Amor tras la traición
by Pitukel
Summary: Siempre pensó que vivía en un cuento de hadas donde todo era perfecto, pero estaba equivocada, su vida no era como ella creía. Vivía en un matrimonio basado en mentiras y falsas esperanzas, en promesas jamás cumplidas; lo que no se esperaba es que tras ser traicionada encontrara el amor en el mejor amigo de su ex-marido. Y descubrirá que este siempre la amó en silencio.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Datos que pueden interesar:**

**Edades: **

**-Temari y Shikamaru/ 25**

** -Neji, Tenten, Lee y Kankuro/ 24**

** -Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Kiba…/23**

** -Hanabi y Konohamaru/17**

**Me gustaría que este fic me quedara con menos capítulos (O al menos lo intentaré) pero que estos sean visiblemente más largos. No se como saldrá, puesto que los dramas no son mi fuerte y es el primero que hago, aun así daré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**También habrá más partes de dialogo. Me gusta que los personales interactúen entre si.**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalalala- pensamientos._

Lalalala- diálogos y narración.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hay muchas palabras para describirme, tímida, reservada, cariñosa, soñadora, pero la que más ligada esta a mi personalidad es la ingenuidad.

Gracias a ser una crédula, yo misma me he creado una vida basada en mentiras y falsas esperanzas. En promesas de amor jamás cumplidas y sueños que nunca llegaron a hacerse realidad.

Siempre pensé que la vida era como un cuento de hadas.

Creí que yo era la cautiva e indefensa princesa encerrada en su castillo esperando la llegada de su amado, mi padre el malvado rey que me tenia prisionera entre las cuatro paredes de mi alcoba negándome la posibilidad de ver el exterior y Naruto, mi amado Naruto era mi bravo guerrero, mi apuesto príncipe dispuesto a liberarme del tirano encierro de mi progenitor para irnos juntos a una vida cargada de felicidad y amor.

Pero todo fue una burda mentira. Yo no era ni seré nunca una princesa, soy una chica ingenua e insegura que solo quería ser amada. Mi padre no era el tirano rey que me tenia encerrada, solo el padre protector que intenta por todos los medios el evitar que me hicieran daño y por supuesto Naruto, mi querido y amado rubio nunca fue mi príncipe azul.

Estaba tan ciega que nunca me di cuenta de quienes fueron las personas que de verdad nunca me han dañado y me han protegido y quienes solo querían causarme dolor. Los aleje a todos de mi lado solo para cumplir mis deseos y acabe con un gran hoyo en mi pecho.

Acabe vacía y marchita.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las ocho de la tarde, hora en la que solía servir la cena. En días como lo era ese, el fresco viento que traía consiguió el otoño empezaba a calar. Los cristales empezaban a empañarse.

Preparó la mesa, puso el mantel que bordó la semana pasada tan minuciosamente, tomó un par de vasos y dos platos para ponerlos en su lugar. Lo mismo hizo con el pan y los cubiertos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y fue veloz al termostato para subir un par de grados la calefacción, se frotó un segundo las manos y se echó el aliento en ellas en un intento por obtener calor.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y salio al recibidor.

-Bienvenido a casa.

-Si, hola. –Pasó por su lado sin darle importancia al hecho de que ella esperaba el beso en la frente que siempre le daba y que hacia ya años que nunca le obsequiaba.

Callada, intentando no expresar con su rostro, ni con acciones lo mucho que le dolía su indiferencia, fue junto a la vitrocerámica donde estaba la olla con la cena, vertió la comida en los dos platos y los llevó a la mesa.

Se sentó frente a él, esperando algún tipo de gesticulación o palabras pero no decía nada, como cada día.

Decidió que sacar la conversación ella seria lo más adecuado.

-¿Como te ha ido hoy el en el trabajo?

-Igual que siempre. – No parecía que quisiera hablar mucho.

-¿Nada interesante? –Insistió.

-No, todo ha estado normal. – Se levanto de la silla después de terminar de comer, llevó el plato al fregadero y se marchó de la cocina. –Me daré un baño y me iré a dormir. –Le gritó desde las escaleras.

Apretó el tenedor con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente e inútil ante el nuevo carácter de su marido, comió la mitad de su plato y el resto lo tiró a la basura, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Con lo mucho que se había esforzado para preparar ese plato y no le había dicho nada.

Abrió la llave del agua del fregadero y se puso a lavar los platos, no le importaba que el agua congelara su piel, ni como sus ojos se aguaban queriendo desahogarse, se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no llorar y verse descubierta.

Su matrimonio ya no era lo que fue hace siete años. Ya no había comidas alegres, ni calidas despedidas ni bienvenidas, no hablaban a penas por mucho ella que se esforzara en intentarlo, las noches tiernamente abrazados se esfumaron como arena en un día ventoso, los momentos de pasión los encontraba vacíos, forzados y artificiales, se encontraba incomoda cuando lo hacían, por eso hacia más de tres años que no tenían relaciones sexuales.

Los constantes viajes de negocios que lo mantenían tan alejado de casa… pero lo que más le dolía era que ya no le decía desde hace años un simple y sencillo "Te quiero" o "Te amo".

Enjabonando una de las tazas de té, esta se quebró en su mano.

Soltó un quejido de dolor y miró su palma, la cual tenia algunos trocos de cerámica clavados en su piel, las heridas le sangraban pero no hacia nada para parar la pequeña hemorragia. Por alguna extraña razón sabia que esas heridas serian lo menos doloroso que le deparaba el cercano futuro.

Se secó las manos y buscó el botiquín, sacó gasas y el alcohol, con unas pinzas se sacaba los trozos de cerámica incrustados en su piel. Más sangre brotaba manchando la manga de su camisa.

Cortó un largo trozo de venda y se la envolvió alrededor, taponando los cortes desinfectados. Volvió a guardar las cosas colocándolas en su lugar y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Se encontró a su esposo dormido en la cama, en su lado del colchón dándole la espalda. Con una enorme presión en el pecho sacó del armario su camisón blanco de seda y tras desvestirse se lo colocó. Se tumbó en su lado de la cama, tapándose con las mantas de espaldas al rubio.

Era como dormir al lado de un completo desconocido.

Observando su mano vendada cerró los ojos esperando con fervor que los días volvieran a ser como lo eran antes. Felices y de ensueño.

Escuchó lejanamente un zumbido que gradualmente se hacia más sonoro. Frunció el ceño levemente abandonando el mundo de la somnolencia para regresar a la realidad.

Estiró su mano y apagó el dichoso despertador. La luz le cegó por un momento y rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Al estirar su mano y palpar la zona descubrió con dolor que nuevamente su marido ya no estaba. Se había levantado antes que ella y se fue al trabajo dejándole solo su lado desbaratado de sabanas y cojines por el suelo.

Ni una sola nota, ni mensaje en el móvil. Nada.

Un tanto enojada se levantó de la cama quitándose las mantas de encima, ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba dejarle una mísera nota con un " Me marcho temprano a trabajar, volveré tarde. Cuídate. Te quiero"? Parecía ser que si le era difícil mostrarle aunque fuera un ápice de preocupación.

Entró al baño con la ropa que llevaría ese día. Se desnudó y entró en el plato de ducha dejando que el agua caliente la relajara del tan deplorable estado en el que se encontraba esa mañana.

El calor del agua le daba la sensación de un contacto suave, como un abrazo reconfortante. Por eso estuvo largo rato bajo la ducha.

Se envolvió con una mullida toalla mientras se frotaba el cabello con otra eliminando el exceso de agua. Sacó el secador, lo enchufó a la toma de corriente y lo encendió para secarse el pelo.

Una vez con el pelo seco, empezó a desenredarlo. Callo liso hasta el final de su espalda.

Una vez secada la piel con la toalla y nutrida con crema, decidió vestirse. Una falda negra con un coste en la parte de atrás pegada a sus piernas con una blusa blanca abotonada con rayas negras con unos tacones de aguja igual de oscuros que la falda.

Echó un poco de sombra de color oscuro en sus parpados y un suave color melocotón de lápiz labial. Un par de pendientes de perlas con el collar a juego y un toque de perfume.

Tomó el bolso del recibidor junto a las llaves. Bajó hasta el garaje y pulso el botón de la puerta automática.

Abrió la puerta del Honda civic en color blanco y puso las llaves en el contacto, se puso sus gafas de sol, pues le pillaba la claridad de frente y aunque fuera otoño la luz molestaba. Abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad salió rumbo de su casa a su trabajo.

La corporación Hyuuga.

Llego sin problemas, pues en todo el trayecto solo había pillado dos semáforos en rojo. Estacionó el vehiculo en su plaza personal, al salir del coche y ponerle el seguro varios la saludaron.

Entró al edificio de treinta y cinco pisos por la puerta giratoria dirigiéndose al ascensor hasta el último. Lugar donde tenía su oficina. En la empresa de su padre se encargaba de ser su secretaria y mano derecha, junto a su primo Neji que se encargaba de firmar tratos importantes con otras empresas.

La gran empresa Hyuuga, era una compañía especializada en comunicaciones y publicidad. Y era realmente conocida, cada año las ganancias eran mejores. El dinero nunca les faltaba.

Sonó el timbre de llegada, salió por la puerta del ascensor. Caminó por el largo pasillo de oficinas, todos le dieron los buenos días animadamente.

Todo el mundo la trataba bien, no porque fuera la hija del jefe, sino por qué de verdad se había ganado con sus amables sonrisas y su calido corazón el aprecio de los demás.

Apartó un poco la silla y se sentó. Acababa de empezar su jornada laboral, solo esperaba que le ayudara a olvidarse de todo lo referente al mal bache de su relación en el hogar hasta que terminara a las siete de la tarde.

Encendió el ordenador para ver los archivos que tenía que revisar. De uno de los cajones del escritorio tomó informes que tenia que rellenar y firmar que el día pasado no pudo terminar.

Presionó la parte de arriba del bolígrafo escuchando el "Click". Empezó a rellenar los formularios, conforme terminaba hojas escribía en el teclado del ordenador. Estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que no se percató de la llegada de su padre.

-Hinata.

-¡Ah! Perdón padre, no te he oído llegar. Buenos días ¿Quieres tú café matinal?

Su padre le asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su colosal despacho. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio para levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la pequeña cocina de ese piso.

Sacó de la alacena el café, del armario de los platos las tazas. Tomó la cafetera grande. Siempre que hacia café preparaba para todos y nunca nadie le negaba una taza, le salía delicioso.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera volvió al mundo de sus preocupaciones.

¿Qué podía hacer para disipar la tensión que recaía sobre su matrimonio? ¿Acudir una terapia en pareja? No, imposible no creía que estaban tan mal en su relación como para métodos tan extremos como ese. Además, Naruto se negaría a ir alegando que no tenían ningún tipo de trastorno para que alguien ajeno a ellos se enterara de su vida personal.

¿Tal vez un fin de semana solos en un lugar recóndito? A una montaña o un viaje a la playa por el extranjero donde nadie los molestara y tuvieran suficiente intimad para arreglarlo todo.

¿Y que tal mejor una cena casera romántica? Podría prepararle todos los platos que le gustan, ósea ser todos los tipos de ramen existentes y postres favoritos, eso siempre le había gustado cuando estaban saliendo, tal vez hubiera la posibilidad de que funcionara.

El sonido del café subir la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sirvió todo el contenido de la cafetera en todas las tazas. Dejó la puerta de la cocina abierta, pues una vez que el aroma de la bebida se extendiera por la oficina, poco tardarían en ir a por una taza.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su padre. Golpeó suavemente un par de veces la puerta de madera de caoba.

Esperó unos pocos segundos hasta que escuchó el permiso de entrada. Al ingresar por la puerta vio que su padre estaba hablando por teléfono, seguramente algún cliente para dar los detalles de su producto para empezar con las ideas para la publicidad.

No estaba muy desencaminada, pues captó en la conversación el nombre de Tsunade. Hace unos escasos días llamó porque quiera que le hicieran propaganda a su clínica privada de medicina y como era amiga de toda la vida de Hiashi ya tenia todo listo.

Le dejó la humeante taza de café en su mesa y se dispuso a irse cuando su padre le dio las gracias con un gesto de su cabeza.

Después de volver a su silla, se metió de lleno en su trabajo. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que ocasionalmente miles de empresarios iban cada dos por tres a intentar convencerla de trabajar para ellos. Una vez que tomaba asiento en su mesa de trabajo, su personalidad cambiaba, se convertía en una profesional y no dejaba nada sin terminar para el día siguiente a menos que la obligara su padre.

Pero siempre se negaba a los demás empresarios, trabajaba solo y para su familia.

Las manillas del reloj pasaron sin percatarse hasta quedarse en las doce del medio día. La hora de descanso y de almorzar.

Estaba guardando las cosas, pues uno de sus lemas era "Organización y limpieza en el trabajo." Cuando unas manos cubrieron sus perlados ojos.

-¿Quién soy? –Una voz cantarina le dijo al oído. Hinata sonrió divertida.

-Ino, no puedo ver. – Sus ojos fueron liberados. Una hermosa chica rubia de larguísima cabellera y brillantes iris azules se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme, igual que la del novio de esta. -¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo que y bien? ¿No quieres comer conmigo?

-Claro que si, solo no esperaba que me taparas los ojos, nada más.

Una vez con su bolso al hombro, las dos cogieron el ascensor hasta el primer piso. Ino tarareaba alegremente la canción que sonaba mientras chocaba sus talones. Hinata envidiaba silenciosamente la felicidad que irradiaba su amiga cada día.

Siempre tan alegre y optimista, muchos hombres en la oficina estaban colados por ella, pero les hacia caso omiso. Estaba saliendo por tres años con su amigo de la infancia Kiba. Eran como uña y carne, los dos escandalosos, con carácter, un par de eufóricos con un corazón de oro.

Desearía ser así con Naruto.

Salieron del gigantesco edificio, anduvieron por la acera captando bastantes miradas de los transeúntes. Dos chicas jóvenes, despampanantes y llamativas. Contrastaban en todo, cabellos dorados contra medianoche, vivos ojos azules contra iris casi blancos, hiperactiva, atrevida e imparable contra tranquila, tímida y sosegada, ropas de vivos colores y provocativas como buenos escotes contra prendas de colores oscuros y básicos que dejaban muchísimo a la imaginación.

Entraron en una sencilla cafetería. La calefacción les hizo suspirar aliviadas pues en el exterior soplaba una fresca brisa que en el trayecto de la oficina al establecimiento las había casi congelado.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana. El camarero les tomó su orden, un par de tazas de té con miel y unos sándwiches vegetales.

-¿Cómo te va? – Ino apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. – Hace una semana que no comemos juntas.

-Bueno, nada nuevo en especial, todo sigue exactamente igual que siempre.

-¿Y esa venda? –Preguntó señalando su mano.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? No es nada, no le des importancia. Anoche estaba terminando de lavar los platos y tras quebrase en mis manos una taza esta se hizo añicos. Me quedaron trozos incrustados en la piel.

-Hinata, ten más cuidado, algún día vendrás sin mano o algo por el estilo.- El mesero trajo sus pedidos. -Pero anda con ojo, eso de romperse una taza mientras la sostienes es símbolo de mal augurio.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Lo se, lo se pero yo si. Por eso me preocupo por ti. – Bebieron un trago de su bebida, notando como el caliente liquido pasaba por su garganta al estomago. Invadiendo sus cuerpos enseguida con una agradable sensación de calor. Dejaron las tazas de nuevo en la mesa. –Y… sobre el otro tema ¿Cómo vas?

Dando un pequeño bocado a uno de los sándwiches enarcó una ceja en significado de no entender.

-Sobre este tema. - Le agarró la mano que tenia libre y le señaló su sortija de boda.

-Oh… - Su mirada se apagó mientras acariciaba el anillo. –No muy bien, cada vez hablamos menos, apenas esta en casa, siempre en el trabajo, ya no da muestras de cariño… no se que hacer.

-Hinata, yo soy la ultima en criticarte, soy tú amiga y lo sabes, jamás buscaría el dañarte pero permíteme decirte que has perdido muchos años de tu vida por culpa de esto. Fue una locura casarte tan joven, ni siquiera nos habíamos graduado aun del instituto, vas y te casas a penas con dieciséis años.

No quiero decir que no me alegre por ti, ni mucho menos, solo que te precipitaste, ahora habría sido tal vez una buena idea el haberte casado, los veintitrés es una mejor edad además… aquel día dejaste destrozado el corazón de un pobre chico…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Corazón de quien? – Estaba afligida al saber que dañó a alguien el día de su boda.

-Eso es un secreto. –Le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Sabes que haría yo? Le pediría el divorcio y me iría con otro.

-¡Ino no pienso hacer eso! ¡Yo amo a Naruto!

-Es más que obvio, sino no te habrías casado con él, pero no te estoy ordenando ni obligando que lo hagas, solo es una idea.

-Una idea que declino terminantemente.

-¡Oh! Vamos, ¿No te parece mucho más guapo y atractivo ese chico que viene tanto por la oficina para hablar con tu padre? – Volvió a mirarla interrogante, iban muchos chicos tanto jóvenes como entrados en edad para hablar con su padre por motivos de trabajo. Le pidió que especificara su pregunta. –Ya sabes Hina, ese chico de nuestra edad pelirrojo de rostro serio e imperturbable.

-¿Te refieres a Gaara?

-¡Si ese chico! No me negaras que es todo un bombón. La ultima vez en el ascensor le hice una revisión completa con la vista y te digo que tiene un culo de infarto, por no hablar de sus manos grandes y trabajadas junto a esos labios finos y rosados ¿Sabes la de cosas que te podría hacer con sus manos y su boca? Te llevaría al paraíso Hina, al mismísimo paraíso. No lo he comprobado, ni lo pienso hacer pero mi Kiba es mejor eso es seguro.

-I…Ino no quiero hablar d…de eso… además solo somos amigos, no tiene segundas intenciones conmigo. –Estaba colorada.

-Que inocentona eres ¿No te das cuanta de nada? La mayoría de las veces va a hablar con tu padre solo para poder verte a ti. Se le nota por sus acciones. Podrías aceptar alguna vez ir a comer con él, siempre le dices que no, vas a dejarle la moral por los suelos con tantos rechazos.

-_- Flash back -_-

Llegaba justo para fichar a su hora, por eso aunque con tacones corría como loca por el recibidor principal del edificio.

Cruzó como un rayo la recepción y se resbaló con el suelo encerado golpeándose un poco con la puerta del ascensor.

Presionó el botón una y otra vez.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, como llegue tarde se me va a caer el pelo.

Escuchó el pitido del ascensor y se montó en el veloz cuando las personas salieron de este. Comenzó de nuevo a pulsar nuevamente el número treinta y cinco sin descanso.

Se cerraron las puertas y se puso en marcha, para recobrar el aliento y tranquilizarse se dedicó a escuchar la música de fondo.

-_No pienso volver a pasar los Domingos en casa de Kiba, por muy poco llego tarde todos los Lunes, pero… es tan tierno, me preparó la cena y el baño, luego estuvimos viendo películas románticas hasta bien entrada la noche y dormimos abrazados con Akamaru a nuestros pies._

_¡Jo ya lo hecho de menos! Quiero que llegue de nuevo el Viernes por la tarde para estar con él._

La puerta se abrió de nuevo en el piso quince. Entró en el ascensor un chico de su edad de una cabeza más alto que ella con el pelo rojo sangre muy alborotado, como si no se hubiera peinado en su vida, con unos ojos penetrantes e intimidantes de color aguamarina y palidísima piel.

-_Otra vez este chico ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo de su nombre si viene tantas veces? Odio mi mala memoria._

_-_Señorita Yamanaka ¿Se dirigía al piso treinta y cinco? – Su voz sumamente ronca la paralizaron, solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

No dijo nada más, el aparato siguió subiendo. La cabina era igual de grande que una habitación de casa modesta. Estaba apontocada con la espalda pegada a la pared. Aprovechando que el pelirrojo estaba delante de ella, justamente pegado a la puerta y sin mirar para tras decidió "Hacerle un chequeo".

Le recorrió con la vista de arriba a bajo.

_-Cabello revuelto, pero es fino y parece ser suave, cuello un tanto delgado para ser un hombre, una espalda ancha y fornida, simplemente perfecta._ –Bajó un poco más la vista. _-¡Wow! Eso es un buen culo y lo demás tonterías ¡Y que manos! Con unos dedos así de fibrosos la chica que este con él perderá la cordura…_

Cuando estaban llegando al piso veinte, él empezó a acicalarse. Se puso frente al cristal que tenia al lado arreglándose el ya de por si el perfecto traje e intentando con todos sus esfuerzos que su indomable cabello se dejara peinar.

Al escucharlo gruñir por lo bajo dedujo que había perdido la batalla con su pelo. La puerta se abrió, se colocó correctamente la corbata mientras se aclaraba la garganta y con paso decidido y elegante salió del ascensor.

_-Que tío más raro…_

Pasó de largo junto al chico y tomó su lugar en una mesa de escritorio cerca de Hinata. La aludida estaba enfrascada en los papeles sin prestar atención a lo demás.

Ino miró con cierto interés como el joven se quedaba parado frente a la Hyuuga, mirándola fijamente sin apenas pestañear. Al ver que no notaba su presencia, carraspeó un poco.

-¡Oh! Buenos días Sabaku no. Lo siento no te he oído llegar.

-No importa.

-¿Deseas algo?

Parecía que iba ha soltar algo pero rápidamente cerró la boca y negó disimuladamente.

-Tengo una reunión con tú padre.

-Un momento… - Presionó un botón del comunicador sobre la mesa. –Padre, Sabaku no acaba de llegar ¿Le hago pasar a tú despacho?

_ "Si, hazle pasar ahora"

-Enseguida padre. –Se levantó de la silla de oficina y rodeó el gigantesco escritorio hasta colocarse al lado del pelirrojo. –Sígueme por favor.

La siguió un par de pasos atrás, mirándola fijamente, inspeccionándola de arriba a bajo como Ino había hecho anteriormente con él en el ascensor.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta hasta que escuchó a su padre dar permiso para poder entrar. Le dio paso al joven apartándose a un lado.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta Hiashi le ordenó traer dos tazas de té. Hinata sonrío dulcemente.

-_Viendo el comportamiento de ese tío, con esa sonrisa que Hina les acaba de regalar estoy segura de que el corazón se le habrá acelerado a niveles exagerados._

Durante alrededor de una hora fue la duración de la reunión. El pelirrojo de rostro imperturbable salió de la oficina del Señor Hyuuga.

Se acercó a paso calmado y decidido hasta la peliazul. Esta vez si se dio cuenta de su presencia.

La vista de halcón de la rubia volvió a la carga, por nada del mundo se perdería nada de lo que pasara. Era mejor que una de esas telenovelas interminables, sobre todo por que la protagonista parecía ser su amiga.

-Tu padre me a dicho que tienes todo preparado para entregarme.

-Cierto, aquí esta todo. - Puso sobre el escritorio una carpeta color crema. –Dentro esta todo lo que pidió, los pasos a seguir, los informes detallados y el recibo del producto.

-Bien. -Tomo la carpeta entre sus manos. - ¿Hinata?

-¿Si Sabaku no?

-Solo Gaara, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, no me gusta que me trates de usted.

-Lo siento, pero al estar en el trabajo pensé que era lo apropiado. –Sonrío avergonzada con un adorable rubor en las mejillas. El tal Gaara como Ino acababa de descubrir otra vez su nombre, pareció quedarse un momento embobado.

-No pasa nada. –Soltó de repente dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se le había quedado mirando. –Pero… - Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ellos. La voz era ligeramente más ronca. - ¿Te apetecería comer conmigo?

-Oh, lo siento mucho pero estoy muy ocupada, esta semana no tenía pensado salir a almorzar. – Miró la pila gigante de papeles que Hinata tenia detrás de ella.

-¿Y que me dices si te invito a cenar esta noche?

- Pueden malinterpretar las cosas si vamos solos, ya te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, además tengo que hacerle la comida a Naruto, siempre cenamos juntos.

-Como no, siempre Naruto, ya estoy harto… -Murmuró tan bajito que de no haberse levantado para "Llenarse un vaso de agua" la rubia no lo habría escuchado.

_-¡Ostras! Le esta pidiendo "salir" a sabiendas de que esta casada ¡Que fuerte! Y encima esta celoso…_

-¿Has dicho algo Gaara?

-No, nada, no he dicho nada. Otro día será entonces… bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. –Se alejó de ella con la carpeta bajo el brazo. -Hasta la próxima.

Hinata se despidió de él con la mano. Ino observó al chico alejarse, la última imagen que vio del pelirrojo fue descubriéndolo con la mirada teñida de una dolorosa melancolía mirando el suelo antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

Tras lo dicho por Ino, reinó un incomodo silencio durante unos minutos. Como la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de la rubia, decidió entretenerse comiendo un trozo de sándwich y tomando un largo trago de té.

-No creo que se pusiera triste por no comer con él. –Soltó de repente la Hyuuga. –Hemos comido muchas veces juntos.

-Juntos no, has comido con él acompañada de Naruto o cuando estamos los demás. Eso querida no es comer a solas como él pretende que cenéis.

-Es que la gente puede mal pensar las cosas, no quiero que me tachen de infiel solo por ir a comer con un amigo… yo no…

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, la gente sabe que estas casada y que tu personalidad no te dejaría serle infiel a Naruto, por no hablar de que también se sabe que es cliente de nuestra empresa. Podrían creer que es por trabajo.

-Bueno, viéndolo así tal vez me he pasado con recházale tantas comidas…

-¿Ves? Y sobre lo de serle infiel a Naruto…- Miró a Hinata con una picara sonrisa que le erizó la piel. Esa mirada no auguraba que dijera algo bueno. – Por echarte una cana al aire no te va a pasar nada, como te dije en un principio ese tal Gaara tiene las manos y los labios perfectos para llevarte al limbo en una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Naruto es tan lelo a veces que nunca se enteraría. Sin mencionar que Gaara parece estar bastante interesado en ti y estará más que encantado de acostarse contigo.

-¡Ino! ¡No voy a ponerle los cuernos a mi marido con Gaara por muy bueno que este y tenga buen trasero! –Su rostro parecía un tomate maduro, mientras que el de la rubia se teñía de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Aja! Lo has reconocido, has dicho que esta bueno y tiene buen culo. Lo sabia tú también le has mirado e arriba a bajo ¿Eh?

-Y….Yo…. esto… yo no…

-No intentes explicarte Hina, ya no hay remedio. –Vio a su amiga afligida, volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos y a morderse el labio inferior. Intentó animarla. –Hinata… -La tomó de las manos. – No te lo tomes así, solo era un idea, mejor piensa que era una broma. Y antes de que nos vayamos de nuevo a la oficina déjame decirte algo… Hinata, eres una chica preciosa, eres amable, risueña, entregada, con un corazón enorme y muchísimas cosas más que te hacen perfecta, por eso Hina necesitas a un hombre que este a tú altura y yo creo que Gaara lo esta más que Naruto… Pero eso ya no es problema mío, solo tú puedes decidirlo.

-Gra…Gracias Ino.

-Solo he dicho la verdad. –Miró el reloj colgado sobre la pared. –Ya casi es la hora, como no nos demos prisa llegaremos justas de tiempo.

Pusieron el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron del calido establecimiento. La brisa era menos molesta pues al ser la una de la tarde el sol pegaba más fuerte. Pero seguía calando la piel.

Entraron juntas al enorme edificio y subieron en el ascensor. Cada una se fue a su lugar de trabajo.

Mientras revisaba archivos en el ordenador y corregía algún que otro fallo, la sorprendió que su móvil empezara a sonar. Abrió su bolso sacando el aparato para ver quien le llamaba.

Vio que era su marido. Lo cual le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca la llamaba.

-¿Si?

-"Hinata, no es nada importante. Solo quiero decirte que no hagas cena para mí esta noche, no voy a ir a casa, me quedare en la oficina. Tengo mucho trabajo."

-Oh… bueno, no importa. No te excedas demasiado.

-"Si claro. Nos vemos."

-Adiós, te quie… -Le había cortado la llamada antes de dejarla terminar de hablar. Como siempre se entristeció al ver que ni siquiera se molesto en decirle un "Te echare de menos"

Siguió continuando con sus cosas para intentar olvidarse de la nueva ola de decaimiento que la invadía. Definitivamente tenia que hacer algo para mejorar pero ¡Ya! o su matrimonio de verdad se iría al garete.

Se levantó hasta el cuarto de la fotocopiadora, tenía una encuesta que pasar al resto de empleados por parte de su padre. Esas encuestas anónimas le recordaban sus días en el instituto cuando los profesores entregaban hojas sobre como te parecían los profesores y sus métodos de enseñanza.

Aun recordaba a su profesora de matemáticas Kurenai Yuhi. Tras la muerte de su madre, su profesora ocupó ese puesto, es más solía nombrar a Hinata como su ahijada. La invitaba a dormir a su casa cuando era más joven, la llevaba de compras y excursiones, le enseñó a cocinar, coser, trucos caseros… todo lo que una madre te instruye en su vida, fue lo que su hermosa profesora de ojos rubí le enseñó a ella.

Aun seguía yendo a visitarla muy a menudo, ya que de paso también veía a Asuma, su antiguo profesor de historia he fumador empedernido y al hijo que tenían de apenas dos años del cual era madrina al que habían puesto en honor a su difunto abuelo Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de tener un bebé a ella también, le encantaba la idea de ser mamá. Desde pequeña siempre quiso ser mayor para tener un niño o una niña y ahora que lo pensaba pues hasta le hacia ilusión que fueran una pareja de gemelos, una linda parejita, pero Naruto no quería saber nada de niños.

Se lo había comentado en muchas ocasiones, pero él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar pañales, ni escuchar lloros, ni levantarse a las tantas de la madrugada para ver que le ocurría a la criatura.

En conclusión que no quería saber nada sobre el tema y ella tenia que callarse y quedarse con las ganas.

Respingo saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se posó sobre uno de sus hombros, tuvo la suerte de no haber gritado del susto. Se dio la vuelta encarando a quien le había dado tremendo espanto.

-Lamento haberte asustado, no era esa mi intención.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un repullo porque estaba despistada ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos Gaara?

-Un nuevo encargo para tú empresa.

-¿Tengo que llevarte a la oficina de mi padre?

-No, como estabas almorzando me llevó Neji pero ya he terminado la reunión y decidí esperar un poco más para poder hablar un rato contigo.

-Es muy amable de tu parte ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?

-Tenia la esperanza de saber si al fin aceptarías cenar esta noche conmigo.

-Yo…- Su móvil emitió el timbre de un nuevo mensaje. Miró de quien se trataba y vio que era de Ino. Miró al pelirrojo.

-Contesta antes el mensaje, puede ser importante.- Hinata le sonrió agradecida.

-¡Vamos a que esperas! Dile que si, se ha dado la molestia de esperarte para preguntarte solo eso, dale ese premio, se lo merece. Además te ha llamado Naruto para decirte que no irá a casa esta noche ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te cuesta decirle que si hoy? No te hagas más la difícil.

¿Cómo sabia Ino que Gaara la acababa de invitar a cenar y de que Naruto no estaría esa noche en casa? Miró un momento a la puerta que estaba detrás del pelirrojo y ahí pudo ver a su amiga asomada sin perder detalle y guiñándole un ojo.

-_Será cotilla… -_ Comenzó a responderle al mensaje. –Eres una metomentodo, déjame un rato tranquila, se lo que hago y debo de contestarle.

_ -_¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – Un diminuto, casi imperceptible toque de nervios se le notaba en la voz. - ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-Claro, estaré encantada de cenar esta noche contigo.

Lo vio abrir desorbitadamente sus ojos unos escasos segundos con desconcierto. Se esperaba una nueva negativa de esas que tan devastado lo dejaban, por eso la respuesta afirmativa lo había pillado por sorpresa y no sabia que hacer.

-¿En serio aceptas?

-Si ¿A que hora tengo que estar preparada?

-Iré a buscarte a tú casa a las ocho y media.

-Te esperare… Gaara…

Se quedo observándola unos momentos, admirando lo bien que se veía con esa ropa y lo adorable que estaba con las mejilla enrojecidas. Si no hubiera sido por un toque que dio su agenda electrónica se habría quedado frente ella durante horas sin percatarse de nada y mirándola como un completo imbécil.

Se disculpó de golpe por quedarse estático observándola y con un poco de torpeza chocó con la papelera que estaba al lado de la puerta al intentar salir. Recogió los papeles que se desperdigaron por el suelo cuando se chocó y salió como un rayo hacia el ascensor.

-_Mierda, he hecho el ridículo delante de ella, ahora creerá que soy un payaso…_

Aunque su cabeza fuera un tornado de incoherencias, su rostro jamás dejó en ningún momento que su expresión denotara cualquier rasgo que no fuera la imperturbabilidad.

Una vez solo en el ascensor, con las puertas cerradas y descendiendo al living se permitió el lujo de suspirar emocionado y relajar los músculos.

Salió del gigantesco edificio hasta vislumbrar en la acera de al lado a la limusina que lo había traído ¿Porqué limusina y no mejor un coche más cómodo y menos llamativo? La idea fue de su hermana que se empeñó en que lo llevaran y recogieran un auto que estuviera a su altura.

Cuando el chofer lo divisó en el filo de la acera, puso en marcha el motor y colocó el coche ante él. Las personas de alrededor miraban impresionadas y algunos niños señalaban el enorme vehiculo.

El conductor salió para abrirle la puerta, inclinándose en muestra de respeto, al ojear a su alrededor, la gente lo miraba y cuchicheaba. Se metió en la limusina lo más rápido posible para que cerraran de una vez y se marcharan.

Dentro, en los asientos de los laterales estaban sus dos hermanos y Shikamaru el marido de Temari, el cual estaba como siempre con gesto de fastidio dormitando en su sitio.

-¿A que viene esa cara? Ah, espera no me lo digas, es por la limusina ¿Verdad? No se por que te pones así...

-Oh, perdona Temari, pero es que me encanta llamar la atención y que me señalen por la calle mientras me dicen ricachón.

-Ok, ya lo pillo, no hace falta tanto sarcasmo. Que borde eres cuando quieres…

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Los hermanos y su cuñado al fin despierto lo miraban un poco extrañados al verlo mirando por la ventana tintada con un ligero aire soñador.

Fue su hermano Kankuro quien se arriesgó a preguntarle para sacarles de duda.

-¿Gaara? ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, te notamos algo… ¿Feliz?

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Y sobre lo otro? – Gaara lo miró fijamente sin entender. –No me mires así, me refiera a si Hinata al fin ha accedido a cenar contigo. Y no me digas estúpidas excusas de "No se de que me hablas" porque se que te arreglas tanto y vienes seguido solo para verla a ella.

-…

-Gente ingenua como Hinata no se daría cuanta, pero nosotros tus hermanos nos percatamos enseguida de todo… Así que ¿Acepto o te ha vuelto a rechazar?

-Me ha dicho que si.- Decidió darles lo que querían para ver si tenia suerte y se callaban.

-Por eso estas tan raro. –Gritó emocionada Temari. –Que alegría, ya era hora.

-Tsk… que escandalosa eres Temari, tranquilízate o me volverás loco un día de estos.

La rubia empezó a despotricar contra su marido. Los otros dos ocupantes del coche guardaron silencio. No querían estar en el punto de mira de su hermana cuando esta se enfadaba.

-Por cierto Gaara. –Tras un buen trecho de tiempo cesó la discusión y Shikamaru al fin pudo hablar. –Conozco a Hinata desde que era una cría de cuatro años, se que si le regalas una flor le haría mucha ilusión. Es una chica muy sencilla.

-¡Que buena idea! Así te puedes declarar a ella mediante el lenguaje de las flores. – La mayor de los hermanos estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Lenguaje de las flores? –Estaba empezando a creer que su hermana comenzaba a alucinar.

-Si Gaara, cada flor simboliza algo diferente, como sentimientos o razones, por ejemplo el girasol es salud y fidelidad, la rosa roja como todos sabemos es te amo y así con todas las flores existentes que… ¿Me estas escuchando?

Estaba mirando otra vez por la ventana, pensando en lo que su hermana le había explicado. Con lo que acababa de escuchar, ya tenia una idea rodándole por mente. Esperaba poder ponerla pronto en marcha.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba comenzando a marearse y a sentir nauseas. Nada más salir el pelirrojo por la puerta y meterse en el ascensor, su amiga hiperactiva se le lanzó encima casi asfixiándola. Llevaba como unos cinco minutos zarandeándola por los hombros.

El semirecogido que se hizo en el almuerzo se había desecho por completo y su pelo ahora con tanto movimiento le hacia parecer una loca escapada de un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¡Dios mío Hina! No me creo aun que hayas aceptado salir a comer esta noche con bomboncito.

-¿Bomboncito? ¿Ino te has vuelto a olvidar de su nombre otra vez? Pero si no hace nada que lo llame por su nombre antes.

-Si… -Admitió algo avergonzada.-Pero debes de admitir que le va a la perfección ese apodo. Esta como un tren.

-De acuerdo lo reconozco, yo también opino que Gaara es muy atractivo.

-Entonces…- Se acercó a Hinata lentamente y su timbre de voz era meloso. -¿Habrá temita esta noche entre vosotros?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin entender a que se refería.

-Qué si aprovechando que Naruto no estará en casa y posiblemente hasta la tarde del día siguiente ¿Gaara y tú haréis crujir la cama y los muelles del colchón durante toda la noche?

Es rostro de la Hyuuga estaba comenzando a adquirir una tonalidad de rojo a una velocidad alarmante. De la impresión que le causo la enorme indirecta sobre sexo que le había dicho la rubia sobre ella y Gaara, poco faltó para que le diera un desmayo.

Tras el susto del mareo no volvieron a sacar el tema, no porque no quisiera Ino, si no por la amenaza de Hinata de dejar de enseñarle a cocinar los platos favoritos de Kiba. Cada cual se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban colocándose las ropas de nuevo después de haber dado rienda suelta a la pasión en esa oficina. El despacho del líder de la empresa Uzumaki, especialistas en abastecimiento de comidas en otras empresas y catering para todo tipo de ocasiones.

La empresa fue dada en herencia a Naruto tras fallecer su padre Minato Namikaze en un accidente automovilismo. Su madre Kushina lo visitaba de vez en cuando para ver como le iba a su hijo y su ahora única familia.

Se sentó en su silla anudando correctamente la corbata. Unas manos femeninas tomaron ese trabajo por él.

Lo besó con ardor dejando que este le acariciara.

-¿Ya la has llamado? –Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. - ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Perfecto, no sospecha nada como siempre, le he dicho que estaré hasta arriba de trabajo y no podré ir a casa…

-Porque estarás en la mía, pero eso ella no lo sabe. Que ingenua es Hinata. –Se rió de su propia burla.

-No te rías, recuerda que es mi esposa.

-Por ahora cariño, por ahora.

Abrieron un poco las ventanas para que los cristales empañados volvieran a ser normales y terminaron de colocar todo en su lugar para que nadie se enterara de que es lo que había ocurrido en ese despacho.

Como el director de la empresa le ponía los cuernos a su mujer con su secretaria.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Aparcó el coche en la acera frente a la casa de la Hyuuga. Quedaba aun sobre más de una media hora para la cita pero no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Estaba realmente impaciente debajo de ese manto de quietud que lo cubría y lo hacían ver siempre imperturbable.

Presionó el botón del telefonillo que había en la acera junto a la muralla de piedra con su mano temblorosa.

-"¿Si? ¿Quién es?" –Reconoció por el micrófono la suave voz de Hinata.

-Gaara.

-"Un segundo" –La verga de metal se abrió un poco, lo justo para una persona. Tras pasarla se volvió a cerrar del todo.

Caminó a paso tranquilo arreglándose minuciosamente mientras caminaba por el recorrido de piedra que cruzaba el enorme jardín. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie para recibirlo.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta un par de veces para dar a entender que ya estaba en el recibidor.

-Siento no poder recibirte como es debido, pero cuando has tocado al timbre me estaba secando el pelo. Y solo tengo la toalla puesta así que y…yo…

-Tranquila, estoy bien.- Intentó no pensar mucho en lo último que le había dicho, que estaba desnuda en el piso de arriba. Cualquier otro hombre se habría tomado tal comentario como una invitación a desnudarse también y retozar en la cama, pero claro, él no era cualquier hombre. Entendió lo que Hinata quería decir y se aguantaba por muchas ganas y por muy enardecido que estuviera. –Tómate el tiempo necesario, no hay prisa.

-Mientras termino de alistarme puedes esperarme en el salón viendo la televisión ¡Hay bebidas en el mini bar por si te apetece alguna! –La voz sonó apagaba conforme hablaba. Sabía que era porque ella se alejaba de las escaleras a su habitación.

Como le había ofrecido, fue hasta el salón. La delicada decoración y el tono suave del beige en las paredes le confirmaron que la peliazul se encargó de la decoración de la casa.

Recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada, los cuadros, el enorme sofá con el par de sillones individúeles en cuero blanco, una mesa de cristal con los bordes de vidrieras en vivos colores, una enorme mesa para cenas importantes con un par de porta velas de plata y un mantel casero finamente bordado. Se acercó a la chimenea la cual tenía unos pocos restos de leña al fuego.

Observó las fotos detalladamente. Una era una foto de la boda de Temari, su hermana y ella estaban juntas, lo cual era normal puesto que Hinata fue la dama de honor. Otra era Hinata con el recién nacido Sarutobi en sus brazos, la mirada tan brillante y emocionada la hacían ver irresistible.

Las pupilas se le dilataron mientras entrecerró los ojos y fruncía el ceño, alargó su brazo tomando una foto, las manos le temblaban. El marco tenia de imagen la boda de Hinata, apretaba el porta retratos con fuerza, tenia unas enormes ganas de tirar la foto a la chimenea y que el pequeño fuego la quemara.

Jamás se olvidaría de ese día. Ni del momento que vio el si quiero.

-_- Flash back -_-

Todos estaban reunidos en la iglesia a la espera de la llegada de la novia. La mayoría de los invitados estaban sorprendidos de que el gran y orgulloso Hiashi Hyuuga permitiera a su hija de dieciséis casarse tan joven.

Lo que nadie sabia es que la mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga le había insistido tanto y estaba tan decidida que no pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión y terminó permitiendo la boda.

Ocurrió lo mismo con la familia de Naruto.

Los invitados que estaban en la puerta de la iglesia entraron para tomar su lugar. La novia acababa de llegar en el coche decorado con pequeños arreglos florales en las puertas.

El novio fue ante el altar con el esmoquin negro y la corbata en tono naranja pastel.

-Gaara ¿Quieres salir fuera? –Su hermana sonó preocupada.

-No, estoy… bien. –Mintió.

-Pero no puedo verte en este estado, aunque la gente te vea normal, Kankuro y yo sabemos que no es así, estas fatal.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para parar esto salvo rezar para que no ocurra.

Todas las voces cesaron cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Hiashi apareció junto a la puerta principal y le tendió el brazo a su hija para que esta lo tomara como era tradición.

Hinata apareció con un hermoso vestido color crema de tirantilla fina con piedrecitas sobre el pecho con un hermoso recogido, coronada con una pequeña tiara y un delicado maquillaje.

La parte del vestido que arrastraba por el suelo era llevada por su hermana Hanabi mientras que delante de ellos Moegi la niña de las flores lanzaba pétalos delante de ellos.

Se quedó embobado mirándola, Hinata estaba deslumbrante y cuando llegaron al altar y el padre de esta tomo la mano de su hija para que la tomara Naruto por un momento le pareció que el novio era él y la tomaba de la mano.

El dolor lo invadió al ver que era una cruel ilusión y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, con cada segundo que pasaba en la misa más angustia lo llenaba. No paraba de pensar una y otra vez en su mente, deseando que algo ocurriera para que no se llevara a cabo la boda.

Cuando recitaron los votos se le oprimió el pecho.

- Y usted Hinata Hyuuga ¿Acepta a Uzumaki Naruto como su legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…? -El sacerdote siguió con la oración.

-_Di que no, por favor di que no, Hinata no, no, no, no, por lo que más quieras no digas que si. Te lo ruego. _– Rogaba con desesperación en un intento de que ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Si quiero.

Tras escucharlo sintió como algo en su pecho se quebraba en miles de pedazos. Su mundo se derrumbaba y ni el abrazo que le estaba dando su hermana para intentar darle fuerzas y consolarlo lo hacían reaccionar. Estaba ido. Hundido.

Alzo un poco la vista encontrando el beso que proclamaba que ya eran marido y mujer.

Acababa de presenciar la perdida de sus esperanzas, la chica que amaba desde hacia años en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

Desde ese día, todos notaron su cambio. Lo encontraban más sombrío y decaído.

Se había descuidado mucho, su insomnio era total, las que fueron graciosas y en cierta manera adorables ojeras se volvieron enormes. No comía bien, había dejado tanto peso que sus pómulos se marcaban con exageración en su rostro y sus costillas en su torso. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en el asco que se daba a si mismo y en lo patético que era.

Cortó la gran mayoría de los lazos con la gente que le rodeaba, tanto amigos como familiares, se pasaba las horas encerrado en su habitación totalmente en penumbras mirando la nada.

Lo malo era que cada año parecía empeorar por momentos y lo supieron de la peor manera posible.

Fueron los hermanos de Gaara, se dieron el susto y la mayor angustia de su vida cuando lo encontraron un día tirado en el suelo de su habitación tras haber ingerido un bote entero de pastillas.

El medico de la familia una vez que lo hizo vomitar aun inconsciente para que expulsara todas las pastillas de su estomago que pudiera y estabilizarlo para que su vida no corriera más peligro. Les informó que el pelirrojo padecía depresión severa y que por eso había intentado suicidarse.

Tras obligarlo a tomarse su adecuada medicación, alimentarse correctamente y a asistir a un psicólogo a los dos años estaba estable. Con este ultimo descubrieron, pues analizó minuciosamente cada palabra que le dijo Gaara en sus consultas, que la depresión apareció por culpa del enorme dolor que sufrió al haber visto como la chica que quiera desaparecía de sus posibilidades y se marchaba con otro, sumado al remordimiento del pasado de creerse el asesino de su madre en el día que nació.

Su mente no pudo aguantar por más tiempo el sufrimiento y eso le conllevó a enfermarse e intentar quitarse la vida.

A parte de las medicinas y la ayuda psicológica, también contó con el apoyo de todos sus conocidos que aunque Gaara les dijo que no quiera volver a verlos nunca, jamás se separaron de su lado. Sus verdaderos amigos.

Claro que Hinata y Naruto nunca lo supieron. Esos cinco años desde que comenzó todo les hicieron creer que se había mudado de cuidad, sabían que si la peliazul se hubiera enterado de la verdad hubiera querido ir a verlo y habría empeorado el estado en el que se encontraba en el pasado.

Meneó la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tan espantosos de su cabeza, enfadado colocó la foto en su sitio, pero boca abajo, no quería volver a verla nunca porque estaba segura que la rompería en pedazos si la volvía a ver.

Deseaba poder ser él el que estaba en el lugar de Naruto, tanto el día de la boda, como lo deseaba ahora en el presente.

La deseaba como nunca, no quiera estar con ninguna mujer que no fuera ella, pero las malas lenguas empezaban a criticarlo y para que no lo tacharan de homosexual tuvo que tener "relaciones" con algunas.

Cierto era que con alguna que otra se había acostado, pero siempre pensaba que era ella. Aunque después de cada revolcón se sentía como si le estuviera siendo infiel a Hinata y se reprendía por ello.

El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón contra el parquet del pasillo llamó su atención. Hinata pasó por el umbral de la puerta del salón colocándose un par de pendientes de perla a juego con el collar que tanto le gustaba.

Su madre se lo regaló antes de morir, fue el collar con el que se caso.

-Hola Gaara. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

-Descuida… –Le quitó importancia al asunto.- Pero ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Se acercó despacio hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Claro ¿Qué es?

Se inclinó hacia delante, para hablarle al oído.

-Suéltate el pelo, me gusta más verte con el cabello cayendo por tu espalda.

-De…De acuerdo. –Sonrojada por la cercanía que tenia con ella, se llevo las manos a las horquillas para quitárselas. Notó su larga cabellera caer en cascada graciosamente.

Gaara le asintió complacido mirándola de arriba a bajo. Hinata esa noche era la palabra sensualidad personificada. Lucia un vestido ceñido al cuerpo hasta tres dedos sobre las rodillas y de una sola tirantilla gruesa, resaltado cada una de sus despampanantes curvas, el color negro del vestido resaltaba el tono blanco de su piel. Los altos zapatos de fino tacón la hacían andar con un hipnotizante contoneo de caderas y como siempre un sutil maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos y sus labios.

Era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más bella que nunca en su vida haya visto.

Después de mirarla tan intensamente y aumentarle el calor corporal de manera estrepitosa, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Sacó un pequeño paquete forrado en piel oscura. Cuando lo abrió pudo ver con total satisfacción el hermoso rostro de la Hyuuga al ver una preciosa y delicada horquilla de de cristal blanco en forma de rosa.

-Es para ti.

-No pu…puedo aceptarlo, es de...demasiado caro…

-Yo he querido comprártelo, digamos que es un obsequio para darte las gracias por ser siempre tan amable conmigo.

-Gaara… - Vio como le ponía el frágil accesorio en el pelo y alejaba su mano con algunos de sus mechones enredados entre sus dedos. –Gracias es precioso…

-No más que tú. – Hinata tomó un color cereza en las mejillas con el alabo. Naruto nunca le decía cosas tan bonitas como esa. Sonrió con timidez bajando la mirada. – Vámonos, ya son las ocho y media.

Tomó su bolso de mano y se encaminó con el pelirrojo a la salida. Cerró la puerta con llave y caminaron por el caminillo de piedra que cruzaba el inmenso jardín. Una vez que conectó la alarma de seguridad se quedó impresionada.

Gaara la dirigió hasta un Lamborghini murciélago negro. El auto imponía, lo cual le iba perfecto por la personalidad del chico.

Las puertas se abrieron como su fueran un par de alas y la tomó de una de sus manos, ayudándola a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Era muy atento y caballeroso, pensó que era un hombre perfecto y esa noche se veía muy apuesto. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje negro dejando ver una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata michi desecha sobre sus hombros.

Él tomó el otro asiento y enseguida las puertas bajaron y se cerraron.

Cuando puso el coche en marcha el motor parecía que rugía, daba gracias al cielo de que las casas estuvieran separadas unas de otras y que los vecinos fueran gente joven. Si no ya se estarían quejando del ruido.

Puso la calefacción para que entraran en calor, la noche había hecho bajar la temperatura hasta los 5º. Pasó varias emisoras de radio hasta que dio con Egai Ni Aitai de Rei Hamada.

-Con un coche como este tendrás a las chicas locas por ti. –Escuchó la sutil risa ronca de medio lado de Gaara.

-No voy a decir que no, pero ninguna de esas chicas es la que quiero que se fije en mí.

-¿Te gusta una chica? –La pregunta estaba claramente inundada de sorpresa e incredulidad. Gaara la miró un momento por el rabillo del ojo enarcando una inexistente ceja. – Perdona por preguntarte eso. Ha sido muy grosero de mi parte.

-Para nada, has puesto una cara muy graciosa. No estoy molesto. Y sobre tu pregunta… si, me gusta mucho una chica desde hace años… -Disminuyó un poco el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no le dices que la amas directamente? Creo que te seria más sencillo.

-_Si tú supieras…-_ Pensó.

Sonrió débilmente con dolor.

-Esta con otro…

-¡Oh lo siento! Perdón por haber sacado el tema, no sabia que… - Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable.

Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, Gaara la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

-No hagas eso, te puedes hacer daño. No quiero que te sientas mal por eso, ya me hice a la idea de que la he perdido hace años… A si que por favor, anímate, muestra esa preciosa sonrisa que tienes.

El semáforo se puso verde y reanudaron la marcha en silencio.

-Por cierto se me olvido preguntarte ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Esta noche será de altura es lo único que te voy a decir.

A los quince minutos de recorrido llegaron a una parte de la cuidad que pocas veces había visitado. Podía contar las ocasiones con los dedos de una sola mano.

Aparcó el coche en un hueco de los pocos que habían que fueran espaciosos. Se abrieron las puertas y con rapidez el pelirrojo se bajó del coche para ponerse a su lado y tenderle la mano con delicadeza para ayudarla.

Con el seguro echado Gaara le ofreció su brazo cortésmente para caminar. Aceptó encantada el gesto.

Subieron una cuesta de escaleras y al llegar al final el rostro de la Hyuuga se iluminó con emoción.

-No sabía que Konoha tuviera una noria.

-Y no la tenia, hoy es su inauguración, pensé que te gustaría montar en ella ¿Te gusta la idea? –Quería saber si su plan era de buena vista por ella.

-¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias Gaara. –Como antiguamente, cuando eran un par de adolescentes en el instituto. Se puso de puntillas y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla para salir corriendo rumbo a la muchedumbre a la espera de que la atracción se abriera al público.

Gaara se quedó unos segundos estático mientras se tocaba la mejilla. No sabía cuando había pasado pero sentía el corazón a punto de salir disparado de su caja torácica.

Intentando relajarse se puso al día con la peliazul.

Escucharon el típico discursillo que siempre se leía en inauguraciones y cortaron rápidamente la cinta roja.

Los maquinistas hicieron pasar a las personas a los compartimentos. Ellos entraron solos en uno. Hinata estaba entusiasmada y no paraba de sonreír. Gaara entró en primer lugar tendiéndole la mano para que entrara y tuviera cuidado con el escalón. Se sentó en el mullido asiento y ella se sentó a su lado risueña sin percatarse de lo cerca que se había puesto de él.

Las cabinas eran realmente cómodas, tenían calefacción y música de fondo. La suave tonada Cherish de Ai Otsuka era la canción que se escuchaba, creo un ambiente bastante romántico.

Fueron los últimos en entrar en la noria en esa primera ronda. Cuando les cerraron la puerta y le pusieron el pestillo pusieron los mecanismos en marcha. El ruido del principio y el comienzo del suave balanceo hicieron que Hinata se le abrazara al pecho.

Intentando disimular sus nervios decidió mirar por la ventana contraria a la Hyuuga rezando porque esta no notara sus fuertes latidos.

Con lentitud se iban alejando poco a poco del suelo.

-¡Gaara mira! ¡Se ve toda la ciudad! –Señaló con su mano la enorme cuidad de Konoha iluminada por las tenues luces de colores de los miles de edificios y farolas o los faros de los coches de la autopista. - ¿No te parece maravilloso? Es una vista tan hermosa…

-No esta mal, pero siempre hay una vista mejor.

-No creo que haya un paisaje más bonito que este. –El pelirrojo la miró con su pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. -¿De que te ríes?

-Yo no me estaba refiriendo al paisaje Hinata.

-¿No? ¿Entonces a que? –Vio a Gaara acercarse a ella, dirigiendo sus labios a su oreja y pasando un brazo por el respaldo del sillón casi rodeándola por los hombros.

-A ti. –Su voz fue un poco más de lo normal ronca con un deje de sensualidad.

No estaba segura de que estaba sucediendo con certeza, la temperatura en la cabina sabia por momentos, pero no era de la calefacción pues esta no había cambiado de grados desde que entraron.

Tenían los rostros demasiado cerca para ser solo amigos, pero poco le importaba ahora, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en sentir el calor del cuerpo de Gaara sobre el suyo, tener su aliento en su cuello y sus manos acariciándola mientras lo observaba acortar cada vez más la distancia que los separaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo uno. No ha sido tan largo como yo creía que seria. **

**Me he pasado una tarde entera buscando en Internet marcas de coches que pegaran con la personalidades de ambos creo que un Lamborghini murciélago en color oscuro le va al guante a Gaara. Es un coche enigmático y misteriosa como él (A mi parecer claro) y el Honda civic muy refinado para Hinata.**

**Espero que el capitulo no sea muy pesado para leer y no canse la vista.**

**Me gustaría pediros que si veis alguna falta de ortografía y gramática, por favor me la digáis para corregirla. Lo agradecería mucho.**

**Si tenéis alguna duda sobre algún tema en particular sobre la trama o cualquier cuestión referida al fic preguntadme, os lo responderé al principio de cada capitulo.**

**Canciones nombradas:**

**1-** **Egai Ni Aitai de Rei Hamada. (Quien este metido de lleno en el mundo anime sabrá que es la canción del opening de "Mermelade boy" o para los Españoles "La familia crece") (Un genial anime para los fanáticos al Shojo.)**

**2- Cherish de Ai Otsuka. (A todos aquellos que no la habéis escuchados, os la recomiendo, es sencillamente preciosa más si la escucháis viendo su videoclip.)**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	2. Chapter 2 Tensión

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Lime**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**-whisperwind-v: Muchas gracias por decirme esos fallos, no sabes como te lo agradezco. Intentare no volver a cometerlos.**

**-Tsubaki2345: No te preocupes, no hay crimen sin castigo. Pero no puedo decirte más, me vería obligada a hacer spoiler del fic.**

**-Kage ni Hime: No solo es Gaara es único que estuvo y sigue sufriendo, a Hinata también le depara mucho dolor. Y muchas gracias por la posdata, me alegro de que todos mis fics hayan sido de tu agrado a pesar de ser casi todos lemon.**

**-lady-darkness-chan: No entendí bien el final de tu comentario ¿Dices que mi fic esta en un foro?**

**-FranHyuuga: Gracias por tu review, la verdad es que yo también opino que es una historia muy diferente comparada con las otras, pero es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando ¿No? **

**-Guest y hinataxd: Tened por seguro que pienso continuar esta historia.**

_Lalalalala- pensamientos._

Lalalala- diálogos y narración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nervios.

Eso era lo que sentía en ese instante.

Seguían juntando sus rostros y ninguno parecía hacer el ápice de querer detener el acercamiento.

Estaba jadeando tanto que hasta había empezado a empañar los cristales de la cabina sin darse cuenta. Su pobre corazón no aguantaría mucho más si seguía bombeando a semejante velocidad. Podía asegurar que con semejantes latidos su sangre no habría tardado absolutamente nada en amontonarse en su cara, más concretamente en sus pálidas mejillas.

Gaara para su suerte no estaba ruborizo, no aun claro, pero tenia las mismas reacciones que ella sumándole el sudor que humedecía sus manos y su nuca.

Por inercia ambos entrecerraron sus ojos, mostrando los ennegrecidos parpados, unos delicadamente maquillados con sombra oscura y los otros surcados de unas profundas y permanentes ojeras culpa del insomnio.

Notó como el pelirrojo posaba su mano, la cual la rodeaba y estaba apoyada en el respaldo sobre su hombro al descubierto. Automáticamente ella posó la suya sobre una de sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba inconscientemente hacia delante.

Al notar el casi imperceptible peso de la mano de Hinata en su rodilla lo hicieron acariciar sutilmente el hombro de la Hyuuga.

Rezaban a la par para que uno no escuchara el repiqueteo del pecho del otro.

Era surrealista la mortal necesidad de juntar desesperado sus labios con ella. Estaba, para que mentir tremendamente ansioso.

La cabina paró de golpe, el frenazo empujó a Hinata hacia delante, dándole un ligero cabezazo en el pecho, pues el balanceo lo desestabilizó un poco y lo obligó a echarse para atrás. Al sentirla en su pecho y apunto de caerse del sillón, la rodeó con los brazos automáticamente como intentando cubrirla de algo.

Cuando el movimiento cesó alzaron la cabeza a la vez confundidos.

Recapacitando lo que habían estado apunto de hacer se soltaron bruscamente como si hubieran tenido un calambrazo. Hinata se apartó de él veloz, sentándose en el otro extremo del asiento mientras que Gaara al ponerse corriendo de pie se golpeó la cabeza con el techo de la cabina, la cual por fuera seguía balanceándose con suavidad.

El ambiente romántico se había esfumado dando paso a una enorme tensión y silencio incómodos.

-_¡Dios mío! Nos íbamos a… ¿Cómo se me ocurre semejante barbaridez? Soy una mujer casada, lo que iba a pasar es incorregible… No soy una adultera ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! ¡¿Cómo salir de tal situación?! –_Se mordía el labio inferior apretando el final de su vestido, intentando que no saliera a flote la manía que tenia de juguetear con sus dedos cuando se sentía insegura o en una encrucijada. –_Lo mejor será aparentar que esto no ha ocurrido ¡Si será lo mejor!_

-_¡Mierda!_ ¡_Mierda!_ _¡Mierda!_ _¡Mierda! ¡Seré gilipollas! Casi echo todo a perder nada más comenzar la noche ¡Joder si la hubiera besado me habría dado un tortazo y no me querría hablar ni ver en lo que le queda de vida! – _Disimulando sobarse la zona donde se había golpeado con el techo se agarraba de los pelos y tiraba de ellos con frustración. Apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que parecía que en cualquier momento sus dientes estallarían._ –Tengo que tranquilizarme y buscar una buena excusa lo antes posible… ¡Demonios! Que fácil es olvidar que esta casada con mi mejor amigo…_

Pensó por un momento en lo último y sonrío cínicamente por lo bajo.

-_No creo que haya nadie con una historia más patética que la mía, enamorado de la esposa de mi mejor amigo desde el día que él me la presentó el primer año de secundaria cuando tenia doce años… y sigo queriéndola incluso más que antes sabiendo que ella jamás me verá como algo más que un amigo… que estúpido soy al no ser capaz, ni tener el valor suficiente para dejar de amarla…_

-_- Flash back -_-

No le costó trabajo convencer a su hermana para dejarlo estudiar en Konoha, total estaba encantada de que se quedara porque al fin había consiguió amigos y quería quedarse con ellos.

Temari no iba a ser la que le negara tal cosa, es más estaba el doble de emocionada que él. Tanto por verlo al fin socializando con gente de su edad y porque había conocido a un tal Shikamaru y habían tenido un par de citas.

Ósea, que ya tenia cuñado.

Tras las vacaciones de verano, llego el día de empezar secundaria, había cumplido doce años ese mismo Enero, por lo tanto era de los mayores en su clase, es más de sus amigos fue el primero en nacer.

En la entrada del instituto vio acercarse a Naruto y a Sasuke inmersos en una nueva pelea por ver quien llegaba antes, detrás de ellos Kiba se reía mientras Shino se mantenía en mutismo.

-_Como siempre…_-Pensó al observarlos.

Llegaron empatados y jadeando. Lo saludaron entrecortadamente volviendo a hacer otra competición para esta vez ver quien llegaba antes al salón de clases.

-Que idiotas, siempre igual, ni en el instituto son capaces de madurar. Que infantiles. Tendrías que haberlos visto cuando tenían un par de años menos Gaara, te partirías la caja*.

-Tú hasta hace poco también competías con ellos, no deberías quejarte ni hacerte el interesante.

-¡Cállate Shino! Nadie te ha preguntado nada.- Ahora empezaban a pelearse ellos, más bien peleaba Kiba, porque Shino seguía callado y mirándole a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol.

Se dirigieron todos a clase.

Aunque las mesas fueran individuales se sentaron juntos, formando un corro. Se les unió Chouji que acababa de llegar comiendo como siempre una bolsa gigante de patatas fritas de extraños sabores junto a su vecina Ino.

Entre su salvaje amigo Inuzuka y ella había algo que no lograba comprender, se peleaban si, y mucho, pero no obstante parecían complementarse el uno al otro.

Hablaron animadamente hasta que a los treinta minutos, casi apunto de terminar la hora llego su profesor.

Hatake Kakashi, el impuntual como Naruto decidió llamarle por sus demoras.

Las dos horas restantes para el descanso pasaron sin novedad, excepto porque la puerta se abrió un par de veces y entraron dos chicas. No volteo a mirarlas, pero una de ellas se justifico por las dos y su voz era femenina. Por eso sabia que eran dos niñas.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, Kiba y Naruto salieron disparados de la clase hacia el patio.

Buscó por el inmenso patio donde abundaban árboles y césped, todo lo contrario del que seria su instituto si se hubiera ido a su cuidad a cierta persona de pelo rubio para pasar la media hora de recreo con alguien conocido, pues no le agradaba mucho ser el punto de atención como lo era al ser el chico nuevo de Suna.

Vio a Naturo bajo un gran árbol que daba mucha sombra, se comenzó a acercar hacia él. Observó cuando estaba más cerca que estaba con otra persona hablando animadamente. Gesticulaba con los brazos de manera exagerada. Estaba con seguridad, contando una de sus típicas historias donde él era el protagonista.

-Naruto.

El aludido giró la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

-¡Hola Gaara! Que bien que estas aquí, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Se que os llevareis muy bien y siempre he querido presentaros el uno al otro. –Se apartó un poco para que pudiera ver a la persona con la que estaba hablando. Era una chica exactamente igual que una muñeca de porcelana.

No era muy alta, pero lo que no ganaba de altura lo compensaba en otras cosas. Tenia el cabello azul media noche casi negro y muy corto, exceptuando dos mechones que enarcaban su rostro y su flequillo recto.

Podía también apreciar a través del ancho uniforme que obligaban a ponerse a las chicas de primero, como ella estaba más desarrollada que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad.

-_Ya tiene pechos y caderas. –_Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando la vio de arriba a bajo. Al comprender lo que había pensado se regañó internamente. Estoico siguió observándola con detalle aunque ahora notando un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago.

-Gaara, ella es Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, el es mi nuevo amigo Sabaku no Gaara. No te preocupes, aunque tenga expresión imperturbable, sea serio y parezca un rancio no es mala persona.

Miró a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados al llamarle rancio. Escuchó una suave risa y volvió a dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la tal Hinata. Esta se reía divertida tapándose delicadamente la boca con la mano de manera refinada.

-En…Encantada de conocerte. –Se inclinó con educación. Pudo apreciar que había sido educada estrictamente. –La…Lamento si te he ofendido al re...reírme, me pareció gra…gracioso el comentario de Naruto y la mu…mueca que pusiste por ello.

-No estoy molesto. –Hinata se irguió, mirándolo a los ojos con sus brillantes iris casi blancas con un sutil tinte violeta. Quedoóimpresionado, sus ojos eran tan extraños, pero para nada desagradables. Todo lo contrario, los encontraba atrayentes, misteriosos. –_Bellos, unos ojos increíbles. –_Y… para mi también es un placer conocerte.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien. – Le sonrió dulcemente, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas y juntando sus palmas junto a sus desarrollados pechos de manera infantil.

-Yo también. –Notó como el cosquilleo salía disparado de su estomago esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y como su cara aumentaba de temperatura sintiendo las mejillas arder. –_Lo que me faltaba, enamorarme de una chica a primera vista el primer día de clase…aunque – _La vio hablando con el rubio, hasta que al percibir que la miraba le dedicó una tierna sonrisa aun ruborizada. –_Una chica muy hermosa he de reconocer._

Si, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Tristemente al par de semanas descubrió con amargura que estaba enamorada de Naruto y que no tenia apenas posibilidades con ella. Hasta que las perdió todas al año y medio siguiente cuando ella emocionada le contó gracias a la estrecha amistad que crearon que Naruto y ella habían comenzado a salir como pareja formal.

La peliazul no se dio cuenta por su ingenuidad, pero le destrozó por completo tal noticia. Sintió en ese instante como le arrancaban el corazón y lo pisotearan ante sus narices sin piedad.

Lamentablemente, también supo que jamás seria capaz de dejar de quererla por mucho dolor que eso le conllevara.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

Decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente silencio. Se dispuso a hablar de cualquier cosa, por muy estúpida que esta fuera para cortar la tensión, pero Hinata se le adelantó empezando antes.

-Nos hemos quedado parados en lo más alto de la noria, según la placa de la pared de en frente mide 165 metros de altura… ¿Qué miedo no lo crees?

Comprendió que Hinata estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Como si le hubiera dado igual.

-Si… un poco. –Miró por la ventana el paisaje de luces que regalaba la cuidad de Konoha por la noche. Su mirada de apagó débilmente con dolor al ver que no significaba nada de lo acontecido hace apenas unos instantes para Hinata. –_Tal vez sea mejor así… aunque esto duela tanto…_

Lo que quedó de viaje transcurrió en total silencio, para mala suerte de Gaara melancólico al escuchar la triste melodía de My inmortal de Evanescence que se escuchaba en todas las cabinas incluidas en la que estaban sentados.

Lo estaban derrumbando por completo.

Cuando terminó su vuelta en la atracción, su reloj de muñeca marcaba las diez. Como cuando subieron, la ayudó a bajar del compartimento para dirigirse de nuevo al coche con Hinata tomada de su brazo elegantemente.

Tras bastantes emociones vividas unos momentos antes, parecía ser que la emisora de radio que tenían en un principio quería a ayudar a aligerar el ambiente, pues la dulce y alegre canción Lyrics de Tanizawa Tomofumi relajó increíblemente la tensión del momento.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –Para alegría de Gaara, parecía ser que Hinata quería volver a hablar de nuevo con él tras el casi incidente que iban a cometer. Y su voz no sonó nada forzada si no natural.

-¿Ves lo que hay a lo lejos? ¿Aquel enorme edificio circular? -Señaló con un dedo el frente con las manos al volante.

-Si. Hay restaurante giratorio en la última planta muy reconocido.

-Pues es hay donde vamos.

Hinata volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? –El pelirrojo le asintió mirando la carretera. -¡Ah Genial! Siempre he querido ir, desde el día que lo inauguraron.

-Pensé que Naruto ya te habría traído alguna vez.

-Que va, no le gustan las alturas ni los restaurantes donde tengas que comportarte educadamente y saber utilizar todos los cubiertos. Dice que no soporta a los repipis.

-Vaya, entonces tampoco debe de soportarme a mi, me encanta venir a cenar a sitios como este de vez en cuando.

-Y a mi, adoro los restaurantes de cinco estrellas aunque luego Naruto me llame esnob.

-Me alegro entonces de ser yo quien te lleve por primera vez aquí, podremos ser todo lo repipis que queramos ¿No cree Milady?

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Gaara bromear, no acostumbraba a hacerlo pero le siguió divertida el juego.

-Por supuesto Milord. No podría estar en más acuerdo con vos. –Rió risueña, con un nostálgico según el pelirrojo toque adolescente que caracterizaba la sonrisa de Hinata.

Era simplemente imposible no enamorarse de ella.

Llegaron en unos diez minutos al enorme edificio, no tan grande como la empresa Hyuuga, la corporación Uzumaki o la suya propia pero imponía bastante para ser solo un restaurante.

En la puerta les recibió el aparca coches, que los saludó cordialmente con una exagerada inclinación de espalda hacia delante. Gaara le dejó las llaves, no sin antes pedirle que tuviera muchísimo cuidado con su querido Lamborghini.

El muchacho sabía que tenia que cuidar un coche semejante, que las pocas personas con un auto así consideraban el automóvil como a un hijo. Le aseguró que no podría estar en mejores manos.

Se quedó más tranquilo al ver la placa dorada con su nombre, todos los que tenían la dorara era por ser los mejores en ese trabajo de los muchos que había.

-Tengo una duda… si el restaurante giratorio esta arriba del todo ¿Qué hay en los demás pisos?- Pasaron al recibidor.

-Salas para celebraciones, bautizos, comuniones, reuniones de empresa, despedidas de soltero y todo eso.

-Vaya, pues con tantas plantas será difícil poder ocupar todas las habitaciones del edificio.

-Te equivocas. –Entraron los dos en el ascensor. Gaara presionó en botón numero veintidós. –Hay larguísimas listas de espera para poder reservar hasta una pequeña sala.

Con las puertas cerradas, el pelirrojo empezó a abotonarse los botones sueltos y se puso la chaqueta. Se dio la vuelta para verse reflejado en el espejo y poder anudarse correctamente la corbata michi.

No quería que los miraran de malas maneras por ir vestido "inapropiadamente". Dejó su pelo como cosa perdida porque sabía de antemano que no podría peinarlo.

-Si tan difícil es conseguir una reserva ¿Cómo has sido capaz de conseguir tú una en un solo día? Es más en un par de horas.

-Tengo mis contactos, además el dueño de este edificio es un viejo amigo.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una elegante decoración de paredes blancas con embellecimientos en madera. Las enormes lámparas de araña eran hermosas y delicadas. Daban un perfecto contraste con el color vino de los manteles de las mesas y el brillante suelo de mármol.

Un mesero se les acercó.

-¿Señor Sabaku no? –El pelirrojo asintió. –Síganme, su mesa ya esta preparada.

Los guió por el restaurante hasta llegar a una parte con una fina puerta corredera a lo tradicional. Algunos de los clientes les miraban detenidamente, los que sabían quien eran pensaron que la empresa Hyuuga nunca dejaba de trabajar, en cambio los que desconocían sus paraderos pensaban en la interesante pareja que ellos formaban.

Un atractivo joven, alto de cabello de fuego y penetrantes ojos aguamarina de rostro carismático e inmutable saliendo con un clon viviente de un ángel, una hermosa chica de larga y oscura cabellera con cautivadores ojos perla y curvas de infarto.

Eran el día y la noche personificados.

Sobre las puertas había un cartel donde daba a entender que eran para los clientes VIP.

-¿Cliente VIP? –Puso en duda.

-Él me insistió mucho cuando llamé para hacer la reserva, le dije que no importaba, que con una mesa normal nos era suficiente pero se empeñó en darme una mesa de la sala especial y es tan tozudo que no me dejó replicar.

-¿Él? Tengo curiosidad de saber quien es.

-Pero si ya lo conoces, es más, creo que en cuanto crucemos la puerta nos recibirá en persona y te sorprenderás de ver quien es el individuo misterioso.

Gaara tuvo toda la razón, nada más cruzar la puerta corredera se le iluminó la mirada al ver a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase y gran amigo.

-¡Chouji! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo dando un salto al ser un nombre tan robusto sin importarle que los clientes en esa sala los miraran curiosos. -¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!

-Me alegra que pienses así. –Rió divertido. –No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi. Sigues tan cariñosa, bonita y dulce como antaño.

-Tú si que has cambiado, estas muy guapo.

-Muchas gracias, estos dos años me han servido para poder eliminar unos cuantos kilos de más que tenia y poder conseguir sacarme la carrera de hostelería para crear mi propio restaurante. Y la verdad, no podría estar más feliz por el éxito que tiene. Pero dejemos la conversación para otro momento, es mejor que empecéis a comer, seré yo mismo quien os prepare vuestro pedido, si me disculpáis iré a la cocina a prepararme. –_Veo que en estos dos años las cosas no han cambiado, Hinata sigue con Naruto y Gaara sufriendo por ello… Que injusto es el destino…_

El chico de mejillas rizadas se marchó y el mesero que se apartó a un lado cuando hablaban para dejarles intimidad se acercó de nuevo dejándoles la carta del menú una vez que los llevó a su mesa.

Gaara le retiró y la silla a Hinata con caballerosidad.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron ojeando los distintos platos que tenían. Gaara alzó débilmente la mano y el mismo mesero de antes fue a su llamada trayendo consigo una botella de cristal llena de agua y una botella de champán cortesía del Akimichi.

-¿Han decidido que quieren tomar?

-Hinata ¿Qué quieres pedir tú?

La peliazul se quedó cortada, no sabia que hacer. Estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto se olvidara de la buena educación y siempre pidiera por ella sin dejarla hablar, por eso no sabia como actuar.

Miró con nerviosismo el menú, no paso desapercibido por Gaara tal comportamiento.

-Es…Esto… pues me gustaría merluza a la marinera con espárragos trigeros por favor…

-A mi lo mismo que a ella.

-Bien, estarán listos en un momento. Con permiso. –Se perdió tras pasar el umbral de la cocina.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas de nuevo el pelirrojo aprovechó para sacarse la duda.

-Te has puesto nerviosa cuando te he preguntado que querías comer ¿A que se debe?

-Bueno… -Las mejillas se le enrojecieron. – Es la primera vez que me dejan elegir. Naruto siempre pide por mí, por eso no sabia que hacer con certeza…

-Veo que es cierto que no sabe nada de protocolo, es de mala educación no dejar a una chica dar su opinión. –Bebió un sorbo de su bebida un tanto molesto. – Ese comportamiento me parece totalmente horrible. -Observó a Hinata bajar la mirada. –Oh… lamento si te he ofendido con mi comentario sobre el actuar de tu marido… pero no soporto que traten sin educación ni respeto a una mujer…

-No, no estoy molesta, es más, opino lo mismo que tú.

Trajeron sus pedidos, el olor que desprendían era magnifico y pensaron que de sabor estaría mejor. Al fin abrieron las cortinas que mantenían los enormes ventanales que ocupaban casi toda la pared.

-Que esplendida vista. – Estaba emocionada, no despegaba su mirada del luminoso paisaje movible, al igual que Gaara no podía despegar su mirada de ella. -¿No te parece realmente hermoso lo que ves?

-Si. –La miraba sin pestañear y con su rostro apoyado sobre una de sus manos. –Me parece realmente hermoso lo que veo.

Hinata volvió la vista al frente, encontrándose al pelirrojo mirándola a ella.

-M…Me estas mirando a mi...

-Lo se, por eso he dicho que me parece hermoso lo que veo.

-Ya van dos veces esta noche donde me dices eso. –Bajó la cabeza con timidez con la cara tan roja como el mantel.

-Te lo diré las veces que hagan falta hasta que tu misma lo reconozcas.- Al ver como el rostro de Hinata se empezaba a poner aun más rojo con tantísima rapidez, decidió aligerar el ambiente. –Mejor empecemos a comer antes de que se enfríe la comida.

Empezaron a degustar el delicioso plato, con ella avergonzada con los bonitos halagos que Gaara le recitaba y él complacido al ver como Hinata reaccionaba antes estos.

-.-.-.-.-

Salieron jadeando y perlados en una fina capa de sudor de bajo las mantas.

Rodó a un lado para no aplastar a la chica con su peso y caer sobre el colchón con un largo suspiro de satisfacción y una sonrisa radiante. Al sentir movimiento a su lado extendió su brazo para que su acompañante se recostara en su pecho.

No se hizo de rogar y se abrazó a él entrelazando sus piernas.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, normalizando las respiraciones y notando como la sensación de cosquilleo tras el coito se evaporaba poco a poco.

Mientras acariciaba la espalda femenina y ella formaba círculos en su pecho con la yema de los dedos se puso a pensar detenidamente en la actual situación.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto algo tenso de repente.

-Es que… ahora que me pongo a pensar, me da pena Hinata y todo lo que le estamos haciendo…

-Naruto no estropees el momento hablando de ella ahora, te dijo que el día que ya no quisieras estar con ella no le importaría que te fueras, que te dejaba ser libre de seguir con ella o irte de su vida.

-Ya lo se, recuerda que me lo dijo a mi, pero seria mejor si no supiera que le estoy siendo infiel.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que ella no te a puesto los cuernos a ti?

-Su personalidad no la dejaría, se desmayaría antes de que ocurriera tal cosa.

Bufó un poco irritada.

-¿Nunca has oído eso de "Los tímidos las matan callando"? Puede que "tu" Hinata se haya tirado ya a media cuidad.

-Imposible, se que no es capaz de eso, si se pone nerviosa cuando un hombre esta hasta a dos metros de ella.

-Si, claro. –Respondió sarcástica. - Por ciento ¿Cuando se lo vas a pedir?

-Cuando pueda localizar a Sai, es uno de los mejores que conozco, pero no consigo localizarle ni por el teléfono móvil.

-Odio a Sai, preferiría que buscaras a otro la verdad.

-Lo odias porque se mete contiguo, pero esta bien, llamaré a otro si con eso estas más conforme.

-Me parece bien, como premio- Bajó la mano que tenia sobre su pecho hasta colarla por las sabanas y empezar a tocar su masculinidad - ¿Que te parece si "probamos" mi nueva bañera? Es muy espaciosa. –Sugirió con voz melosa y sugerente.

Con un gruñido excitado entendió que Naruto estaba más que de acuerdo con ella.

La cena estaba trascurriendo de maravilla. Llena de risas tímidas y dulces de parte de Hinata y de medio lado y roncas de Gaara.

-¡Oh! Se me ha olvidado preguntarte… hace tiempo que no veo ni hablo con Temari ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, muy bien pero… -Puso una mueca extraña e inteligible. –Esta intentando quedarse embarazada.

-¿Te molesta la idea?

-No, es solo que se que es lo que tiene que hacer con Shikamaru para conseguir eso… y no me gusta para nada la idea…

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada para remediar eso, además, ¿No te hace ilusión ser tío? ¿Qué un niño pequeño corra hacia ti con los brazos extendidos mientras te llama tío Gaara?

-No me malinterpretes, adoro los niños. Estoy aunque no lo parezca ilusionado por la idea.

-¿Te gustan los niños? –Ese comentario la dejó anonada y con curiosidad.

-Te contare un secreto, uno de los sueños de mi vida es casarme y tener una parejita de bebes ¡Como mínimo!... Me apasiona la idea de ser padre… –Eso último lo dijo por difícil de creer con timidez desviando unos míseros segundos la mirada, pero después la mantuvo sobre ella intensamente. –_Desearía que fueras capaz de leer mi mirada y que descubrieras que desearía que mi futura esposa seas tú y que hiciéramos tanto el amor hasta tener familia numerosa._

Hinata se sonrojó sin saber el porque de ello al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el pelirrojo. Ahora Gaara le parecía el hombre más perfecto que en su vida haya conocido.

-_Amable, cordial, educado, apuesto y con objetivos tan hermosos como querer ser padre… ojala Naruto fuera así de maravilloso… Un momento ¡¿Qué hago deseando que Naruto sea Gaara?! ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Hinata Hyuuga retira eso ahora mismo!… _

_ -_Hinata ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estas bien?- Puso una mano sobre la de ella y la apretó un poco.

Con un respingo volvió en si.

-Lo…Lo siento, estaba distraída… ¿Me decías algo?

-Te había preguntado que si Naruto y tú no pensáis tener hijos.

-Yo si los quiero tener, pero él no. Los detesta, no quiere escuchar llanto, ni cambiar pañales, nada de lo que tengas que hacer que te conlleve a ser padre, es más siempre que Kurenai quiere venir a visitarme, tiene que ser cuando no este él. Así que como ves tengo que aguantarme con las ganas de ser mamá.

-No te des por vencida, insístele al final cederá. –Le había dolido horrorosamente alentarla a hacer el amor con Naruto para que pueda tener un niño. -_¡Dios! Lo mío sobrepasa ya la estupidez humana. Alentarla a_ _ayuntar con Naruto cuando lo que más deseo es que haga el amor conmigo… En vez de un tatuaje en la frente con la palabra amor en japonés tendría que tener la palabra imbécil._

Pidieron el postre, un cremoso helado de durazno con sirope de rosas, nata montada y trocitos de nueces y un simple café solo para Gaara que no era muy aficionado a los dulces pero disfrutaba observando a Hinata saborear su helado y a quien iba a mentir, reconoció internamente que hasta en parte excitado al verla lamer de vez en cuando la cuchara con lentitud.

La cena llego a su fin, Chouji fue a recibirlos cuando fueron al mostrador a pagar la comida. Hinata iba a sacar su monedero dispuesta a para pagar su parte pero Gaara se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y negándole con la cabeza.

-Te invité a cenar, pago yo. –Hinata abrió la boca para replicar pero una vez más el pelirrojo no la dejó. –Insisto, por favor. No me sentiría cómodo sabiendo que no aceptas mi invitación.

Suspiro resignada.

-Esta bien, pero algún día te devolveré el favor.

-Estoy conforme.

-¿Qué tal ha sido vuestra impresión? – Vio que ya era conveniente meterse en la conversación.

-Maravillosa, siempre creí que eras y eres un magnifico cocinero. Todo estaba delicioso.

-Opino igual que ella. La velada ha sido realmente tranquila y acogedora.

Los halagos sacaron el lado tímido de su antiguo compañero de clase, al cual se le enrojecieron las mejillas avergonzado. Aun así agradeció amablemente sus comentarios.

Gaara sacó su billetera de cuero.

-¿Cuánto es la cuenta?

-Invita la casa.

Su rostro se quedó inexpresivo.

-Chouji, eso ya es pasarse de la raya, nos has dado reserva inmediata, me has preparado la mejor mesa de la sala VIP y una de tus mejores botellas de champán… no pienso dejar que ahora nos dejes irnos sin pagar.

-No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de idea ¿Cierto? –Una confirmación de cabeza le dio toda respuesta. – De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero no podrás impedir que os haga un descuento.

En total acuerdo, Gaara al fin pudo pagar complacido la cena y despedirse los tres animadamente.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el ascensor, se quitó la chaqueta, se deshizo el nudo de la corbata volviendo a dejarla sobre los hombros y desabrocharse los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco porque parecía que el pelirrojo se estaba desnudando delante de ella, así que para disimular desvío la mirada a una de las paredes del ascensor. Lo malo es que todas las paredes tenían un cristal y mirara donde mirara lo vería igual.

Una vez en la entrada el aparca coches fue a por el vehiculo al parking, no tardó siquiera un par de minutos cuando ya tenían el coche ante ellos. Le devolvió las llaves a su legítimo dueño.

Gaara estaba satisfecho con el chico, su coche estaba sin un solo aruñazo ni hoyo en la carrocería. Le dio una propina considerable que emocionó bastante al joven de apenas diecinueve años.

-¡Wow! ¡Gracias por la propina señor!

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, mereces una buena recompensa por ello. – Le habló mientras ayudaba a la Hyuuga a tomar asiento.

-Gracias. –Vio como se dirigía a la otra parte, la que estaba junto a él. Aprovechó que ella estaba un tanto alejada para dirigirse otra vez al pelirrojo.- Permítame decirle si no le ofende que tiene una novia tan preciosa como su coche.

-No me ofende, si no todo lo contraria. Me halaga que creas que es mi chica, pero no es así. Seria capaz de dar este coche y todos lo que fueran por tenerla a ella.

-Es comprensible, es una chica despampanante.

-Si que lo es.

Tras terminar de hablar con el joven, emprendió marcha a la casa de Hinata. La noche para ellos había llegado a su fin.

La media hora que tuvieron de camino fue relajante, escuchaban música instrumental que sumado a la gama de colores que la radio del coche poseía volvían el ambiente que los rodeaba aun más perfecto.

Llegaron rápido a la casa, puesto que a esas horas la carretera no estaba muy transitada, solo un par de coches circulaban, su mayoría taxis.

Acompañó a la peliazul hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa. La verja de metal la dejó abierta, pues el pelirrojo había dejado el coche fuera. Caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta la enorme puerta de madera blanca con vidrieras rodeándola.

Hinata abrió la puerta.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres quedarte esta noche aquí a dormir? Tengo un par de habitaciones para invitados y mucho espacio en el garaje para tu coche, además no me gusta la idea de que conduzcas tú solo tan tarde.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Mi casa aquí en Konoha esta a un cuarto de hora en coche.

-Pero me quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí y puedes conducir mañana cuando sea de día y tengas mejor visibilidad.

-Hinata…

-Gaara por favor… solo me preocupo por ti…- Le tomó de la mano poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Podría aceptar su invitación pero ¿Seria capaz de seguir controlando más su autocontrol sabiendo que estarían solos en la misma casa y separados solo por una pared? No estaba muy seguro de eso, lo más probable es que al cabo de un par de horas entrara a su habitación y le hiciera cosas.

Cosas que soñaba hacerle durante día y noche desde hace años. No, definitivamente tenia que negarse.

-Lo siento, pero ya te he dado la respuesta antes.

Hinata infló infantilmente las mejillas las cuales estaban algo coloradas mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas y miraba hacia otro lado, Gaara tuvo que resistir la inmensa tentación de rodearla y cargarla en brazos hasta la habitación más cercana.

-Eres un cabezota, haz lo que quieras.- Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Era la primera vez desde su boda que tenia una rabieta de niña pequeña. –Buenas noches.

-Hinata espera, no te enfades conmigo.

-No estoy… -Se dio media vuelta para encararlo pero se tensó al ver que estaban tan cerca como lo estuvieron en la noria. Gaara se había acercado a ella con la intención de detenerla antes de que le diera un portazo en la cara, pero la ojiblanco se había girado antes de tiempo. El rubor no tardo nada en cubrir su rostro al tener tan cerca al pelirrojo. –En…Enfada…da…

-No sabes lo que me alivia saber eso…

Se quedaron estáticos sin saber como habían quedado en tal posición, con Hinata con la espalda totalmente contra la pared acorralada por el pelirrojo.

Tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho, tentada a ponerlas sobre el de Gaara.

Miles de pensamientos pasaban sobre la mente de ambos, pero el que más problemas causaría era el más insistente. Concluir el beso que fue interrumpido en la noria.

-Creo que es hora de… irme… - Lo murmuró cerca de sus labios con una voz ronca, notando su aliento en su mejilla y parte del cuello. –_Porque no creo ser capaz de controlarme por más tiempo._

-D…De acuer…do… -El olor de Gaara impregnaba el aire, llenando sus fosas nasales de su masculina fragancia. Estaba embriagada. –Ha sido una noche maravillosa… me alegra haber aceptado salir esta noche contigo…

-Créeme Hinata, el placer ha sido todo mío… -Su voz fue un gruñido grave y sensual. La hizo temblar levemente. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza, se habría caído de rodillas si no tuviera el cuerpo de Gaara pegado al de ella. –_Pero no puedo marcharme así sin más…_

Tenia el cuerpo lascivamente caliente con tan solo tenerla cerca de él y notar sus prominentes senos rozarse con su torso por la cercanía de ambos. Tenía unas ganas enormes de restregarse contra ella para que notara su excitación y que supiera lo que le producía.

Alzo sus manos colocándolas en ambos lados del rostro de la Hyuuga, negándole ahora cualquier intento de huida e incrementando su ardor.

Su forzada y acelerada respiración lo alentaba a seguir disminuyendo la distancia de sus labios.

El aliento que salía de sus bocas se helaba volviéndose vaho y mezclándose entre ellos. La distancia que los separaba era de unos escasos diez centímetros. Los ojos de Gaara parecían brillar como si una vela encendida estuviera dentro de su cráneo, Hinata en cambio tenía los suyos entrecerrados.

Por mero instinto separaron sutilmente sus labios preparados para que encajaran entre ellos cuando se llevara a cabo el contacto.

Fue ella esta vez la que acorto la distancia, sintió el calido aliento a café de Gaara y el excitante olor a arena caliente y a sándalo que desprecia la piel de sus pectorales y cuello.

Un olor tan masculino que la estaba volviendo literalmente loca. El calor se acumulaba en su vientre.

Cuando estaba a unos ridículos cinco centímetros de los rosáceos labios de la ojiblanco, pudo dominarse y volver un poco en si dándole el beso en la mejilla cerca de las comisuras tras comprender el nuevo error que estaban apunto de cometer.

Se separó de ella torpemente admirando como habría sus blanquecinos y acuosos ojos nublados por la confusión y cierto deseo.

-Hasta pronto Hinata… -Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió alejarse de ella y salir rumbo a su coche con paso rápido.

Lo vio motarse en el Lamborghini y poner en marcha el motor para alejarse de allí. El intermitente al final de la calle fue lo último que vio antes de ingresar en casa. Se recargó en la puerta ya cerrada y con seguro mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con rapidez sintiendo los intensos latidos de su pobre corazón.

-¿Soy una mala esposa al haber deseado que el beso de Gaara hubiera sido en mis labios?- Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiendo aun el calor del beso en ella.

-.-.-.-.-

No había tardado los quince minutos que le dijo a Hinata que tardaría en llegar a casa. No, había llegado mucho antes ¿Por qué? Pisando a fondo el acelerador, aprovechando que a esa hora ya no había nadie en la travesía para llegar a su destino, aceleró el ritmo para también intentar despejarse de lo anterior.

Metió el coche en el inmenso garaje donde estaban su coche de diario y el de sus hermanos. Un total de cuatro vehículos más una moto.

La subida de escaleras las pasó revolviéndose sus indomables hebras rojas con frustración y mordiéndose el labio.

Dejó la chaqueta en el reposabrazos del sofá y se dejó caer apesumbradamente en un sillón individual de cuero color vino. Miraba perdido las diminutas llamas de lo que antes fue un buen fuego en la chimenea.

El calor aun prevalecía en el salón, pero le daba lo mismo.

-Otra vez he estado a punto de estropearlo todo…

Alguien encendió de pronto las luces cegándolo unos segundos al estar acostumbrado a ver en la habitación en penumbras.

-Que bien que ya has llegado, estaba preocupa por ver lo tarde que se hacia y no llegabas.

Se quedó en silencio mirando aun las cenizas del fuego. Su hermana lo observó unos minutos detenidamente. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿No ha ido bien la cena? –Gaara le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para decirle que estuvo bien. –Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema para que te estés así?

Siguió guardando silencio un par de minutos, la rubia acostumbrada espero pacientemente. Conocía muy bien el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Hinata me ofreció quedarme esta noche en su casa…

-¡Oh! No sabía que Hinata querría que ella y tú…- Su hermano la interrumpió.

-No quería echar un polvo conmigo, sino que no quería que condujera tan tarde. Estaba preocupada y me ofreció una de sus habitaciones de invitados para pasar la noche.

-Podrías haber aceptado.

-No, es mejor así.

-¿Por qué? Yo creo que habría sido una buena oportunidad para obtener terreno y hacer que se fije un poco más en ti.

-No era buena idea…- Estaba empezando a enfadarse. Su hermana tenia la gran capacidad de sacarte de quicio si ella así lo deseaba.

-Pues yo pienso que eres tonto por desperdiciar tal oportunidad…

Su paciencia llegó al límite viendo como su hermana le daba un discurso de los suyos.

-¡¿Quieres saber porque no he aceptado?! ¡Muy bien te lo diré! –Se levantó abruptamente del sillón. Temari se sorprendió al verlo de arriba a bajo, centrándose en un punto en especial. -¡Esto! ¡Por esto no me he quedado! –Se señaló su abultada bragueta. -¡Ella me excita!

-Gaara cálmate.

-¡No! ¡ No quiero calmarme! ¡¿Entiendes ahora porque lo he hecho?! Si con tan solo tenerla cerca me produce esto ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si durmiera esta noche allí sabiendo que estábamos solos? –Se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón. –Soy un imbécil…

-No digas eso, se que habrías sido capaz de controlarte.

-No lo creo, he estado a punto de besarla dos veces esta noche.

-Pero no lo has hecho.

Soltó una risa sarcástica propia de él.

-Porque la primera fui interrumpido y en la segunda conseguí entrar un poco en razón antes de besarla… -Se llevó las manos de nuevo a su pelo agachando la cabeza. – Soy un idiota, mi destino es estar siempre solo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Ni se te ocurra hablar así Gaara, sabes que si hablas de ti tan negativamente puedes recaer de nuevo en depresión. Recuerda lo que dijo el psicólogo, nada de pensamientos lúgubres y bajos de autoestima.

-Temari…

-No te des por vencido, eres Sabaku no Gaara, el empresario más joven que hay ahora en la historia de Suna y el mejor en ello, el más observador, calculador, tenaz e inteligente. Uno de los solteros más cotizados de tu Hera, las mujeres se mueren por tus huesos… Créeme si te digo que eres un hombre maravilloso y que tarde o temprano Hinata verá el magnifico partido que eres y caerá rendida en tus brazos.

Tan solo has de tener paciencia y ser constante. Yo se que puedes, confío plenamente en ti.

Abrazó al pelirrojo maternalmente cuando se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-Gracias… – Nunca lo admitiría pero su hermana aun siendo una tozuda en muchas ocasiones era una de las personas a las que más amaba.- Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

-Para eso estoy aquí. –Se levantó divertida obligando a imitarle al pelirrojo. Vamos, acompáñame a mi habitación.

-¿Para?

-Bueno, tengo en el álbum un par de fotos de Hinata en traje de baño que te serán muy útiles para hacer bajar a tu amiguito cuando estés a solas en el baño.- Le guiñó un ojo subiendo las escaleras delante de él

Rió levemente más animado al entender la indirecta burlesca de Temari. Si, definitivamente amaba a su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había pasado, su matrimonio seguía sin avanzar. Cada día parecía que daban un paso atrás en su relación y se distanciaban.

Los amigos de Hinata decidieron que por el cercano cumpleaños que tenia la peliazul con la Navidad, tendrían que celebrarlo todo el mismo día.

Así fue como los amigos y familiares se reunieron todos para festejar.

Cierto era que Naruto apenas estuvo con ella, casi siempre estaba con Sakura, pero poco le importó. El pelirrojo no se separó de ella en casi toda la noche al igual que los demás amigos de ella como los inseparables Kiba e Ino que no dejaban de darse besitos por cualquier cosa sin importancia, Temari la cual tras mucho tiempo sin verse se le tiró directamente encima abrazándola con efusividad, que si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru que la apartó la habría estrangulado, Kurenai y Asuma con el pequeño Sarutobi pidiendo que lo tomara en brazos, Kakashi que llego como siempre tarde.

Todos estuvieron junto a ella.

Hasta por difícil de creer su estricto padre que le dio sorprendiendo a los invitados y a ella misma un beso en su frente y un gran ramo de flores de lavanda.

La flor favorita de su difunta madre.

Gaara le regaló una extraña pero no obstante preciosa flor en una tonalidad increíblemente en rojo pasión para su cumpleaños La flor era una Deladera roja y para Navidad a juego con la orquilla de cristal que le regaló la otra vez un delicado broche similar igualmente en cristal blanco y brillante.

No tuvo la suerte de poder pasar el cumpleaños del pelirrojo con él ya que este se había marchado de nuevo a Suna para seguir llevando bajo control su empresa, pero al menos pudo llamarle por teléfono y felicitarlo, aprovechando para preguntarle que es lo que quería de regalo.

Le pidió una comida casera preparada por ella para la próxima vez que fuera de visita a Konoha. Aceptó encantada.

Últimamente pensaba constantemente en él y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Si, fueron unas fiestas maravillosas y hay se quedó su felicidad.

Estaba haciéndole el nudo a la bolsa de basura para tirarla al contenedor. En el interior vio el regalo hecho añicos que Naruto le había dado por su cumpleaños-Navidad. Un collar de oro blanco con amatistas.

No hizo nada cuando se lo dio salvo fingir una dulce sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie de los allí presentes, aunque sabia que aquellos que la conocían bien se habrían dado cuenta, pero en cuanto al par de semanas voy que el rubio volvía a distanciarse, sufrió un ataque de ira y con el mortero machacó el collar y lo tiró destrozado a la basura.

Con ese "regalo" que ni se molestó en dárselo con un misero beso en la mejilla ni nada, tenia la impresión de que se lo había dado solo por compromiso, por sentirse obligado y para intentar contentar a su padre que lo miraba rudamente sentado en su lugar tomando una copa de vino tinto, no por complacerla a ella. En otras palabras era un regalo vacío sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en el.

No sintió ningún remordimiento al destrozar un collar que seguramente le habría costado una pequeña fortuna.

Ya era principios de Febrero, estaba sirviendo la cena, unos humeantes tazones de caldo de pollo con fideos y huevo cocido de primer plato y patatas gratinadas de segundo. Todos platos que debían comerse calientes, perfectos para el frío invierno con fuertes nevadas de ese año.

Estaba llenando dos vasos de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para el postre cuando Naruto acababa de llegar.

-Bienvenido. –Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina que daba al recibidor. –Hoy has llegado temprano a casa. –Sonrió dulcemente como siempre, aunque el rubio pasó de largo junto a ella sin beso de bienvenido y un escueto. -Hola. –_A lo mejor empiezan a mejorar las cosas, nunca llega tan temprano a casa..._

Se sentaron a comer, le pareció extraño que Naruto no se hubiera cambiado de ropa, al menos podría haberse quitado la chaqueta del traje.

La tensión que se respiraba en la cocina era mortal, comían en un completo silencio, esta vez no se atrevía a intentar sacar conversación. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Naruto suspiró de repente dejando la cuchara en su sopa casi sin probar.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Se comenzó a preocupar.

-No puedo más con esto… lo siento.- Tomó de su maletín un sobre tamaño folio de color negro y lo dejo frente a ella. Una especie de sensación de peligro la invadía. Su mente le ordenaba que por nada del mundo agarrara ese sobre, pero su cuerpo en ese momento no estaba ligado a su subconsciente. –No puedo seguir así.

Hinata apartó a un lado el tazón de sopa para tomar con miedo el sobre entre sus delgados dedos y ver que había en su interior. Nada más sacar los papeles y leer las primeras líneas sintió como se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Es…Esto es… -Las manos le temblaban mientras se sentía ahogada, le costaba mucho respirar.

-Quiero el divorcio Hinata.- Le dijo mientras se quitaba su sortija y la dejaba sobre la mesa con un rostro impasible.

Su matrimonio ya había caído fondo y con el la primera lagrima.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo numero dos terminado al fin.**

**Siento que no sea muy largo, creí que había escrito más. Me ha quedado más corto que en capitulo anterior. Lo siento**

**No se como explicarlo, pero este capitulo me ha encantado escribirlo, no podía dejar el teclado hasta terminarlo por completo.**

**Me sentía muy emocionada.**

**Como os habréis dado cuenta la tensión sexual que hay entre Gaara y Hinata empieza a aparecer siendo palpable y cada vez más fuerte. Creo que por eso me gusto tanto escribir esto.**

**Para haceros una idea de como es la noria que tendría que haber explicado en el capitulo anterior (Lo siento, se me paso) mirad por Google imágenes de la noria que hay en Singapur. Digamos que es igual que esa.**

**Explicaciones:**

***Partir la caja: Se usa mucho aquí en España para decir que algo te hace mucha gracia o te hace reír mucho.**

**-En la parte del restaurante, cuando hablan con Chouji, este esta delgado como cuando usa las píldoras especiales de su Clan en el manga y se vuelve esbelto. Esa es su imagen en mi fic.**

**Canciones nombradas. **

**1_My Inmortal de Evanescence. (La verdad, creo que todos debéis de conocerla ya, es muy conocida y aquellos que no sepan cual es, escuchadla. No os arrepentiréis.)**

**2-Lyrics de Tanizawa Tomofumi - Opening de la segunda temporada de la magnifica y maravillosa seria Kimi ni Todoke. (Recomiendo este anime a todo el mundo, yo no suelo llorar con las series, pero esta es una de las pocas que han hecho que mi vena sensible saliera a flote y produjera que llorara a mares. No es triste si no romántica. Esta plagada de ternura.)**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	3. Capitulo 3 Dolor

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Lime**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**Esta capitulo contiene muchos diálogos.**

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**-Guest: Tranquilidad, no es precisamente Hiashi quien le va a dar la paliza de su vida a Naruto y te digo que este lo pasara fatal por ello. Y de Sakura… ya lo veras.**

**-hinataxd: Paciencia todo a su tiempo, como digo muchas veces ya lo alcanzara el Karma y pagara por ello.**

**-Tsubaki2345: Pronto, muy pronto. Y se que te gustara esa parte.**

**-Kage ni Hime: ¿Tres hemorragias nasales? ¿En serio? XD ¡Hahaha! No me esperaba eso, pero te advierto que no es la primera ver que va a pasar, la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos es muy notable y cada vez va a más, hasta que algún día explote y se liara la de Dios**. ***¬***

**Sobre el lemon, esta casi al final de la historia, y no se con exactitud en que capitulo seria, pero puedo decirte que será ardiente, muy ardiente y romántico.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba reteniendo su llanto, no quería dar el espectáculo delante de su aun marido.

Si comenzaba a llorar y a hipar estaría montando según Naruto una típica y molesta escena de mujer. Y no quería darle más motivos para querer divorciarse de ella.

El seguía normal sentado en el sillón del salón en silencio, como si hubiera ensayado cada gesto, cada mirada, todo eso desde hace tiempo. Tenia el rostro neutro como una maquina sin sentimiento alguno y bebiendo vino junto a la chimenea.

Recogió los platos de la mesa para echar el contenido en los recipientes de plástico para meterlos en la nevera y limpiar la cocina, ninguno tenia ya ganas de cenar.

Y como, ¿Quién seria capaz de hacerlo cuando te piden el divorcio o lo estas pidiendo tú?

Se le habían ocurrido muchas cosas que podría haber hecho para haber intentado arreglar su matrimonio pero que nunca llegó a poner en marcha ninguna creyendo que no iban tan mal. Craso error, su relación estaba en la cuerda floja, una cuerda tan fina como un hilo para coser, que si no se cambiaba pronto por una cuerda más gruesa cedería. Llevaba de peso todos los años juntos que no fueron nada más que burdas mentiras, besos, abrazos, caricias y sexo falsos, sin sentido y obligados, una mentira tras otra de parte de su marido y las sonrisas falsas que ella daba para que nadie sospechara.

La cuerda pronto seria historia.

Y así fue, el hilo se había roto y su matrimonio había caído en picado.

Lo más doloroso era saber que todo ese dolor era dirigido solo a ella tras saber el porque de todo aquello.

-_- Flash back -_-

Estaba usando toda su fuerza mental para obligarse a controlarse y mantener la voz sin tartamudeos. Para verse normal, sin angustia.

Lo cual era imposible pues se le daba fatal mentir.

¿P…Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres esto? –Su voz sonó trémula.

-Porque esto ya no puede seguir así, esto ya no funciona. Me deprimo más por cada día que pasa.

-¿Qué esto no puede seguir entre nosotros o que no puedes soportarlo tú? – Aun temblorosa su voz fue con rudeza.

-Hinata no me ataques con preguntas de ese estilo. –Fue tajante, como una orden.

-Yo no te ataco, te digo la verdad, siempre me he esforzado en intentar arreglar lo nuestro pero lo único que has hecho tú es hacerte el sordo y pasar olímpicamente de mí. Y te sugiero que no vuelvas a darme una sola orden, ahora más que nunca no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso.

-…

-Ahora dime el porque. –Tantos años reteniéndose el dolor le habían servido para poder fingir valor y coraje.

-Ya no siento nada por ti, además hay otra mujer en mi vida.

Saboreó el dolor cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión y sus uñas se le clavaban creando pequeñas heridas con débil sangrado. Nuevas lágrimas peleaban por salir a flote y surcar sus pálidas mejillas.

-Otra mujer…- Repitió. Ahora sabia el porque no hacían el amor, no corrección tenían sexo, porque amor nunca había habido en su matrimonio, solo había mentiras. Tampoco momentos románticos, ni regalos sorpresa cargados de cariño y sentimientos, no, todo eso se los daba a una zorra asquerosa que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que tirarse a un hombre casado.

El muy cabrón le había puesto los cuernos con una principiante camino a ser o si ya lo era a una puta.

-Si.- Y tan tranquilo se lo confirmaba en sus narices.

Ahora si que no pudo soportarlo más.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

Se había excusado para ir un momento al cuarto del baño y que las rebeldes lágrimas salieran a su antojo, mirándose reflejada en el espejo se vio lo destrozada que estaba, tanto por fuera como por dentro, dio gracias al cielo por no llevar maquillaje puesto en ese momento.

Tendría entonces el rimel corrido y el colorete desecho.

Abrió el grifo y se echó agua fría en la cara para despejarse y que se eliminaran todo rastro que delatara que se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas de las muchas que quería soltar.

Respiró hondo antes de salir del baño.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta vio a Naruto sentado en el sillón frente a la mesa de cristal con vidrieras. Estaba rellenando su parte de los documentos de separación, le dolió muchísimo el pecho al ver tal imagen.

Él en cambio seguía impasible. Al notar su presencia se volteó hacia ella.

-Toma. –Le dejó el bolígrafo que ella le regaló por Navidad al lado de los papeles. Utilizada la pluma estilográfica de plata que había pedido que grabaran con el nombre de él para firmar los documentos. –Yo ya he firmado y rellenado mi parte, te dejo el tiempo que quieras para que firmes tu parte y te busques un abogado.

Ese era el tope que podía aguantar.

Con los ojos humedecidos, haciéndole borrosa la visión se dio media vuelta y fue corriendo al recibidor a coger las llaves del cuenco que había allí de cerámica y su bolso del perchero. Escuchó de fondo unos pasos que se acercaban veloces hacia ella.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Naruto la tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

-Déjame. –Intentó deshacerse del agarre sin éxito. -¡Suéltame!

-¡Hinata deja de comportarte como una cría! Te he hecho una pregunta. –Apretó más su mano en su brazo, ella se quejó débilmente, sabia que le quedarían marcas en su pálida piel. -¡Contéstame! –La zarandeaba.

Jamás desde que lo conoció en el jardín de infancia, Naruto nunca le había alzado la voz, ni la había tocado de forma que le causara alguna herida. Siempre fue un hombre que se preocupaba del bienestar de sus conocidos y mucho más de sus amigos y familiares. Siempre fue amable, menos cuando se picaba con alguno que lo retaba y se creía superior a él, por lo demás nunca tuvo motivos para desconfiar de su persona.

Ahora era todo lo contrario ¿Dónde estaba el Naruto que era siempre tierno y amable con ella? Pregunta sencilla, estaba con la guarra con la que se acostaba dejándole a ella al rubio desconfiado y malhumorado al que le importaba una mierda si te estaba dañando.

Le había gritado y la seguía zarandeando del brazo en el cual le estaba agarrado con fuerza y clavándole las uñas. Le quedarían pequeñas heridas.

Hinata perdió los estribos.

-¡Suéltame! –Su mano libre se estampó con fuerza en la mejilla de Naruto, este por inercia la soltó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla que empezaba a enrojecer y a formar en su piel la forma de la pequeña mano de la Hyuuga. –¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Me da asco pensar que me estas tocando después de que hayas acariciado a otra! ¡Es más me empiezas a dar asco tú! ¡Eres un capullo, un cerdo y un imbécil!

Tras los gritos y aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio al ver que Hinata le había golpeado, gritado he insultado por primera vez desde que la conoció, salió corriendo por la puerta de metal.

Corría sin rumbo fijo, su mente le decía para y piensa que hacer y donde ir, pero su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo, le pedía correr, alejarse de aquella casa. Su casa pues pertenecía a uno de los muchos patrimonios y tierras Hyuuga y fue un regalo de su padre.

Sin respiración y tras haber pasado cinco manzanas sin detenerse, sus pulmones y piernas le pedían a gritos descanso.

Empezó a aminorar la marcha hasta convertirla en un caminar tranquilo y perdido. Las lágrimas aun se negaban a caer.

¿A dónde podría ir? Había salido disparada de su casa porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más allí y ahora no sabia que hacer. Además las calles a esas horas eran de todo menos seguras para una chica sola.

Y según Gaara, Ino, Kiba y el resto de sus amigos y familiares una chica hermosa como ella seria la primera en elegir si fueran a atacarla.

Podría irse a un hotel y pasar la noche allí pero llamaría mucho la atención. No quería que la gente hablara de ella y lo de lo que pasaba en su vida privada.

Se imaginaba los titulares en el periódico o revistas "Hinata Hyuuga pasa la noche en un hotel sola ¿Habrá problemas en su casa? ¿Su marido la ha echado?" Cosas por ese estilo que solo ensuciarían su nombre y por consiguiente su apellido y el de toda su familia y empresa, no le importaría ultrajar la reputación de Naruto, dejarlo por los suelos y que todos vieran lo farsante que era, pero su familia estaba lo primero.

Definitivamente quedarse el un hotel estaba más que descartado.

Era la primera vez en sus veinticuatro años de vida que le ocurría algo así, y rezaba porque fuera la ultima. No se veía capaz de soportar otra vez todo ese dolor.

Un viento frío hizo tiritar su cuerpo, con las prisas se había olvidado de coger una chaqueta con la que poder abrigarse. Al pasar junto a un parque vio el reloj y vio que eran las once y media y que la temperatura en el exterior era inferior a 0º y solo portaba una sola camiseta de manga larga con cuello de tortuga y unos vaqueros ceñidos a sus piernas.

Le dolían todos los munúsculos del cuerpo y los pulmones de respirar el aire frío, pero poco le importaba. Ese dolor no tenía comparación con el que sentía en su pecho.

**-.-.-.-.-**

La mansión estaba en total y absoluto silencio, los pasillos, la cocina, el salón, las muchas habitaciones. Solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento de la desértica cuidad, con tal vez dos o tres parques con vegetación y nada más chocando suavemente contra la ventana.

Los pocos sirvientes que tenían, un par de cocineros, tres criados y un jardinero para su casa la única con árboles y césped en Suna descansaban en sus habitaciones tras una ardua jornada laboral.

Kankuro dormía profundamente, abrazado por los brazos a la almohada y una de sus piernas colgando del colchón con las sabanas revueltas y los cojines esparcidos por el suelo. Los ronquidos daban a entender que su sueño era realmente profundo y que ningún tanque serian capaz de despertarlo

En la habitación de al lado Temari dormía abrazada tiernamente a Shikamaru, el cual tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella para que estuviera recostada en su pecho, ambos despeinados y con marcas de dientes y moretones por la piel. Habían hecho otro intento para poder afianzarse a su primogénito. Pero parecía que o bien los espermas eran tan vagos y perezosos como el dueño de estos y nunca llegaban a su destino porque se quedaban a medio camino o que el ovulo de Temari fuera tan "especial" como ella y los rechazaba o que estos le temían.

Si, todo estaba en calma y tranquilidad, nada se escucha excepto en la habitación del menor de los tres hermanos.

Estaba encerrado con seguro en su baño personal, cada uno tenía el suyo propio en su cuarto para poder tener más privacidad.

Tenía la cabeza echada para atrás, los ojos entrecerrados, nublados por el gozo que él mismo se producía y la boca abierta intentando poder respirar aunque fuera algo.

Estaba de pie frente al inodoro, con una mano apoyada en la pared sujetando firmemente una foto, cuando podía habría los ojos a duras penas y la observaba.

Se excitaba más aun cada vez que hacia eso.

-¡Demonios! –Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el placer era insoportable y arrollador.

El rostro y el cuerpo estaban perlados sutilmente en sudor, algunos de sus cabellos rojos sangre pegados a su frente por ello, las mejillas le ardían del calor que en ellas residían por el acto, sabía que estarían ruborizadas como lo siempre estaban las de la culpable que lo obligaban a tocarse a si mismo.

Los músculos y los tendones estaban tensos, las venitas de sus brazos y sus piernas se marcaban con descaro en su piel, destacando el verde que poseían.

Unas cuantas sacudías más lo derrotaron, el cosquilleo que recorría desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el ultimo pelo de su cabeza hasta terminar en su miembro, la extraordinaria sensación de una pequeña descarga en cada poro de su ahora húmeda piel y el saberse estar en el paraíso hicieron que cayera rendido a terminar.

-¡Joder! –Gruñó ahogadamente para que nadie se despertara y no lo descubrieran.

Se notó mucho más liviano al vaciarse tras eyacular.

Tiró de la cadena para eliminar los restos que lo delatarían y se dejó caer sentado al suelo sobre una alfombra exhausto y jadeando pesadamente. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared cubierta de mosaicos azules para calmarse.

Aun no se había subido los calzoncillos, seguían bajados al final de sus fibrosas piernas. Tras un poco más normalizada su forzada respiración, alzó la foto que aun estaba en su mano y la observó.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer Hinata. –La foto era una de las que le dio su hermana el día de la cita cuando llegó a casa y lo consoló del deplorable estado de ánimo con el que había llegado a casa. En la foto la peliazul estaba sentada sobre una roca rodeada de agua y mirando hacia ningún punto en especial. Su piel estaba húmeda y su pelo caía empapado por su espalda y sus hombros. Llevaba un bikini con rayas azules y blancas, estas últimas se transparentaban un poco dejando ver partes de su piel. Estaba preciosa y jodidamente sensual.

Temari se las había "regalado" aquella noche para que se ayudara de ellas con el problemilla que tuvo con su entrepierna y después anegando que él les daría mejor uso que ella. Y no se equivocó, había perdido ya la cuanta de cuantas veces se había toqueteado a si mismo con esas imágenes.

–Me perviertes.

Había salido temprano de la oficina ese mismo día, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que se quedaba hasta las diez pasadas en el trabajo. Esta vez salió a las ocho menos cuarto.

Aprovechando tal anomalía en su rutina diaria, decidió darse un merecido y largo baño de sales minerales de lilas, le recordaban al olor que desprendía la piel de Hinata. Relajándose también escuchando música chill out y bebiéndose una simple pero fresca lata de cerveza.

Esa tarde se estuvo mimando a base de bien. Esa noche después de pedirle una cena ligera de pollo a la plancha con menestra de verduras y puré de patatas, se fue pronto a descansar. Se levantaba casi de madrugada y llagaba muy tarde, necesitaba recuperar el sueño en ocasiones como esa.

Pero no fue su noche ideal para poder recuperar las horas perdidas con su almohada.

Se acostó resoplando complacido en la cama y se arropó hasta arriba, Suna era realmente conocida por sus calurosas mañanas y sus frías noches. Miró por toda la habitación para verificar que todo estaba a su gusto, la puerta cerrada, la del baño abierta por si acaso necesitaba usarlo de emergencia, las persianas bajadas dejando solo los puntitos que había entre cada una, la botella de agua en una mesita de noche y por ultimo y más importante. Las tres fotos en la otra mesita.

Él con sus hermanos en una, se la hicieron cuando su padre le dio el mando y todo el control de las Empresas Sabaku no al pelirrojo. La segunda la foto de una mujer de cabello rubio de melena lisa y puntiaguda de dulce expresión y tierna sonrisa. Su difunta madre. Y luego una foto de su graduación en el instituto donde él y Hinata estaban juntos, la rodeaba con un brazo sobre los hombros y ella inocentemente reposaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sonriendo a la cámara.

Nadie lo sabia y menos la peliazul, pero cuando tomaron la foto aquel día hace ocho años y vio como ella se recostaba tímidamente en él tras abrazarla y acercarla todo lo que podía a su pecho se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo y rezó internamente porque Hinata no escuchara sus alocados y emocionados latidos y que eso se volviera a repetir pronto, lamentablemente ese mismo año esos latidos menguaron hasta casi desaparecer a los tres meses después que diera la horrorosa noticia de que se casaba con Naruto.

Tras mirar embobado la foto y acariciar sobre el cristal el rostro de Hinata con suavidad y lentitud llevó la mano a su pecho y dejó que poco a poco el sueño lo alcanzara.

Solo pudo conciliar el sueño unas tres horas apaciblemente hasta que empezó a sudar débilmente y sus mejillas enrojecían rápido, apretaba las mantas con fuerza con una expresión en el rostro inteligible y se mordía el labio mientras soltaba débiles gruñidos. Se retorcía en la cama de un lado a otro.

Solía pasarle cuando su mente también decidía torturarlo cruelmente con sueños húmedos referentes a Hinata bastantes obscenos como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento en el mundo de la inconciencia.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó en la cama con la misma velocidad, estaba perdido y con la respiración inestable mirando algún punto indefinido de la pared frente a él.

Al alzar unos cuantos centímetros las cobijas para inspeccionar y rezar con todas sus fuerzas que no tuviera eso, bufó derrotado al ver que una vez más cierta parte de su anatomía lo saludaba duro como un mástil y pidiéndole a gritos fricción y placer.

Se destapó molesto pero no enfadado y posó los pies en el suelo alfombrado. Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y sacó de un pequeño sobre una foto. Una vez imagen en mano se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras el.

Tenia que eliminarse el deseo una vez más.

Y tras todo eso, ahí se encontraba, sentado en el suelo del baño aun con la ropa interior por los tobillos y casi recuperado del todo tras su ardua y excitante labor.

-No se como seré capaz de mirarte a la cara de ahora en adelante sin recordar lo que me hago con tus fotos casi todas las noches. –Se levantó al fin del suelo y se subió los calzoncillos. De estar tanto rato en el suelo se le habían puesto las nalgas frías y no las sentía.

Al mirar al espejo del lavabo no pudo ver mucho al verlo lleno de vaho por el calor que su cuerpo y su aliento desprendieron mientras se complacía.

Con caso omiso, pues no le importaba porque no se arrepentía de nada se recostó de nuevo en la cama tras haber guardado la foto de nuevo y volver a taparse.

Se quedó un rato mirando el techo.

-Soy calentorro. –Pensó en el sueño de antes, con Hinata moviéndose sobre él con lentitud, sus senos balanceándose sensuales con cada penetración y escuchándola jadear con el rostro enrojecido y teñido en el más absoluto placer. -¡Joder lo que me faltaba otra vez! ¡Me he vuelto a poner cachondo!

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba sentada en una banca de madera en el parque, pensando que debería de hacer mientras el frío la entumecía.

-_¿A dónde debo de ir ahora? He salido tan rápido de casa que ni siquiera tenia pensado que hacer a continuación…- _Llevó sus manos a sus brazos y empezó a frotarlos para darse calor. -_¿Y si voy a casa de Kiba? No, allí no, recuerdo que los fines de semana esta con Ino y no quieren que los molesten bajo ninguna circunstancia, si voy solo les estropearía todos los planes y los preocuparía… ¿A casa de papá? Tampoco, no soportaría que me diera un rapapolvo de los suyos sobre "Yo tenia razón" o "Te lo dije" y que después me mirara con decepción, suficiente tuve con el día de la boda, además no quiero que Hanabi y Neji me atosiguen a preguntas que saben perfectamente que pueden sacarme, además si se enteran querrían ir a casa y golpear a Naruto por dañarme así…Temari no esta en la cuidad, y tampoco seria de buen ver que tomara un avión para ir a Suna, es más que diría cuando estuviera allí "Hola Temari, perdona que venga así sin avisar a tu casa y con estas pintas pero Naruto me engaña con una puta, me ha pedido el divorcio y ahora no se que hacer con el dolor en mi pecho ¿Me puedes echar una mano?"- _Rió con ironía, eso que había pensado sonaba tan irreal. –_ Me moriría de pena antes de poder abrir la boca delante de ella, no solo por vergüenza, si no por saber que también se enterarían de eso Shikamaru y sus hermanos, aunque la noticia no tardaría mucho en extenderse entre nuestros conocidos._

Entonces cayó en la cuanta de quien podría dejarle pasar la noche en su casa y tal vez ayudarla. Si no estaba equivocada hacia un par de semanas que había llegado de uno de sus viajes de trabajo a Dios sabe donde y siempre, desde la infancia le dijo que por cualquier cosa, por minima que esta fuera y le causara problemas y tristeza él siempre le dejaría su hombro para llorar, sus oídos para escuchar, sus brazos para consolarla y su voz para guiarla en la adversidad.

Y en él siempre confiaba y confía aun, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo para ella y viceversa.

Se levanto del sillón y empezó a guiar sus pasos a la dirección de su callado y reservado amigo, esta vez sin ser capaz ya de reprimir su llanto mientras las lagrimas se confundían con los primeros copos de nieve de una nueva nevada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba preparando todo para acostarse, había terminado parte de su informe y al ver el reloj de pared en su estudio decidió que ya era hora de irse a descansar, no porque tuviera que ir al día siguiente al trabajo, nada de eso era Sábado por la noche, sino que había estado casi todo el día sentado en su escritorio redactando y también escribiendo su nuevo libro sobre los artrópodos y sus cualidades beneficiosas para el hombre.

A parte de ser uno de los mejores entomólogos de su tiempo y haber viajado por casi medio mundo en busca de insectos de todo tipo y clase, tanto voladores, como de tierra o de agua, también era un escritor maravilloso en cuanto al mismo tema.

Siempre habían sido su hobby y su pasión, desde la escuela primaria que siempre se pasaba en los recreos o después en las tardes tras hacer los deberes cazando insectos y luego en el instituto empezando a estudiarlos más detalladamente, no fue una sorpresa para nadie que se graduara un año antes en la universidad con matricula de honor.

Se había dado una ducha rápida de agua templada después de cenar, se lavó los dientes y se pasó el hilo dental, sacó del armario su pijama y se lo colocó dispuesto a echarse en la cama tras bajar las persianas.

Cuando se disponía a echar las mantas para atrás y tumbarse, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las doce pasadas y que él supiera no esperaba visitas tan tarde, ni conocía a nadie que fuera capaz de ir a su casa a esas horas de la noche.

Aun así, tom la bata de color pistacho que colgaba de la puerta y se la puso mientras bajaba las escaleras con precaución. Podía ser un psicópata de esos que llaman y esperan que habrás la puerta para poder apuñalarte en cuestión de segundos una vez vean que apareces al otro lado.

Escuchoó entonces una vez que estaba ya en el piso de abajo y acercándose al recibidor sollozos.

El tono suave del llanto le pareció familiar, sin pensárselo dos veces y sin mirar por la mirilla para ver quien era abrió con rapidez la puerta. Se impresionó al ver quien era la persona quien llamaba a su hogar.

-Hinata. – Se encontró a la peliazul con la ropa húmeda y el pelo mojado al derretirse los copos de nieve en su cabello, ropa ligera para el invierno, tenia el cuerpo tiritando y las mejillas blancas.

-Shi…Shino… - Tenia la voz ronca debido al gélido aire que seguramente le había helado la garganta al respirar por eso tenia los labios casi morados. -¡Shino!

Se lanzó a sus brazos gritando con dolor y escondiendo su cara en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mucho que deseara que pararan.

Perdió al principio un poco de estabilidad por el impulsó y tuvo suerte de no caerse de espaldas, no es que fuera débil, nada de eso, hacia ejercicio y tenia un cuerpo en forma, pero Hinata se había abrazado a él con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba.

Sin saber que hacer en ese momento al verla en tan deplorable estado la abrazó para poder consolarla.

Con las gafas aun puestas abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Hinata estaba congelada de pies a cabeza, si no hacia algo pronto pillaría una hipotermia o una neumonía. La hizo entrar en su salón rápidamente y sentarla frente al débil fuego que se encargó de echarle más leña para reavivarlo y que calentara más la habitación y que diera calor a la joven. Tomó un par de mantas de pelo y envolvió rápidamente el frágil cuerpo de la Hyuuga con ellas.

Ella en ningún momento había dejado de llorar.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, el rostro cargado de dolor que portaba lo estaban destrozando por dentro ¿Qué habría pasado para que la siempre radiante y feliz Hinata estuviera así? ¿Quién había sido el o la persona desgraciada que había marchitado el alma de una persona tan maravillosa como ella?

-Hinata. –Intentó llamar su atención, pero estaba ida, mirando la chimenea ausente. –Hinata por favor mírame.

Pestañeó un par de veces y dirigió sus ojos de las llamas del fuego a las oscuras gafas de su amigo. Podía verse reflejada en ellas.

Y se sintió aun más deprimida y angustiada al ver su aspecto desaliñado y lastimero.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Hablaba suavemente, sabia que para la gente con ánimos así los gritos, las voces alteradas y las prisas solo afectarían más a la persona. – Puedes decírmelo cuando quieras, tomate tú tiempo.

-Na…Naruto…. -Tras decir el nombre se tapó el rostro con las manos y volvió a llorar con desgarro.

-_Con que Naruto ¿Eh?-_ Desde que la vio en la puerta llorando a mares y congelada tuvo la horrible sensación de saber quien era el culpable de la agonía de la ojiblanco.

Su carácter tranquilo, callado e inmutable le sirvió para disimular su creciente ira.

En total silencio se puso en pie y fue hasta la cocina, no quería que Hinata escuchara ni supiera nada de lo que iba a hacer.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba tumbado en la cama bajo las abrigadas mantas de franela color crema. Estaba en la gloria, hacia menos de una hora le había hecho suavemente el amor a su chica y ahora esta estaba tumbada dormida placidamente a su lado, recostada empalagosamente en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba.

Su inseparable compañero recostado a su lado de la cama en la alfombra.

Estaba inmensamente feliz, nada podía estropearlo.

Después de que Ino saliera de la oficina el Viernes y se cambiara de ropa para estar más cómoda y no llamar mucho la atención con la ropa formal que usaba en la empresa Hyuuga fue a por ella a su departamento, dejaron la pequeña maleta que trajo con ella con ropa de muda y cosas para higiene femenina y fueron al cine a ver una película elegida por ella y a comer por ahí.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de todo, cocinó para él uno de sus platos favoritos, el cual le enseñó cocinar Hinata para que saliera perfecto. A la mañana siguiente, el Sabado se levantaron tarde, puesto que uno era perezoso por las mañanas y ese día no tenia ninguna operación que ejercer en su clínica veterinaria, por lo que su hermana Hana se encargaba de lo demás y la otra se negaba a levantarse por el frío que hacia fuera de la cama y porque estaba muy cómoda acurrucada con él.

No es que no quisieran vivir juntos, que si que vivían, la casa de Kiba como todos decían la estaban pagando a medias, firmaron los papeles y dieron el dinero en el banco a medias, cada uno su parte hace tres años, pero como le pillaba a un poco más de media hora del trabajo alquilaron un apartamento a dos manzanas de la oficina para ella.

Por eso solo los fines de semana y vacaciones estaban juntos y pedían no ser interrumpidos si no era estrictamente necesario. Aunque en vacaciones al estar más tiempo juntos salieran con los demás más a menudo.

Si, estaba feliz hasta que escuchó su móvil sonar.

-Mierda y ahora quien demonios llama a estas horas. –Tomó de su mesita de noche el móvil y miró el remitente. –_Este tío debe de ser medio tonto_. – Pensó.

Le dio a descolgar y siguió intentando dormir hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar, mosqueado lo agarró y se fue al baño para no despertar a Ino.

Presionó el botón de recibir la llamada.

-Me has colgado antes Kiba.

-¿Si? No me digas… -Comentçó sarcástico. –Por si no lo recuerdas, Ino y yo pedimos que no se nos llamara los fines de semana.

-Es importante.

-¿Que es eso tan importante como para que te pases la única cosa que pido por el culo?

-…

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te quedas callado ahora?

-Me has faltado el respeto cuando yo te hablo con educación.

-Déjalo ya y habla de una vez ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llamada?

-Hinata…

La llamada se quedó en silencio por parte de las dos líneas, uno esperando pacientemente la respuesta y el otro procesando lo escuchado.

-Habla te escucho.

-Es difícil de contar, solo te diré que ha venido a mi casa empapada por la nieve y llorando sin parar.

-Voy para ya ahora mismo.

-Bien, ven con Ino.

-¿Por?

-Hinata necesita trato femenino e Ino es muy cercana a ella, será capaz de animarla mejor que nosotros.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos.

Colgó la llamada y salió del cuarto de baño, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera junto a la puerta y apontocada en la pared con una bata morada de seda cubriéndola estuviera su novia.

La expresión de preocupación que tenía le dejó claro que había escuchado parte de la conversación y estaba esperando que él se la dijera del todo. No por nada era amiga de Hinata desde que eran apenas unas niñas de cinco años.

Pasó junto a ella, la tomó de la mano y fueron de nuevo a la habitación. Del cajón de la mesita de noche de arriba sacó unos calzoncillos y de abajo unos calcetines. Comenzó a vestirse con prisa mientras le decía a la rubia el problema.

Al escucharlo todo atentamente, ella también empezó a vestirse apresurada. Antes de salir de casa se llevó en el bolso una muda de ropa interior nueva, sin estrenar y ropa.

Abrieron la puerta del garaje y salieron con el coche. Presionaron el botón que tenían en el salpicadero y la puerta del garaje se bajó automáticamente mientras emprendían camino a casa del Aburame.

Como no estaban muy lejos una casa de otra, llegaron en unos diez minutos, aparcó en una sola y certera maniobra en paralelo y salieron los dos desesperados a la puerta.

Al ser un hombre nervioso y sabiendo que la paciencia y tranquilidad no es lo suyo, se puso a llamar al timbre como un loco una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió apareciendo en el otro lado a Shino con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No hacia falta tanto escándalo, con la primera vez que tocaste el timbre te escuche.

-Si, si lo que tú digas, pero déjanos pasar.

Se echó a un lado y la pareja pasó al recibidor, colgaron sus abrigos en el perchero y fueron guiados hasta el salón.

Vieron a la Hyuuga sentada en el sillón frente al fuego mirando la nada y perdida. Estaba como dijo Shino en un principio. Marchitada.

-Lleva así desde que la senté y la envolví en mantas, no habla, ni hace nada, solo se queda ahí, sentada mirando el fuego. No he conseguido que me diga nada de lo que le ocurre.

-¡Dios me mata verla así! No es la Hinata que todos queremos.

-Lo se, yo también me siento mal.

-Si no has conseguido que te diga nada, seguro que yo tampoco…

Ino que hasta el momento se había quedado callada, miraba a su amiga desde el umbral de la puerta. No podía creerse que esa fuera la chica con la que hablaba en el trabajo y cuando quedaban para salir.

Como aquella vez.

-_- Flash back -_-

Después de una ardua jornada laboral, Ino invitó a merendar a Hinata en su apartamento. La peliazul aceptó alegre la oferta.

Fueron a pie puesto que el piso donde vivía la rubia estaba muy cerca. Ino preparó un té para cada una y trajo una bandeja de pasteles, como cuando eran colegialas se lanzaron al ataque devorando todos los dulces.

Fue un día de " A la porra la dieta hoy a disfrutar" y risas cada dos por tres.

La casa aunque fuera de alquiler estaba decorada al gusto de la rubia. Los verdaderos dueños de la casa dejaron que la redecorara a su gusto porque cuando Ino les enseñó unas fotos hechas por ordenador de cómo quedaría se quedaron enamorados enseguida.

Ino en la compañía se encargaba del diseño de algunos productos y de decorar con flores que conseguía de la floristería Yamanaka que también poseía y de la que se encargaba el padre de esta.

Las paredes eran azul cielo por la parte de abajo y blancas por arriba con flores pintadas en ellas. Toda la decoración tranquila y hogareña era el contrario de su hiperactiva personalidad.

Daba la sensación de estar en una casa de campo.

Al dejar la taza de té en el posavasos vio que Ino la miraba fijamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-_Una sonrisa igual que la de Kiba… si es que son tal para cual.-_ ¿Qué quieres Ino?

-¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedirte algo?

-Te conozco bien desde que éramos unas párvulos, créeme cuando te digo que se leerte de vez en cuando.

La ojiazul se rió divertida.

-Vaya, tendré que tener cuidado con las caras que ponga ahora cuando este a tu lado.

-No solo tú, también se leer a Kiba.

-Tú y todos cariño, él es muy predecible… por eso lo quiero tanto, pero no es de mi chico de quien quiero hablar. –Hinata la miró esta vez sin entender. – Hace un par de semanas que bomboncito…

-Gaara. – Le corrigió. –Se llama Gaara.

-Si como se llame, te invito a cenar.

Ya sabia Hinata por donde se encaminaba la conversación, la parte cotilla de su amiga salía a la luz y no quedaría saciada hasta conocerlo exactamente todo.

-Y quieres que te cuente todo con detalle ¿Me equivoco?

Sonrió otra vez, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-Si que sabes bien como leerme.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente de esa noche?

-Todo.

Suspiró derrotada, lo que iba a contar tomaría su tiempo. Le contó todo, cuando él se le acercó para pedirle que se soltara el pelo, cuando le puso la orquilla que le compró y le regaló, las muchas cosas hermosas que le recitó toda la noche y los dos casi besos con hasta el más mínimo detalle, recordarlo todo tan detalladamente, sobre todo el que iba a ser el segundo beso, volvió a llenarle de calor el vientre y sentir flacidez en las piernas notando el rubor en sus mejillas.

En el transcurso del relato, su amiga no habló para nada, escuchaba atenta y emocionada todo lo que salía de los labios de su compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga. Su rostro con la historia estuvo cambiando en todo momento, de un rostro tranquilo en un principio a uno sorprendido con lo referente a la orquilla de cristal, paso luego a uno un poco tristón sobre el desamor del pelirrojo que dijo mientras conducía puesto que ella sabia a quien se refería él cuando le dijo que su amor era imposible porque la chica que amaba ya estaba con otro, luego pasó a uno picaron con lo que casi sucedía en la noria, en la parte del restaurante uno soñador y romántico y para terminar uno sonrojado tras llevarse la mano a la boca.

-¡Dios mío Hinata! Qué noche pasaste más… excitante.

-Bueno, no creo que excitante sea la palabra idónea para describir esa noche.

-Si que lo es Hina, muy, pero que muy excitante, si hasta yo he podido ver por lo que me has contado que en vuestra cita las feromonas no os faltaban y estaban bien revueltas. –Vio a Hinata bajar la cabeza roja como un tomate mientras jugaba con sus dedos incides. Decidió meterse un poco con ella. - ¡Santo cielo! Si solo habría faltado que le dijeras al oído tómame y te habría desnudado en la misma puerta de tu casa sin dudarlo.

-¡I...Ino!

-Luego se habría desnudado él y antes de que te dieras cuenta ya te habría llevado al segundo o tercer orgasmo mientras te encontrabas empotrada en la pared con él moviéndose aun dentro de ti.

Vio que su broma había ido demasiado lejos, Hinata se había mareado con lo que escuchaba y cayó de bruces al suelo. Inconsciente.

Una vez más se había desmayado.

La rubia la tumbó en el sofá y trajo de la cocina una bolsa de hielo que le colocó en la frente para que no se le inflara y para que reaccionara.

Mientras esperaba a que su amiga volviera en si de nuevo pensó en todo lo que le había contado. De Gaara se esperaba eso, todos excepto Naruto y Hinata sabían que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado empedernidamente de ella desde el instituto, por eso el día de la boda nadie pasó por alto, hasta el padre de la novia el dolor que el Sabaku no sufrió en la iglesia y en el convite.

Escuchó una vez de refilón al pelirrojo cuando hablaba con sus hermanos, que en cuanto viera la verdad de todo empezaría a intentar cortejarla.

Lo que no se esperaba es que Gaara tuviera las hormonas tan revolucionadas por su amiga peliazul y casi no pueda contenerse.

Por eso no supo que decir al principio cuando Hinata reconoció que también sentía deseo por él.

A los tres cuartos de hora la Hyuuga comenzó a reaccionar, abrió muy despacio los ojos para ver a su alrededor. Se reincorporó sentándose en el sofá.

Pareció recordar todo de pronto, viró su rostro bruscamente a la dirección en la que se encontraba su amiga sentada frente a ella. Le frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo has podido Ino? Todo es culpa tuya.

-No te pongas así, solo fue una pequeña broma. –Hinata miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas hinchadas y cruzándose de brazos. A la ojiazul le pareció encantadora esa reacción. - ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo graciosa que estas cuando te enrabiietas?

-No estoy para más bromas.

-De acuerdo, pero se sincera conmigo, todo lo que me has contado antes ¿Es verdad? – Hinata asintió. - ¿Todo?

-Si Ino pero ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

-Hina ¿Qué sentiste cuando estuvisteis a punto de besaros?

-Y…Yo… no creo que sea correcto hablar de eso…

-Confía en mí, sabes que puedes contar con mi palabra y que esto no saldrá de esta casa.

-Va… Vale, pues yo… no se como decirlo, pero me sentí decaída…

-¿Decaída? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me beso en la mejilla y no en… -Se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada, la rubia a su lado tenia los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Hinata ¿Querías que te besara en los labios? ¿En serio?

-¡Si! ¡Me moría por que me besara, deseaba que tomara mis labios y me dejara sin aliento, sentir sus manos rodeando mi cintura y acercarme a su pecho ¡Y ya lo se no digas nada! Ya se que soy una mala esposa por desear eso… no se que me pasa, desde esa noche pienso mucho en él, casi constantemente y cuando a mi mente llega lo que casi ocurre esa noche me cosquillea la entrepierna y se calienta mi vientre… es imperdonable…

La suave risa de su amiga la pilló desprevenida y alzó un poco el rostro solo para verla mirándola con ternura.

-Hina cariño, no eres una mala esposa, ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso. Es normal sentir deseo por otro hombre, yo también lo tengo, pero no por ello me mortifico. Se que a quien realmente amo con todo mi ser es a Kiba y eso lo soluciona todo, no te culpes por ello, Gaara es un hombre guapísimo y con un atractivo físico digno de un Adonis es normal que te sientas atraída por él y viceversa, puesto que eres una mujer realmente preciosa y no te lo tomes a mal muy sensual. Eso demuestra también que eres una mujer con deseo y que eres tentadora a incitar que un hombre caiga en pecado por ti tanto en físico como en moral.

Es normal sentirse así de vez en cuando, así que por favor no te menosprecies por ello.

-Gracias Ino… por no juzgarme.

-Claro que no tonta, pero ahora en serio ¿Te has puesto a pensar que talvez todo eso que te sucede es porque te estés enamorando de Gaara?

-Pu…Pues la verdad y…yo… no lo se…

Hay se terminó su conversación aquel día y no volvieron a sacar el tema de nuevo.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

No es la misma del día que estuvieron juntas, ni hablar de eso, esa chica tierna que siempre estaba presente día y noche, que era amable con todos y sonría a quien fuera sin falta ni motivo alguno, la siempre sonrojada amiga comprensiva y optimista no estaba allí, se la habían robado y cambiado por una mujer vacía y triste.

Una mujer destrozada.

Avanzó despacio hasta la chimenea. Los dos chicos callaron al verla acercarse a la Hyuuga que seguía sin responder y sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó junto a ella se agachó para mirarle a la cara, se estremeció por completo al ver el dolor en sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y sus labios agrietados y un tanto violáceos aun.

-Hinata, estas todavía algo fría por la ropa húmeda. Mira... –Puso una pequeña bolsa de viaje en sus piernas para que la viera. - He traído algo ropa para ti.

-Ino… yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada por ahora si no estas cómoda, solo cuando tengas la certeza de saber que estas preparada me lo dirás ¿Si? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cuando llegue el momento, al igual que puedes confiar en Kiba y Shino pero antes debes de darte un baño caliente, podrías enfermar de hipotermia o neumonía si no lo haces. Yo te acompañare, como cuando nos bañábamos juntas en el instituto en las duchas y en las excursiones ¿Te molestaría ahora?

-No…

-Bien, ven conmigo entonces.

La tomó suavemente de la mano y se encaminó con ella, los dos hombres estaban anonados en la puerta, cuanta razón tuvo Shino al querer que la rubia estuviera allí. La delicadeza femenina era sorprendente.

Las mujeres tienen la maravillosa capacidad de poder darte la confianza que necesitas en momentos de adversidad y siempre saben las palabras indicadas que decir según la ocasión y el momento dado.

Estaban agradecidos al cielo por Ino y la estrecha amistad que tenían las dos.

Antes de llegar a ellos la Yamanaka habló con sosedad.

-Shino, guíanos hasta el baño por favor.- Le pidió amablemente.

-Enseguida.

Subieron las escaleras y anduvieron hasta el final del pasillo. Cuando las dos entraron, ya tenían un par de toallas preparadas y la alfombra puesta en el suelo junto a la bañera.

Él salio en total mutismo y cerró la puerta.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y un poco la de agua fría para templar, mientras la bañera se llenaba hizo que Hinata se desvistiera y se enrollara una mullida toalla para esperar a que terminara de prepararlo todo y que no pillara frío por la desnudez.

Metió la mano en el agua y verificó que estaba bien de temperatura y que no crearía un gran cambio de calor a su amiga en su piel y organismo.

Le quitó la toalla y la ayudó a ingresar a la bañera. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo empezaba a tomar un mejor color, las mejillas volvieron a tener el color rosa que siempre poseían y su piel dejaba de ser tan blanca por el frío.

Le mojó el pelo con una pequeña cubeta y seguidamente le aplicó champú para lavárselo. Ninguna había abierto aun la boca.

Estuvieron varios minutos en el baño sin hablar. Cuando la peliazul terminó, se secó el cuerpo y se puso las ropas que le había traído Ino, esta la sentó de nuevo y enchufó el secador para secarle el pelo.

El baño parecía que la había relajado lo suficiente como para que volviera a tener mejor cara.

Le desenredo el pelo y se lo trenzó para que pasara la noche.

Kiba y Shino las esperaban fuera, este ultimo para llevar a Hinata a una de sus dos habitaciones libres.

Una vez más las dejó a solas, pero ahora no cerró la puerta del todo, sabía que Ino conseguiría que la peliazul se desahogara y contara lo sucedido.

La habitación, como el resto de la casa era sencilla y un poco sobria. Metió a Hinata en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –Hinata afirmó con la cabeza. -¿Estas preparada para hablar de lo que te sucede? Sabes que te ayudara a desahogarte.

Por unos largos segundos se formó el silencio entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Se acabo todo. – La ojiazul espero con pacienta junto a los otros dos que escuchaban tras la puerta. –Me lo ha confesado.

-¿El culpable de que estés así? ¿Quien ha sido Hina? –Pregunto al verla responder afirmativamente.

-Naruto.

Se escuchó de fondo un gruñido y un forcejeo. Sabía que era Shino intentando detener a Kiba porque seguramente ya estaba dispuesto a ir a partirle la cara con el bate de béisbol que tenia en el maletero del coche.

Aunque no le parecía mal, ella también estaba dispuesta a ir defender a la Hyuuga.

Tras escucharlos murmurar por lo bajo, seguramente para convencer al escandaloso de su novio de seguir escuchando, volvió su atención otra vez la ojiblanco.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Me ha dicho la verdad… me ha pedido el divorcio.

Se sorprendió pero siguió atenta como los otros dos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me ha confesado que ya no aguantaba más estar conmigo y que esta con otra.

-T…Te esta… -No podía ni terminar la frase del sobresalto. El pasillo donde estaban los otros oyentes se volvió frío y con aire denso.

-Si, me estaba y está siendo infiel.

Volvió a escuchar de nuevo el forcejeo en el pasillo, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Hinata también estaba mirando la puerta.

-Si estabas tan mal ¿Por qué no nos has llamado a Kiba y a mí?

-Pedisteis que no se os molestara los fines de semana, yo no quería estropearos los planes…

Se reprendió internamente, no había podido ayudar antes a su amiga por la estúpida orden que dieron ella y Kiba de no ser interrumpidos cuando estaban solos. Ahora se sentía culpable.

Cuando se quedara a solas con él le pediría que dejaran esa gilipollez de petición para que no volviera a suceder.

Tal vez si nunca hubieran pedido eso, Hinata hubiera sido ayudada con más rapidez.

-Bueno Hina, necesitas descansar, todo esto te ha dejado en muy mal estado y no lo digo por tu aspecto, si no por como te sientes aquí. Le señaló el pecho. -Quiero que te tumbes y que descanses, mañana vendré a verte de nuevo para ver como estas ¿Vale?

Hinata asintió y se acostó, pero no cerró los ojos. No podía dormir aun.

-_Tal vez en mi otra vida fui una persona horrible y despiadada que gozaba y disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno o también le fui infiel a mi pareja, por eso estoy pagando mi deuda con la sociedad ahora. La infidelidad de Naruto es el castigo que se me ha impuesto tal vez…_

Cuando la rubia salió de la habitación comenzó a llorar de nuevo sintiéndose de todo menos mujer. Se sentía un monstruo horrible y grotesco, por eso no la quería su esposo, porque era una mujer fea y espantosa.

Todo eso que le decían los demás de ser una mujer preciosa y perfecta, el sueño de cualquier hombre no era cierto, si no, no le habría ocurrido nada semejante a esto.

Con el ánimo por los suelos intentó aun con las lágrimas poder dormir aunque fuera un par de míseras horas.

Ino salió de la habitación y se encontró el pasillo totalmente vacío y en silencio. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y encontró a los dos chicos en el salón. El dueño de la casa sentado en un sillón individual y su novio Kiba paseando de un lado a otro mientras blasfemaba y planeaba el posible asesinato del Uzumaki.

Tenia que calmarlo como fuera o de verdad haría cualquier tontería de la que luego se arrepentiría.

Simplemente le abrazó por detrás enterrando el rostro en su espalda, al principio él se tensó, no sabia que ella estaba en la habitación, pero seguidamente relajó los músculos y se giró para abrazarla contra su pecho.

Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-No me puedo creer que Naruto haya hecho semejante barbaridad.

-Ese engendro hijo de pu… -Shino le interrumpió.

-Insultándole no conseguirás nada Kiba.

-¡¿Y que pretendes que haga?! ¡¿Qué me siente en el sofá de mi casa y finja que esto no ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué le salude como siempre cuando me lo encuentre por ahí?!

-No, pero habrá algo que podamos hacer por ella, por ahora es darle nuestro apoyo incondicional y hacerle saber que estamos para ella en todo momento.

-Shino tiene razón Kiba, busquemos una solución, entre todos se nos ocurrirá algo. Además, siempre podemos llamar a Shikamaru, no por nada el destino le ha dado semejante coeficiente intelectual y adora a Hinata como a una hermana.

-Yo ya tengo una idea mejor, ir a su casa ahora mismo y en cuanto habrá la puerta romperle los dientes a base de ostias.

-Si, y cuando Hinata se entere de que le has dado una paliza se enfade contigo pues aun se le nota que lo quiere demasiado. – Su novia tenía mucha razón, lo menos que quería es que la peliazul se mosqueara con él, como si no tuviera suficiente con la depresión que le estaba dando a la pobre.

-Joder, mañana sin falta iré al gimnasio y me descargare con el saco de boxeo.

Estuvieron hablando detenidamente durante mucho tiempo, a mirar el reloj vieron que ya era muy tarde, Shino les ofreció la otra habitación para dormir esa noche y que no conducirán tan tarde.

Aceptaron agradecidos la oferta.

Se quedaron un momento en el pasillo, viendo a la Hyuuga al fin dormida en la cama y con restos de recientes lagrimas. Había estado llorando mientras ellos discutían en el piso inferior.

Se sintieron mal al no haber estado ninguno con ella para intentar animarla.

-Pagara por haberle hecho esto, lo juro por mi padre que en paz descanse.

Sabían que estaba en lo cierto, cuando juraba por su padre era porque estaba bien decidido a actuar y a arreglarlo todo como Dios manda.

Aun con las gafas de sol puestas pudieron ver que la mirada del Aburame se oscurecía.

-Solo espero… - Comenzó captando la atención de la pareja que ya creían saber que iba a decir. – Que Gaara no se entere de esto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Siento mucho la demora, pero como le dije a una de mis lectoras en Deviant Art, sin Internet en casa es difícil saber con exactitud cuando puedo publicar un nuevo capitulo.**

**Aun así gracias por ser pacientes.**

**Bueno, en este capi no se que decir, no se como clasificar la parte de Gaara, si como lemon o lime, la verdad no se que seria ¿Me lo podría decir alguien? Estaría agradecida de verdad.**

**Como también veréis nuestro pelirrojo esta deseando de estar con ella de una buena vez. Y muy pronto leeréis una parte que creo que os encantara, bueno dos partes que os encantaran. Al menos yo que se me caerá la baba mientras lo escriba y no, no es nada pervertido si es lo que pensáis.**

**Tambien quiero preguntar que pareja le pongo a Tenten ¿Neji o Lee?**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	4. Chapter 4 Verdad

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Lime (Creo)**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**-Yo (Me encanta tu seudónimo Xb): Tranquila, ostias va a haber para dar y regalar, se va a liar lo que no esta escrito y gracias por decirme lo de Gaara, la verdad no sabía como denominar su parte. Gracias.**

**-ania-coug: No te mortifiques, Sakura también recibirá lo que se merece ya lo veras y no te preocupes con lo de emparejarla con Sasuke, es una sorpresa y Gaara… como tu has adivinado, hasta que no llegue el Lemon visitara mucho su cuarto de baño por las noches. XD**

**-Tsubaki2345: Ya veras, te va a encantar lo que le voy a hacer a Naruto, tú disfruta y lee.**

**-whisperwind-v: El refrán tan famoso de "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" ¿Sabes cual es verdad? Bien, pues Naruto pensara en ello en un futuro y vea todo con claridad. Y Gaara, bueno, si yo fuera un hombre créeme que estaría igual que el, mejor satisfacerse a si mismo que acostarse con una desconocida ¿No?**

**En cuanto a lo que dice Shino, lee y sabrás porque desea eso.**

**-Kage ni Hime: No eres la única que piensa eso de Naruto, ya me han dicho cosas parecidas sobre él. Y muchas gracias por decirme la calificación, estaba echa un autentico lio.**

**Y gracias por los alabos finales.**

**-hinataxd: Tanto como matarlo no, en este fic no muere nadie. XD**

**-sakura-light-angel: ¿Cómo he de tomarme eso que me has escrito?**

**-alessa-vulturi: No le llames puerco, solo esta desesperado por estar con ella.**

**-shaoran28: Gracias por ver mis dibujos y leer mis obras, me alegra mucho que ambos te gusten, permíteme decirte que a mi me encanta tu fic Gaahina.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los estudios y encuestas realizados entre psicólogos a personas entre ellas miles de parejas cubiertas por el anonimato, descubrieron gracias a las conversaciones e informes que para mantener una buena relación entre tu pareja hay que seguir una serie de medidas.

Se da a conocer que los primeros años de relación, los enamorados entran en una especie de estado cariñoso y afectivo entre el uno y el otro. La relación entre ellos parece ser de fantasía, irreal y perfecta, con varios por no decir muchos momentos controlados por la pasión.

Cuando el tiempo va pasando, la relación marido y mujer se empieza a convertir en una convivencia un poco más monótona, eso conlleva a la aparición de conflictos, míseras peleas sin argumento que con el paso de los años se vuelven más pesadas y muchas acaban en la separación.

Para que esa fatalidad no de a lugar se recomienda seguir "Las bases o pilares de la relación".

Motivación: Tener una actitud positiva ante la relación, no verla como una obligación, si no como un regalo.

Afecto y sexualidad: Dar momentos románticos, ardientes, suaves a tu pareja y que esta te los devuelva en igual o más medida para así poder disfrutar de una vida sexual placentera y duradera.

Comunicación: Dialoga con tranquiladas y con buenas formas con tu cónyuge para así resolver civilizadamente posibles contiendas o simplemente conversar de trivialidades que sean del agrado mutuo.

Respeto y confianza: Respeta los espacios y necesidades de tu pareja al igual que esta deberá de cumplir en el mismo caso.

Comprensión: Ponerse en el lugar del otro.

Cooperación: Comparte las tareas de la vida de pareja en todo momento.

Esos son los seis pilares para una buena y justa relación.

¡Ja! Hinata Hyuuga no se creía eso para nada, puede que hace unos cuantos días atrás se lo creyera al instante de oírlo en la radio o televisión o leerlo en cualquier revista por su ingenuidad, pero ahora no era así.

Estaba semi-acostada en la cama, con no sabría decir cuantos cojines en la espalda, Shino le había casi obligado a quedarse en su casa porque no permitía que ella saliera aun con tan deplorable y deprimente estado.

Desde ese día, cuando llego con la ropa empapada por culpa de la nieve se había enfermado de tal manera que no podía siquiera levantarse de la cama si no era con ayuda.

Durante unos cuatro días había estado padeciendo una fiebre muy alta que se negaba a bajar y tenia la garganta tan inflamada como una colchoneta inflable, no podía hablar. Apenas había estado consciente mientras Tsunade le hacia el chequeo medico y menos aun cuando esta se fue.

Estuvo literalmente medio muerta en vida.

Por eso en la actualidad como se encontraba mejor estuvo leyendo una revista que le trajo Ino el día anterior con la buena intención de despejarle la cabeza y para que no se aburriera sin hacer nada.

Estaba ojeando de pasada la por cierto enorme revista cuando encontró un articulo que llamo su atención.

"Los pilares bases para relación en pareja."

Mientras lo leía poco a poco la mirada curiosa con la que empezó a leer fue sustituida por enojo. Eso que estaba leyendo que hacia que su cuerpo temblara de ira era una mierda con todas las de la ley.

Tenía las enormes ganas de buscar al listillo que había escrito eso y tirarle la revista en plena cara para poder decirle que no era más que un mentiroso.

¿Motivación? En su matrimonio fue la única de los dos que no se había tomado la vida en pareja como un infierno que sufrir si no como una bendición del destino que cruelmente había acabado dañándola solo a ella.

¿Afecto y sexualidad? Si claro, como si a Naruto le importara que ella le quisiera dar momentos románticos o que estuviera dispuesta a probar esas cosas raras que el decía que quería hacer en la cama y menos que luego se las devolviera.

¿Comunicación? De un día para otro dejo de hablarle y las veces que intentaba crear una conversación se marchaba y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

¿Respeto y confianza? ¡Oh por favor! Le dieron ganas de echarse a reír y lo habría hecho si no le doliera aun débilmente la garganta, la única muestra de "respeto" que había obtenido de él era que no iba al baño a hacer sus necesidades mientras ella se duchaba, además ¿Que respeto es el que tu marido te ponga los cuernos y te lo diga tan tranquilamente a la cara? Nada, eso no es ser respetuoso y tener confianza eso es ser un cerdo asqueroso sin escrúpulos.

¿Comprensión? No, Naruto no sabría que es la empatía ni seguramente se habría puesto a pensar como se sentiría ella por culpa de todo esto, sabiendo que amándolo con toda su alma, él prefería estar con otra, besar a otra, abrazar a otra, hacerle el amor a otra. No, no sabía que era la empatía.

¿Cooperación? Mejor ni hablar de ese tema.

Lanzo la revista al suelo sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

Miro por la ventana el angosto paisaje, la nevada había caído con fuerza y había cubierto todo de un precioso pero gélido manto blanco que poco duraría pues estaba comenzando a caer débiles gotas de lluvia.

El tiempo parecía estar acompañándola, regalándole un triste tiempo para su triste corazón.

Se puso a pensar mientras miraba como las aun débiles gotas se chocaban con la ventana produciendo un sonido suave que la relajaba.

¿Estaba pensando bien las cosas? Ella se cría la culpable de que su relación fuera de mal a peor, pero empezaba dudar de ello. Intento todo lo que pudo para poder hacer algo, puso todo su empeño y esfuerzo en arreglar un imposible y no se rindió hasta que fue demasiado tarde ¿Le hacia eso a ella la culpable? No, para nada. El único culpable de todo era el Uzumaki que seguramente aprovechando que no estaba en casa se estaría tirando a base de bien a la guarra con la que estuviera.

¿Ella culpable? Absolutamente segura al 100% de que la respuesta era no. Quien había echado todo a pique había sido solamente Naruto ¿Por qué? Por no haber hecho nada que no hubiera sido calentar la cama de otra una y otra vez.

De repente sintió como algo le tocaba el hombro y respingo asustada.

-Oh, lamento si te he asustado Hinata, pero te he llamado un par de veces y no reaccionabas.

-N…No pasa nada… Shino…- Su tartamudeo había aparecido de nuevo por culpa de la inseguridad que el divorcio le había causado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas ausente mirando por la ventana. –Parecía muy preocupado.

-No, es…estoy bien de ve…verdad…

-¿Estas segura? –Hinata le asintió riendo débilmente, él no pudo menos que suspirar aliviado al verla en mejor estado de salud y que había comenzando a sonreír de nuevo. Débilmente pero era un comienzo. –Tsunade ha venido para ver como te encuentras hoy ¿Quieres que te examine? ¿Le hago pasar?

-Es t…tu casa… mandas tú…

-No Hinata, ahora tú también vives aquí, tienes derecho a decidir.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Naruto no la trataba así que ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por eso no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos ante tal amabilidad. No solo por las acciones de su amigo Aburame, si no de todos sus seres queridos.

Intentando contener las ganas de llorar, permitió la entrada.

-¡Hola de nuevo Hinata! –Tsunade entró en la habitación alegremente como era de esperar. Se habría llevado por delante a Shino si este no se hubiera apartado a tiempo de la puerta y de su trayectoria a la cama.

A pesar de tener 53 años, la mujer que había estado presente en todos los partos de su grupo de amigos en Konoha y los presidía ganándose el nombre de comadrona, tenía la apariencia de una mujer joven y una vitalidad increíble para una mujer de su edad.

Se paro frente a la cama y sonrió enormemente curvando sus labios rojos de carmín.

-Ho…Hola Tsunade…

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mucho me…mejor que la ultima vez que m…me revisaste…

-Eso es maravilloso.- Sacó de su maletín un palito de madera. –Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Hinata abrió la boca y la voluptuosa mujer le presiono la lengua con el palito, examino minuciosamente su garganta y seguidamente su respiración con el tetoscopio.

Tsunade había estudiado medicina desde que termino la escuela, se gradúo con honores en la mejor universidad. Unos años trabajando de aprendiz para tomar experiencia la llevaron al éxito, era magnifica en todo lo que conllevaba ser medico.

Los hospitales deseaban tenerla entre sus paredes, le ofrecían ofertas de dinero con las cuales, si sumaba unas pocas se haría millonaria en tan solo un par de años.

Y así había hecho, tenía ya el dinero suficiente como para poder pagar la hipoteca que le quedaba de casa, el coche y vivir como Dios, pero como amaba tanto su profesión como las apuestas, decidió seguir ejerciendo de médica en su ahora clínica privada junto a su aprendiz Shizune.

-Tengo la estupenda noticia de decirte que tu garganta esta mejor ¡No! Mucho mejor. La inflamación ha bajado y consigo se han disipado un poco las placas de pus, la temperatura de tu cuerpo es de 35º, lo cual es perfecto, la fiebre se ha ido. Así que si te pones buena ropa de abrigo puedes empezar a salir de nuevo a la calle y hacer vida social de nuevo.

-Gracias por todo y lamento las molestias.

-Querida, no me es ninguna molestia. Nunca lo has sido ¿Cómo molestarme la chica que menos trabajo me dio el día de su nacimiento?

-¿Menos trabajo?

-Si cariño, de todos los partos que yo presidí en mis años mozos, de todos tus amigos tú fuiste la que menos trabajo dio. –Hinata sonrío. –Te contare tu historia... Veras el ala de maternidad estaba muy tranquila ese día veintisiete de diciembre, faltaban unos míseros cuatro días para año nuevo y las enfermaros y enfermeros estaban ansiosos por que llegara el día.

Tú llegada, más bien la llegada de tu madre fue motivo de alivio puesto que eso quería decir que unos pocos afortunados tendrían algo que hacer y poder despejarse de los nervios que traía la Navidad. Discutieron entre ellos para ver quien estaría en la sala de parto, al final tuve que elegir yo a los elegidos para que terminaran de discutir y para que le pusieran a tu madre la epidurar ya que esta apretaba tanto la mano de tu padre con cada nueva contracción parecía que en cualquier momento se la arrancaría.

Cuando los dolores se volvieron rítmicos, una contracción cada tres minutos, supimos que ya estaba lista para darte a luz, en efecto, una vez en la camilla y abierta de piernas vimos que ya estaba lo suficiente dilatada.

Fue muy rápido, parecía que me leías el pensamiento desde aun dentro de tu madre, cuando pensaba que si estarías mejor de un lado te movías hasta hay, cuando quería que dieras unas pataditas para que tu misma te impulsaras a fuera lo hacías, fue muy curioso.

Al final tras dos horas de parto ya estabas aquí, una nueva vida el mundo. Una preciosa y adorable niña de cabello media noche y grandes ojos violáceos.

Todos una vez que te limpiaron y te entregaron a tu familia suspiraron al verte, eras tan… tan hermosa y pequeña que parecía que estuvieras hecha de porcelana o cristal.

El más nervioso al tomarte en brazos fue tu padre, menos mal que estaba en silla de ruedas, así si se le caía, no Sria en el suelo sino en sus piernas.

-¿Mi pa…padre estaba en silla de ru…ruedas? ¿Tu….Tuvo un accidente? –Estaba tan preocupada que su cara se le había puesta blanca.

-No, nada de eso. Esto es un secreto no se lo digas a nadie y menos a tu padre. Me mataría si se entera. El día que naciste en la sala de parto, estaba tan nervioso al ver que tu madre apretaba y empujaba para que nacieras que en cuando escucho tu llanto cuando tu cabeza estaba fuera se mareo y tuvimos que sentarlo en silla de ruedas y abanicarlo para que no se desmayara.

-¿En…En serio? – La voluptuosa rubia asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No se lo podía creer. Su padre, el gran y poderoso, el mejor empresario, serio y calculador Hiashi Hyuuga ¿Se desmayó al escuchar a su primogénita llorar por primera vez? Ciertamente le habría gustado mucho que lo hubieran gravado y poder verlo ella misma en DVD.

No se esperaba que su estricto y serio padre fuera tan extremista en lo que se refiera al tema de paternidad. Seria la primera vez en su vida y que ella se acordara claro esta que viera a su padre demostrando cariño en esos extremos.

Lo mucho que le daba eran besos en la frente de vez en cuando y algún que otro abrazo.

Con su hermana Hanabi no paso nada de lo que Tsunade le había contado del de ella, tal vez al tener la experiencia pasada había sabido controlarse.

-Sabes Hinata, eres la viva imagen de tu madre.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, te miro ahora mismo y es como si tuviera a tu madre ante mis ojos, solo que con un peinado diferente, pero por lo demás, los mismos ojos grandes y violetas casi blancos, tu pálida piel como la nieve como ella, tienes hasta la misma estatura y su voz suave.

Eso que acababa de escuchar le habían echo feliz, muy feliz. Saber que eres la viva imagen de la persona que más amabas en el mundo le había reconfortado el corazón. Amaba a su madre y ahora sabía que era justamente su doble.

Se despidió de Tsunade y una vez sola en la habitación se puso de pie por primera vez sola. Todos los días que estuvo en cama ninguno de sus amigos, en especial Kiba no la dejaban levantarse de la cama si no era para ir al baño y no la dejaban bañarse sola así que siempre estaba con Ino.

La pareja estaba cada dos por tres en casa de Shino, casi parecía que vivían hay.

Se preocupaban mucho con ella porque es esa semana había perdido dos kilos con suma rapidez y estaba siempre al borde de la inconciencia por culpa de la fiebre.

Tomo la bata que su amigo le había prestado y estaba en el sillón para ponérsela y anudarla correctamente a su cintura. Salió de la habitación y anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, bajo los escalones despacio sintiendo al fin de poder hacerlo ella sola.

En el salón se encontraban Kiba y Shino que al sentir los pasos en la puerta se giraron para ver. Se encontraron a Hinata con la bata negra del Aburame que le quedaba grande y unas zapatillas que le había regalado Ino de conejito blancas.

Estaba adorable si encima te fijabas en su pelo desarreglado, parecía una adolescente de nuevo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Que haces levantada? Vuelve a la cama.

-Ya estoy mejor Kiba, además no quiero pasarme la vida tumbada en la cama…- Se quedo callada al ver que sus dos amigos de la infancia se la quedaron mirando pasmados. -¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, es que ya no tartamudeas más.

Se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida, ni ella misma se había dado cuanta de eso. Parece ser que la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Tsunade hace unos cuantos minutos le habían dado la suficiente confianza como para dejar de tartamudear cuando hablaba con los demás.

Se sentía por eso incluso más fuerte.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea que caldeaba agradablemente todo el piso inferior de la casa.

-Es gracias a Tsunade, la charla que hemos tenido me ha dado más seguridad en mi misma.

Sus amigos rieron, uno con sutileza, propio de su carácter reservado y el otro con una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

-Nos alegramos muchísimo por eso, que alegría le dará a Ino saberlo.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Trabajando, hoy el Jueves ¿Sabes?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de par en par.

¿Jueves? ¿Estaban a Jueves? Había estado más de una semana sin ir a la oficina y ni se había dado ni cuenta. ¿Qué pensaría su padre de ella? Seguramente la echaría a patadas en cuanto se presentara en la empresa después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin ir a trabajar.

Pero le extrañaba que su padre no le hubiera llamado aun por sus faltas laborales.

-Hinata, se que esto va a ser duro para ti puesto que aun no estas del todo estable en el tema del corazón, pero si te vas a quedar un tiempo aquí necesitas ropa que ponerte a diario. Por eso voy a llevarte a tu casa para que llenes una maleta de ropa y nos vendremos.

Hinata palideció al escucharlo.

-Sabemos y tú también que Naruto a esta hora siempre esta trabajando y no llega hasta entrada la noche.

-Hinata, solo estarás para coger ropa y Shino rápidamente te traerá de vuelta aquí, Naruto ni se enterara de que has ido. –_ Él muy carbón sigue viviendo en la casa que políticamente le pertenece a Hinata…_

A regañadientes no tuvo más que aceptar. Shino le dejo un abrigo que le quedaba pequeño que seria de un mejor tamaño para ella y una caliente bufanda y guantes para el frío.

Se monto en el asiento del copiloto del Land Rover plateado del Aburame y se pusieron en marcha hacia su casa-mansión. Kiba se fue en un cruce a su clínica veterinaria y los dejó solos en la carretera.

Para hacer menos tensa la situación en el coche Shino puso la radio y deseo que alguna canción de las favoritas de su amiga saliera por alguna sintonía.

-Shino, deja esa canción por favor.

Volvió a poner la radio en la sintonía anterior y disfruto también de la canción que Hinata quería escuchar "Honey" Una dulce y tranquila melodía. Tal vez escuchando eso quería que su cuerpo se relajara de la tensión.

Podía verla por el rabillo del ojo y de sus gafas como Hinata apretaba el cinturón que pasaba por su abdomen y se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba para que mentir muerta de miedo, ni viendo una película de terror estaba tan asustada como lo estaba ahora.

Llegaron a la acera frente a la casa y la Hyuuga se agarro al sillón con ambas manos empezando a híper ventilar.

-Hinata, no hay nadie en casa y en el caso de que él viniera estoy yo para defenderte. Le golpearía si fuera necesario.

-¡No! Peleas no por favor…

-Como tú desees. – _Aun con todo lo que le a hecho ella sigue preocupándose incondicionalmente de él, no se merece todo el cariño y amor que Hinata aun le profesa… -_Salgamos de una vez, así terminaremos antes.

Hinata asintió y salio del coche, claro que cuando se puso al lado de Shino este la regaño por no dejarle que él le abriera la puerta y la ayudara a salir.

Abrió la puerta de metal y anduvieron por el caminillo de piedra, el Aburame se dirigió al garaje para sacar su coche, ella se lo había pedido para ahorrar tiempo.

Cuando aun estaban en el coche camino a su casa ella le pidió poder llevarse su coche porque quería empezar a trabajar de nuevo y necesitaba su coche pues ya le había negado rotundamente a permitir que el la llevara y recogiera todos los días. No quería abusar de la ya de por si inmensa hospitalidad, no quería ser una carga.

Escucho la puerta mecánica del garaje abrirse y el motor de su Honda Civic mientras subía por las escaleras. Parecía que nada había cambiado, los cuadros estaba bien colocados y sin torcer el la pared, la mesita y el baúl decorativo estaban bien, aunque si un poco sucios.

Parecía que la casa estaba relativamente limpia o eso pensaba hasta que entro en "su" habitación.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero que…? – La cama estaba totalmente desbaratada, las sabanas colgando, pilladas por el colchón en algunas partes, los cojines y almohadas por el suelo, las finas cortinas parecían que habían sido arrancadas de cuajo. La moqueta tenia manchas que no deseaba saber de donde o que procedían.

Decidió dejar de mirar tan desastroso panorama que daba a entender que Naruto era un desastre y que en tan solo en unas dos semanas ya estaba viviendo con falta de higiene en el hogar para acercarse al gran armario en busca de su maleta.

La encontró en lo alto de la estantería junto a las cajas de fotos.

Puso la enorme maleta sobre la cama y la abrió. Se acerco a la mesita de noche, todos los cajones estaban intactos, su ropa interior estaba bien colocada y organizada como siempre. Tomo unas cuantas prendas, braguitas, culote, sostenes y medias de vestir.

Fue al armario y tomo unos cinco vestidos formales, un par de gala y muchas faldas y camisetas para la oficina juntos a un par de zapatos de tacón.

Metió todo en la maleta como un perfecto rompecabezas para tener el mejor espacio posible.

Entro al cuarto de baño a por su secador y productor para higiene femenina, pero se quedo estática en la puerta al mirar para adentro.

Los mosaicos celestes de las paredes estaban manchados de cal, Naruto no había limpiado las paredes y el cloro del agua se había secado ensuciando las losas, el lavabo estaba lleno de restos de pasta de dientes y pelos desprendidos del peine que estaba empapado junto a la pastilla de jabón.

Viendo como estaba eso dio gracias internamente de que la tapadera del inodoro estuviera bajada, a saber como estaría eso.

Agarro rápidamente sus cosas y volvió a la habitación.

Guardo todo correctamente y cerró con cremallera y candado para que no se abriera. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación algo capto su atención. Se acerco despacio a la cómoda donde siempre se maquillaba y en donde ahora mismo estaban sus perfumes y algún que otro lápiz labial.

Se agacho de cuclillas y tomo el marco que había en el suelo, reconocía perfectamente la parte de atrás de ese porta retratos.

Oró con todas sus fuerzas para que Naruto hubiera cambiado la foto y no fuera la que ella creía.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamá ¿Que te han hecho?! – Cuando le dio la vuelta al marco se le oprimió el pecho. La única foto que tenia de su madre, pues su padre era la única que le había dado porque las demás las guardaba bajo llave tenia el cristal roto. –Lo siento mamá, no sabia que te haría esto.

Se irguió segura y decidida. Saco con cuidado la foto del destrozado porta retrato y una vez con la foto, para su suerte totalmente intacta, tiro el marco sobre su hombro, escuchando como se quebraba del todo y como los cristales se esparcían por el suelo.

Por un segundo deseo que cuando volviera Naruto pisara todos los cristales rotos y se le clavaran sin piedad.

Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad, con la maleta en una mano y la foto de su madre en la otra junto a su pecho.

-Hinata ¿Te ayudo con eso? –Volteo a ver a su amigo que le tendía la mano para tomar sus pertenencias. Ella sonriendo amablemente se la dio. –Te espero en el coche.

Hinata anduvo por el pasillo y abrió una puerta en mitad del hueco de las escaleras, de la estantería que allí había saco el viejo marco en el que antes estaba la foto y la coloco para después meterla en su bolso.

Fue al salón pasando de largo la cocina, para que ver si sabía que estaría hacha un asco. En el salón fue primero a la mesa de vidrieras donde seguía el sobre con los papeles del divorcio el cual lo cogió con malestar hasta que recordó lo de la foto por eso directamente se dirigió a la chimenea y tomo la foto central. La imagen de su boda y sin pestañear la tiro al suelo para seguidamente pisotearla.

-Puede que tal vez me puedas pisotear y hacer daño a mí, pero jamás consentiré que le hagas esto al único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.

Tras alisarse el vestido que el movimiento de aplastar había causado se dio media vuelta y antes de salir aprovechó y tiro un carísimo jarrón de porcelana china que Naruto le compro hace unos años atrás porque los colores que tenia le recordaban a ella.

Bajo por las escaleras para ir al garaje y cerrar la puerta mecánica tras ella, Shino le había sacado el coche a la calle.

-Toma. –Le dio las llaves de su coche. –Yo iré delante porque tengo que abrir la puerta para guardar los coches el mi cochera.

Se monto en su coche y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada, por un motivo extraño se sentía reconfortada. Vio a su amigo ponerse en marcha y poniendo su coche en marcha lo siguió.

**-.-.-.-.-**

EL sol quemaba sin piedad a esa hora del día y el que apenas hubiera vegetación en la ciudad no ayudaba mucho pues no había sitios con sombra. Al menos dentro de la empresa el aire acondicionado era una bendición.

Si no fuera por ese magnifico y maravilloso aparato que enfriaba todo el edifico a una agradable temperatura de 19º estarían todos tirados por hay resguardándose del calor y la tinta de los documentos se estaría derritiendo.

Puede que estuviera exagerando un poco, pero así lo creía.

-Señor Sabaku no, he leído su propuesta y he de admitir que es una idea prometedora y si llega a funcionar aumentarían un 25% nuestras ganancias, pero como comprenderá no puedo dejar que una idea tentadora me doblegue y dejar caer mi empresa familiar ¿Puede darme indicios de que se llevara a cabo con el 100% asegurado al éxito?

Sabía que no seria tan fácil convencer a alguien como Itachi Uchiha.

No por nada era uno de los tres "Pesadillas empresariales". Era una lista reducida, se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, sabia que los apodos eran algunos para molestar pero aun así no quitaba que alguno que otro no le hiciera gracia.

Como por ejemplo a Hiashi Hyuuga se le conocía como "El sabio ciego." Y de ciego tenía más bien poco, lo apodaban así por los muchos años que llevaba de jefe en las empresas Hyuuga.

A Itachi se le conocía como "La comadreja" ¿Por qué? Pues por saber cuando escabullirse de un contrato que no le conviene así de simple.

Y a él se le conocía como "El demonio de la arena" El nombre intimidaba y pudiera parecer excesivo, pero se equivocaba, a pesar de ser el empresario más joven de todos los tiempos poseía una frialdad y una mente calculadora que siempre lo llevaba al triunfo.

Los demás apodos de los otros individuos restantes poco le importaban, estaba en ese instante totalmente interesado en convencer al Uchiha para firmar y hacerlo uno de sus proveedores y socio.

-Entiendo a la perfección su preocupación, puesto que mi empresa también se vería afectada si esto no va bien, pero el temor es poco. La empresa Hyuuga hace unos escasos meses se unió a mi proyecto y ello conlleva a que si te unes puedes empezar a comercial con él y conmigo. Seria hablando claro como un 2x1.

-Yo firmo y comercializo con dos empresas de prestigio y viceversa…ummm...…

Estaba nervioso no iba a negarlo, claro que tampoco iba a decirlo en voz alta. No señor, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Para aparentar confianza se sentó correctamente en su enorme sillón de cuero color vino de su escritorio cruzando la manos y apoyando su cabeza en ellas. Miraba disimuladamente a Itachi y sus expresiones. Las cuales eran más bien pocas cuando se referían a trabajo.

-Creo que… -Puso atención en sus palabras, notando un par de gotas de sudor cayendo por su nuca. –Necesito un bolígrafo para poder firmar esto ¿No cree Sabaku no? -Torció una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Suspiro por lo bajo relajado, esa broma del bolígrafo era un inconfundible "Acepto" de parte del Uchiha. Con una tenue curvatura de sus labios hacia arriba le tendió su pluma.

Se firmaron los papeles por parte de ambos, se sellaron y se guardaron en una carpeta que seria guardada con ínfimo cuidado. Un fuerte apretón de manos dio por terminada la impórtate reunión y daban muestra de confianza.

-No te defraudará la oferta.

-Lo se, no habría firmado si no estuviera en acuerdo, no por nada me llaman la comadreja.

-No voy a objetar eso.

-Tienes un don para esto chico, eres muy joven y ya eres todo un experto en esta materia, créeme si te digo que te espera un gran futuro en este trabajo en todos mis años no había visto a nadie como tú.

-Se hace lo que se puede, pero no soy el único bueno en esto, tú eres un genio.

-Por ahora, estoy instruyendo a mi hermano en esto, algún día el será el próximo en llevar la empresa sobre sus hombros y necesita conocimientos.

-¿Sasuke? Pensé que estaba fuera de Konoha.

-Y lo esta, quiere resolver no se que asunto con cierta persona y terminar la carrera para volver. -Miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera. –Que tarde se me ha hecho hablando contigo, mi vuelo sale esta tarde y aun tengo que ir al hotel a recoger mis cosas.

-Descuida no importa.

-Bien, - Se dirigió a la puerta con su siempre porte erguido y decidido, antes de salir por la puerta se volteo a verlo. –Por cierto permíteme decirte que tienes una mujer preciosa, es muy hermosa.

Sin nada más que decir desapareció por la puerta dejándolo solo.

-_¿Mi mujer? –_Se sentó en su silla y miro al escritorio. Ahí fue donde comprendió todo.

Itachi había visto la foto de Hinata cuando esta se caso y cuando se empeño en querer hacerse una foto junto a él. El esmoquin que llevaba ese día era muy parecido a un traje de boda para hombre y como por aquel entonces no tenia unas manos totalmente masculinas, aun le cogía la alianza de boda de su madre que le dejo en herencia. Y luego Hinata abrazada a él con su precioso y deslumbrante vestido mientras el la rodeaba de la cintura era la imagen perfecta para creer que en verdad estaban casados.

-Pues ahora que me da por fijarme, es verdad que parece que soy yo el novio y es nuestra boda. –Suspiro dejando caer su espalda el la silla. –Ojala fuera así, nada me gustaría más que eso…

Salio de sus pensamientos negando unas cuantas veces con la cabeza, no porque le molestara, nada de eso, si no porque entonces se le iría el santo al cielo pensando en cosas que nunca sucedieron y que solo conllevarían a que se deprimiera otra vez.

Tenía que animarse, estar feliz y eufórico saltando sobre su inmenso escritorio. Había conseguido nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha aceptara trabajar con él y que lo hubiera adulado como su fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Había que celebrarlo.

Se reincorporo de la silla para quedar sentado y presiono el botón de su comunicador.

-Sari. –Llamo a su secretaria.

-"¿Si señor?"

-Tráeme una copa, una botella de vino de la bodega y después una a cada empleado, hay que celebrar.

-"¿A convencido a Itachi Uchiha señor?" –Se le noto emocionada.

-Si. –Tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja por el tremendo grito que se escucho del otro lado. –Sari no grites a través del altavoz, me vas a reventar los tímpanos.

-"Los siento señor Sabaku no, me he emocionado… no volverá a pasar lo prometo."

Podía imaginarse el puchero que estaría poniendo en su rostro y le dieron ganas de reírse.

-Bien, ahora tráeme mi vino y una copa para ti.

-"Ahora mismo."

Mientras esperaba su bien merecida copa, pensó que también se merecía un premio. Tomo su teléfono móvil y busco en sus contactos.

-"¿Si? ¿Quién es?"

-Temari soy Gaara.

-"Oh ¿Qué quieres?"

-He conseguido el contrato y como premio quiero…

Su hermana le interrumpió antes de dejarlo terminar.

-"Si, si, ya se lo que quieres, es muy obvio. No te preocupes iré ahora mismo y los comprare para la semana que viene."

-Gracias.

-"No hay de que, enhorabuena y hasta dentro de unas horas."

Colgó la llamada al mismo tiempo que su secretaria entraba en la oficina con dos copas y una botella de vino bajo el brazo.

Sari estuvo con él en clase cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia y siempre estaba junto a una chica de melena castaña que lo acosaba día y noche hasta que se fue a estudiar a Konoha y se deshizo al fin de ella. Dejo de acosarlo al darse por vencida cuando ese mismo año en el que se fue a Konoha y de vacaciones volvió a Suna ya estaba extendida por toda la ciudad la noticia de su enamoramiento, aunque nadie sabia que era la peliazul de quien se trataba.

En fin, Sari siempre fue simpática y pudo y sigue notando como tiene interés en su hermano Kankuro, pero como este es muy menso en temas del corazón iban muy despacio.

La consideraba al igual que Temari su futura cuñada.

Abrió la botella de vino pues lo menos que quería es que su secretaria se hiciera daño y lleno dos copas.

Sari alzo la copa para brindar.

-Por conseguir convencer a Itachi Uchiha.

Gaara rió y no puedo evitar meterse amistosamente con ella.

-Y porque mi hermano te pida matrimonio de una vez. –Se carcajeo internamente al verla ponerse igual de roja que la bebida de su copa.

Cuando se disponían a alzar las copas, en cuanto el pelirrojo tomo la suya se resquebrajo parte del cristal.

Tuvo al instante un mal presentimiento.

-Sari, puedes ir con los demás a celebrar, me he olvidado que tengo algo urgente, me reuniré con vosotros en unos minutos.

-Oh… bi…bien. –Salio del despacho preocupada al ver como oscurecía la mirada clara de su jefe.

Volvió a coger su móvil y llamo nuevamente a su hermana.

-"Gaara si esta nueva llamada es para meterme prisa te la puedes ahorrar ya estoy en el aeropuerto comprando los billetes."

-No es para eso.

-"¿Entonces?"

-Cambio de planes, no vamos a ir la semana que viene, vamos a ir en el siguiente avión que haya.

-"Pero eso es dentro de dos días." – La escucho sorprenda más le dio exactamente igual.

-Pues así sea. Dentro de dos días iremos a Konoha.

Corto la llamada y miro por la ventana con una mezcla de expresiones.

-Espero que mi instinto este equivocado y no haya ocurrido nada allí.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que tras haber llagado a casa de Shino y haber guardado todas sus pertenencias en lo que seria su ahora habitación. N le llevo ni una media hora cuando ya tenia todo guardado y organizado.

Para agradecerle toda la maravillosa hospitalidad se ofreció a prepararle el almuerzo. Ya que cocinar siempre le ayudo a relajarse. Aunque esa vez solo lo hacia pura diversión y agradecimiento.

Y como poder negarse se le pasaba por la cabeza al Aburame.

-_- Flash back -_-

En el camino de vuelta no le apetecía escuchar música, prefería poner en orden su cabeza ahora que estaba bastante despejada.

Shino delante de ella miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor para ver como iba. Pero siempre se encontraba con el rostro amable y sosegado de la ojiblanco.

Se alegro aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente por ver que su "hermana" así. Parecía ser que le había ido bien para su estado emocional.

Llegaron rápido a la puerta de la cochera, donde en el interior perfectamente cabrían tres coches y un par de motos. Compartía con su amigo la manía de tenerlo todo totalmente organizado para que haya el mayor espacio posible.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo una vez subieron las escaleras Hinata se coloco frente a su callado compañero.

-¡Shino quiero agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi asíque te are un delicioso almuerzo! – Lo dijo tan de repente que lo sorprendió un poco.

-No hace falta, lo hago desinteresadamente.

-¡Por favor Shino! Deja que te haga de comer. – Lo miro con sus enormes ojos violáceos intentando adoptar la imagen de un pequeño cachorro. – Por favor…

Esa mirada podía con todo el mundo y el no iba a ser menos. Colocándose correctamente las gafas le asintió con la cabeza. Tras darle su permiso Hinata se le echo encima en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Gracias Shino.

Su sonrisa radiante lo hizo reír con la misma felicidad que ella irradiaba.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

La veía cocinar mientras tarareaba, viéndola así de alegre y dulce no pudo evitar pensar como Naruto había sido tan ruin y despiadado para haberle sido infiel a una mujer tan maravillosa y perfecta como lo es la peliazul.

Hasta él mismo reconocía que si no sintiera por Hinata el mismo cariño que se tiene por un hermano seguramente estaría también enamorado de ella como lo esta Gaara y muchos otros.

Y hablando de Gaara, sabia que si se enteraba de lo que Naruto le había hecho y seguía haciendo a Hinata, ¡Su Hinata! ¡Su dulce y preciosa princesa! No dudaría dos segundos en actuar. Sabia que las personas tranquilas y calmadas también tienen un tope en su paciencia por eso cuando esta se acababa esas personan se conocen por ser impulsivas.

Podría apostar toda su fortuna y salir ganando sin perder absolutamente nada sabiendo que su tope estaría ya casi al limite y que toda esa adrenalina acumulada y convertida en ira tendría que ser evaporada de algún modo y sabría perfectamente como seria.

Tenia la gran capacidad de leer el comportamiento corporal de la gente, cada gesto, cada tensión en un músculo, todo y con solo eso sabia que en cuanto llegaran a los oídos del pelirrojo todo ese maldito asunto no dudaría en salir disparado a casa del Uzumaki y golpearlo hasta dejarlo en un coma y tener los nudillos llenos de sangre o algo mucho peor.

Era mero instinto de posesión, como los animales, si el macho intuía que su hembra estaba en peligro o había sido dañada no dudaba en atacar y protegerla de todo.

Y Gaara era desde hace ya ocho años un macho enamorado reprimido.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y comunicarle a Hinata que estaría en su estudio escribiendo.

Esta seguía cortando las verduras e poniendo el agua a hervir tranquilamente ahora que sabía porque su padre no la había llamado.

-_- Flash back -_-

Estaba sacando los ingredientes de la nevera cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en n el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros de pitillo.

Al sacar el aparato vio que se trataba de su primo Neji.

-¿Si?

-"¡Hinata! Menos mal que puedo contactar contigo, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, no venias al trabajo, ni tampoco llamabas para reportar que te ocurría. Ya pensaba lo peor."

-Neji tranquilo estoy bien. –Su primo estaba de los nervios en el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Segura? Yo no lo creo, no después de saber todo lo que te ha pasado."

Se quedo pasmada de pie frente a la nevera. No sabia que decir.

-"Tu silencio me lo confirma todo."

-¿Co…Como te has enterado de lo de…?

-"¿De lo que te a hecho el asqueroso de Naruto? Pues ha sido Ino y antes de que digas nada ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre callarte eso?! ¡No me vengas con absurdas excusas de no quería preocuparos porque me vas a enfadar más de lo que ya lo estoy!"

Se escucho de fondo un golpe y seguidamente a Neji quejarse.

-"¡Deja de gritarle a tu prima! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo estará pasando mal? ¡Imbécil!"

¡Oh Tenten! La prometida de su primo porque en San Valentín le pidió matrimonio. Era la única mujer que conocía capaz de soportar el carácter de su primo y poder controlarlo y calmarlo cuando era debido.

-Esta bien, lo siento Hinata, no debí gritarte.

-No pasa nada, pero ¿Solo has llamado por eso?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, eso y que no te preocupes por las faltas en el trabajo, Hiashi ya sabe el porque, le pregunto a Ino sobre ti y ella no pudo negarse a contarle la verdad.

-¿Mi…Mi padre? –Su cuerpo se puso a temblar.

-Si, pero no debes de asustarte. Tu padre dice que cuando estés segura de encontrarte mejor puedes regresar es más, también dice que si así lo deseas puedes ir a la mansión Hyuuga con él y Hanabi.

¡Vaya! Eso si que no lo esperaba, pero bueno todo padre severo y estricto sigue siendo padre igualmente y el suyo le ofrecía volver a casa junto a el y su hermana. Le gustaría, pero no quería ir a una casa donde sentirían pena y compasión por ella.

-Gracias lo agradezco mucho, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, mi padre entenderá el porque, siempre ha sabido leerme perfectamente.

-Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes.

-Si lo se, ya hablaremos otra vez, tengo que hacer el almuerzo.

-Cuídate.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

Lleno los platos de comida, los vasos de agua y el pan sobre la mesa. Cuando termino de poner la mesa subió las escaleras para ir al estudio de Shino para avisarle de que la comida ya estaba lista.

Bajaron al salón y se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente.

-He de reconocerlo, cada día cocinas mejor.

-Gracias, me gusta mucho cocinar.

-Se nota, te has puesto a cantar y a bailotear mientras cocinabas. -Hinata se sonrojo al verse descubierta. –No te avergüences, eso es que estas feliz y es bueno teniendo en cuanta tu situación.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón…

Recogieron la mesa y se pusieron a lavar y a secar los platos.

-Hinata, he visto que has traído los papeles del divorcio ¿Vas a rellenarlos?

La ojiblanco empezó a colocar los platos conforme los secaba, su rostro se contrajo un poco con dolor.

El Aburame no paso desapercibida la mirada de su amiga.

-Los rellenare, al fin y al cabo le dije a Naruto que el día que ya no fuera feliz conmigo se podía ir de mi lado cuando quisiera.

-Eres demasiado buena, por eso se ha aprovechado de ti.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede cambiar le daré mi parte de los papeles del divorcio y que se vaya con la tía esa con la que se acuesta.

No volvieron a sacar el tema porque no quería que la tristeza ocupara el rostro de su amiga.

Hinata tras terminar las tareas que ella misma se había autoimpuesto para ayudar a su "hermano" en las labores domesticas para no vivir de gorra por mucho que Shino le dijera que no hacia falta.

Después de todo eso se sentó en el salón frente a la chimenea dispuesta a llenar su parte del divorcio.

Saco los papeles del sobre con las manos temblorosas y se dispuso a leer mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de su bolso. Rellenó todo lo correspondiente mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

Leyó las condiciones.

-_¿Distribución de bienes? ¿De verdad después de todo lo que me ha hecho quiere quedarse con parte de mis cosas? Eso ya es pasarse de la raya _–Eso en vez de enfadarla la entristecieron. –_Tengo que buscarme aun un buen abogado para cuando llegue el día del juicio._

Se levanto del sillón tras rellenar todo y se fue a su habitación a por ropa de cambio, pensaba darse una ducha y arreglarse para que a parte de que no se le notara que estaba llorando tenía que esta presentable para ir allí.

Si Naruto quería el divorcio lo tendría. Esa misma tarde le daría los papeles.

Se metió en el baño para invitados y prefirió darse una ducha en vez de baño, terminaría antes y no despilfarraría tanta agua.

Enrollo una toalla a su cuerpo y decidió secarse el pelo con el secador. El aire caliente del aparato le dio de lleno en la cara y tuvo que cerrar por un momento sus claros ojos. Con paciencia y esmero su larga cabellera oscura cayo lisa hasta su baja espalda.

Se vistió recatadamente. Un delicado vestido negro ceñido que cubría y realzaba todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. El cuello en V daba una recatada pero no obstante maravillosa vista al inicio de sus senos. Se puso un abrigo de pelo artificial pues encontraba horrendo que mataran a un animal solo por su piel en el mismo color que el vestido. Este llevaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y era cerrado por un par de correas.

Si se ponía la capucha daría la impresión de ser caperucita roja, claro en otro color por supuesto. Sus siempre inseparables pendientes de perlas de su madre y unos finos zapatos de tacón de charol totalmente cerrados y sencillos.

Shino estaba en el piso de abajo leyendo un libro de antología mientras bebía té. Al alzar la mirada se quedo impresionado.

-Que hermosa te ves ¿Vas a salir?

Sonrío con las mejillas rojas por el alabo.

-Si, voy a entregar esto de una vez. –Levanto con una mano el sobre que tenía bajo el brazo y que instantáneamente el Aburame reconoció.

-¿Te acompaño? –Preguntó con precaución y levantándose del sillón.

-No Shino, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. Se que os preocupáis por mi pero no voy a estar siempre dependiendo de vosotros, necesito usar mi propia valía esta vez. Solo yo puedo hacer esto y me gustaría que fuera sola.

Entendió a la perfección las palabras de su amiga-hermana, no se había dado cuanta hasta ahora, pero todos trataban a Hinata como la una pobre y desvalida niña indefensa que seria destruida por un misero soplo viento. Hinata quería demostrar que ella era fuerte y esta era la mejor forma para ello.

La abrazo sin poder evitarlo y ella se dejo hacer.

-Se que puedes, debajo de ese aspecto frágil se que se esconde una mujer poderosa capaz de todo. Así que animo.

-Volveré pronto.

La perdió de vista al verla descender por las escaleras hasta la cochera y oírla abrir la puerta y arrancar seguidamente el coche.

Conducíos sin ningún tipo de prisa hasta el trabajo de "su marido" para imponerse fuerza puso música que le diera el valor que necesitaba. Escuchaba "Break Down de Girugamesh" jamás pensó que ese estilo de música podría gustarle, pero estaba equivocada, la música le agradaba mucho, tanto que no se dio cuanta de cuando comenzó a tararearla mientras la escuchaba.

Aparcó frente a la mismísima empresa ya que tuvo la grandiosa suerte de que hubiera un aparcamiento libre y respiró hondo mientras ponía el seguro al coche.

Camino decidida y sin darse cuanta de una manera un tanto sensual con el contoneo que sus caderas hacían al caminar, llamó la atención de algún que otro hombre el la calle y en el living una vez que entro.

Paso de largo al recibidor que la llamaba.

-Perdone señorita, pero no puede pasar si no tiene cita previa o pase que le permita entrar.

-Eres nuevo en tu puesto ¿Cierto?

-Si ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Ladeo infantilmente la cabeza hacia ella.

-Pues porque no me conoces, soy Hinata Hyuuga.

El muchacho pareció comprender y se disculpó sonrojado haciendo una excesiva y seguramente dolorosa reverencia.

-Lo siento Señorita Hyuuga, no sabia quien era, perdone mi gravísimo fallo, la confundí con una hermosa chica deslumbrante que no tenia pase.

Se sintió muy alabada por las palabras del chico.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada ni se lo diré a nadie, solo no avises a mi marido de que estoy aquí. Es una sorpresa ¿Vale?

-¡Claro! No hay problema.- Se irguió y puso su mano sobre su frente al mismísimo estilo militar pero con una sonrisa.

Ese muchacho le caía realmente bien.

Hinata entro en el ascensor y pulso el último botón. Una vez la puerta cerrada los nervios empezaba a hacerse cargo de ella.

¿Cómo actuaría frente a Naruto? No podría mostrar indiferencia, no porque no supiera, sino porque no podría mentirle en ese momento. Pues era tan idiota para seguir enamorada aun de él.

La puerta se abrió con su correspondiente timbre.

Al pasar por delante de la mesa de la secretaria no había nadie.

-_Que extraño, normalmente las pocas veces que venia siempre había alguien para recibirme… aunque mejor así, nadie podré avisar a Naruto._

Se paro frente a la puerta del despacho y trago fuertemente sintiendo como el valor acumulado se esfumaba.

Abrió poco a poco la puerta sin llamar y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Quería verificar que Naruto estaba allí para después si estaba cerrar la puerta y abrirla con fuerza y seguridad para poder hacerle creer que su traición no le dolía.

Se asomó cautelosamente por la rendija que dejaba la puerta para ver si estaba el rubio.

Nadie, nadie es capaz de soportar por muy bien preparado que este o eso crea para lo que sus pupilas detectaron.

Lo que vio la dejó paralizada y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de su lagrimal.

Dentro del despacho su marido acariciaba a su secretaria con pasión y descaro. La escuchaba suspirar y jadear de vez en cuando el nombre del rubio cuando sentía sus senos acariciados y besos húmedos en su cuello.

Apenas estaban cubiertos por la ropa interior, pero incluso así de descolocada podrían estar haciendo perfectamente.

Les daban la espalda, pero los ambos gemidos que soltaron los dos simultáneamente le dieron a comprender que ya eran uno y lo pudo comprobar al verlos mover las caderas.

Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado que tuvo al abrirla y se dio media vuelta.

Presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor con la mano temblando, cuando la puerta se abrió e ingreso dentro una vez descendiendo al living sintió unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al cuello.

Sus manos estaban empapadas, las miro y las vio húmeda, al mirarse en el espejo que cubría toda la pared vio que estaba llorando sin parar.

Antes de llegar al primer piso se puso la capucha y las gafas de sol para que nadie viera sus enrojecidos ojos y sus lágrimas bajando hasta su quijada. Se despidió con la mano del muchacho de antes pues este despidió amablemente y corrió hacia su coche.

Se montó con rapidez, tiro la carpeta con los papeles del divorcio por alguna parte de los asientos traseros, se abrocho el cinturón, se quito la capucha y salio de ese maldito lugar cuanto antes, las lagrimas caían sin parar una tras otra, su mente estaba nublada con las imágenes que había visto y su corazón estaba inundado de un dolor que la cegaba y la desgarraba por dentro.

Conducía sin rumbo fijo, sin un destino al que ir. Al pasar por la avenida principal de la cuidad vio carteles colgados de los edificios y ya supo que hacer.

Si, sabía que eso que iba a hacer estaba mal y era muy vulgar, pero en ese momento era su única alternativa, su única salida al dolor.

Además…

Solo quería olvidar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al fin el capitulo 4 y de verdad, siento enormemente que no pueda subir más rápido los capítulos… ¡Ojala tuviera Internet!**

**La verdad tengo la impresión de que este capi me quedo bastante aburrido, al menos esa es la impresión que tengo. Lo siento si es así y os he hecho perder el tiempo al leerlo.**

**Bueno, como veis Gaara ya esta en camino y muy pero muy preocupado ¿Qué pasara cuando nuestro chico pelirrojo llegue a Konoha? ¡Jojojojo! Que emocionada estoy por escribir eso, no lo podéis ni imaginar.**

**Hinata esta como veis fatal de nuevo y la verdad me da pena tener que hacerla sufrir tanto pero es parte de la historia. Además lo que viene ahora digamos que es un momento crucial.**

**¡Ah si! Si encontráis alguna una falta decídmela por favor.**

**Canciones nombradas:**

**1- Honey. Ending de la segunda temporada de Card Captor Sakura de Clamp. (Seguro que todos/as ya la conocéis y a quien no un consejo ¡Vedla!)**

**2- Break Down de Girugamesh (Un grupo maravilloso.)**

**Sin más que decir, Chao.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrotración

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La desesperación se podía oler en el ambiente, denso y frío, sumamente cargado de incertidumbre.

Estaban todos increíblemente con los nervios a flor de piel, uno de brazos cruzados, apretando sus brazos y moviendo el pie intentando calmarse sin éxito alguno, sus oscuras gafas de sol no dejaban ver la preocupación que cargaban. Otro andaba de un lugar a otro en círculos mientras se agarraba con desesperación el pelo, siendo observado de su enorme e inseparable amigo canino que estaba tan mal como su amo y por ultimo ella estaba en el sillón mordiéndose las uñas echando a perder su delicada manicura francesa y con los ojos humedecidos de un posible y cercano llanto.

La tensión que había podía contarse hasta con una basta lima para las uñas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! Shino ¿Te ha dicho algo la policía?

-No, la están buscando por toda la ciudad, sobre todo por los sitios que les he dicho que ella suele frecuentar.

-¡Joder no puedo seguir así! ¡¿Dónde diablos esta?! – Se dejó caer de cuclillas al suelo de parquet. Akamaru preocupado le lamió una mano intentando calmarlo, el castaño lo miró sonriendo desganado mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas. –Agradezco tus intenciones amigo, pero no sirven en este momento.

Al final del salón Ino no soportando más la tensión se levantó del sillón con brusquedad llamando la atención de los allí presentes y se encaminó a paso rápido a la puerta principal tras tomar su bolso de mano del recibidor.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas Ino?

-No puedo estar sin hacer nada viendo como mi mejor amiga esta desaparecida, vale que la policía la esta buscando, pero eso no es motivo para quedarme de brazos cruzados. Pienso ir a buscarla yo también.

-¡Dios! Es la primera cosa con sentido que he escuchado esta mañana, yo también voy. –Se giró para ver al Aburame andar tras él. -¿Tú también vas a búscala?

-Si, además le he dado a la policía mi numero de móvil, si la encuentran me llamaran enseguida, así que puedo salir.

Los tres salieron de la casa.

Ino y Shino con su coche y Kiba decidió recorrer la cuidad con Akamaru por si el encontraba su rastro.

La prioridad de todos ellos era encontrar una pista, por mísera que fuera del paradero de Hinata, la cual llevaba un día y seis horas sin dar señales de vida.

Tras haber salido por la puerta en casa del Aburame rumbo a la empresa de Naruto para entregarle los papeles del divorcio no se volvió a saber nada de ella. Ni como le había ido, que por su desaparición intuían que algo había pasado, si se encontraba bien y necesitaba ayuda, donde se encontraba.

Nada, no se sabía absolutamente nada y comenzaban a pensar en lo peor.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Le dolía a rabiar la cabeza, era como si alguien hubiera encendido una picadora y para que se escuchara más fuerte le añadieran un altavoz al lado de su oreja. Era simplemente insoportable.

Pero más le molestaba aun el dolor que no conseguía hacer desaparecer de su pecho.

¡Dios! Que ciega había estado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de toda esa farsa a la que llamaba matrimonio, todo era más que obvio ya que lo sabía.

Las horas extra en la oficina por "motivos importantes" que en verdad eran para tirarse una y otra vez a su secretaria, seguro que los viajes de negocias se los pasaba en casa de esa asquerosa calentando la cama o el sofá, cuando quedaban todos para una reunión entre amigos la dejaba siempre sola y se marchaba por ahí para "saludar a los conocidos" ¡Si seguro! Lo que hacia era buscar el baño o la habitación más cercana para gozar a sus anchas sin que nadie sospeche.

Todo era tan obvio que hasta un niño se habría dado cuenta y ella para enterarse tuvo que pillarlos en plena acción.

Cuando una nueva punzada llegó a su pecho bebió su septo trago de whisky de un solo trago notándolo bajar por su garganta.

-Camarero lléneme de nuevo el vaso. –Su voz sonaba pesada y sentía nauseas más no podía dejar de beber ni de sollozar.

-Creo que ya ha bebido lo suficiente señorita. –El joven de unos veinticinco años limpiaba un vaso. –Además por su falta de experiencia al verla beber diría que es su primera vez y a este paso le va a dar un coma etílico si sigue consumiendo sin saber sus límites.

-Yo no te he preguntado tu opinión, así que cállate y sírveme otro vaso.

-Lo siento, pero si lee el cartelito de allí. –Le señaló un cartel de color naranja. –Podrá ver que en este establecimiento no servimos a gente que ya esté pasada de copas para evitarnos problemas.

Molesta le dejó un par de billetes en la barra que sabia que de sobra habría para pagar sus consumiciones y salió de allí sin un rumbo fijo, intentando en vano secarse las lagrimas que parecían no dejar de caer.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola salir con aire triste y decaído.

-No se que le habrá pasado a esa chica pero es imperdonable ver como una mujer tan hermosa y amable… -Recordó la manera educada y cortes de hablar que tuvo con él cuando entró al local. – se destruye así misma de esta manera.

Tomó el dinero que ella había dejado sobre la barra y lo contó.

-Vaya, me ha dejado hasta una buenísima propina… ojala pueda solucionar su problema pronto, no parece mala persona.

-¡Haku deja de estar en las nubes y ve a atender a los clientes de las mesas!

-Si señor Zabuza lamento mi despiste.

Una vez en la calle, el bullicio de gente en ambos lados y las bocinas de los coches al pasar por la carretera la abrumaban y hacían que su cabeza pareciera que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Andando un poco encontró un banco en la calle en el cual se sentó, frente a sus ojos se encontraba un parque que suele ser frecuentado por parejas primerizas, se demostraban lo mucho que se querían delante de todo el mundo con tiernos besos, abrazos, se tomaban de las manos y se miraban con fervor y anhelo.

El anhelo que ella perdió hace muchos años y que ahora envidiaba al ver a aquellos adolescentes.

Sin poder evitarlo más, pues observar de tan cerca aquello que a ella se le había arrebatado tan cruelmente, se levantó del banco con rapidez mareándose en el proceso por el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo y se fue a buscar donde estaba aparcado su coche.

Lo encontró no muy lejos de donde estaba, tan solo a un par de calles de distancia. Quitó el seguro del coche y abrió la puerta para ingresar en el, se puso el cinturón, las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el coche.

Con el intermitente puesto salió de su aparcamiento siendo enseguida el hueco que dejó ocupado por otro y se fue a una carretera poco transitada, solo conocía un sitio donde podía tranquilizarse y aclarar sus ideas y ese sitio sus lugar a dudas era donde estaba su madre.

-Espérame mamá, enseguida nos veremos pronto. –Sonrió con amabilidad sintiendo las lagrimas secarse con el aire que entraba por la ventanilla e ignoraba la nueva llamada de su teléfono móvil.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tras horas de buscar por los más recónditos lugares se decidieron encontrar todos en el centro de la cuidad, ansiosos y algo esperanzados de saber si alguno tenia alguna pista de la peliazul.

Kiba acompañado de Akamaru esperaban impacientes en el centro de la cuidad, dando vueltas en círculos mientras gruñían llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba al lado de ellos.

-¡Rayos! Hinata sigue sin responder a las llamadas. –Colgó la llamada. –Estoy realmente preocupado ¿Crees que estará bien Akamaru? –El enorme can bajó la cabeza y la cola en señal de resignación mientras soltó un lloriqueo lastimero. –Te entiendo, a este paso nos dará una ulcera.

Volvió a empezar a andar apresurado de un lugar a otro hasta que escuchó como lo llamaban desde el final de la calle.

-¡Ino! – Cuando llegó se abrazaron como en las películas ante las miradas curiosas de la gente. – Por favor dime que has encontrado algo.

-No, y por lo que veo tu tampoco ¿Verdad? –Le negó apesumbradamente con la cabeza, la rubia no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. – Hinata estaba muy inestable emocionalmente, podría hacer cualquier cosa si le ha pasado algo que le haga sufrir.

-Shhhh calla no digas eso.

-Cierto, no podemos decaernos nosotros ahora.

La pareja se asustó al escuchar la voz de Shino justo a su lado.

-¡Joder Shino! Maldito seas, deja de aparecer como los fantasmas delante de la gente ¿Es que quieres matarnos algún día del susto?

-Llevo aquí desde que ha llegado Ino, pero como siempre me ignoráis.

-Venga, no le hagas caso a Kiba, no te notamos porque eres demasiado discreto ¿Verdad cariño?

-No, lo que es, es un friki de los bichos.

-Y tu un chucho sarnoso.

-Dímelo otra vez a la cara si tienes huevos.

Como era habitual comenzaron una nueva pelea donde Kiba parecía tener la rabia y que se abalanzaría en el momento menos pensado sobre su rival mientras el Aburame se colocaba correctamente las gafas ignorando las provocaciones del Inuzuka enfadando al nombrado más en el proceso.

Los transeúntes se amontonaban en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro para ver que pasaba y comenzaban a cuchichear unos con otros.

-_Hombres, siempre están igual. –_Akamaru. –El animal la miró sentado en el suelo junto a ella observando la pelea sin hacer nada. -¿Me ayudas a separarlos?

Un ladrido fue la respuesta que obtuvo para después verle correr hacia su amo y morderle la chaqueta para separarlo. Ino se colocó entre ellos para llamar su atención.

-¡Chicos basta ya de peleas infantiles! ¿No os da vergüenza siendo dos hombres hechos y derechos comportaros como dos niños de cinco años? Se os tendría que caer la cara de la vergüenza.

Se quedaron callados y la gente viendo que la rubia había cesado la contienda siguió su camino despejando el lugar. La calle volvió a estar tan concurrida como lo estaba en un principio.

-En vez de estar peleando tendríamos que estar buscándola de nuevo.

-¿Buscar a quien? –Preguntó una voz femenina tras ellos que los sorprendió a todos por igual. Se giraron para verlos mientras perdían el color de piel. –Hola ¿Cómo habéis estado? Hace tiempo que no os vemos.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio que fue rápidamente eliminado por el castaño veterinario.

-¡Mierda los que faltaban ahora!

-Vaya, gracias por tu hospitalaria y calida bienvenida Kiba, la próxima vez que vayas a Suna te recibiremos a escobazos, patadas en el culo y te meteremos el dedo en el ojo haber si te gusta. – Como siempre el sarcasmo de Temari salió a flote.

-Cariño tranquilízate, seguro que no lo ha dicho con esa intención. –Shikamaru intentaba calmar a su mujer mientras le echaba una mirada de desaprobación al castaño.

-Lo siento Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, es que estamos en una situación complicada y Kiba esta en su limite, en verdad no quiere ofenderos. –Explicó la Yamanaka con estrés en la voz, eso sorprendió a su perezoso amigo de la infancia que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese detalle.

-Bah chicos no importa, sabemos como es el carácter de este, nos esperábamos algo así. –Kankuro quitó importancia al asunto. -¿Verdad que no es para tanto Tem?- Su hermana gruñó enrabietada con las mejillas hinchadas y asintió.

Shino que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión reparó que el pelirrojo no estaba con sus hermanos y cuñado, al mirar por los lados en los alrededores vio que tampoco estaba acercándose a ellos pues no había rastro de él.

Frunciendo el ceño capto el interés del Nara.

-¡Oe! –Llamó desganado como siempre. -¿Te pasa algo Shino?

-¿Vuestro hermano ha venido con vosotros?

-¿Gaara? Si, si que ha venido con nosotros, fue él quien propuso el viaje.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Eh? Ah, pues en cuanto hemos bajado del avión y hemos llevado las maletas a nuestra casa aquí ha salido disparado con el coche hacia la casa de Hinata ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando las palabras que debería de decir puesto que Temari era una chica bastante impulsiva cuando se enfadaba y seguro que cuando se enterara de todo seria como una bomba de relojería.

-Tenéis que saber una cosa importante que ha sucedido recientemente, pero busquemos otro lugar más tranquilo, lo que tenemos que deciros es un tema muy delicado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba nervioso mientras conducía su Lamborghini, desde el día que firmó el contrato con Itachi Uchiha un extraño presentimiento y constante malestar lo invadía, sus hermanos le preguntaron en un par de ocasiones que le ocurría porque lo veían actuar de manera extraña, pero no les contestaba porque ni él mismo sabía la razón de su mal presentimiento.

Aparcó el coche en el primer hueco que vio de la acera en la calle de la mansión de Hinata y se bajó del auto.

Con el seguro una vez puesto hecho a andar hacia su destino.

Cuando llegó al muro de seguridad de piedra se extrañó de que la verja de metal estuviera totalmente abierta, cualquiera podría entrar e intentar robar los objetos de valor que encontraran o lastimar a los propietarios... aunque solo se preocupaba de que hirieran a Hinata.

Hastiado por ese detalle se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta y llamar al timbre un par de veces.

Esperó un escaso minuto cuando la gran puerta principal de madera se abrió.

-¡Hombre Gaara! ¡Que alegría de verte! ¿Como estas?

Si tenia que ser sincero, hubiera preferido que Naruto no le hubiera abierto la puerta y en su lugar estuviera cierta chica de iris violáceas diluidas, de largo cabello oscuro con reflejos azules, mejillas sonrojadas y un cuerpo que le robaba el aliento.

Pero no, tenía que ser el Uzumaki y joderle todas sus depravadas fantasías.

-Muy bien Naruto gracias por preguntar. - Se obligó a fingir una tenue sonrisa por cortesía, la verdad es que desde que se enteró en el instituto de que Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia el rubio cada vez que estaban juntos.

Sabía que no era otra cosa que los insanos celos y la envidia que le tenía.

-Uy, que descortés de mi parte, vamos pasa no te quedes ahí parado como un pasmarote.

-Con permiso. –Entró al vestíbulo y se quedó parado en el recibidor. Cuando se disponía a quitarse el abrigo para colgarlo de la percha se fijó que en esta ya había otro en color rosa pastel. Gaara entrecerró los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño.

A Hinata no le gustaba el color rosa.

Así que ese abrigo y esos zapatos de altísimo tacón mal guardados en el zapatero no eran de la Hyuuga. Y hablando de la ojiblanco.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que el rubio se tensó en cuestión de segundos.

-No lo se.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No. –Naruto estaba siendo cortante con sus respuestas.

-¿Por qué?

-Y yo que se, lleva dos semanas sin aparecer por casa y no se donde esta viviendo ahora. – Abrió unos segundos desorbitadamente sus ojos sin saber que decir o pensar antes de volver a su expresión de siempre.

¿Cómo que Hinata llevaba dos semanas sin ir a su casa? Ella vivía ahí, era su hogar y patrimonio Hyuuga, si alguien se tenia que marchar por algún motivo de esa mansión era Naruto ¿Y que puñetas era eso de no saber donde esta ahora? Si hubiera sido él ya habría removido cielo, mar y tierra para buscarla, hubiera sido capaz de llamar a la brigada de rastreo de las fuerzas armadas para encontrarla.

Y en cambio Naruto no se molestaba siquiera en mostrar preocupación alguna.

-¿Y porque no pruebas a llamarla por el móvil?

-No me responde las llamada así que paso de seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando se que no lo va a coger. – Gaara cerró los puños con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo para no darle un puñetazo. - ¿Vas a entrar o no Gaara?

-No, acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer, además ya estas acompañado y yo sobraría así que me marcho.

-Ah… bueno lo que tu quieras, no te voy a obligar a quedarte.

-Lo se, ya nos veremos otro día.

Se dio media vuelta con rapidez y antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de despedirse o decirle otra cosa cerró la puerta y con paso ligero salió de la mansión.

Si antes estaba nervioso ahora por saber que Hinata no estaba en su casa desde hace tanto tiempo lo pusieron aun peor.

En la acera rumbo de nuevo a su auto, tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a uno de sus contactos más utilizados.

-"Hola…" – La voz al otro lado sonaba preocupada y un tanto asustada.

-Se que estas con ellos y quiero una explicación ahora. –Escuchó murmullos del otro lado de la línea que sonaban estresados. –_Aquí esta ocurriendo algo que no quieren decirme y que parece ser que ya sabe todo el mundo…_

-"Gaara promete primero que no harás de esto una montaña de un granito de arena" – Se montó en el coche, se puso el cinturón, arrancó el motor y conectó el manos libres. Tanta insistencia por hacerle prometer que seria prudente lo estaban mosqueando de sobremanera, algo muy grave había ocurrido.

-Temari, habla ya.

-"Como deduzco has ido a casa de Hinata pero al no encontrarla allí y seguramente Naruto te habrá dicho algo que te a hecho sospechar me has llamado." –Su hermana era muy lista, había dado en el clavo. – "Pues si, estoy con los amigos de Hinata y nos han contado toda esta tragedia."- Agudizó el oído mientras su rostro se endurecía al escuchar la palabra tragedia. –"No te alarmes pero la policía esta buscando a Hinata."

En un semáforo en rojo frenó de golpe al escuchar eso.

-¿Co…como?

-"Gaara…, Hinata lleva casi dos días desaparecida y sin dar rastros de vida."

Su estomago se revolvió y tuvo un par de arcadas de la impresión, ¿Cómo que Hinata estaba desaparecida? De parte de su hermana el silencio que le daga quería decir que la cosa no quedaba hay.

Si tenía que enterarse de algo que fuera ahora.

-Ve al grano Temari.

-"Veras…., te contare desde el principio ¿De acuerdo? Bien, recordaras que entre Hinata y Naruto las cosas no estaban funcionando bien en su matrimonio desde hace unos cuantos años, que la comunicación entre ellos, el cariño y todo eso comenzaba a decaer…, pues ya sabemos todos el porque ha ocurrido tal cosa… justo después de Navidad, cuando nosotros regresamos a Suna para volver al trabajo, Naruto le pidió el divorcio a Hinata tras confesarle a la cara sin ningún tipo de tapujos ni vergüenza que le estaba siendo infiel con otra mujer y que ya no la amaba.

Hinata esa noche no soportó el dolor que eso le causó y huyó de su casa, estuvo unas cuatro horas desamparada en la calle y con escasa ropa de abrigo cuando estaba nevando, fue cuando tuvo, gracias al cielo, la idea de ir a casa de Shino.

Cuando él la vio estaba con la ropa empapada y a punto de haber pillado una hipotermia, la sentó frente al fuego y la cubrió en mantas, pero por mucho que intentara calmarla no dejaba de llorar con el corazón desgarrado, cuando a la hora siguiente llegaron Kiba e Ino, esta la convenció para darse un baño caliente y fue cuando descubrió que tenia uno de sus brazos malherido, tenia la señal de uñas clavadas y la piel con hematomas como si alguien la hubiera sujetado con rudeza, suponemos que fue Naruto y cuando se curó de la fiebre que pillo decidió darle a Naruto los papeles del divorció que él quería, pero en cuanto salió de la casa de Shino ya no se sabe absolutamente nada de su paradero y…, ¿Gaara esta ahí? ¿Estas bien?..."

Su rostro ahora rojo estaba teñido de una inmensa ira, los peatones al verle la cara dudaban si pasar por el paso de cebra o buscar otro camino por el que ir. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido tan fuerte que su frente estaba muy arrugada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, el cuerpo erguido, tieso en el asiento y los nudillos blancos de apretar tan fuerte el volante daban a entender que en cualquier momento estallaría y haría una locura.

Naruto Uzumaki, el muy cabrón se había atrevido a ponerle los cuernos a Hinata, ¡Su Hinata! La había maltratado, las contusiones que tenia en el brazo eran prueba de ello, le había dicho a la cara que se acostaba con otra porque él ya no la quería y para colmo encima de todo poniendo la guinda al pastel le importaba una mierda si Hinata estaba o no estaba bien.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Le había preguntado hace nada su hermana, o por supuesto que estaba bien, de maravilla es más ya sabia cual seria la portada principal del periódico y en las noticias de mañana.

_-Sabaku no Gaara el empresario más joven de Suna ha cometido acto de homicidio al descubrirse el cadáver de su supuestamente mejor amigo flotando sin cabeza en el lago a las afueras de la ciudad. –_Rió de manera maquiavélica en voz alta. –No estaría nada mal.

-"¿Ga…Gaara… ocurre algo…?" –Se le había olvidado que estaba con el manos libres y habían escudado su risa psicópata.

-Estoy bien Temari, pero creo que me caerá cadena perpetua.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-Porque estoy pensando en asesinar a Naruto y después lanzar su cadáver al lago.

-"¡Gaara por el amor de Dios ni se te ocurra hacer eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada de matar a nadie! Lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que tu estés en la cárcel."

-Temari, por muchas ganas que tenga se que debo controlarme, no voy a matar a nadie y no es por falta de ganas. –Se escucharon unos cuantos bufidos de alivio por su teléfono móvil. -Voy a buscarla, no me esperes despierta en casa.

-"Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado por favor."

-Adiós.

Apagó el manos libres y pensó en algún lugar donde podría estar la peliazul en esos momentos, la conocía bien, le gustaba la tranquilidad, el silencio y la naturaleza para despejarse cuando se encontraba deprimida, enfadada o simplemente para dejarse llevar.

Entonces recordó que una vez le dijo que cuando su madre estaba viva siempre acudía a ella cuando tenía un problema y que cuando murió seguía yendo a visitarla muy a menudo para verla o pedirle consejo.

Ya sabia donde podía estar la Hyuuga y que seguramente nadie incluyendo la policía pensaría en buscar allí.

El cementerio de Konoha.

Tras unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos conduciendo por una carretera poco transitada pues no es que la gente fuera muy propensa a ir al cementerio diariamente se encontró la señal de señalización del cementerio.

En todo el camino solo se cruzó con un par de coches que venían en la dirección contraria.

A lo lejos podía divisar los grandes muros de piedra embellecidos en tonos marrón pastel y beige.

Cuando fue a las plazas de aparcamiento para dejar su coche, un Honda Civic blanco muy conocido para él estaba estacionado ahí.

-_Bingo. –_Pensó.

Aparcó su auto, lo cerró y fue con velocidad a las verjas de negro metal que presidían la entrada junto a dos estatuas de ángeles en mármol sobre los altos pilares.

Con lo que no había contado es que no sabia, pues nunca había estado allí, era ver lo enorme que era por dentro.

Todo estaba repleto de un perfecto y bien cuidado césped de un sano y vivo color verde, los árboles grandes y frondosos parecían brotar del suelo sin un orden aparente, muchas flores de colores tanto como las que dejaban en las lapidas como las que florecían al natural daban un hermoso toque de color en la gigantesca explanada.

Los nichos en las paredes estaban relucientes, libres de la mas mísera mota de polvo, las tumbas con sus elegantes lapidas con hermosas dedicatorias una junto a otra, separadas todas por la misma distancia.

_ -Si, todo precioso pero eso no me va a ayudar a encontrar a Hinata en mitad de este laberinto de lapidas.- _Miró por todos lados esperanzado de encontrarla como por arte de magia pero no fue así. Suspirando resignado se puso a buscar por todo aquello. –_Hinata es de familia adinerada y como tal al igual que los que somos así tenemos un nicho privado solo para la familia por lo tanto solo tengo que buscar un panteón donde ponga Hyuuga._

Tras su razonamiento buscó en seguida por todos los panteones que se encontraba para leer los apellidos inscritos en ellos. Tras una hora y media buscando sin dejar de correr se paró a descansar apoyándose en una pared para recobrar el aliento.

Se había recorrido casi medio cementerio y no había encontrado nada. Empezaba a impacientarse.

Viendo como el sol había bajado considerablemente miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Tssssk... Mierda son las siete y media, tengo que encontrar a Hinata antes de que cierren esto a las nueve.

Andando de nuevo una llamo su atención.

-Que curioso, normalmente todos tienen ángeles en los nichos familiares, me sorprende que este tenga a Amaterasu* en estatua. –Giró sobre el nicho para ver el nombre, pero se encontró que este tenía la puerta abierta. –Todas están cerradas menos esta, no será que… - Leyó la inscripción en mármol en la parte de arriba de la puerta. -¡Al fin la encontré!

Con precaución empujó un poco más la pesada puerta de oscura madera dejándola medio abierta, la antes casi completa oscuridad se difuminó iluminándose más la lúgubre estancia. Anduvo un par de pasos desde la puerta para echar un vistazo.

Al final de la sala sentada de rodillas y apoyada con los brazos y la cabeza entre ellos en una lapida de color blanco con un ramo reciente de flores estaba la peliazul.

Se acercó despacio a ella para ver como estaba, la acompasada respiración le hizo saber que estaba dormida.

-Mira que quedarse dormida aquí en mitad de un cementerio. –Sonrío de medio lado. – Cosas como esta son las que hacen que me enamore más de ti. – Alzó su mano y la posó en su hombro para zarandearlo con suavidad. –Hinata, Hinata despierta.

La aludida frunció el ceño encorvando la espalda y volviendo a la consciencia, muy despacio fue abriendo los ojos intentando enfocar la mirada en algún punto especifico. Al notar un borrón rojo sobre ella se frotó los ojos perezosamente hasta que pudo ver con un poco más de claridad.

-¿Gaara? –Lo observó con las mejillas enrojecidas aun por el exceso de alcohol y los ojos aguados con el gesto infantil de ladear ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en Suna.

-He llegado hoy, pero me han dicho que llevas casi dos días desaparecida y vine a buscarte.

-Oh… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Hace unos años me dijiste que cuando tenias algún problemas venias a ver a tu madre.

-¿Y te acuerdas de eso aun? Pero si han pasado como seis años.

-Hinata, nunca seria capaz de olvidar algo que tú me dijeras, jamás, no me lo perdonaría. –Vio como la ojiblanco sonreía con un rostro radiante y bañado en cariño. -¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres un hombre extraordinario Gaara. -Notó como se le calentaban las mejillas por el alabo y verla en esa pose tan endiabladamente tentadora no ayudaba mucho. Tenía las piernas flexionadas apoyando las manos en el suelo, la ropa que llevaba dejaba sus piernas desnudas en esa postura y al estar él de pie podía ver con más claridad el inicio de sus desarrollados senos. -¿Te ocurre algo? Se te han puesto las mejillas rojas.

-No me pasa nada y haz el favor de dejar de mirarme así… te ves demasiado hermo…

-Gaara me duele la cabeza. –Le había cortado mientras hablaba. –Es como si tuviera migraña…

Suspirando un poco decaído por verse interrumpido mientras se sinceraba con ella se agachó para ver que le ocurría. Notó un ligero, casi imperceptible olor a whisky. Frunció el ceño un poco molesto.

-Hinata ¿Has estado bebiendo? –Viéndolo enfadado por a verla descubierto bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo. –No te estoy ni te voy a dar un sermón, así que anima esa cara, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo ¿Vale? No esta bien que intentes olvidar bebiendo.

Por un momento se quedo pensando.

-_He aquí la ironía, le digo que no busque consuelo en el alcohol por el dolor cuando yo mismo intente librarme de mi dolor hace años intentando suicidarme._

La peliazul asintió riendo un poco más alegre, aun entumecida por la bebida no pudo evitar bostezar.

-Vámonos de aquí se esta haciendo tarde. –Se puso en pie dispuesto a salir pero ella seguía en el suelo con los ojos medio cerrados, somnolienta. -¿Estas bien?

-Es que estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza… Gaara... –Entendió los brazos hacia él. -¿Me llevas por favor?

Hinata acababa de pedir algo que de estado sobria no habría dicho jamás en la vida.

-Yo… bueno yo… esto…. – Estaba sorprendido por la petición, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso, pero tampoco se podía negar, por supuesto que no, estaba para que mentir, con unas ganas tremendas de tomarla en brazos, abrazarla lo más estrechamente que podía a su cuerpo y en vez de llevarla a casa con los demás, deseaba llevársela consigo a su habitación para echarla en la cama y tirarse sobre de ella tras por supuesto eliminar la ropa de ambos. –Demonios, esta bien ven aquí.

Se agachó de nuevo pasando una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo las rodillas y se irguió sin problemas, inconscientemente Hinata se abrazó a su cuello rodeándolo con los brazos.

Cerraron la puerta y se encaminaron a la salida del lugar, en el corto trayecto que llevaba Hinata no paraba de reírse.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Porque llevada en brazos así me hace sentir como si fuera una princesa. – Las ocurrencias de los ebrios eran aveces extrañas y fuera de lugar, pero esta vez había descubierto que la peliazul era simplemente adorable, esta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo cerrando los ojos. -¿Sabes? Algún día me gustaría encontrar a un hombre que fuera tan perfecto como tú.

-_Hinata yo siempre he sido tuyo aunque tú no lo supieras._

Para cuando llegaron al coche la Hyuuga ya estaba dormida de nuevo, aun por la resaca y por el dolor que no se había curado.

Cuando la tumbó en los asientos traseros para que estuviera más cómoda en el viaje de regreso tomó su móvil.

-"¡Gaara! ¿Tienes buenas noticias?"

-Podéis respirar tranquilos, ya la he encontrado y vamos para allá, espéranos en casa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En todo el trascurso del camino no se escuchaba ningún ruido salvo la tranquila respiración de una dormida Hinata y los cambios de marchas e intermitentes del auto que conducía Gaara.

De cuanto en cuanto miraba por el espejo retrovisor para verificar que la peliazul aun estaba dormida y se encontraba bien.

Estaba frente a su blindada verja metálica y esperaba a que esta se abriera automáticamente, antes de llagar al garaje vio que por lo menos unos siete u ocho automóviles que no le sonaban de nada aparcados por los alrededores de la casa.

Unos cuantos en la parte de atrás tenían pegatinas, como la huella de un perro con una flor del coche de Ino y Kiba, el escarabajo Goliat del coche de Shino y la inconfundible sigla Hyuuga en una pequeña limusina.

-_¡Vaya! Parece que Temari no ha perdido el tiempo y ya ha llamado a todo el mundo._

Dejó el coche estacionado en su parte del garaje y con el máximo cuidado tomó en brazos a Hinata para no despertarla, lo había conseguido sin problemas. Cuando se irguió con ella en sus brazos, esta misma se acomodó recostando la cabeza en su pecho con una mano sobre su regazo y la otra posada en el pecho masculino.

Hubiera seguido placidamente dormida sino fuera porque una vez subidas las escaleras, todos estaban allí esperando para verla y comenzaron a subir el tono de sus voces despertando la ojiblanco.

Estaba somnolienta, aun perdida después de haber estado dormida y no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, la resaca por culpa el alcohol se había disipado un poco, pero aun seguía presente aunque más escasa.

-Temari, prepara algo de tu ropa, Hinata necesita despejarse, después le preguntareis.

La rubia asintió y como le dijo su hermano subió las escaleras al piso superior con el pelirrojo con la Hyuuga en brazos tras ella. Los demás en total acuerdo con Gaara se fueron al salón a esperar a que Hinata terminara de asearse y ponerse cómoda.

-Gaara… ya puedo andar yo sola… puedes dejarme en el suelo.

-Lo se, pero yo no quiero soltarte.

Sonrojada miró sus manos en su regazo empezando a juguetear con sus dedos.

La llevó a una habitación decorada en tonos crema realmente acogedora, las paredes estaban forradas de papel decorativo con estampado de cenefas y la madera de embellecimiento que llegaba a poco menos de la mitad de la pared brillaba con el barniz con el que había sido bañada. La delicadas cortinas con hermosos encajes al final estaban correctamente echadas y lisas.

Se enamoró a primera vista de la cama para matrimonio con dosel, era exactamente como las que usaban en las películas, y la pinta de ser cómoda la atraían aun más.

Gaara paro de caminar cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta del baño, con cuidado la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, pero manteniéndose cerca de ella por si le daba algún mareo poder tomarla en caso de caída.

-Hinata. –Temari se acercó a ellos. –La bañera esta lista, te he preparado los jabones y el champú, las toallas están colocadas junto a la bañera para nada más salir de ella ya las tengas a mano. En el armario de la habitación hay algo de mi ropa para que puedas ponerte ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, claro que si… -Bajó la mirada a sus zapatos. – Siento ser una carga para todos, en verdad agradezco mucho todo lo que hacéis por mí, pero no... –Se vio interrumpida al ser abrazada fuertemente por la mayor de los hermanos. -¿Temari?

-Hinata, no eres una carga para nadie, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos, sobre todo a Kiba, Shino e Ino, han llamado incluso a la policía para buscarte. En cuanto Gaara me llamó para decirme que ya te había encontrado se echaron casi a llorar. –Se separó de ella para sonreírle con seguridad. –Ya no pasa nada, estamos nosotros para darte todo nuestro apoyo.

No supo hacer nada en ese momento salvo reír agradecida por la ayuda y comprensión que le brindaban.

-Bueno, ya esta bien de conversación por ahora, aun tienes que bañarte así que me voy para dejarte intimidad. –Le pellizcó infantilmente la mejilla a la peliazul, para pasarla de largo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando abrió esta para salir a pasillo observó que su hermano estaba aun junto a Hinata, mirándola fijamente mientras esta preparaba las toallas, colocándolas junto a la bañera, por la pose estática junto a la puerta y la mirada sobre ella sin parpadear, parecía que el pelirrojo no saldría de ahí.

-Gaara. –Este salió de donde estuvieran sus pensamientos para mirar a su hermana junto a la puerta. La ojiblanco también dirigió su mirada a ella por curiosidad. – No es por nada pero, ¿Es que piensas bañarte con ella? Porque llevas ahí parado desde que entraste y no te has movido ni un milímetro del lugar ¿Vas a espiarla mientras se asea o que?

Sorprendidos por las palabras de Temari ambos se miraron el uno al otro por inercia, con los ojos fijos en los del otro, el nerviosismo salió a flote al instante.

Hinata no pudo evitar que su rostro comenzara a ponerse rojo cereza con tremenda rapidez y se pusiera a juguetear frenéticamente con sus dedos, ocultando sus perladas iris bajo su flequillo recto. Gaara en cambio sintió como sus mejillas cada vez ardían más, por no hablar de que parte de ese calor bajaba hacia cierta parte de su baja anatomía masculina.

-Temari… -La advertencia impregnaba su voz. – cierra la puñetera boca, antes de que te la cierre yo.

Sin más que decir de parte de los tres allí presentes, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño dejando, al fin, sola a la Hyuuga para que pudiera bañarse tranquila y sin interrupciones. Pasó de la puerta al pasillo donde ya estaba su hermana esperándolo en las escaleras. Pasó junto a ella pasándola de largo.

-Por cierto. –Esta prestó atención. – La próxima vez guárdate esos comentarios, porque me han dado ideas sobre que cosas puedo hacerle a Hinata en esa bañera para nada santas.

-.-.-.-.-

En el salón todos estaban esperando a que bajaran los hermanos Sabaku no para reunirse juntos a la espera de que la peliazul terminará de asearse.

Kiba e Ino estaban sentados en el sofá con él rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros y ella recostando la cabeza en su cuello. Junto a ellos en el mismo sofá Shino estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas mirando la chimenea.

El imponente Hiashi Hyuuga en un sillón individual que incrementaba su porte aristocrático y sereno, claro que por dentro era otra historia, pensaba una y otra vez en lo estúpido que fue al permitirle a su hija casarse aquel día. _– Apenas era niña. -_Si hubiera dicho que no las veces que ella le insistió nunca habría pasado nada de eso y puede que por casualidad, su hija ahora estaría saliendo o apunto de casarse con el chico que él quería que estuviera.

En más de varias ocasiones había visto las muestras de inmenso cariño que él, su socio y amigo de negocias Sabaku no Gaara le profesaba a su hija. La trataba como a una autentica princesa, descubrió que la mayoría de las veces que acudía a su empresa era solo para ver a Hinata aunque solo fuera de espaldas o de lejos, insistía sabiendo que siempre recibiría un no como respuesta al invitarla a cenar o salir con él y por supuesto, se dio cuanta el día de la boda como el corazón del pelirrojo se quebró al escuchar el si quiero y ver el beso que se daban los novios.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuanta que la amaba. Pero había una cosa que nadie sabia, y eso era que Hiashi quería a Gaara como su yerno.

Neji, por su parte buscaba la manera más dolorosa de asesinar a Naruto por lo que le había hecho a su prima-hermana, sino fuera por Tenten, que lo sabia controlar tal vez ya estaría en prisión.

Hanabi que había venido con su padre jugaba con Akamaru con la intención de despejarse y animarse un poco.

-_Pobre Hinata, tiene que ser muy doloroso que la persona que amas y más confías te traicione. Yo aun sigo intentando animar a Konohamaru de la verdad de su héroe…_

-_- Flash back -_-

Estaba esperando a Konohamaru en su habitación, había aceptado a ir a su casa a hacer los deberes y después pasarse la tarde entera jugando a los videojuegos y tal vez luego pudieran dar un paseo.

Era muy orgullosa para decirlo, pero Konohamaru le gustaba mucho desde que lo conoció en el primer día de clases cuando comenzó el instituto.

Se complementaban perfectamente, ella era seria, responsable, tranquila y con las ideas claras mientras él era hiperactivo, un completo irresponsable cuando quería, porque cuando quería ponerse serio lo hacia sin dudarlo, nervioso y muy alegre y jovial.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que él le dirigió la palabra.

-Oye niña, ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que pareces que estés poseída por el diablo con ese color de ojos? No me malinterpretes, no me estoy burlando ni metiendo contigo, solo quería decirte que… te ves muy bien así.

Incluso se sonrojó cuando le dijo que la veía bonita, ella igualmente no pudo evitar ponerse roja también. Desde ese momento entablaron una estrecha amistad que con el paso del tiempo fue volviéndose cariño y finalmente amor por el otro.

Salió de uno de sus recuerdos favoritos para bajar las escaleras corriendo mientras se arreglaba el pelo y se alisaba la ropa.

Un criado abrió la puerta para que el muchacho pasara.

-Siento llegar tarde Hanabi, me entretuve en casa de Naruto, pero para compensar he comprado un par de trozos de pastel para la merienda. -Sonrió enseñando toda su blanca dentadura como solía hacer.

-No pasa nada, ven, vamos a mi cuarto. Ya tengo la mesa preparada.

Durante toda la tarde estudiaron un poco después de terminar los deberes y se pasaron después el resto del tiempo jugando con la consola, comiendo golosinas y bebiendo refrescos.

En medio de una carrera de coches donde los dos estaban parejos empezó a sonar el móvil de la castaña.

Sin mirar quien era pues estaba más pendiente de la pantalla de la televisión aceptó la llamada por el altavoz para que se escuchara bien.

-¿Quién es? ¡Ah! Eso es trampa Konohamaru, no vale usar eso en esta carrera. –Solo obtuvo de respuesta una carcajada de su ami-novio.

-"Hanabi, soy Neji"

-¿Ocurre algo?

-"Si, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para decírtelo."

-Si es por Konohamaru no pasa nada, salve guardar bien un secreto. –El chico se sonrojó un poco.

-"Esta bien…" – Se escuchó como tomaba aire por la línea. –"Hinata y Naruto se van a divorciar." –A los dos adolescentes se les cayeron los mandos al suelo de la impresión. Sus rostros eran la incredulidad personificada. –"Hanabi, Hanabi ¿Estas bien?"

-S…Si, es solo que… me ha sorprendido la noticia, ¿Mi padre ya lo sabe?

-"Si, él fue quien me pidió que fuera yo quien te lo contara."

-¿Por qué se van a separar? Vale que tuvieran unos problemitas, pero no creo que sea como para llegar a estos extremos.

-"Te equivocas, ha sido Naruto quien le ha pedido el divorcio." –Cuando dijo el nombre del Uzumaki, directamente lo escupió cual veneno. –"Le ha confesado que ya no la ama y esta con otra, que le ha estado siendo infiel."

Konohamaru se levantó con brusquedad del suelo para dar un par de pasos había atrás y negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-No, im…imposible, Naruto no es capaz de hacer eso. Él no seria capaz de ponerle lo scuernos a la señorita Hinata.

-Konohamaru… -Intentó acercarse a él, pero este se alejó.

-Ya nos veremos Hanabi. –Tomó su mochila del suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-_- Fin Flash back -_-

Una vez que por él mismo fue a pedirle la verdad a Naruto, todo lo genial y maravilloso que creía que era el Uzumaki, su héroe a seguir se evaporó.

Todavía estaba intentando animarlo.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver bajar a Gaara seguido de su hermana.

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

-En la cocina fumándose un cigarrillo, dice que necesita pensar con calma. –Le resolvió la duda Kankuro apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana mirando el jardín. - ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, no tiene nada salvo un poco de resaca y malestar por el cansancio. –Gaara se sentó en el otro sillón individual. –Tardará un poco en bañarse.

Todos quedaron en un silencio repentino bastante tenso.

-¿Alguien sabe que ha pasado con certeza?

-Señor Hyuuga, yo no soy quien para hablar de ello puesto que no se mucho, pero si como me han dicho mis hermanos, su hija desapareció tras salir a llevarle los papeles del divorcio a Uzumaki Naruto, en la empresa de este o por los alrededores debió de ocurrir algo que le doliera de tal manera que fue a despejarse… con el alcohol.

-¿Hi…Hinata bebiendo? Eso es algo que suena imposible. –Tenten se llevó la mano a la barbilla. –Muy duro abra sido lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- Fue ahora Ino quien preguntó.

-En el cementerio.

Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos inundó el salón, menos el padre de la Hyuuga.

-Entiendo, fue a visitar a su madre… siempre la amó con locura e iba a ella siempre que quería consejo. – Rió débilmente con orgullo. –Veo que eso no ha cambiado.

-Su coche sigue allí.

-No te preocupes muchacho, mandaré a alguien a por el, por ese asuntó no hay que molestarse.

Unos minutos de silencio, esta vez más pasadero pasaron sin darse cuanta. Solo unos tímidos pasos procedentes de las escaleras los sacaron del mutismo.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras con unos jeans ajuntados muy oscuros a sus largas y torneadas piernas, una camiseta blanca de manga larga con tres círculos violetas verticales, parte de uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto. Llevaba los mismos zapatos de tacón que llevaba antes.

Avanzó pausadamente al salón donde todos la miraban, cada uno de manera deferente.

Hiashi como el padre que era con paternidad, alivio y tranquilidad ahora que la veía él mismo con sus propios ojos, Hanabi, Neji, Shino, Ino y Kiba con cariño de hermano, Temari, Kankuro y Tenten con alivio al verla bien y Gaara simplemente la miraba con un inmenso anhelo en su mirada, la observaba con autentica devoción.

Anhelo y devoción que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, excepto Hinata que miraba al suelo sin saber que hacer.

-Esto… yo…

-Hinata, hija mía ¿Cómo estas? –Se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre hablarle así, los demás estaban igualmente anonados. –Ven, siéntate aquí.

Se levanto del sillón cediéndole el sitio.

-Gracias padre. –Hiashi le lanzó una mirada severa y entendió. -Quiero decir papá.

Se sentó en el sillón y al levantar la mirada todos la observaban. La estaban poniendo nerviosa con tantas miradas fijas en ella.

Sabia que vendría a continuación, una larga e intensa ronda de preguntas que tenia que contestar recordando lo que había visto. Eso le causaría rememorar el dolor que sufrió cuando vio como Naruto se tiraba a su secretaria sobre la mesa de su despacho.

Cerró los ojos para infundirse valor y asintió para que comenzaran.

-Hinata ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ir a beber?

-Ya lo se Kiba, pero solo quería olvidarme de todo aunque solo fuera unos míseros minutos y la gente cuando ingiere alcohol tienen una manera diferente de ver la realidad.

-Y encima después conduciendo ¡Podrías haberte matado en un accidente con el coche! – Ino sumo más pegas a lo que había hecho.

-En ese momento si os soy sincera, me habría dado exactamente igual haberme muerto.

-Pues entiende que lo que habría sido "alivio" para ti la muerte, para nosotros seria una tragedia el haberte perdido… y para cierta persona que todos sabemos, tu perdida le habría ocasionado desesperación, rabia, dolor y si le conozco bien su propia muerte.

Tras terminar de hablar el Aburame, Gaara sintió como se le pegaba en mitad de la frente la palabra predecible de un manotazo, sabia que se estaba refiriendo a él cuando dijo persona que todos sabemos.

-_Que fácil soy de predecir, y yo que creía que nadie sabia como leerme. –_ Se aclaró la voz. –Tienen razón, estoy seguro que esa persona hubiera dado su vida por estar contigo en el otro lado.

-Gaara… -Temari lo observó con los ojos empezando a humedecerse. Se secó disimuladamente los ojos para hablar ella. –Lo que importa es que estas bien ahora y sabes que todos estamos de tu lado.

Asentimiento colectivo.

-Pero… - La hermana de Hinata habló por primera vez desde que entró en esa sala. -¿Qué fue lo que paso para que desaparecieras sin dejar rastro por casi dos días?

La peliazul agachó la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y picor en la garganta.

Cuando se disponía a contar lo sucedido llamaron a la puerta, el poco valor que tenía se esfumó al escuchar los golpes y el cuerpo le temblaba en ciertas ocasiones.

-Ya voy yo. -Se escuchó decir a Shikamaru en el pasillo dirigiéndose al living para ver quien era. –Ah, eres tú, pasa estamos todos en el salón. –Los pasos se acercaban a la sala, Nara entró saludando a los demás con un gesto aburrido con la mano y besó la frente de Temari para sentarse a su lado. – Esta bien, os diré quien es, pero dejad de mirarme así. Es Sakura, esta colgando el abrigo, ahora viene.

Al oír ese nombre Hinata se tensó rápidamente, apretaba con fuerza los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía y su respiración se hacia entrecortada. Su rostro se había vuelto tan blanco como el de un cadáver.

Tales reacciones solo fueron percibidas por Hiashi, Shino, Shikamaru y Gaara.

Este último oscureció la mirada, cauteloso, pensando en las posibles razones por las que la Hyuuga se había puesto de tal manera y que es lo que pasaría a continuación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurriera se mantendría alerta.

-Hola Hinata, Ino me llamó diciéndome que estabas desaparecida, no sabes que alivio sentí cuando me llamó hace un momento para contarme que ya te habían encontrado y que estabas bien… Estaba preocupada por lo que te podría….

Siguió hablando sobre lo preocupada que estaba por ella, ¡Si claro! Muy preocupada, seguro que es eso. Lo más probable es que mientras ella estaba deambulando por la ciudad en busca de un lugar que le diera alcohol para olvidar y cuando estaba en el cementerio hablando con su madre, la pelirosa estaría cabalgando sobre la masculinidad de Naruto.

Preocupada, ¿Se creía que se iba a creer semejante mentira? ¿Tan estúpida e ingenua la veía? Si así era estaba realmente equivoca y pensaba demostrárselo.

-Cállate. –Ordenó Hinata.

Los allí presentes creyeron tener alucinaciones.

-¿Hinata? ¿Has dicho algo? Pensé que me estabas escudando, como he dicho antes de que me interrumpieras te estaba diciendo que…

-¡Cállate de una puta vez y lárgate de aquí! – Se había levantado abruptamente del sillón y se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, con confianza en ella misma y repleta de ira. – ¡Sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas a aparecer ante mi en lo que te queda de vida!

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Además ¿A que viene esa manera de hablarme?

-Porque yo lo digo.

Todo el mundo se mantenía en el más absoluto silencio, jamás en sus vidas habían visto a la peliazul en semejante estado, nunca creyeron que algún día la verían así. Llena de ira y dispuesta a todo.

El señor Hyuuga junto a Neji y Hanabi estaban de piedra, su hija, prima y hermana siempre dulce, tierna y nerviosa no estaba en aquella mujer que acababa de ponerse en pie.

Los demás al igual que ellos estaban sin palabras y con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

-¿A si? – Sakura se puso altanera. - ¿Qué harás si no lo hago Hina?

Craso error cometió.

-Esto.

Hinata alzó el brazo echándolo atrás y cuando quisieron darse cuanta, se escuchó el sonido de un puño chocando contra un hueso con fuerza y velocidad, haciendo eco en la silenciosa sala de estar. Tras el grimoso sonido del golpe y la rapidez de la situación, se encontraron a Sakura tirada en el suelo boca abajo tapándose con una mano la nariz con un enorme gemido y gesto de dolor.

Reincorporándose con dificultad del suelo, aun dolorida. Se miró la mano que tapaba su rostro solo para verla empapada de sangre, lo mismo ocurría con el suelo, el cual estaba también marchado y su ropa.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Me has roto la nariz!

-Como no te vayas ahora mismo, la nariz será lo último por lo que te tendrás que preocupar una vez acabe contigo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme así?! ¡Soy tu amiga!

-Las amigas no se follan a los maridos de estas. – Tanto Sakura como los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por tales palabras saliendo de la boca de la Hyuuga. –Por tu cara veo que no te esperabas que lo supiera ¿Cierto? Pues estas equivocada, no soy la idiota y estúpida que crees que soy y por supuesto no eres mi amiga, si lo fueras, no te estarías tirando a Naruto como una perra en celo, pero claro, eso lo único que se puede esperar de ti.

Tenia tan apretado el respaldo del sillón donde antes estaba sentado, que en cualquier momento con semejante agarre, este se aria pedazos y se llevaría de cuajo el cuero y el relleno de dicho mueble en sus manos. Su rostro estaba rojo y con un par de gotitas de sudor perlando su frente, su pecho se movía frenéticamente, respirando con dificultad, y es que ver a Hinata en semejante estado, altiva, orgullosa, poderosa y jodidamente sensual le había producido un calentón de narices.

Sino fuera por el largo abrigo que llevaba, que dejaba holgado todo de cadera para abajo, todos verían la endemoniada y dolorosa erección que ahora mismo ejercía presión en su bragueta.

Nada más escuchar a Hinata ordenarle a Sakura que se callara la primera vez, se había puesto cachondo en cuestión de segundos.

Para su suerte, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos con esa nueva actitud oculta de la peliazul como para darse cuenta de que él estaba peligrosamente apunto de explotar y llagar al clímax él solito.

-_¡Joder! –_Se calló un gemido mordiéndose la lengua. –_ Esto sobrepasa ya lo excesivo, estoy a un segundo de tomar a Hinata en brazos y hacerla mía en este mismo sillón antes de explotar sin importarme que estén todos mirando._

Mientras él luchaba consigo mismo por mantener estable el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, Hinata seguía de pie frente a Sakura con un rostro sin emoción alguna que no fuera el asco y el odio hacia ella, aun tirada en el suelo.

-¿Sabes que Haruno? Me gustaría saber cual será la burda mentira que le contaras a Tsunade cuando vayas a curarte la nariz a su clínica y te pregunte que ha pasado. Porque la verdad seguro que no se lo contaras ¿Me equivoco? - Se puso a reír de manera cínica. Se escuchó de fondo un grave y ronco gruñido medio ahogado. -¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, dile a mi "marido"- Hizo comillas con las manos. –que mañana mismo sin falta tendrá sus malditos papeles del divorcio para que pueda follar contigo a sus anchas y sin preocupaciones… y ahora vete de aquí.

-Esta no es tu casa, no puedes echarme.

-Cierto, ella no puede echarte de aquí, pero yo si. –Gaara habló con la voz increíblemente más ronca de lo normal, casi gutural. –Así que lárgate de esta casa y no vuelvas jamás.

Sakura se levantó como pudo, sin ayuda de nadie de los allí en la sala pues todos la miraban con repugnancia tras saber que ella era el motivo de todo el problema y se dio media vuelta para irse con la casi nula dignidad que le quedaba.

Pero Hinata quería dejarla sin nada.

-Sakura. –Llamó Hinata a esta cuando se puso el abrigo y abrió la puerta. – Esto que has hecho tiene muchas palabras para llamarlo, pero solo una describe lo que te ha convertido a ti y esa sin duda es…

Todos seguían manteniendo silencio y el pelirrojo agarrando a dos manos el sillón por culpa de la maldita erección que estaba ya al borde de culminar y que seguramente estallaría en cuanto la peliazul terminara la frase.

-Puta.

Con la frase terminada por completo, arrebatando la poca dignidad que le quedaba a la pelirosa justo antes de salir por la puerta y llenando de un inmenso orgullo el interior de los demás miembros del salón, Gaara sintió la embriagante y explosiva sensación del orgasmo mojar su ropa interior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Amaterasu*: Dios del sol, se le suele representar como una loba blanca por donde de sus lomos sale un flameante fuego. **

**Creo que me he pasado de la raya con el final, ha quedado demasiado pervertido y Gaara… mejor ni hablemos, ¿Qué pensáis vosotros/as?**

**Bueno, aun así el capitulo 5 está terminado.**

**Que os voy a contar, adoro la parte donde Hinata de destroza la nariz a Sakura de una ostia y aunque me haya pasado, también amo las partes de Gaara excitado, es que simplemente pueden conmigo. **

**Hinata se ha vengado a medias como ya habéis leído, pero todavía queda que se desquite con Naruto, y por supuesto aquellos que me conozcan bien sabrán que Gaara va a tomar venganza en nombre de Hinata, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, por supuesto que no y esa parte estará en el siguiente capitulo y no puedo esperar para escribirlo ya.**

**Gaara sádico y malvado. *¬***

**Sobre el Lemon, creo que aun quedan unos dos o tres capítulos más, pero no os preocupéis, Lemos habrá si o si.**

**Como es habitual pido que me digáis los fallos que encontréis mientras leéis, se agradece mucho.**

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**-Almar-chan: No sabes lo emocionada que me puse cuando vi que me habías comentado el fic, yo que me considero fan de tu historia y escritura, que me hallas escrito ha sido… no se como decirlo, dejémoslo en genial.**

**No voy a adelantar mucho de la trama, solo te diré que Hinata no se dejará pisotear más. **

**Me esforzaré aun más en escribir por si la próxima vez que te de el punto vuelves a leer esta historia no te encuentres esas faltas que me dijiste una vez que te crispaban los nervios.**

**Me ha motivado mucho tu review, gracias.**

**-Tsubaki: Parece que te has enganchado a la historia, intentaré buscar la manera de poder publicar antes los capítulos.**

**Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo, hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que no sabias cuando me conectaba, pues no me conecto porque algún $%# me ha robado mi cuanta en Hotmail, así que si quieres hablar conmigo lo puedes hacer por Facebook.**

**-Yo: ¿Me has leído el pensamiento? ¡Hahaha! Gaara como has leído piensa algo parecido siguiente capitulo. XD**

**-EyesGray-sama: Me alegra mucho, no, muchísimo de que mi fic te guste tanto y jajaja ¿Gaara volando a lo Superman para rescatarla? No te digo que no, seria gracioso pero ya tengo otros planes para ellos.**

**-shaoran28: Lo se, es un coñazo eso de tener que pedirle a la gente que conoces que te dejen un momento su ordenador para publicar, a mi me esta dando ya hasta vergüenza… pero otra cosa no se puede hacer.**

**Y no te preocupes, como has leído, Sakura ya ha recibido parte de lo que se merece, ahora queda Naruto. ;)**

**Espero no defraudarte yo tampoco.**

**-shiika97: Intento actualizar lo más deprisa que puedo teniendo en cuenta que estoy sin Internet, pero no pienso abandonar. Se que da pena Gaara por su desamor y por supuesto más pena aun Hinata, pero como se suele decir, la venganza es dulce.**

**Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	6. Chapter 6 Venganza

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El mutismo reinaba aun en la sala de estar por donde hace unos escasos segundos habían visto a Sakura abrir y salir por la puerta con su estrafalario abrigo rosa pastel y taponándose la nariz para que esta dejara de sangrar y poder detener la hemorragia.

Seria difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba rota, Hinata le había destrozado todo el tabique nasal y si lo curaban tal vez fuera por operación porque se lo había deformado.

Había sido cruel con el golpe, no lo negaba y tal vez hasta un poco sádica por haber disfrutado viéndola tirada en el suelo y sangrando mientras gemía de dolor sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero se lo merecía, eso y mucho más que perfectamente habría estado más que dispuesta a hacerle cuando aun estaba a sus pies hace unos minutos atrás.

Se había sentido relajada, como si alguien le hubiera quitado parte del aplastante peso que recaía sobre sus hombros haciéndola mucho más liviana. Se sentía bien simplemente hablando, había dejado la inseguridad y timidez que la siempre la caracterizaban para sacar a la luz el ardor que durante tantos años estaba reteniendo y había salido convertido en una ira descomunal que la habían obligado a golpear a Sakura casi sin pensarlo.

Esta también tenia culpa puesto que se había puesto orgullosa y altanera y le había pedido con burla en cara que haría, por no hablar de que por supuesto estaba la parte de ser la calienta braguetas de Naruto y la culpable de su divorcio.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Los demás desde el principio, cuando escucharon a la Hyuuga ordenar silencio se quedaros estupefactos, mudos del asombro e increíblemente pasmados cada uno en su lugar, ¿Desde cuando la siempre tierna y silenciosa Hinata podía convertirse en semejante mujer con tal carácter?

Hiashi junto a su hija y su sobrino estaban de pie con los rostros serenos pero con un interior desbordado de sorpresa, ¿De verdad ella? La niña que hasta recién nacida apenas lloraba y molestaba a la gente con sus lloros, la que siempre se guardaba para si el dolor, fuera de donde fuera o viniera para no preocupar a nadie, la que nunca desobedeció ninguna norma y acataba al instante cualquier cosa, esa chica que había guardado su rabia por años ¿Al fin había alcanzado su limite de paciencia?

Sus amigos estaban técnicamente igual que ellos, ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido Hinata a golpear así? Con fuerza y certera, por no hablar de semejante vocabulario, lo máximo que habían escuchado de Hinata era decir bobo, tonto y pocas veces estúpido, pero esa vez tales y fuertes palabras saliendo de los labios de ella les dieron que pensar que tal vez estaban alucinando.

Mientras todos estaban estáticos sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos referentes a la escena que habían presenciado, Gaara se había visto obligado a sujetarse con fuerza al sillón para no caer de rodillas al suelo ante todo aquello que le acababa de pasar y a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos para no delatarse así mismo con ningún jadeo.

Tenia, no, debía de salir de aquella sala he ir cuanto antes a su habitación para deshacerse de su ahora mojada ropa interior antes de que esta calara los pantalones y el aire empezara a oler a sexo.

Con disimulo se fue acercando sigilosamente a la puerta, cuidando de no chocarse y tirar nada al suelo que lo delataran para subir corriendo las escaleras.

No paraba de maldecir una y otra vez en voz baja por el pasillo del piso de arriba mientras se quitaba el gran abrigo y lo lanzaba, ya en su habitación sobre la cama y se desnudaba caminando hacia su cuarto de baño aun con un frenético movimiento de pecho al seguir alterado.

Lo que le había pasado ahí abajo en el salón era ya demasiado, había eyaculado sin necesidad de tocarse, y eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

Al quitarse la ropa interior, prefirió tirarla directamente a la papelera, no quería que quien fuera quien hiciera la colada viera semejante barbaridad. Su antes ropa interior rojo vino y completamente seca, estaba ahora completamente empapada de ese ya conocido para él pegajoso liquido blanquecino. Una vez calzoncillos en la basura ingresó al plato de ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría para enfriarse.

Le importaba más bien poco que el agua estuviera helada y estuviera en pleno invierno, lo primordial era refrescar sus candentes pensamientos como:

Hinata sin ropa + Él desnudo + Su cama de matrimonio = Depravación.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le había ocurrido semejante cosa? Siempre, desde que apenas había llegado los doce años, siendo ya catalogado como adolescente, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a notar ciertos cambios que lo hacían madurar confirme pasaban los días, desde que la vio por primera vez y cada célula de su cuerpo empezaba a desearla con locura a tan temprana edad, jamás, jamás le había pasado esto… bueno, puede que al principio cuando era más joven y las hormonas podían con él por las mañanas se encontrara las sabanas húmedas por culpa de sus primeros sueños húmedos referidos a ella y su anatomía masculina tiesa como un mástil, pero nada más fuera de eso.

Siempre había sido capaz de controlarse a si mismo por muy excitado y por muy difíciles y comprometidas que fueran las situaciones.

Por eso, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo su cuerpo lo traicionó de tan vil manera como para alcanzar el clímax sin necesidad de tocarse? Ciertamente era incomprensible y vergonzoso que con tan solo el haberla visto decidida y dominante se hubiera excitado de tal manera.

Aunque tan bien cabía la posibilidad, no pensaba descartar ninguna opción, de que tras tantos años tragando, escondiendo y aguantándose el deseo de poseerla, concretando, ocho años y poco más deseando tomarla como su mujer en todos los sentidos estuviera debilitando su autocontrol poco a poco. Si era así, ¿Cómo podía estar Hinata de ahora en adelante segura a su lado si en cualquier momento seria capaz de lanzarse sobre ella como perro en celo?

Si tan solo cuando estaban en el salón no hubiera estado absolutamente nadie salvo ellos dos y la hubiera tumbado sobre el sofá para arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos, abrirla de piernas y luego él…

-¡Mierda!

Gruñó con rabia al no conseguir alejar tales ideas que escandalizarían hasta al mismísimo diablo y abrió aun más el agua fría para que corriera sin cesar en un gélido chorro helado. Si con eso no se despejaba estrellaría con fuerza la frente contra la pared de mosaicos de la ducha aunque se habría la cabeza en el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto siendo arrancado y como este se alejaba veloz de los aparcamientos y salía de la casa, toda la realidad la invadió de nuevo en cuestión de segundos y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo mientras finas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin poder evitarlo de sus perlados ojos.

Los demás que iban a felicitarla por la semejante valentía y poderío que había demostrado al plantarle cara a Sakura y para decirle lo enormemente orgullosos que estaban por ella al actuar así, se asustaron sin poder evitarlo al verla caer al suelo rápidamente y taparse la cara con las manos.

¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? Hinata había sacado las uñas, todo el rencor que por años había mantenido oculto salió al fin a la luz, esa ira incontenida poseyó a la peliazul de tal manera que le rompió a Sakura el tabique nasal y no sintió remordimiento alguno al verla tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Y después de toda esa anomalía en la personalidad de la Hyuuga la ven derrumbarse en un instante al suelo.

Incomprensible.

Al ver como le temblaban los hombros, supieron enseguida que estaba sollozando.

Sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar en mitad del suelo ignorando todas las miradas que caían sobre ella.

Se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo. Se sentía sucia, increíblemente sucia tras haber golpeado a Sakura.

Pensar que acababa de tocar a la mujer que se acostaba con su marido la ponía enferma, tenia unas tremendas ganas de vaciar su estomago. Se había rebajado a golpearla al verse invadida por la ira en vez de pasar olímpicamente de ella para demostrar aunque fuera una burda mentira, que todo aquello que le había pasado con el divorcio le daba igual.

Pero era demasiado débil y al final se puso a la misma altura que Sakura.

Se miraba la mano y encontraba suciedad que no existía.

La piel de la pelirosa estaba repleta de las seguramente muchísimas caricias tanto apasionadas como inundadas de cariño que Naruto le habría y le seguiría dando en sus momentos de pasión. Al golpearla con su puño tenia la sensación de que su mano y por ende cada milímetros de su piel estaba manchada y ultrajada de las caricias que alguna vez fueron para ella y que cruelmente se les fue arrebatadas.

Tenia su mano llena del amor que su marido, el hombre que siempre ocupó todo y cada uno de sus pensamientos y suspiros, ahora le profesaba todo a otra, la que supuestamente una vez fue una de sus mejores amigas.

No se podía creer que la que siempre decía que eran el trío inseparable. La Gum girl como antes llamaban a Sakura porque ciertamente no creo que de ahora en adelante quisieran siquiera escuchar algo de ella, mucho menos tratarla de amiga y tutearla con amabilidad y como en el pasado con amistad y respeto.

Intuía que ahora seria tratada como una vil prostituta, como la peor de las zorras.

No tenia nada contra las señoritas de compañía, al fin y al cabo era un trabajo como cualquier otro, con la mala suerte de ser duro y denigrante, pero con mujeres con una gran fuerza para ejercer ese trabajo que casi nadie seria capaz de hacer.

Por eso se sentía mal al comparar a Sakura con una puesto que la pelirosa era mucho peor que eso.

Simplemente no había ninguna palabra para catalogarla como era debido.

Pero no podía evitar sentir asco por la que supuestamente, haciéndose pasar por su amiga y apodarla como la Geisha de Konoha por su pálida piel y su refinada y tradicional educación, le hubiera apuñalado tan cruelmente de tal manera.

Nunca tuvo que preocuparse de tener celos, siempre supo que desde que estaban en el jardín de infancia Naruto estaba embobado y cegado con Sakura, pero esta estaba igual que él pero por Sasuke Uchiha al que le importaba un comino la pelirosa y siempre la ignoraba o la empujaba cuando esta se acercaba demás a él.

Dudaba que cuando empezaron a salir en el instituto, el Uzumaki la estaba usando para intentar olvidarse de Sakura y aunque al principio no le pareció bien ser usada así, luego lo pensó mejor y vio una oportunidad de hacerse notar y que al fin se enamorara de ella.

Pensó que consiguió todo eso, que Naruto olvidó a Sakura y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, por eso se casaron, pero se había dado cuanta de que no fue así.

Consciente de ello, era eso mismo lo que la hacia sentirse increíblemente enferma.

Una sueva sensación de sentirse posada en algo mullido la trajeron a la realidad, Shino la había cargado en brazos hasta la habitación donde previamente se había duchado cuando llegaron a la casa.

Todos miraban sin saber que hacer a Hinata.

Sonó el timbre de un teléfono móvil rompiendo el llanto que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Hiashi Hyuuga ¿Quién es?

Salió al pasillo para no importunar a nadie y tener privacidad en la llamada. Los demás después de que el padre de la peliazul siguiera con la llamada volvieron su atención a Hinata, la cual seguía llorando abrazándose las rodillas.

Fuera de la habitación el tono de voz del Señor Hyuuga aumentaba de volumen dejando su voz gruesa más amenazante. Con un gruñido se acabó la llamada e ingresó de nuevo a la habitación.

Se acercó despacio a su hija con todas las miradas sobre él.

-Se que ahora mismo estas en una especie de shock y no percibes lo que pasa, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar con el apoyo de tu familia. –Le besó la coronilla y seguidamente se puso en pie. –Lo siento, me han llamado de la oficina y es urgente mi presencia allí, cuando mi hija reaccione os pido por favor que le digáis porque no estamos aquí.

-No se preocupe Señor Hyuuga, nos encargaremos de explicarle todo.

Hiashi le asintió a Kankuro y salio por la puerta haciendo una señal con la cabeza a su hija y su sobrino. Hanabi se despidió de su hermana mayor con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, ella había venido en coche con su padre y tenia que irse con él igualmente, Neji le apretó levemente en el hombro para darle ánimos y salir detrás de su tío pues tenia que estar presente en la reunión Tenten se tenia que ir con su prometido para que la dejara en casa.

Con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose supieron que ya se habían quedado unos pocos en la habitación.

-No puedo con esta tensión en el ambiente, me voy a la cocina a fumarme otro cigarrillo, si vuelve en si llamadme.

Ino se abrazó a Kiba, quien tenía los puños apretados con fuerza. Akamaru miraba tristemente a su amo y a Hinata intercaladamente.

Shino y Kankuro se mantenían un poco alejados del resto, uno sentado en un sillón y el otro de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana el paisaje ensombrecido que producían sus gafas de sol.

Temari, sintiéndose impotente al no saber que hacer en tal situación se mordía las uñas y golpeaba constantemente el pie contra el suelo de moqueta de color canela.

El ambiente era simplemente deprimente, sombrío y desesperador con el las únicos ruidos de los sollozos de la peliazul, la frenética respiración de Kiba por su ganas de salir a partirle la cara a Naruto y el zapateo constante de la mayor de los Sabaku no.

Unos pasos tranquilos y calculados se escucharon desde el final del pasillo, al mirar hacia la puerta vieron a Gaara a punto de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Gaara se puede saber donde demonios estabas metido? Has desaparecido del salón como si fueras un fantasma y apareces ahora de repente, además ¿Por qué te has cambiado de ropa?

-Es que…- Notaba con malestar como comenzaba a arderle las mejillas y las orejas, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido lo invadieron de nuevo. Como había pensado, se había dado un cabezazo contra la pared frustrado, pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue marearse y un chichón del tamaño de una bola de pimpón en la cabeza que para su suerte su pelo ocultaba. Para acabar antes de pillar una maldita pulmonía había optado por agarrar su mini Gaara y hacer uso de su extensa imaginación para eliminarse el deseo. Cuando fue a ponerse los pantalones, descubrió con pesar que estaban manchados en la bragueta de lo mismo que estaba su ropa interior en la basura. – bueno… -No se podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso otra vez, eso más sumado al calor que volvía a sentir lo enojaron. – Temari, mi vida es privada es solo cosa mía, no te metas.

-Tampoco te he dicho nada grave para que te pongas así, pero tranquilo, no te preguntare sobre tu vida "privada".

Ese tono de voz que puso su hermana al dirigirse hacia el no le gustó para nada.

-De todas formas. – Miro alrededor de la habitación. -¿Y el señor Hyuuga?

-Ha recibido una llamada urgente de su empresa y ha tenido que irse a la velocidad del rayo.

-Comprendo. –Sus ojos al fin captaron la destrozada imagen de Hinata llorando abrazada a sus rodillas cuando Ino se apartó de su punto de mira. - ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba?

Por un momento la sala se llenó de un terrible aire denso.

-Pues no sabemos que ciertamente, en cuanto Hina le ha golpeado a Sakura y esta se marchó por la puerta, justo al escuchar el motor de su coche arrancando Hinata se ha desplomado de rodillas al suelo y en cuestión de segundos se puso a llorar como una desesperada.

-Ya veo, su cerebro ha llegado a su tope máximo y no podía soportarlo más. –Todos asintieron en acuerdo. –Si me permitís, me gustaría que nos dejarais a solas por favor.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo desde que os conocisteis creasteis un vínculo muy fuerte entre vosotros. Si no se tranquiliza contigo no tendremos más opciones de las que aferrarnos.

Tras las elaboradas palabras de su hermano, todos, incluido Akamaru abandonaron la habitación y decidieron regresar al salón, dándose cuenta una vez que ya estaban allí que la alfombra donde había cuando Haruno ya no estaba en la sala.

Seguramente Shikamaru tras bajar a la planta baja para fumarse un cigarrillo se había acordado de la contienda de hace unos escasos minutos y había mandado al servicio a limpiar la alfombra para eliminar todo rastro de esta mujer desvergonzada de esa casa.

Interiormente, todos agradecían ese detalle.

Se tomó su tiempo para evaluar la situación. Hinata lloraba, encogida y abrazándose a las rodillas en el centro de la cama como una niña pequeña que necesita protección, sus sollozos desgarraban el alma a cualquiera que los escuchara, el dolor esta impregnado en cada uno de ellos.

Al acercarse a ella vio como los hombros le temblaban y como las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas a su camiseta.

Ahora el problema era como tranquilizarla y hacer que dejara de llorar.

Sin estar muy segura de ello, posó delicadamente su mano sobre uno de los hombros de ella y le dio un ligero apretón para que supiera que alguien estaba junto a ella, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, Hinata no había levantado la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hinata, mírame. – Seguía sin levantar la cabeza mientras continuaba sollozando, lo cual inquietó al pelirrojo. – Hinata por favor, solo te pido que alces la cabeza y me mires.

Con el constante zarandeo que Gaara le daba con suavidad sobre el hombro donde estaba su mano, pareció que funcionaba puesto que la peliazul se encogió un momento de hombros y despegó un poco la cabeza de las rodillas.

No obstante seguía sin poder verla porque su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Gaara…

Al levantar del todo la cabeza, Gaara no pudo evitar bisbisar al observarle el rostro al completo. ¡Dios! El dolor que leía en sus ojos lo estaban desgarrando poco a poco, las mejillas rojas por el llanto estaban completamente mojadas al igual que sus ojos que estaban ligeramente hinchados e irritados.

Para colmo verla abrazada a si misma no era algo que quisiera ver alguna vez en ella.

-Hinata, toma aire y tranquilízate, si sigues llorando a este paso te daré algo. – Tomó un par de profundas bocanadas y se secó a duras penas las lágrimas que parecían negarse a desaparecer. Cuando abrió los ojos estos seguían enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas, pero aun con todo eso seguía tan hermosa como siempre. -¿Estas mejor?

-Un poco…

-¿Me dirás que te ha pasado entonces?

-Yo… no se como explicarlo… Cuando golpee a Sakura me sentí tan bien, poderosa, valiente y decidida, capaz de todo si me lo proponía ahí mismo. Me sentí ganadora y orgullosa de mi misma al mostrarme como siempre he querido ser, fuerte y tenaz y lo conseguí al romperle la nariz pero… una vez que se ha marchado no se que me ha pasado, me comenzaba a sentir frágil e insegura, como si una mísera ráfaga de viento pudiera romperme.

Me notaba sucia de haberla tocado porque sabía que toda su piel esta llena de las caricias que un día Naruto me daba a mí. Al pensar que la había tocado sabiendo lo que hacen juntos no pude evitar… - Alzó la mano con la que había golpeado a Sakura y la miró decaída. – sentirme como la peor persona que puede haber.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque Naruto me haya hecho daño al serme infiel con Sakura y todos estos años de indiferencia aun lo sigo queriendo y… al golpear a Sakura es como si lo golpeara a él.

Ese comentario le hizo hervir la sangre. No suficiente con todo lo que el Uzumaki le había hecho y seguía amándolo. En ese momento más que nunca en su vida tenia unas ganas tremendas de golpearle y dejarlo en estado de coma vegetativo.

Tenia que tranquilizarse porque a este paso lo único que conseguiría es estresarse e intentar cometer un acto de homicidio mientras Hinata seguiría llorando desconsolada, pero no era justo, ¿Y él que? Si Hinata seguía amando a Naruto aun después de haberla destrozado emocionalmente de tal manera ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Lo que sentía por ella no contaba? Todos esos años intentando hacerse notar, queriendo ocupar el lugar de Naruto, tragándose la angustia de ver como se besaban, se abrazaban y sabiendo que el muy canalla la había hecho suya una y otra vez, todo ese dolor ¿No contaba nada? ¿Tenia que tragarse todo eso y seguir sufriendo? ¿Jamás tendrá una oportunidad con ella?

Era realmente injusto.

Pero aunque fuera injusto no quería decir que fuera imposible, y por supuesto el era Sabaku no Gaara conocido por su tenacidad, si el decía blanco, aunque fuera negro seria blanco si o si o te echaba a la maldita calle y si era negro a la fuerza por si mismo se encargaría de que se vuelva blanco.

Así pues si él decía que no pensaba rendirse, juraba por Dios que así seria, no pensaba darse por vencido ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Ya iba siendo hora de ser egoísta.

Quería ser feliz, pero feliz junto a ella.

-Hinata, yo no creo que al golpear a Sakura hayas golpeado a Naruto, yo creo que le has dado lo que se merece, les has dado a entender con ese golpe que no eres alguien de quien aprovecharse.

-Aun así, me sigo sintiendo sucia.

-Bueno... no se que pensaras tú, pero si te sientes sucia por eso digo que si tocas a otra persona esa suciedad que dices desaparecerá ¿No crees?

-Su…supongo que si.

-Entonces… - Tomó la mano de Hinata que había usado para romperle la nariz a Sakura y que estaba de nuevo rodeando sus rodillas. Les dio un ligero apretón una vez que había entrelazado sus dedos con los finos de Hinata. – Deja que sea yo quien elimine esa suciedad.

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas. Desde que lo conoció en el instituto Gaara siempre le había dado mucha confianza y seguridad, en él encontró a un verdadero amigo y en más de una ocasión un hombro en el que llorar.

Siempre que tenia un problema él estaba dispuesto a darle su mano, siempre que la encontraba llorando por algún rincón recóndito del instituto se acercaba a ella para sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía hasta que se relajaba y acababa desahogándose mientras él lo escuchaba todo en el más absoluto silencio, cuando quería rendirse, Gaara siempre le daba su apoyo y la alentaba a continuar y siempre, ante todo, buscaba la manera de hacerle sonreír aun a pesar de su estoica y enigmática personalidad.

Lo adoraba por el simple hecho de ser él.

-Gracias… -Alzó la cara para verle aun con el dolor tiñendo sus pupilas mientas se soltaba de su mano y las colocaba en su regazo. – pero no quiero que tu también te ensucies al tocarme.

-¿Por qué me ensuciaría según tú?

-Porque yo… soy una mujer horrible.

-¿Co…Como? –Sin poder evitarlo so voz sonó entrecortada y confundida. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si fuera una buena mujer todo estaría bien, si Naruto me ha dejado por otra es porque soy una mujer espantosa por eso no quiere tocarme, horrible por dentro, un ser asqueroso y grotesca, por eso no me quería besar durante todos estos años de mentiras, si fuera como debería de ser mi marido no habría sucumbido a los encantos de mi supuestamente gran amiga y estaría a mi lado.

-Honestamente Hinata, si Naruto te ha dejado por esa asquerosa de Haruno es porque es un completo imbécil que no ha sabido apreciarte como se debe. –Viendo que sus palabras alentadoras no surgían efecto en ella, la cual seguía con débiles lagrimas por sus aun enrojecidas mejillas pero no obstante haciéndola igualmente atractiva, decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Si eso no funcionaba para levantarle el ánimo entonces no sabia que hacer entonces.

Con Hinata aun sentada, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a tumbarse bruscamente sobre la cama, la mueca de excesiva sorpresa en su rostro deba a entender que ahora si estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría.

-Pero que…- Estaba totalmente desorientada por ese acto tan inesperado del pelirrojo, la gran mayoría de las veces actuaba con infinita calma por eso al verse acostada tan abruptamente la dejaron muda del asombro -¡Ga…Gaara! –Ahora no pudo evitar gritar su nombre de manera entrecortada al verlo colocarse sobre ella a horcajadas, manteniendo sus muñecas presionadas sobre el mullido edredón. Sus mejillas y orejas empezaron a enrojecer con furia al verlo inclinarse sobre ella, acercando sus rostros. - ¿Qué…?

-Ya te lo dije una vez cuando saliste a cenar conmigo y te lo diré las veces que hagan falta, eres preciosa Hinata, increíblemente hermosa y quien diga lo contrario es que o es ciego o padece de miopía extrema. Como he dicho hace nada Naruto es un capullo que no ha sabido valorar lo que eres, miles de hombres darían todo lo que tienen por una simple sonrisa tuya. No te creas inferior a Sakura solo porque tu marido. –Escupió esa palabra cual veneno. – se ha ido con otra, te puedo asegurar que un día se dará cuanta del gran error que ha cometido cuando sea capaz de abrir los ojos.

No tienes nada que envidiarle a Sakura, eres indudablemente mejor que ella, eres más amable, más atractiva en infinidad de sentidos, tienes un cuerpo de infarto si me permites decírtelo, pero hay una cosa que te hace especial y superior a ella y eso es tu empatía.

-¿Mi empatía?

-En efecto, esa capacidad innata que poses de ponerte en el lugar de otro es asombrosa, lo cual te hace una persona excepcional ante cualquiera. Eso es algo de lo que Sakura carece y la hace junto a muchos defectos inferior a ti.

-¿Me crees mejor? Es decir… ¿De verdad piensas que soy… bonita?

-No. –Eso le dolió, y mucho lo reconocía, no abiertamente, pero lo reconocía. Pensar que el pelirrojo también la encontraba repulsiva le daba ganas de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Se puso a pensar que todo lo que le había dicho antes solo era para que se callara, que todo era como su matrimonio una patraña de mentiras. Cuando sentía sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo, él siguió con su frase. – No he dicho que seas bonita, he dicho que eres hermosa que es más que ser bonita… ¿Hinata… vas a llorar? Lo siento si he dicho algo que no debía, mi intención no era hacerte llo…

Se vio interrumpido al caer directamente sobre el cuerpo de Hinata al ser abrazado fuertemente por esta, lo tenía rodeado de los hombros con su rostro escondido en su cuello. Estaba desconcertado, pero increíblemente entusiasmado.

Sentía a las mil maravillas el calido aliento la peliazul en su cuello y el hecho de que ella tenga las piernas débilmente flexionadas y abiertas animaba bastante la cosa, podía notar cada curva del cuerpo femenino presionado al suyo, que conforme más pasaba el tiempo más temperatura comenzaba a tener.

En otras palabras, que si no hacia algo pronto estaría en problemas, de los cuales dudaba poder contener.

Claro que por otro lado su cuerpo no parecía querer obedecer su mente porque estaba más interesado en el calor que le proporcionaba Hinata.

Esta era una de esas situaciones difíciles donde todo quedaba a manos de su autocontrol, el cual últimamente estaba viéndose defectuoso.

-Hinata…

-Dime.

Notarla hablar con los labios tan cerca de su cuello era delirante, por si fuera poco, era tan poca la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos que con cada suave respiración de ella notaba sus pechos oprimirse levemente con su torso.

-_Genial, no hace nada casi me abro la cabeza y me convierto en un témpano de hielo para rebajarme calor de ahí abajo y ahora vuelve de nuevo a la carga. _- Si no te importa, creo que es mejor que nos sentemos como es debido, si alguien entrara en la habitación de repente malinterpretaría las cosas.

Hinata despegó la cabeza de su cuello, el cual estaba junto a su torso semi descubierto que los dos botones desabrochados dejaban ver, olía increíblemente bien. Un olor tan masculino que despertaba sensaciones en ella que creía que jamás despertarían de nuevo como ocurrió la noche que salió a cenar con él.

Estaba extasiada y sin ningún tipo de ganas de moverse.

-Si, pero antes, ¿Gaara que colonia usas?

-No suelo usar, aveces para las reuniones de empresas o para cumplir un capricho de Temari me hecho un poco, pero ahora no llevo.

-Pues tu piel huele muy bien… -Inhaló profundamente notando un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre que no pudo evitar hacerle estremecerse y arquearse levemente, presionado sus caderas y su bajo vientre en la ahora caliente bragueta. – Dan ganas de comerte.

-_A ti si que te comía yo. –_Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

-Es un cumplido.

-Pues déjame decirte que no soy el único aquí con un olor embriagador. –Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante olvidando lo cerca que estaba por echar todo a tomar por saco y hacerla suya en esa misma cama. Recorrió con su nariz desde el borde de la camiseta hasta su lóbulo. – Tu piel produce una fragancia que es simplemente imposible de resistir.

Le habló al odio con la voz ronca y grave.

Por instinto ella volvió a arquearse contra él mientras le apretaba los hombros y se mordía el labio inferior.

No se podía creer que estuviera excitándose en ese momento con alguien tan importante como lo era el pelirrojo para ella, pero era imposible contenerse, él tenia algo que había que su cuerpo se estremeciera y lo deseara.

¡Y demonios! Como no ocurriera algo para cortar las cosas se veía a si misma pidiéndole a gritos que la tomara.

Y por como estaba él no se opondría.

Ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para intentar separarse el uno del otro y poner distancia entre ellos, uno estaba concentrado en el apretado cuerpo femenino debajo del suyo que se arqueaba y le producía un calor abrasador y la otra enfrascada en la calida respiración entrecortada que invadía parte de su cuello y oído y la deliciosa sensación de los músculos masculinos tensarse sobre ella.

El calor corporal aumentaba por segundos de manera estrepitosa y la idea de que la ropa iba sobrando paso por la cabeza de uno de ellos en ese momento, por suerte no estaba ido del todo y aunque fuera poco el sentido común gracias a Dios controlaba la caldeada situación.

Por poco tiempo.

Deslizo la punta de su nariz por la línea de la mandíbula hasta que sus labios se rozaron sutilmente, de manera superficial. Con las piernas de la Hyuuga al fin flexionadas, llevó una de sus manos hasta una de sus rodillas para ascender con lentitud.

Llego a su muslo lo cual la estremeció mientras apretaba la camisa negra sobre sus hombros y su nuca.

Revolvía su pelo rojo impresionándose de lo suave que era cuando lo sintió subir con pasmosa parsimonia y le echaba el aliento nueva mente entre su cuello y clavículas. Esta a punto de soltar un jadeo cuando se acercaba poco a poco a uno de sus senos cuando escuchó Undertaker del móvil de Gaara.

Casi se echó a reír al escuchar la canción, si cerraba los ojos aun podía ser capaz de imaginar perfectamente a aquel Gaara adolescente al que tachaban de rebelde y que se caracterizaba por sus inmaculadas botas militares y chaquetas de cuero, pantalones rasgados y ceñidos siempre negros, lleno de cadenas, pulsera o collares de pinchos de actitud retraída hacia aquellos que no conocía.

Si forzaba un poquitín más su imaginación podría escuchar perfectamente en su cabeza los gruñidos que soltaba por lo bajo cuando lo llamaban yonqui por su manera de vestir.

Parecía que los gustos musicales de Gaara no habían cambiado en absoluto con en paso de los años.

Gruñendo molesto se alzó quedando sentado de rodillas sobre la cama para coger el móvil de su bolsillo. Si decían que estaba enfadado era quedarse corto, ¡¿Quién era el gilipollas que se atrevía a llamarlo en semejante momento?!

Sacó el dichoso aparato que no paraba de sonar una canción que le encantaba y que en ese momento le parecía horrible por interrumpir.

Al ver el remitente todo rastro de buen humor que le quedaba aunque hubiera sido cortado en mitad de esa sesión de caricias se esfumó como por arte de magia.

El gilipollas que le había interrumpido no era otro que Naruto.

Seguro que Sakura había ido directamente a él en lugar de un hospital o la clínica privada de Tsunade y le habría dicho un montón de mentiras sobre su nariz rota que dejarían a Pinocho como un santo. Naruto como el bobo que era se las había tragado todas y no había tardado ni un segundo en llamarle para pedir explicaciones.

Explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a darle porque él no había hecho absolutamente nada, bueno, salvo echar a Sakura de su casa pero era comprensible.

-¿Quién es? –Hinata se había incorporado y esta sentada con la piernas dobladas hacia su lado derecho.

-Naruto.

-Oh…

Colgó la llamada importándole un bledo lo que el rubio tuviera que gritarle para volver a meter el móvil en el bolsillo y mirar a Hinata que estaba otra vez con expresión dolida.

-Hinata, dímelo, dime que quieres que Naruto sufra por lo que te ha hecho y juro que le haré pagar por esto.

-No, no quiero que nadie más sufra, ya hemos tenido suficiente conmigo.

Reticente y desconfiado, asintió por no saber que otra cosa más hacer, pero ahora que la candente situación anterior se había disipado, lo cual agradecía porque si hubieran concluido los dos se arrepentirían después su temperamental humor residía en cierto rubio de ojos azules del que estaba ya hasta las mismísimas narices.

Decidido, se levantó de la cama con una posición erguida y orgullosa y se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a salir con la cabeza llena de ideas donde la sangre era la protagonista.

Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo si no fuera por la voz de la Hyuuga.

-Gaara… -Viró su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. – Por favor, prométeme que no le harás nada a Naruto.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó, dejando que ella escondiera la cara en su pecho mientras el apoyaba su quijada sobre su cabeza. Al tener en rostro escondido en el cuerpo del pelirrojo no pudo ver la afilada y fría mirada que él poseía en ese instante.

Tomó las mantas y las quitó aun con ella sentada encima lo cual no pudo evitar sorprenderla y la obligó a tumbarse para rápidamente arroparla para que descansara. Beso su mejilla, cerca de sus labios durante unos largos segundos sin querer apartarse y sin mediar ni una sola palabra ni mirarla salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se apontocó en la puerta mirando fijamente la pared frente a él.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero no pienso prometer algo que no pienso cumplir.

Sin más comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras con una mirada gélida y calculadora, cruel.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos estaban en el salón sentados en los cómodos sofás o sillones individuales junto a la chimenea, se habían encargado de echar más leña al fuego para caldean la habitación y las habitaciones cercanas.

Fuera comenzaba a atardecer teniendo las blancas paredes de suaves tonos anaranjados y violetas, las nubes que se veían a lo lejos y que poco a poco se acercaban, por su negrura solo podían avecinar una nueva nevada.

Ese año era como uno de los más fríos que estaban pasando, y ellos viniendo de un país árido y caluroso durante los 365 días del año, no es que les apasionara ese tipo de clima.

-Que frío, no se como sois capaces de soportar esto un año tras otro, me moriría.

-Eso es porque estas acostumbrada a esta siempre en Suna, allí es como si siempre fuera verano.

-Por las noches no.

-Eso es una minucia sin importancia, allí por muy frías que sean las noches nunca va a nevar, eso es a lo que no estas familiarizada.

Siguieron conversando amenamente para pasar el rato hasta que uno de los dos que había en la planta del piso superior bajara.

Como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, se escuchaba de fondo un par de pies bajando las escaleras con rapidez, un destello rojo se llegó a ver antes de desaparecer rumbo al recibidor.

Temari se asomó por la puerta para ver a su hermano coger las llaves de su coche del cuenco del mueble de los zapatos y perderse de vista en el garaje.

Con mala espina por la actitud del pelirrojo no dudó en acercarse al garaje solapara ver a su hermano entrar en el coche mientras la puertas automática y la verja de metal del jardín se abrían de manera automática.

-¿Gaara? – O bien no le había escuchado o la estaba ignorando olímpicamente porque no le dirigía la palabra, y Temari se decantaba por esta ultima. –Gaara se que me estas escuchando, así que por favor dime que ocurre.

Gaara encendió el motor, el cual rugió haciendo eco en el garaje.

-¡Deja de ignorarme y contéstame de una vez!

-Temari. –Su voz sonó monótona, ronca, pero sobre todo carente de emociones. Encendió las luces cortas de los faros del coche y la rubia no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca para callarse el jadeo que quería salir al mirar a su hermano a la cara. –Si sabes lo que te conviene, cállate de una vez la boca y métete en tus asuntos.

Tras las contundentes palabras, puso la marcha atrás para sacar el coche a toda pastilla y con la misma velocidad se dio la vuelta y salio dejando las huellas de los neumáticos en la entrada.

Con rapidez dejando la puerta del garaje aun subida, corrió hasta el salón donde la miraron perplejos.

-¡Kan…Kankuro rápido coge tu coche y sigue a Gaara!

-¿Por qué?

-Va a casa de Naruto.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?

-Tiene… tiene el rostro de aquella vez, cuando lo encerraron en el reformatorio.

-Mierda, ¿Es que nunca se puede estar tranquilo con este chico? –Tomó las llaves del mismo cuenco y se fue a arrancar el motor. –Shikamaru, Shino, venid conmigo, no creo que sea capaz de detenerlo yo solo.

Sin palabra alguna se fueron tras él.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no me ha pedido ir a mi también?

-Kiba, tu no ayudarías mucho porque en cuanto vieras a Naruto te lanzarías sobre el para darle la paliza de su vida. No necesitamos que dos personas violentas estén allí, suficiente hay ya con Gaara. Nosotros nos quedaremos para estar con Hinata.

Refunfuñando se fue al sofá y se lanzó sobre el haciendo pucheros mientras Akamaru le lamia la mano para animarlo.

-Temari, hace un momento has dicho que tu hermano estuvo en un reformatorio, ¿Puedo preguntar que hizo para que lo encerraran allí?

-Pues estuvo dos años hay porque estuvo a punto de matar a un niño de su edad cuando tenía ocho años, las autoridades pudieron detenerlo a tiempo antes de que le pudiera dar el golpe que lo enviaría al otro barrio.

Aunque eso no evitó dejar al chico casi en estado de coma, fue horrible, pero sobre todo fue verlo reír mientras lo golpeaba.

Pensamos que jamás volveríamos a ver eso de nuevo, pero esa sonrisa de aquel día… ha vuelto.

-¿Por qué lo intentó matar?

-Ese chico se burlo de Gaara porque nuestra madre murió el día que le dio a luz. Y una cosa es importante, pero sobre todo peligrosa, jamás dañes algo que mi hermano ame como lo es nuestra madre o es Hinata o sufrirás como le paso a aquel niño.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Iba por la carretera superando el límite de velocidad, los peatones se quedaban pasmados en la acera al verlo pasar. Si ningún coche patrulla lo había detenido aun era de pura suerte.

Llegó al fin a la manzana donde estaba la mansión de Hinata que estaba ocupado Naruto por la cara.

Tuvo la suerte de que la verja de metal seguí completamente abierta, no tendría que aparcar el coche en la calle y tocar a telefonillo, simplemente dejaría el coche dentro, cerca de la puerta principal o donde fuera y después todo surgiría por si solo.

Aparcó el coche en el primer sitio que pillo, en mitad del duelo de gravilla y parte del césped del jardín que había junto a la fachada de la casa.

Salió del vehiculo tan rápido como había llegado y toco el timbre con las manos temblando de la ira.

Mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta se fijo en las tres gotas de sangre que había en la alfombrilla.

-_Vaya, que bien, el dúo esta al completo, trabajo que me ahorran._

La puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente dejando ver un par de mechones rubios, antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo a nada Gaara le había dado un derechazo en la quijada lanzándolo al suelo del pasillo.

-Ga…Gaara pero que…

No le permitió terminar de hablar cuando lo tenía sentado sobre él golpeando una y otra vez en la cara.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Sintió un crujido y al igual que Hinata a Sakura, acababa de romperle el tabique nasal. -¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso?! – Con el golpe de ahora le obligó a escupir sangre.- ¡Eres un bastardo de mierda! ¡¿Crees que te iba a dejar salirte con la tuya?! –Lo agarró del pelo y le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo. -¡Vamos habla desgraciado! ¡Habla! ¡¿Estas orgulloso de lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te sientes feliz de follarte a otra y abandonar a Hinata así?!

Mientras seguía desatando su ira con el rostro de Naruto, Kankuro junto a su cuñado y Shino llegaban apresurados encontrándose una escena aterradora.

Gaara estaba estrangulando a un ensangrentado Naruto que no parecía esta estar consciente mientras se reía como un maniático.

Kankuro se acercó y separó a su hermano antes de que matara al Uzumaki. Este al verse suelto comenzó a toser forzadamente por la falta de aire mientras el color azul abandonaba su piel.

-¡Maldita sea, suéltame Kankuro! –Forcejeó bruscamente intentando soltarse. – ¡Déjame o te juro que también te golpearé a ti!

-¡Gaara tranquilízate por el amor de Dios!

-¡No! – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole a su hermano un cabezazo en la cara, el golpe y el dolor que eso le produjo al castaño, se llevó las manos a la cara y Gaara aprovechó el momento para patearle el estomago al rubio que se encogió el posición fetal y gritó de dolor. -¡Sufre! ¡Paga por lo que has hecho gilipollas!

Esta vez fueron Shikamaru y Shino quienes lo separaron de Naruto y los sujetaron los dos a la vez para que no pasara lo mismo que con Kankuro, el cual del golpe tenia ahora parte de su parpado derecho inflamado.

-Gaara, dejar de ser tan problemático y piensa en lo que haces, casi lo matas.

-¡Lo mataría si vosotros no me tuvierais sujetado!

-Piensa en lo que acabas de decir, pensabas llevarte la vida de una persona por venganza. Eso te convertiría en un asesino. –Shino y su tranquilidad inquietaban. –A Hinata no le gustaría saber que tú habrías matado a su marido por mucho que este le haya dañado.

Unos pasos torpes y rápidos se escuchaban del salón, Sakura apareció por el marco de la puerta y se asustó al ver a su amante en el suelo inconsciente.

Se acercó corriendo hacia él con la nariz vendada y el pelo húmedo de su anterior ducha para deshacerse de la sangre seca que ensuciaba su piel.

-¡Tú! –Gritó el pelirrojo cuando la vio acercarse y sentarse junto Naruto mientras sacaba su movil para llamar a una ambulancia. – Espero que estés satisfecha con lo que has hecho, que sepas que Hinata siempre te ha considerado una de sus mejores amigas, ¿Y que has hecho tú por ella? Nada más y nada menos que apuñalarle donde más le duele, te has y te estas tirando al amor de su vida.

-Yo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas, tienes suerte de ser una mujer, jamás e la vida le levantaría la mano a una chica, pero eso no me va a impedir decirte que eres despreciable y asquerosa, me dan ganas de vomitar a verte. Como ha dicho Hinata no eres más que una vil puta… espero que estés feliz con lo que has conseguido, porque te has quedado sola con él. –Escupió las palabras con asco. –No os volváis a acercar a ella hasta que Hinata lo permita u os mataré sin importarme las consecuencias.

Dichas las palabras se soltó del agarré de Shino y Shikamaru para meterse en el coche de su hermano.

-¡Shikamaru! –El aludido al escucharlo gritar su nombre se acercó enseguida. –Toma, lleva mi coche a casa, si lo llevo yo soy capaz de dar media vuelta y rematar a Naruto del todo.

-Bien, como quieras.

Kankuro se montó en el asiento del piloto y el Aburame a su lado, presidiendo los asientos delanteros. Gaara bajó la ventanilla para un último comentario.

-Haruno. -Habló sin mirarle a la cara, tenia la miraba fija en le reposa cabezas del asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. - cuando Naruto vuelva a la consciencia, dile que empiece a buscarse su propia casa porque esta mansión les pertenece a los Hyuuga y no debería de estar aquí ya que la que debería de estar en esta casa es Hinata y quien se tendría que haber ido es él. Si ninguno de los dos se ha ido de esta casa, ya que se que tu también vives aquí llamaré aun abogado y arreglaremos cuentas.

Kankuro se puso en marcha con Shikamaru tras ellos en el coche de Gaara. Cuando se alejaron de la mansión los dos castaños se permitieron el lujo de suspirar tranquilos, uno disimuladamente y el otro con fuerza.

-Hombre Gaara, eso a sido demasiado, recuerda el reformatorio, tu mismo dijiste que fue un infierno. La cárcel es aun mucho peor.

-No me arrepiento de nada Kankuro, que eso quede bien claro.

-Lo se, se que si por ti fuera serias de poner el país en guerra por Hinata y su bienestar.

Pasando de su hermano, tomó el móvil de su bolsillo para buscar un número de teléfono en su agenda personal, entrecerró los ojos molesto al ver sus nudillos llenos de sangre medio seca de Naruto, hacinado caso omiso de sus puños carmesí pulso el botón de dar a la llamada.

-¿A quien llamas? –Pregunto su hermano.

-A un abogado que conocemos muy bien.

-¿Te refieres a él? –Puso en duda Shino colocándose bien las gafas de sol.

Asistió con la cabeza.

Si había alguien lo suficientemente bueno en su trabajo como abogado era sinduda ese hombre. Jamás de sus años de jurisperito había perdido ningún caso.

Había conseguido meter entre reja a un tipo extraño llamado Hidan que se dedicaba a matar personas a diestro y siniestro por según él su Dios se lo ordenaba.

A Gato por fraude y robo de las arcas comunitarias de una ciudad que estaba sometida a su dictadura.

Y as con una larguísima lista que cada vez seguía aumentando.

-"¿Si? ¿Quién es?" –Una voz tranquila y pausada se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Sabaku no Gaara, y antes de nada, tengo un trabajo para ti.

-"¡Oh! Cuanto tiempo, y bien ¿De que se trata?"

-En dos palabras, Naruto y Adulterio.

-"… ¿Estas en Konoha?"

-Si.

-"Perfecto, mañana ire a tu casa en cuanto pueda y halamos detalladamente de esto.

-¿Entonces te interesa el caso?

-"Si, no te preocupes, ya tienes abogado."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No tengo perdón lo se, he tardado tanto y me avergüenzo por ello, pero entre las clases nocturnas, los deberes a montones y algún que otro examen de por medio me tenían de manos atadas. **

**Por no hablar de los baches creativos que me he encontrado en la trama de este capitulo.**

**Casi creía que iba a morir sin terminar.**

**Bueno, ya he escrito la parte de venganza de Gaara ¿Qué tal? Hubo alguien que me pidió sangre y ahí la tiene, sangre a montones y para que mentir, lo que he disfrutado escribiendola. *¬***

**La tensión sexual aumenta, pero eso es normal viniendo de mis fics ¿No? Y Gaara intentará controlarse para que no ocurra eso de capitulo anterior. xD**

**Canciones nombradas:**

**1-** **Undertaker de Puscifer (La escuché porque la nombraban en un fic y me enamoré de ella al escucharla.)**

**Contestación a los comentarios:**

**-Guest: Muchísimas gracias por decir eso, no sabes lo que motiva.**

**-Almar-chan: Si, si que me has dicho que necesita ayuda con ese calentón y la verdad, ahora yo también lo creo ¡Hahaha! La verdad es que después de tanta tensión, pensé que un poco de picante mezclado con humor vendría bien para aligerar la trama, aunque he dejado a Gaara como un salido y que parece que este muy necesitado XD**

**Sobre Naruto y Sakura lo mantendré en secreto, solo yo se que pasara por ahora ¡Muajajaja! Pero espero que no te defraude lo que les tengo deparado.**

**Y sobre los reviews, no tienen porque ser largos si tú no quieres, con que me des tu opinión ya es de agradecer.**

**-Yo: Todos poseemos un yo interior lleno de valentía, Hinata no iba a ser menos y gracias a eso, Sakura necesitara una nariz nueva.**

**Gaara, para que mentir, siempre he adorado ponerlo como un calenton y torturarle un poco mediante la frustración sexual, luego una vez que lo vayan a hacer de verdad lo pillara con ganas Xd **

**AH! A mi también me gusto la idea del lago y aunque Naruto no muera, Gaara no se quedara de brazos cruzados.**

**Puedes llamarme como quieras, no me molesta. **

**Gracias por el review.**

**-Kenka1804: Kiba siempre será un verdadero predecible XD Gracias.**

**-Tsubaki2345: Gracias, la parte donde Hinata le rompió la nariz a Sakura la escribí pensando que te parecería.**

**-Kage ni Hime: ¿Te reíste al ver a Gaara excitado? ¡Hahahaha! una extraña manera de humor ¿No? Aunque ciertamente yo también me reí al escribir.**

**No te preocupes por lo del review anterior, supuse que estarías ocupada y no tenías tiempo para escribirlo, no estoy molesta.**

** .x: Cierto, pero aun tienen que arreglar unas cuantas cosas para que puedan estar juntos y sin problemas. Gracias por leer.**

**-shaoran28: Si has leído este capitulo te habrás dado cuanta de que parte he hecho dedicada para ti, como pediste eso en el capitulo anterior, yo te lo doy.**

**¿Qué te parece?**

**-EyesGray-sama: No había pensado en eso hasta que me lo dijiste en el review anterior, si te soy sincera, creo que habría pasado eso si Hinata lo golpea en ese estado XD**

**-paison girl 29: Ya te he dado sangre, no la muerte de nadie pero casi, espero que eso tranquilice tu instinto asesino. ;b**

**-lavida13: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, solo te puedo decir que habrá venganza con toda seguridad.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	7. Chapter 7 Justicia

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tras colgar la llamada el interior del coche se quedó en un completo silencio, la radio no estaba puesta, nadie se atrevía a hablar en tal momento y más sabiendo que Gaara no cooperaría para mitigar la tensión del ambiente, así que lo único que se apreciaba eran las respiraciones de los tres en el vehiculo y el cambio de marchas o intermitentes.

El pelirrojo estaba en pleno mutismo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, ni siquiera en picor de la sangre secándose en sus nudillos y partes de su rostro parecía molestarle.

Reconocía pero en su interior, nunca ante nadie pues el orgullo le podía que se había pasado un poco de la raya al ponerse así, no estaba pensando que se arrepentía por lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos, solo que tal vez había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos y demasiado personal.

Él no era nadie para golpearlo así.

Vale que desde que entró al instituto el primer día salió enamorado de pies a cabeza sin quererlo ni beberlo por una simple pero no obstante increíble sonrisa e hipnotizante pestañeo. Puede que hasta traspasando lo cursi a veces al enterarse de que ella, su princesa o como solía burlarse su hermana Temari de él llamándola _L'amour de ta vie _pusiera sus sentimientos donde no debería de haberlos puesto.

Si Naruto lo denunciaba estaba en su pleno derecho, nadie lo libraría de un buen par de años en prisión pero algo le decía que Sakura no le dejaría hacerlo por el miedo que le tenía ahora al ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

Le quedaba rezar para que la policía no apareciera por la mañana en su casa para llevárselo por intento de homicidio.

Fue sacado de su mente cuando Shino le lanzó un pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas a su regazo.

-Es mejor que te limpies la sangre de la cara y las manos, si Hinata lo ve solo te espera una riña de ella y que decida no dirigirte la palabra durante meses.

Sin mediar palabra alguna abrió el paquete y comenzó a eliminar los restos de sangre de sus nudillos y su rostro minuciosamente.

-Ve pensando una buena escusa para cuando estemos en casa. –Alzó escasamente la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, este vio a través del espejo retrovisor al pelirrojo mirándole atentamente, esperando a que terminara de hablar. –Porque esas toallitas húmedas solo te sirven para la piel, haber que te inventas cuando te pregunten sobre la sangre en tu ropa.

Cierto no había pensado en eso, tan absorto estaba anteriormente con la idea de golpearle el rostro a Naruto hasta verle el cráneo que ese pequeño detalle de la sangre salpicada en su ropa se le había pasado por alto, pero obviamente también estaba claro que dijera lo que dijera para auto defenderse no le iba a servir de nada puesto que nadie le creería, así que solo de le quedaba la opción de nada más poner un pie en casa salir de nuevo disparado a su habitación, volver a ducharse y mudarse de ropa.

Tras terminar de eliminarse los restos de sangre de su piel volvió a dirigir su imperturbable mirada al paisaje que se veía desde la ventanilla del coche.

El silencio que reinaba de nuevo no duraría mucho, sabia que en cuanto llegaran a la mansión su hermana, la nerviosa Ino y el impulsivo de Kiba lo acribillarían a preguntas, preguntas que por supuesto no quería dar pero que le obligarían a contar.

Aunque fuera amenazándole con un cuchillo en el cuello o a latigazos estaba seguro de que o si o si le sacarían lo que buscan. Él solo podía esperar que no fueran muchas y que como ha imaginado no haya armas de por medio.

Llegaron para gusto de Gaara demasiado pronto, aparcaron el coche en el garaje y los cuatro una vez que Shikamaru también dejó el Lamborghini del pelirrojo junto al de ellos y le devolvió las llaves a su dueño comenzaron a subir los seis ridículos escalones que había para llegar al la planta baja.

Gaara el último en la fila se acercaba despacio y silencioso a las escaleras para huir de la segurísima riña que su hermana Temari le tenía deparada.

Estaba a unos escasos tres pasos para el primer escalón cuando un agarre en la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa lo retuvieron allí.

-Oh no señorito tú no te vas a ninguna parte, ahora mismo vas al salón y vas a darnos explicaciones.

No tenia la necesidad de girar la cabeza para saber quien era.

-¿Para que si no vais a hacer otra cosa que gritarme?

-Sabaku no Gaara… -La notó apretar el agarre en el cuello de la camisa. –No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez, ve al puto salón y siéntate en el puñetero sillón ahora mismo.

-Si no me sueltas no se como voy a ir.

-Hermanito querido. –Gaara estrechó los ojos ante el tono socarrón. –Te conozco desde que llevabas pañales y le dabas galletas de chocolate a tu osito de peluche cuando eras un crío, se que si te suelto lo único que vas a hacer es salir corriendo escaleras arriba y encerrarte con pestillo en tu habitación.

-_Touch, me ha pillado las intenciones. –_Suspiró con derrota y dejó que su hermana la cual tenía un rostro triunfal lo llevara a rastras y lo empujara al sillón.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta los demás ya estaban sentados en el resto de asientos en la sala y mirándolo.

Al observarlos a todos de reojo fue inevitable ver los rostros a excepción de su hermano, Shikamaru y Shino que tenían al verle la ropa manchada de restos de sangre, lo que vendría a continuación seria una sarta de gritos de Temari y berrinches infantiles de Kiba por no haberle dejado un poco de diversión a él también.

Estaba más que seguro de eso.

-Gaara, por lo que más quieras, no me digas que esas manchas de sangre son de Naruto.

La habitación se quedó en total silencio durante unos minutos en los cuales el pelirrojo decidió mirar sus propios mocasines por hacer algo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber porque no respondes?

-Porque me has dicho que no te diga que la sangre es de Naruto.

-¡Imbécil! Es una manera de hablar. Así que es cierto.

-¿El que? -

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, esa sangre no es tuya ¿Verdad?

-No, no es mía. –Sinceridad no le faltaba. – Es de Naruto. – _Gritos en 3, 2, 1…_

_ -_¡Maldita sea Gaara! ¿Se puede saber que coño pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente esos dos años en el reformatorio por esto mismo? ¡Joder Gaara piénsalo, si Naruto te denuncia podrías ir a la cárcel por intento de homicidio! ¡La cárcel! ¿Es que no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos?

-No voy a ir a prisión, Sakura no lo dejará al ver lo que soy capaz de hacer, cuando me fui de allí estaba aterrada de mi.

-¡Y no me extraña!, ¡Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente te tendría miedo al verte actuar así! No quiero ni pensar lo que seguramente opinaría Hinata de ti si se entera. –Vio como su hermano se tensó en su sillón individual. – Por como te has tensado en segundos creo que no quieres que ella sepa esto.

¿Qué se enterara Hinata? Nunca, la simple idea de imaginarla con la misma expresión de autentico terror que la pelirrosa le había mirado a él le destrozaba por completo. No soportaría saber que ella le tendría miedo y no querría saber nada de él como le ocurría cuando era un niño en Suna.

Moriría si eso pasaba.

-Gaara vuelve a respirar que te estas poniendo morado, ninguno de los aquí presentes va a contarle nada a Hina.

Sin saber que había dejado de respirar soltó el aire que retenía y tomó un par de nuevas bocanadas hasta que su rostro volvió a ser tan claro como antes.

Eso lo tranquilizaban un poco pero no del todo.

-¡Esto es injusto! ¿Por qué él si puede golpear a Naruto y yo no?

-Kiba cariño, por favor no te metas en la conversación, es una discusión familiar.

-Me importa un comino, Gaara solo ha intensado limpiar el nombre de Hinata, Naruto la ha ultrajado y buscaba protegerla. ¡Demonios yo solo quiero defenderla también!

-Existen otros medios de ayudar a otra persona sin tener que intervenir la violencia en el proceso, puede que Gaara con toda la buena intención que tenia y venganza por saber que Hinata estaba herida quisiera aportar su parte y desahogarse, pero no es el método correcto. Tú lo que harías seria meter más leña al fuego y hacer el problema más grande.

-Oh ya ha saltado el Señor sabelotodo. Siempre tienes que ponerte contra mi ¿No es cierto? Te encanta llevarme la contraria.

Añadiéndole más tensión al ambiente el Inuzuka y el Aburame iniciaron una nueva discusión donde abundaban las voces subidas de tono de Kiba y los comentarios sarcásticos y de poco interés de Shino que solo enfurecían al primer nombrado.

Temari que en ese momento queria de todo menos discusiones estaba pillando un enfado del cual los dos inculcados en la pelea no saldrían bien parados.

Parecía que los arrebatos violentos al perder la paciencia era una cosa que se heredaba en la familia de los Sabaku no, cuando estaban de buenas podían ser las tres personas más amable, considerados, bromistas y cordial en el caso de Gaara si era Hinata de quien se trataba, si no era ella estonces era serio con ligeros toques amigables pero socialmente aceptable.

Por eso Shikamaru que llevaba casado con Temari cuatro años sabia muy bien como leerla y al ver los ojos de su esposa, oscurecidos y entrecerrados sabia que o escapaba del salón y buscaba refugió en la cocina o buscar una manera de detener a los otros dos.

Aun recordaba la ultima discusión que tuvieron y como acabó perdiendo de tal manera que Temari le obligo a limpiar el polvo del trastero con un misero cepillo de dientes desgastado y sin sexo por un mes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al recordar ese infierno que pasó.

Gracias al cielo parecía que Ino pensó como él y decidió intervenir dándole un disimulado pellizco en la zona abdominal a su novio con sus uñas postizas que casi parecían ser garras.

-Maldita sea Ino, ten cuidado con esas uñas.

-Cariño, creo que lo que tienen que decir entre ellos es entre familia así que ¿Por qué no mejor no nos vamos a casa y los dejamos hablar **tranquilos**? -Puso énfasis en lo último.

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber porque? Yo quiero quedarme y saber que ha pasado, además yo también quiero venganza.

-Kiba. –En la sonrisa dulce de Ino apareció un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, una contracción que siempre aparecía cuando comenzaba a enfadarse. Su novio que la conocía ya bastante bien tragó saliva sabiendo lo que su chica era capaz de hacer con el temperamento caldeado. –Vamos a ponernos los abrigos, vas a subir a nuestro coche y no vamos a ir a casa.

-Pero…

-He dicho ahora Kiba Inuzuka, no me obligues a tomar métodos drásticos como aquella vez.- Con total y pura satisfacción vio como perdía el color del rostro, estaba casi segura de que acababa de recordar cuales era las "medidas drásticas" que ella quería decir.- ¿Y bien?

-Nos vamos a casa, me has convencido. – Por supuesto que estaba más que de acuerdo con ella, la ultima vez que lo amenazó así estuvo casi dos meses sin ningún tipo de sexo, estuvo a punto de volverse loco y se vio obligado a suplicar perdón y rebajarse para ser perdonado.

Con los abrigos puestos y las llaves del monovolumen Dacia Lodgy en color rojo rubí en las manos de Kiba, se despidieron de los demás y salieron por la puerta.

Una vez toda la sala tranquila de nuevo y libre de los berrinches de Kiba y los ladridos a favor de su amo de Akamaru volvieron a centrarse en el tema principal que estaba sentado como si no fuera con él la cosa.

Temari de nuevo se inclinó de cuclillas frente a Gaara, este la miró tranquilamente esperando que reanudaran el interrogatorio.

No por nada siempre hablaba lo justo y necesario de sus cosas e intentaba que sus hermanos, sobre todo su hermana no se enteraran de sus cosas personales ya que en cuestión de segundos se vería envuelto en preguntas sucesivas una tras otra como cuando los periodistas lo acosaban día y noche cuando se creaban rumores nuevos sobre él.

Aun podía rememorar en su mente como hace unos cinco meses se esparció por Suna el rumor de estar saliendo con una mujer casada, solo porque un paparazzi de su ciudad lo había visto en Konoha cenando para su mala suerte con Hinata.

Los títulos como "Sabaku no Gaara y su nuevo fetiche sexual, las mujeres casadas." emergieron como una gripe esparciéndose por toda la región en cuestión de un par de días.

Para colmo después de ese articulo las mujeres maduras lo miraban como si fuera un recipiente de helado de cerezas en mitad de una sala de llena de señoras a dieta, es más, una tuvo el descaro de pellizcarle el trasero en mitad de la calle cuando él se dirigía a su oficina tras salir del coche.

¡Le había metido mano una mujer que bien podría ser su madre!

Definitivamente no quería pasar por momentos así en su propia sala de estar. Con ese recuerdo le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Fue traumático.

-Gaara. -Por suerte su hermana lo acababa de interrumpir evaporando las vivencias pasadas. –Se que no te gustan que te pregunten sobre tu vida personal, pero por favor ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Al ver la preocupación en su mirada y expresión decidió ser sincero y no dar rodeos para intentar escabullirse de la situación.

-No lo se Temari, paso y ya esta.

-¿Paso y ya esta? ¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? Se sincero Gaara.

-¡Lo estoy siendo joder! Cuando vi a Hinata llorar por él y después pedirme suplicando que no le hiciera nada porque estaba aun preocupada por Naruto tras haberle dañado toda mi razón se apagó y actué por instinto.

-Pues tú instinto casi hace que mates a Naruto.

-Lo se y ni me importa, como he dicho antes no me arrepiento de nada.

-Hay que ver… como eres Gaara, creíamos que después de todo este tiempo serias capaz de controlar esos prontos que tienes. Menos mal que al menos te comportas delante de Hinata porque entre esto que has hecho y la alegría que te das todas las noches ya es preocupante.

Alzó abruptamente la cabeza mirando a su hermana, Kankuro viró el rostro para ocultar la risa que tenían sus labios y que peligraban con abrirse y soltar una carcajada. Shino se mantenía sentado, tranquilamente y silencioso en el sofá con una sutil media sonrisa que su cuello arto y bufanda cubrían. Shikamaru simplemente pensaba que su esposa era una problemática y que muchas veces estaba más guapa con la boca cerrada.

-No… no digas bobadas Temari.

-Perdona pero no son bobadas, te escucho casi todas las noches a las tantas de la mañana tirando de la cadena, o vas de vientre todos los días y posees un trasero nocturno o le das una alegría a Gaaraito con las fotos que te di hace tiempo todas las noches mientras te mastur...

-¡Temari! ¡No termines esa frase te lo advierto! Hay un invitado.

-Por mi no os preocupéis, no me sorprende.

Al final Kankuro no pudo evitarlo y toda la risa contenida salió disparada inundando el salón escandalosamente, su cuñado solo cerró un ojo tapándose un oído al explotarle la risa en plena oreja izquierda.

Un poco más relajado de la risa a costa de su hermano pequeño, se secó una furtiva lágrima de unos de sus ojos y respiró jondo para calmarse antes de que le diera flato.

-Lo siento Gaara pero no he podido evitar reírme al ver la impresión que das a los demás como para que Shino no se sorprenda de tus escapadas silenciosas al baño.

-No cambiéis el tema de conversación, ¿No veis que lo estáis enfadando de nuevo? Tsk… me tendría que haber quedado en Suna.

-Mirad, terminemos con esta conversación de una vez que quiero ir a darme una bendita ducha. Si, lo reconozco, perdí la razón y golpeé a Naruto como un sin sentido y un psicópata, he hecho mal al perder los estribos de esa manera y no haber podido controlarme pero no esperéis una disculpa de mi parte porque no pienso darla.

Después de unas buenas extensas palabras del pelirrojo la sala se quedó en un completo silencio que nadie ese atrevía a perturbar por miedo a que consecuencias podrían suceder.

Menos Gaara todos tenían en mayor o menor medida el triste pasado de él y no pudieron evitar sentir cierta lastima por su persona en tal momento, lo que había hecho no era más que liberar su rabia al ver a su chica llorando por el que era su mejor amigo, y dicen era porque después de dejarlo medio muerto en la entrada de la mansión del patrimonio Hyuuga no creían que ellos volvieran a ser tan amigables el uno con el otro como lo eran en el primer año de instituto.

Si se encontraban la próxima vez lo único que habría entre ellos seria una enorme tensión tan densa como la niebla en invierno y un duelo de miradas en el que nadie se atrevería a interferir por terror a recibir una ostia.

Con esa paliza Gaara había dicho adiós y hasta nunca a su amistad con Naruto.

Por supuesto nadie le pensaba seguir insistiendo en el tema porque ya lo conocían y sabían de sobra que ya no abriría la boca ni para respirar si es necesario. Era tan hermético como un camión blindado que lo único que podría abrirle era con llave.

Llave que era él mismo.

Salieron todos de su propio mundo cuando Gaara se aclaró la voz.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, cuando te fuiste tan deprisa subimos a ver como estaba y la encontramos un poco inquieta y con la cara al rojo vivo, no se le ha pasado para estar tan nerviosa por que no dejaba de temblar ligeramente. Por eso Ino sugirió hacerle una tila con valeriana para relajarla, pero creo que lo ha hecho de más porque a los quince minutos después se ha dormido.

-¿Entonces esta bien?

-Perfectamente.- Hizo con su mano la forma de un circulo dándole ha entender que no podría ir a mejor. Eso lo tranquilizó a él también.

El Aburame que desde su pequeña aportación a la broma de antes no se había movido ni dicho palabra alguna se puso en pie y se adecentó la ya de por si lisa y perfecta ropa.

-Entonces si no os importa me marcho a mi casa, me había quedado por si acaso Hinata se quería venir conmigo pero ya que está dormida no creo que sea prudente ni adecuado despertarla para preguntarle donde prefiere pasar la noche. No creo que este en ningún lugar tan segura como aquí. – Tras su monologo se dirigió al pasillo y tomó su abrigo del perchero antes de ponérselo y abrochárselo hasta arriba. –Nos vemos pronto, si se sabe algo por favor avisadme.

Shino desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras de si suavemente sin hacer apenas ruido, como siempre silencioso. Se giraron una vez escucharon el seguro del coche fuera de la casa y se giraron en dirección a Gaara que había desaparecido tan o más sigiloso que su amigo entomólogo.

No necesitaban buscarlo por la mansión porque era obvio donde estaba, no había que ser muy listo para descubrirlo, no solo quería ir a darse una ducha para cambiarse la ropa llena de sangre y los restos que había en su piel, también sabían la segunda intención en eso.

Lo que quería era ver como estaba la peliazul y cerciorarse por si mismo con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

Y efectivamente, en vez de pasar la habitación de invitados para ir a su cuarto primero había entrado en la que Hinata estaba ocupando.

Estaba al lado de la cama viendo como las mantas que la cubrían se movían con su acompasada respiración. Fuera ya estaba oscuro, había comenzado a anochecer cuando llegaron a casa después de ir a detenerlo de posible asesinato.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cabecera de la cama y la observó más de cerca.

La poca claridad que entraba por la medio cerrada ventana caía parcialmente sobre el cuerpo oculto de la Hyuuga, la excepción era su rostro y una de sus manos junto a el. La luz iluminaba su piel dándole un aspecto etéreo.

Con dos de sus dedos colocó unos mechones detrás de su oreja libre para verla mejor, su pelo era suave y lacio.

-Lo siento Hinata… -Habló susurrando para no despertarla.- Antes dije que no me disculparía con nadie pero nunca dije que tú estuvieras incluida. –Suspiró sintiendo la piel de su ligeramente sonrojada mejilla en la yema de sus dedos. – He hecho algo malo, una cosa que haría que te enfadaras mucho conmigo, sino llega a ser por mi hermano y Shikamaru serias buida ahora… se que odias la violencia y lo siento mucho. Por un momento me he convertido en aquello que odias.

Quedó nuevamente en silencio tocando su rostro, delineando sus rasgos, esos que ya tenía memorizados hasta rozar su labio inferior el cual se entreabrió soltando un suspiro.

-Perdóname por esto. –Se inclinó hacia delante y tan suavemente como pudo posó sus finos labios sobre los calidos y color melocotón de ella en un ligero y casto beso. Sintiendo la calidez que desprendía y saciando una pequeña parte en su interior que se moría por un beso. A los segundos comenzó a alejarse lentamente abriendo los ojos para mirarla. – No he podido evitarlo, soy un hombre, una persona humana que como tal no es lo suficientemente capaz de poder sucumbir a la tentación cuando el objeto de sus deseos esta ante si.

Si por él hubiera sido se habría quedado por más tiempo junto a ella, continuando acariciándole el rostro de manera superficial como una pluma e incuso haberla besado de nuevo sino fuera por el picor endemoniado que los restos de sangre que no había eliminado con las toallitas húmedas le estaban proporcionando a su piel.

Se levantó del suelo gruñendo bajito para no despertarla y salió de la habitación no sin antes arroparla mejor y besar esta vez su frente.

En el pasillo se encontró a su hermana mirándolo con una expresión que lo perturbó un momento, le estaba mirando con un amor que nunca le había visto profesarle con la mirada. Sonreía calmadamente como cuando de pequeño te caes y tu madre te besa la herida para aliviarte el dolor y te mecía suavemente en sus brazos.

Comprendió que le había visto y oído porque dejó la puerta entornada.

Sin hacerle mucho caso se giró para ir a su cuarto dispuesto a ducharse de una vez, claro que su hermana no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin decirle nada.

-Gaara, lo que le has dicho ha sido precioso, en verdad eres un hombre más sensible y romántico de lo que uno puede creer.

No sabía si se estaba burlando disimuladamente de él o lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-Ahora no Temari.

-No me estoy metiendo contigo si es lo que piensas, lo digo con sinceridad. Pienso que tendrías que decirle la verdad. – Vio a su hermano quedarse quieto en medio camino a su cuarto. -¿He dicho algo malo?

-Si y no, mentir no esta bien, lo se, pero no puedo decirle nada sobre como me siento hacia ella porque pensaría que me estaría beneficiándome de su situación para sacar tajada y en parte seria así. Seria cruel de mi parte si lo hiciera... además no soy un aprovechado

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, que no pueda decirle nada no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas. –Su hermana lo miró un poco perdida mientras él se giraba para mirarle a la cara. –Nadie ha dicho que no pueda intentar enamorarla con acciones y no con palabras.

-¿Entonces vas a…?

-Si, empezaré como diría padre a cortejar a Hinata, fui muy estúpido en el pasado al no hacer nada cuando tuve la oportunidad. Dejé de luchar dándolo todo por perdido pero no me volverá a pasar… he madurado y se que debo de hacer y que es lo que quiero.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio, si mamá te viera ahora estaría orgullosa de ti.

-Es bueno saber eso, bueno me voy, necesito una ducha urgente. –Volvió a ponerse en marcha rumbo a su habitación pero antes de entrar su hermana lo llamó de nuevo.

-Gaara. –Volvió a mirar a su hermana de reojo porque esta comenzó a reírse como una colegiala. –Te equivocas, si eres un aprovechado si no lo fueras no la habrías besado mientras dormía. – Hecho a andar rápidamente a su cuarto para dormir. –Buenas noches Príncipe Felipe.

Solo una vez más curvó la esquina de su labio ligeramente hacia arriba divertido, puede que si que fuera un poco aprovechado al besarla dormida pero uno tenía que ponerse en su lugar. Llevaba siete años queriendo darle aunque fuera un roce de labios.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto tardó poco en desnudarse y meterse en el baño, gracias al cielo que ahora la ducha no era de agua fría. Se restregó con jabón minuciosamente y decidió lavarse el pelo también por si acaso tenia sangre.

Dejó que el agua de la ducha eliminara los restos de jabón y champú dejando su cuerpo limpio y como nuevo, aun era capaz de notar en su mano la suavidad de la piel de Hinata y la calidez de sus labios en los suyos.

Una sonrisa tonta le vino a la cara y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a las mejillas para intentar eliminar el calor que en pocos segundos habían cogido al pensar en su imprudencia de robarle un beso.

Por suerte la tila que le habían dado y el gasto emocional habían dejado a la peliazul para el arrastre y tomó un sueño profundo, no quería ni pensar que habría pasado si se hubiera despertado con él pegado a su cara y besándola con timidez como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a una chica.

Salió del plato de ducha y se puso un albornoz blanco con su nombre bordado en color vino en el bolsillo que había en su pectoral derecho.

Secándose el pelo con una toalla no pudo evitar pensar que por un lado estaba contento de tenerla en su casa esa noche porque eso significaba poder verla al día siguiente y que estaba a salvo del mundo exterior, por otro lado sabia que esa noche no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que la habitación que estaba ocupando Hinata estaba al lado de la suya y lo realmente mal que reaccionaba él al tenerla tan cerca.

Algo le decía que echar el pestillo de la puerta y colocar el armario no serviría, si lo ponía bien podía quitarlo igualmente.

Abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda en busca del pijama, Temari había tenido la buena intención de colocarle la ropa en su lugar cuando él fue dejar las maletas en su cuarto y salir disparado por la puerta de nuevo para ir a buscar a Hinata.

Destapó las mantas de su cama y se acostó tras haber echado la ropa al cesto que iría a la lavadora. Optó por dormir boca arriba y rezar para pasar una noche sin problemas.

Y parece que fue escuchado, esa noche durmió como un bebé y sin problemitas nocturnos.

-.-.-.-.-

La madera en la chimenea de la habitación principal crepitaba iluminando calidamente la sala, bañando todo de un tono anaranjado y caldeando cómodamente el espacio cerrado.

A parte del crujir de la madera también se escuchaba los quejidos dolorosos de un hombre.

-¡Sakura ten más cuidado!

-Cállate de una vez Naruto, deja de quejarte como si fueras un niño.

-Es que duele mucho.

-Por supuesto que duele, has recibido una paliza por si no lo recuerdas.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio tras mencionar la pelea.

Sakura tomó con las pinzas otro trozo de algodón mojado previamente en agua oxigenada y precedió a curarle un corte que tenia sobre su ceja derecha.

Después de que Shikamaru y Shino detuvieran a Gaara y este la amenazará se marcharon dejándolos solos con ella aterrada por ese comportamiento nunca visto del Sabaku y con un Naruto inconsciente.

Lo difícil fue tener que llevarlo hacia el salón ya que por mucha fuerza que tuviera Naruto seguía pesando más que ella, así que lo llevó a rastras dejando un pequeño reguero de sangre por el parquet.

Acostó como buenamente pudo al rubio sobre el sofá y se fue en busca de sales aromáticas de amonio para despertarlo. Como no conocía del todo la casa ya que los encuentros entre ellos eran en la oficina, en su casa o un hotel tuvo que buscar en tres cuartos de baño para encontrar el dichoso botecito.

Destapó la botella y la colocó bajo la torcida nariz de su amante que tardó escasos segundos en reaccionar con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Tras una vez despierto le ayudó a subir con bastante esfuerzo las escaleras ya que le dolía el estomago de la tremenda patada que Gaara le había dado ahí y le hizo lavarse el rostro con agua fresca y jabón neutro.

Una vez acabado y vestido con su ropa para dormir para que las heridas no se rozaran tanto con la ropa se encontraban la pelirosa comenzando a curar sus heridas como en la actualidad.

Acabado de desinfectar las heridas pasó a sacar la povidona yodada, las gasas y las vendas, todo en silencio hasta que habló el Uzumaki, decidió romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Aun no me puedo creer que Gaara me haya hecho esto.

-Nunca llegamos a conocer a una persona del todo.

-Creía que era mi amigo, que yo era su mejor amigo pero veo que no es así, ni siquiera ha pestañeado mientras me golpeaba, no me queda de otra que ir a denunciarle.

Sakuira pensó en el comportamiento que había tenido el pelirrojo y porque había sido la detonante de eso.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

-¿Se puede saber porque no? ¡Ha intentado matarme a golpes! No le he hecho nada y casi me manda al otro barrio ¡No entiendes nada! ¿Como no voy a avisar a la policía?

-¡Tú eres quien no entiende nada! ¡Gaara te ha golpeado así por Hinata porque…!

-¿Ella se lo ha pedido? ¡Oh Dios mío! –Eso si que lo dejó petrificado, sabía que muchísimas mujeres eran rencorosas, pero no creía que Hinata fuera de esas, mucho menos que quisiera verlo sin vida y le pudiera justamente a Gaara que le hiciera de matón a sueldo. -¿Quiere verme muerto?

-No idiota. –Le golpeó la cabeza. –Déjame terminar de hablar. –Respiró hondo. –Si Gaara te ha hecho esto es por Hinata, no porque ella se lo haya pedido, nada de eso, es porque él… la quiere.

-No es cosa nueva, la quiere todo el mundo.

-¡Serás corto de mollera! ¡No es ese tipo de querer! Tonto, esta enamorado de ella.

-¡¿Qu…qué?! ¿Esta enamorado de Hinata? ¿Desde cuando? No sabía nada de eso.

-Normal, eres tan poco perceptivo que no te darías ni cuenta ni aunque lo vieras con tus propios ojos, aunque en verdad es lo que ha pasado. Aun así, si, la ama y te sorprenderás al saber que es desde el primer año de instituto.

-Pe…pero ese mismo año los presenté, ¿Se enamoró de ella ese curso? –Sakura asintió y bajó la mirada recordando las palabras de Gaara antes de marcharse, fueron dolorosas e insultantes pero no podía objetar porque todas eran verdad. –Ahora comprendo porque mientras me golpeaba no paraba de nombrarla, y ahora se me hace obvio su comportamiento hacia ella y su afán de querer verla tan a menudo desde ese día… ¡Mierda! No solo Hinata ha sufrido con esto, también él.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Sakura he jugado con los sentimientos de la chica que ama, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú? Por eso me ha pegado, por ella y por él, para defenderla y vengarse de mi por lo que les he hecho a ambos. – Ella guardó silencio. –Tienes razón, no creo que denunciar sea bueno teniendo en cuenta que me lo he buscado.

-¿Qué les has hecho según tu?

-A Hinata darle el matrimonio que no desea y engañarla y a Gaara la oportunidad de haber podido tener una posibilidad con ella… a los dos la posibilidad de ser felices… - El remordimiento comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro, pero desgraciadamente el daño ya estaba hecho y no se podría reparar así como así.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta el armario para coger ropa de cambio. Sakura le miró mezcla preocupada por su estado y parte preocupada por ella misma. Cuando se diera a conocer el divorcio todos buscarían el conflicto que los obligó a separarse y se descubriría que había sido por ella.

-Llévame al hospital, necesitamos que nos enderecen la nariz a los dos y no creo que ir con Tsunade sea una idea inteligente, cuando sepa los motivos de las heridas, a ti te gritaría hasta perder la voz y yo solo recibiría otra paliza. –Sonrió un poco con humor para aligerar el aire.

-De acuerdo.

Apagando el fuego los dos salieron de la habitación rumbo al coche de Sakura.

-Por cierto Sakura, ¿Quién te ha roto la nariz a ti? – La escuchó murmurar por lo bajo con los dientes apretados. –Habla más fuerte, no te puedo oír.

-¡Hinata!, me ha golpeado Hinata.

-¿En serio? No sabía que Hinata pudiera hacer tal cosa.- Aunque claro, él que iba a saber si desde que se casaron no le hacia caso a su relación, lo único que buscaba era a Sakura, tanto con los ojos que con su cuerpo. Era normal que no supiera que Hinata tenía carácter cuando se enfadaba, ni su pasión por cocinar y pasear en la nieve o la lluvia, nada salvo que él la había traicionado. – Cuantas cosas de ella que no he querído descubrir.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No nada, ¿Nos vamos?

Asintiendo salieron los dos por la puerta principal.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba increíblemente cómoda, calida y sin ningún tipo de ganas de querer salir de donde quisiera que estuviera. Después de haberse ido Gaara por la puerta tras haberla besado en la mejilla unos largos segundos y ver la mirada penetrante que le había dado antes del beso la dejaron un tanto inquieta, inquietud que luego pasó a ser rápidamente a unos nervios y una histeria monumentales.

Estaba roja como un tomate cuando rememoró en su mente la situación en la que habían acabado los dos tirados en la cama con ella tumbada sobre el colchón con Gaara sobre ella.

Se había sentido tan cómoda y unida con él que cuando quisieron darse cuanta estaban en la cama, con la temperatura aumentando y los cuerpos rozándose fogosamente, para colmo resultaba que había sido ella misma quien lo había comenzado todo.

Obviamente sabía que aun era demasiado pronto para pensar en hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con su vida, aun tenia en fresco todo esto del divorcio y saberse cornuda como para pensar en un nuevo romance. No es que no viera al pelirrojo para ser solo de su Friends Zone, lo encontraba atractivo, encantador y perfecto no lo negaba y si Naruto no le hubiera gustado tanto por aquel entonces en el instituto puede que incluso se hubiera enamorado de Gaara, pero todo era demasiado precipitado si la idea era buscar un nuevo hombre.

Por otro lado tampoco podía negar que hacia tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no deseaba tan desesperadamente el toque de otro nombre, y el de él parecía hacer maravillas sobre el suyo porque lo despertaba en segundos y le hacia desear que la tocara.

Parecía que mente y cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo. Su mente le decía que no, que aun era pronto y fuera prudente, pero por Dios su cuerpo le decía directamente desnúdalo y ábrete no precisamente de mente.

Que Gaara pareciera estar de acuerdo con ella no hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Cuando Temari e Ino habían entrado en la habitación la encontraron en plena batalla interna para saber que hacer y como solucionarlo todo.

Después de que le dieran una tila se había dormido y no se había enterado de absolutamente nada, un sueño tan profundo que no la abandonó hasta esa mañana. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, negándose a abrir los ojos por la comodidad y las ideas más claras tras el reparador sueño.

Si por ella hubiera sido se habría quedado en la cama toda la mañana pero su amiga Temari no pensaba lo mismo cuando entró por la puerta.

-Arriba bella durmiente, no me obligues a llamar al príncipe para que te bese otra vez. –Se rió tras hablar, tras escuchar un gruñido ronco y desaprobatorio más un escueto y duro – Cierra la boca Temari. - que reconocía de Gaara la risa aumentó de decibelios.

Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón dispuesta a seguir durmiendo e ignorar a su amiga. Solo cuando sintió que le arrancaban las mantas de encima se obligó a abrir los ojos después de encogerse en posición fetal.

-Vamos dormilona que tienes que asearte y desayunar antes de que venga el abogado, no querrás que te vea con esas pintas ¿Verdad?

Se reincorporó en la cama y se estiró perezosamente y sin muchas ganas de moverse, estaba un poco holgazana esa mañana.

-Temari no seas tan activa tan temprano… estoy aun medio dormida.

-¿Temprano? Hinata las once y veinte de la mañana ya no se considera temprano.

Saber la hora que era la dejó pasmada.

-_¿Tan tarde es? Si yo normalmente me levanto los fines de semana y vacaciones sobre las nueve, como mucho a las diez. –_ Se observó de arriba a bajo y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que no estaba acostada con la ropa que le había dejado Temari sino con un pijama. Un pijama color crema con un pastelito sonriente de fresa estampado en el pecho rodeado de estrellas. Increíblemente infantil. -¿Y esto?

Señaló las prendas que usaba.

-Es mío, dormir con pantalones vaqueros ceñidos al cuerpo no creo que sea cómodo así que te cambié de ropa para que estuvieras mejor.

-Gracias Temari… pero…

-¿Pero?

-No sabía que tenías este tipo de gustos para tus pijamas, ¿Pastelitos? ¿No crees que es demasiado para ti?

-Encima de que te ayudo te quejas, bien pues la próxima vez dormirás desnuda. ¿Y como que es demasiado para mi? ¿Me estas llamando vieja? Que sepas que solo nos llevamos dos años, ¡Dos míseros años!

-Te…Temari, yo no te he llamado vieja en ningún momento, con demasiado para ti me refería a tu personalidad. Eres demasiado seria para algo tan… ummm ¿Colorido?

Desde la puerta se escuchó una risa floja, al asomarse vio a su marido al lado de Gaara riéndose entre dientes por la bajo. Al menos su hermano no se le había unido, claro que el pelirrojo se reía más bien poco o de nada.

Lo que no sabia es que Gaara si la consideraba demasiado mayor como para usar semejantes pijamas para una chica de su edad. Lo encontraba perturbarte, a Hinata también la encontraba extraña con esas prendas, no porque no le quedaran bien, al contrario a las dos les sentaba bien, a su hermana le hacían ver más amigable y a Hinata adorable pero era la primera vez que la veía sin estar en una acampada o excursión escolar vestida así.

Optó por no decir absolutamente nada porque conocía el carácter de su hermana y sabia que aunque fuera abrir la boca tras la respuesta de Hinata seria castigado por Temari como lo iba a ser Shikamaru al reírse de la situación.

-Shikamaru. -Habló cortante y su risa cesó al instante. Tendría que haberlo intuido. -¿Sabes? Hace como dos años que no limpiamos el hollín de las chimeneas y parase ser que te has ofrecido voluntario. Que amable de tu parte.

-¡Es…espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loca? Pero si anoche comenzó a nevar de nuevo y aun no ha parado, ¿Quieres que me muera de frío? Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo.

-Shikamaru he dicho que amable de tu parte por ofrecerte mi amor. Y déjame decirte una cosa. –Cambió su explosión cariñosa-malvada a una seria y terrorífica. – O lo limpias o te juro por lo que más quieras que esta noche duermes en el jardín y en pelotas.

-Que remedio, voy a ponerme el abrigo de pelo, el gorro y los guantes. –Mejor era hacerle caso antes de que esa cabeza que poseía su mujer pensara en otras formas de tortura que poder hacer. No pudo evitar farfullar camino a la habitación. – Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo tuve que casarme con una bruja.

Ignorando eso Temari se volvió para seguir hablando con la Hyuuga que estaba aun sentada en la cama ya que se había decidido a incorporase y con el pelo revuelto y descolocado, aun se notaba un pequeño incentivo de sueño en sus ojos.

-¿Aun sentada en la cama? Vamos Hinata arriba que tienes que alistarse. –Se acercó a ella y la obligó a abandonar la cama y ha empujarla por el pasillo pasando de largo al pelirrojo que se compadecía internamente de la peliazul. –Te ducharas en mi cuarto ya que te tengo que prestar mi ropa y se acaba antes si te vistes en mi habitación.

-¿Pero porque me tengo que alistar?

-Te lo he dicho antes, va a venir el abogado y no creo que recibirlo con el pelo pareciendo una loca y en ropa para dormir causes buena impresión.

A la mención de un abogado no tuvo que pensárselo más, se dejó guiar con total libertad por el piso superior de la casa.

Una vez en la habitación de su amiga, la guió al baño y directamente la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta mientras le decía que le prepararía un conjunto que diera seriedad, elegancia pero que no fuera muy formal.

La ducha fue rápida porque le habían dicho que llegaba el abogado pero no cuando. Así que para ahorrar problemas mejor que le sobrará tiempo a que le faltara.

Se secó el pelo con un secador que encontró en la estantería de las toallas y comenzó una verdadera batalla pelo VS cepillo. Que fuera precisamente ese día cuando peor estaba su pelo ya era tener mala suerte, no se había arrancado la cabeza con los tirones de pura casualidad.

Con el pelo seco al fin asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a la rubia sentada en la cama esperándola, una vez le dijo que cuando estuviera lista bajara a la cocina se perdió por la puerta para dejarla vestirse con intimidad.

La ropa era como era de esperar viniendo de la mayor de los hermanos de color negro, todo sin excepción, hasta la ropa interior era a conjunto con el traje.

Una falda de oficina con un corte largo pero recatado por atrás, tenía un precioso bordado en hilo carmesí de la flor de brezo. Una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima de solo tres botones que realzaban sus pechos y unos zapatos de tacón negros que parecían ser dolorosos al ser altos pero resultaban tan cómodos que era increíble.

Las medias oscuras solo hacían destacar más sus piernas y por lo tanto su figura.

Pare rematar decidió hacerse un semi-recogido, tomo un mechón da cada lado de su cabeza y tras trenzarlos los unió atrás con un lazo en negro como el atuendo.

Salió de la habitación y llegó a las escaleras, el olor del desayuno la guiaron a la cocina donde estaban todos esperándola, eso si, solo había un plato de comida en la mesa señal de que seguramente los demás hacia ya una hora o más que habían comido.

Tomó asiento en un taburete en la mesa y Gaara le dejó una taza humeante de chocolate y un par de bollos de canela, su tipo de bollería favorita.

-Gracias, me encantan estos dulces, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-En el instituto los llevabas muchas veces para comer y cuando quedábamos para quedar con los demás siempre te los pedías con la bebida.

-Eres un hombre muy atento, me sorprende que te fijes en esos detalles.

Se quedó mirándola sin decir nada más porque lo que quería decirle solo haría que sus intenciones con ella se vieran muy obvias. No podía decirle así como así _solo me fijo en ti _porque seria demasiado obvio. El silencio era la mejor opción.

Temari y Kankuro estaban mirando por la ventana al Nara y el espectáculo que les daba dejándolo a él la maravillosa vista de Hinata para si solo.

La observó soplar un poco en la taza y seguidamente tomar un trago del chocolate caliente, se manchó parte de una comisura y con la lengua lamió lentamente los restos en un movimiento que lo tensó de momento y lo obligó a contener la respiración.

Hinata empeoró las cosas cuando se llevó un bollo de canela a la boca y le dio un bocado, el sabor del dulce era tan delicioso que cerro los ojos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un jadeo placentero alzando la cabeza.

Gaara apretó la encimera de la cocina con una mano mientras la miraba.

_-Demonios, así sonaría en mi cama._ –Se dio cuenta hacia donde se encaminaban sus pensamientos y decidió cortarlos antes de que fueran a peor. – _Esto es demasiado, me estoy excitando con solo verla comerse un maldito bollo. –_ La vio ahora lamiendo el exceso de azúcar y canela que se escurría del pastelillo, su vista se centro en su lengua. –_Quiero ser ese maldito bollo._

Temeroso de no poder aguantar y hacer alguna tontería salió de la cocina y se fue al salón para calmarse un poco. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Parece que la noche libre de sueños húmedos solo era una pequeña tregua con su cuerpo y que ahora parecía que quería seguir con la guerra porque no era normal ponerse así por ver a una chica comerse el desayuno.

Al menos el invierno era mejor que el verano y no lo decía por la estación, lo pensaba porque en invierno había más ropa que la cubriera y menos tramos de piel libre con los que poder fantasear, el verano en cambio era otra cosa, faldas sueltas, pantalones cortos, camisetas de tirantillas y bañadores que te facilitaban la tarea de imaginarla en ropa interior.

El verano era un infierno porque implicaba poca ropa y piel húmeda por el calor.

Tendría que ponerse a buscar ideas para no pensar tan descaradamente de ella, cierto es que la necesita y la quiere en su vida pero eso no quiere decir que pueda estar cada segundo del día pensando en que barbaridades podría hacerle si la tuviera en su habitación , su cuarto de baño o en su oficina.

Tal vez el psicólogo le pudiera dar ideas, pero otra vez, si le costó abrirse a él cuando ocurrió lo del intento de suicidio, no es que fuera menos que esto, pero era incomodo saber que tu libido estaba por las nubes y que a este paso sus brazos parecerían los de un tipo culturista.

Por el momento se apañaría con su aun no defectuoso autocontrol, cuando este empezara a fallar de manera alarmante es cuando tendría que pensar en tomar medidas drásticas.

Escuchó de fondo unos zapatos de tacón moverse por la cocina y decir a su hermana que no había falta que lavara los platos, parecía que Hinata no le hizo caso porque el ruido del agua se unió a las voces.

Al par de minutos el zapateo se escuchó junto a su lado, al abrir los ojos vio a Hinata sentarse en el sofá junto a él pero con una distancia prudente.

Eso por un lado lo calmaba, podría controlarse mejor al no tenerla tan cerca de él pero por otra parte no se extrañó al sentirse igualmente molesto por la distancia, no es que se la fuera a comer que no era por falta de ganas pero es como si le tuviera reparo a estar cerca de él.

Lo estaba en verdad, después de recordar como había reaccionado con él la tarde de ayer no se fiaba mucho de estar codo con codo por si esta vez se le ocurría la desfachatez de besarlo o sentarse en su regazo.

La idea en si la ponían con un color de mejillas rojo intenso.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy roja, tal vez anoche pasaras frío y hayas pillado un pequeño resfriado.

-No que va, estoy bien, no me duele la cabeza ni la garganta, me siento perfectamente.

-¿Por qué sonrojarte entonces?

-Estaba… pensando en cosas….

Iba a preguntar que tipo de cosas porque le intrigaba al ver que se ponía colorada pero llamaron por le telefonillo y como sus hermanos aun estaban entretenidos mirando el tejado no tuvo otro remedio que contestar él.

Descolgó el telefonillo para ver quien era.

-¿Si?

-"¿Gaara?, te dije ayer que vendría hoy por la mañana para hablar.

-Ah, de acuerdo, te dejaré la puerta abierta para que entres sin problemas. Estaremos en el salón, ya sabes donde es.

-"Lo se, ahora nos vemos."

Volvió al salón tras abrir la puerta y llamar a sus hermanos, se sentó donde estaba antes.

-¿Quién era Gaara?

-Un amigo, que al igual que Chouji también conoces.

-¿Estudió con nosotros en el instituto?

-Si, un par de años.

Junto a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas se pudo entrever como alguien aparcaba el coche y salio con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Un par de toques en la puerta principal llamaron su atención.

-Pasa, como si estuvieras en su casa.

Temari lo recibió junto a Kankuro que le dio la mano y entraron al salón con el supuestamente amigo misterioso.

Solo cuando los hermanos se apartaron Hinata pudo ver sorprendida quien era. Se llevó las manos a la boca sin saber que otra cosa hacer antes de levantarse del sofá y como siempre lanzarse sobre él en un abrazo.

-¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo!

-Yo también a ti cieguita.

-Sai por no se que vez ya, no soy ciega, deja de llamarme así.

-Tus ojos te hacen parecerlo por eso te puse ese apodo.

Suspiró rendida, una vez que Sai te ponía un apodo te quedabas con el hasta el fin de tus días. Al menos cieguita era normal comparado con el de su primo Neji que era "El rancio".

El pálido hombre se sentó en frente de ellos en el sillón individual de Gaara, dejó el maletín junto a sus pies y se sentó con la espalda recta.

-Por cierto desde que he llegado llevo queriendo preguntar algo, ¿Por qué esta tu marido en el tejado?

-Aprendiendo a mantener la boca cerrada cuando debe ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Antes de entrar por la puerta lo he visto resbalar y casi caer a un balcón.

-Déjalo pasar, del suelo no pasa.

Mientras todos se rieron exceptuando Gaara y Hinata que más bien tenia pena por Shikamaru, se centraron en lo que de verdad importaba, el motivo de Sai en su casa que es lo que Hinata tenia curiosidad.

-Sai, ¿Puedo preguntar como es que estas aquí? ¿No estaba de vacaciones?

-Lo estaba, pero justamente llegue ayer.

-Pues para haberte pasado un mes y medio en el Caribe vienes tan paliducho como siempre.

-Me eché mucha crema solar pero eso no importa titiritero. Estoy aquí porque Gaara me llamó ayer justamente cuando llegue a casa y me informó no con detalle pero me dijo que podría tener un trabajillo para empezar tras las vacaciones.

-¿Qué trabajo? –Hinata estaba con bastante curiosidad.

-Tú

-¿Yo?

-Correcto, Gaara me dijo pocas palabras pero fueron las suficientes para saber que desde ahora voy a ser tu abogado en tus trámites del divorcio y una cosa te prometo, lo que te ha hecho por lo poco que se será castigado como se debe. Juro dejarle en la banca rota y hacerte ganar todos los vienes.

Con esa sonrisa inquietante que poseía dio por sentado el trato de hundir a Naruto en la miseria.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No voy a decir nada de la demora, solo que estoy falta de tiempo y el poco que tengo no se distribuirlo.**

**Cuando Temari le dice a Gaara príncipe Felipe, hago referencia al príncipe de "La bella durmiente" que la besa dormida para despertarla, en mi caso solo porque Gaara lo deseaba.**

**Voy a cambiar lo de los comentarios porque ocupa mucho, a quien tenga una cuenta aquí le devolveré el mensaje y a quien no lo responderé como hasta ahora, por aquí.**

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**-Kenka1804: Lo siento, pero el abogado como has podido comprobar no es Kakashi, pero si te tranquiliza saberlo él saldrá dentro de un par de capítulos y gracias, a mi también me encanta la idea de un Gaara punk.**

**-Yo: Gracias, la verdad es que no estaba segura sobre esa parte del capitulo, pero me alegra ver que te ha gustado a ti.**

**Si, necesitará una cara nueva y para informarte, las cosas no se quedaran así, Gaara no se conformará con haberle pegado ;)**

**-Alessa: Yo tampoco soy entusiasta de la violencia, siempre digo que un buen dialogo en capaz de todo, pero quería sacar a la luz ese lado de Gaara que posee en el comic de Naruto cuando el era un niño de doce años.**

**Sasuke no es el abogado como has leído, si no recuerdas en un capitulo Itachi dice que está enseñando a Sasuke todo lo que necesite para heredar la empresa, abogado no puede ser.**

**Y obviamente se que Hinata no debe ir tan rápido, lo de ponerse hormonal solo es para que quien lo lea sepa que Hinata tiene mal el corazón por culpa de Naruto, pero su cuerpo ya ha sido capaz de olvidarlo y está preparado para aceptar a otro que es Gaara, se que mentalmente aun no esta preparada para una nueva relación pero su cuerpo si.**

**Espero que esta pequeña explicación te haya ayudado a pensar de otra manera del capitulo anterior.**

**El romance entre ellos será lento, pero tampoco será para que echen raíces de tan despacio, algo normal con detalles de infancia y traumas pasados que contarse el uno al otro.**

**-Zoldykgirl404: No puedo prometer nada con la tardanza, no se distribuir bien mi tiempo y cuando quiero darme cuanta ya han pasado semanas, espero igualmente contar con tu apoyo hasta el final.**

**-Paison girl 29: Te has saltado palabras, pero si quieres decir que ahora viene lo mejor, pues se podría decir que más o menos.**

**-Guest: He visto dos comentarios seguidos y no se si el que me estaba comentando sois la misma persona, aun así déjame decirte que sobre lo de hormonal si quieres saber a que se debe te recomiendo leer la contestación que le he dejado a Alessa, el tercer párrafo.**

**Y sobre el otro review que me has escrito, Gaara tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto y ha sido dándole la paliza de su vida al rubio.**

**-EyesGray-sama: Puedo escribir cosa que no sean pervertidas y lo sabes, solo quiero con esas escenas, aligerar la trama de drama.**

**Kage ni Hime: Pasaran cosillas, pero será con el tiempo, ten paciencia.**

**El abogado el Sai, pienso que con esa sonrisa falsa y su personalidad ese puesto en la historia le va al guante.**

**Por cierto, si tienes ganas de leer un Lemon de los míos, te he dedicado el One-shot "Cura para el insomnio", espero que te guste ^^**

** .x: Sasuke esta terminando los estudios para heredan la empresa Uchiha, no puede ser el abogado, en su lugar como has leído el Sai.**

**-Aniankafirela2: Muchísimas gracias, para variar estaba bien un drama haber como me salía y parece que por ahora voy bien.**

**Lo se, puede llegar a ser increíblemente adorable cuando quiere (solo con Hinata xD)**

**¿Estabas de los nervios con el calentón de Gaara y Hinata? ¿Por qué? **

**Casi lo mata si, por suerte han llegado los otros y han podido separarlo del inconsciente Naruto.**

**¿Te parece adorable que pierda el control así por Hinata? Yo más bien lo vería extraño.**

**Para dolores del corazón se necesita tiempo y eso es lo que Gaara va a concederle, claro que mientras se recupera nadie va a impedirle que por mediante acciones se gane su corazón ¿No? Y es de cajón que nuestro encantador pelirrojo si que sabrá como apreciar a Hinata.**

**Los abrazos "inocentes" seguirán un poco pero aparecerán caricias "amistosas y sin querer" ya me entiendes ;)**

**-Almar-chan: Su ropa interior y pantalones en capítulos anteriores son prueba de que necesita ayuda urgente, eso y el Chichón de estampar la cabeza contra la pared xDD**

**Si, lo se, esa parte a mi también me pareció rara, pero la había escrito ya más de cinco veces y preferí dejarla así antes de estropearla más.**

**Bueno, al menos he conseguido algo de lo que quería, que la gente sintiera pena por Naruto al leer la paliza que le estaba dando Gaara que como has dicho ya lo conocemos y ha sido infernal. ¡Por supuesto que tiene que seguir sufriendo! Que vea lo estúpido que ha sido al serle infiel y perderla.**

**En efecto, ahora viene un poco de tranquilidad y un romance lento y sutil, a mi manera claro, yo por lento entiendo una cosa y seguro que es otra xDDD**

**Me alegro muchísimo saber que sigo mejorando, motiva que no veas, y se lo del corrector, me leo el capitulo varias veces antes de publicarlo pero siempre se me cuela algo, seguiré esforzándome.**

**-Shaoran28: Temari no estaba presenta para rematarla xDDD pero la cosa no se queda así con Sakura, la cosa continua y si, ahora viene el verdadero romance de esta historia.**

**-Tsubaki2345: No, los golpes no son todo, a Naruto va a dolerle hasta el alma.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	8. Chapter 8 Información

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La llegada de Sai a la casa solo signaba muchas cosas para todos, pero una sola palabra para Hinata y esa palabra era sin duda "cambios".

Cambiaria su estilo de vida al terminar el juicio, cambiaria su manera de vivir al estar oficialmente soltera de nuevo, cambiaria su manera de ver las cosa, las vería en otra perspectiva más madura y realista pero sobre todo, cambiaria su presente y le daría un nuevo futuro.

Y eso la asustaba porque no sabía como enfrentarlo ella **sola.**

Mientras Sai sacaba una pequeña grabadora y la colocaba sobre la mesa y organizaba las hojas que le había dado de los papeles del divorcio se puso a pensar.

¿Estaría preparada para una vida sola? Era una mujer adulta, hecha y derecha, tenia su trabajo estable en la empresa de su familia, esperaba que pronto una nueva casa donde poder vivir sin buscar el alojamiento en los hogares de sus amigos o familia porque no creía que fuera capaz de volver a vivir en su antigua casa por los recuerdos que allí había relacionados con Naruto y aun era joven, tenia toda una vida por delante pero, ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo bien?

Toda su vida había estado con su familia y después con Naruto, sabia que era una persona que no podía vivir sin el apoyo y la confianza de sus seres queridos y más allegados, por eso ¿Podría vivir nuevamente sabiendo que no tendría esa sensación de saber que tenia a alguien unido a ella?

Decir que estaba asustada seria quedarse corto, no sabia que le deparaba el destino.

Un apretón en su mano sobre el regazo la desvió de esos pensamientos que solo la volvían intranquila e insegura. Al mirar a su lado vio que quien le había tomado de la mano era Gaara.

-Estas temblando Hinata, ¿Qué te ocurre?

No quería preocupar a nadie con sus miedos, suficiente la estaban ayudando ya como para seguir abusando de su hospitalidad.

-Es…estoy bien, no pasa nada. – Como mentir se le daba ridículamente mal, no se extrañaba de la mirada que le estaba echando el pelirrojo. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa al verle mirándola fijamente, serio y sin parpadear. Tragó saliva al verlo entrecerrar los ojos peligrosamente. - ¿O…ocurre algo malo?

-Si, ¿Por qué me mientes? – Apretó el agarre en su mano.

-Es que yo no… -La interrumpió antes de dejarla terminar al tirar de su mano y acercarla a él, tras el ajetreo del cambio brusco de posición se encontró cara a cara con el rostro apenas separado de Gaara. Él seguía mirándole intensamente con su mano aun tomándole la suya en alto junto a sus cabezas. Al cerciorarse de la cercanía se tensó. -¡Ga…Gaara!

-¿No confías en mi? ¿Es eso? – Al contario que antes cuando su voz sonó potente y decidida, había pasado a ser más floja y un tanto vacilante.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Confío en ti, no dudes de eso.

-¿Por qué mientes entonces?

-No quiero preocupar a nadie, ya me estáis ayudando mucho como para tener que obligaros a escuchar mis temores… no quiero abusar.

Lo único que no se esperaba en tal situación fue precisamente lo que hizo Gaara, comenzó a reír a su manera, una sonrisa leve con una esquina de su labio levantada sutilmente mientras intentaba ahogar las carcajadas e inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante con los hombros temblando.

-Pero que tonta eres Hinata. –Le pellizcó infantilmente la punta de su respingada nariz.

Y encima tenía la osadía de insultarla en su cara y tratarla como si fuera una cría de dos años. Eso no tenia perdón, no señor, por muy guapo y por mucho que el olor de su piel le volviera literalmente locas las hormonas no le daba derecho alguno a reírse sobre sus inseguridades.

-Y tú eres un grosero.

¿Grosero yo? – Se sorprendió por eso, sus ojos abiertos de incredulidad lo confirmaban. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por reírte de los miedos de la gente… y por decirme tonta. –Eso último lo dijo bajando la voz y frunciendo un poco el ceño. – Gaara volvió a reír de lado como antes. -¿Lo ves? Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, sabes que odio enfadarme y aun así no paras, eres un…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la silenció poniendo su mano sobre su boca, cosa que hizo que empeorar su enfado, sus pálidos ojos mirándolo de manera desafiante con su ceño fruncido y su pequeña nariz arrugada lo dejaban claro. Estuvo a punto de reír otra vez, Hinata estaba hecha toda una fierecilla, habitualmente era una mujer muy tranquila y sumisa pero estaba comprobando que cuando alguien le buscaba las cosquillas ella sacaba la gata con garras que tenía dentro.

La gente si la viera así se lo pensaría antes de hacerle cualquier cosa, nadie incluido él mismo querían acabar como acabó Sakura.

Tirada en el suelo con la nariz rota y la dignidad por los suelos.

-Antes de que termines te dejaré las cosas claras, no me estoy metiendo contigo ni riendo de tus inseguridades y mucho menos insultándote. Haz memoria Hinata, desde el día que nos conocimos, ¿Te he faltado alguna vez el respeto de cualquier manera?

La respuesta era no, nunca desde que Naruto los presentó jamás la trató de otra manera que no fuera con respeto y protección, nunca le había levantado la voz, ni la había dañado de ninguna manera, al contario siempre estaba allí para según él ser su pañuelo de lagrimas cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Siempre había sido respetuoso con ella, aun había un par de ocasiones donde ambos; ella misma se incluía en tales acontecimientos, dejaron la cortesía a parte y no dudaron en casi restregarse cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro y perder los papeles. Esas ocasiones donde dejaron de lado el respeto por el otro por unos minutos fueron el día de la cena hace meses donde casi se besan y la tarde pasada.

_-Lo que se dice considerados el uno con el otro no es que lo fuéramos mucho esas veces…_

Relajó el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo aun con cierto tinte autoritario por verse aun con la boca tapada por el pelirrojo que al verla aun molesta pero más tranquila desplazó su mano de su boca a su propio regazo.

-Hinata si antes te he dicho tonta es porque por mucho que digas que no quieres preocupar ni abusar de la amabilidad de los demás, siempre habrá alguien que se esté preocupando de ti. Los amigos y yo estamos para eso.

-¿Amigos y tú? Yo te considero mi amigo, ¿Es que no lo eres?

-Si que soy tu amigo por ahora, pero con el tiempo ya veremos que me consideras.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo Gaara.

-No le des más vueltas, ya te contaré cuando sea adecuado, por ahora es mejor que te centres en el divorcio en lugar de lo que he dicho… ¿Prefieres que me vaya? Supongo que él te hará algunas preguntas personales que no quieres que nadie…

-¡No! Por favor quédate conmigo.

Asintió justa a tiempo para ver como Sai se acomodaba mejor en el sillón y sacaba una pequeña grabadora y un porta folios dispuesto a tomar notas.

-Hinata, para tener una visualización más detallada de esto, necesitaré que me cuentes todo, desde el momento que crees que empezó a serte infiel hasta ahora, más unas cuantas preguntas. Se y entiendo que te es difícil tener que decir este bache de tu vida privada en este momento pero es necesario para los papeles.

-Es…esta bien, lo entiendo. Me servirá para desahogarme con un profesional… digo yo ¿No?

-Por supuesto, comienza cuando quieras por favor.- Encendió la grabadora y presionó la punta de su bolígrafo preparado para meterse en su trabajo. -¿Cuándo comenzasteis a salir?

-El 12 de abril de nuestro primer año de instituto.

-¿Notaste mientras estabais juntos algún comportamiento extraño en él?

-Al principio no veía nada raro, supongo que es porque estaba cegada por estar al fin con el chico que me gustaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que se volvía más cariñoso y rayando lo empalagoso cuando Sakura estaba cerca.

-¿Cuándo te pidió salir, vuestro primer beso y cita, lo dijo e hizo todo solo contigo presente?

-No, estaban algunos de nuestros amigos y entre ellos…

-Su voz perdió fuerza.

Esperó pacientemente a su respuesta pues sabia que era doloroso para ella, Gaara que aun no había soltado su mano le dio un ligero apretón. Él también lo estaba pasando realmente mal, no solo por ver como a Hinata le dolía recordar sino porque él también poseía recuerdos dolorosos de ese entonces que había conseguido de alguna manera aislar en su mente y que estaban escapando.

No estuvo presente, gracias a Dios cuando Naruto le pidió salir, pero si estuvo presente cuando la besó robándole su primer beso ante él, se voy obligado a fingir una sonrisa leve mientras sentía el dolor punzante de su pecho y darles la enhorabuena para acto seguido desaparecer de escena y encerrarse en la que fue su casa durante sus años de adolescente en Konoha, fue nada más llegar y confinarse en su habitación.

Su hermana Temari también había sufrido al verlo en tan decaído estado, había dejado de ir una semana al instituto porque no quería ver ni hablar con nadie y por no saber como actuaría al ver a Hinata y Naruto juntos, ese fue sin saberlo nadie en incentivo de su luego futura y grave depresión.

-Entre ellos en esas ocasiones estaba siempre Sakura.

Sai guardó silencio unos pocos segundos antes de continuar con las preguntas.

-Naruto te confesó que te estaba con otra. –Hinata asintió. – ¿Te dijo quien era la otra mujer? – Esta vez le negó con la cabeza mientras sentía los ojos arder intentando retener las ganas de llorar. -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Al los pocos días de recuperarme de un resfriado en casa de un amigo porque no quería estar conviviendo en la misma casa que Naruto, decidí que ya iba siendo hora de entregarle los papeles del divorcio para terminar con todo de una vez. Decidí ir a su oficina pero nadie estaba allí para recibirme, ni siquiera su secretaria Sakura, cuando abrí la puerta del despacho levemente para ver si mi marido estaba ocupado me… me encontré a los dos dentro del despacho…

El moreno estaba esperando tranquilamente a que su clienta terminara, había sido abogado en muchos divorcios y sabía que la tranquilidad y paciencia con una persona dolida era importante, más si como ahora el cliente era una amiga suya. Los demás junto a un congelado y sucio Shikamaru estaban escuchando atentamente desde el pasillo y Gaara estaba aguantando la respiración mientras sentía el desesperado agarre que Hinata le estada propinando a sus manos tomadas.

Si lo que Hinata iba a decir era lo que él pensaba, ella tendría que haber sufrido el mayor golpe emocional que una mujer casada y enamorada fervientemente de su marido puede obtener.

-Los dos estaban juntos… estaban practicando se…sexo en la mesa del despacho… -Aunque le costaba inmensamente retener las lagrimas, no pudo evitar que un par traicioneras recorrieran sus mejillas. – Cuando los vi me fui rápidamente de su empresa.

_-Por eso estaba perdida el otro día y no había manera de encontraba, la pobre ha visto a su marino tirandose a una supuesta amiga… si a mi me dolía cuando Hinata y Naruto se besaban no soy capaz de imaginar que se siente al descubrir eso que es muchísimo peor…_

El interrogatorio continuo una hora y media más en las cuales, Temari tuvo tiempo suficiente de hacer algo rápido para el almuerzo, Shikamaru pudo ir a ducharse para quitarse el hollín de encima tras haberle prometido a su esposa no reírse más como la vez anterior y Kankuro se fue a comprar el pan y lo que faltara en la despensa después de unos cuantos meses sin estar en esa casa.

En el salón, Hinata seguía contestando las preguntas de Sai notando el apoyo que el pelirrojo le brindaba a través de sus manos con un ligero apretón cuando sentía las palabras atrancarse en su boca.

Una vez guardada la conversación en la grabadora y previamente guardada después, el moreno solo se quedó con el porta papeles, se cruzó de piernas tras carraspear un poco.

-Bien, con toda la historia que me has contado he podido deducir que Naruto ha hecho esto por celos.

-¿Celos? Yo nunca le he dado motivos a mi marido para tener que estar celoso, nunca he mirado a otro hombre ni he sentido nada por nadie más…

-Que me lo digan a mí… -Farfulló por lo bajo Gaara. – Cuantos intentos de coqueteo para nada…

-Hinata, no es que tú lo pusieras celoso, él es el que quiere dar celos. –Ella no lo comprendía del todo así que decidió explicarse mejor y detalladamente. – Has dicho que siempre que Sakura estaba cerca de vosotros se volvía más empalagoso y que en más de una ocasión después de casaros te ha dejado de lado para irse a hablar con ella Dios sabe donde… el que quiere dar celos es Naruto, quiere darle celos a Sakura.

Comprendiendo al fin lo que quería decir se llevó ambas manos a la boca y negó un par de veces sin poder creer nada, si piel perdió color hasta blanco cadáver.

-Desde el principio todo ha sido u…una… - Se quedó muda sin poder continuar, tenia una sensación pútrida en el estomago, era nuevamente el dolor de la traición. – farsa…

-Siento decirte esto pero creo que lo único que Naruto ha hecho desde que te pidió "salir" en el instituto ha sido utilizarte para atraer a Sakura mediante los celos. En simples palabras, te ha utilizado.

Duras palabras pronunciadas, palabras que al fin y al cabo resultaban ser dolorosamente ciertas. Ahora podía decir que el dicho de que el amor te ciega es correcto porque ella estuvo totalmente ciega y ajena a la verdad del asunto, no se había dado cuanta hasta que con lo obvio que era todo.

Naruto desde el jardín de infancia, cuando tan solo tenían seis años siempre estuvo encariñado con Haruno, se sentaba a su lado en todas las clases refunfuñando por ser ignorado ya que el pequeño Uchiha estaba en la misma mesa, la seguía en los descansos y recreos mientras ella e Ino acosaban al pobre Sasuke sin descanso, la invitaba a jugar con él aunque siempre recibiera un no y un golpe de respuesta. Siempre había profeso abierta y vivamente su amor por ella mientras ella misma se quedaba sentada en un rincón o tras un árbol observando todo en silencio y deseando ser como la pelirosa para que Naruto se diera cuenta de ella.

Por mucho que Shino, Kiba y por supuesto su primo que ya tenía una extraña amistad con Tenten le decían que ella era muchísimo más mona que Sakura por sus grandes ojos perlados, sus largas y oscuras pestañas, sus diminutas coletitas y su sonrojo no tenían nada que les pudiera superar; pero entonces siempre aparecía la misma pregunta:

-_Entonces, ¿Por qué Naruto nunca se da cuenta de mí? _

Cuando llegó al instituto pensó que tal vez el rubio habría madurado y superado esa obsesión que tenia por Sakura ya que ella se había dado cuenta de que lo único que quería en la guardería era que Naruto la viera como a una amiga y que jugara con ella como la niña que era y que al cumplir los doce se percató de que se sentimiento había crecido y se convirtió en amor.

Claro que Naruto no había abandonado tampoco su encaprichamiento y seguía insistiendo más al ver que su rival, Sasuke Uchiha se había marchado a otro instituto aliviado de dejar a sus locas acosadoras y poder concentrarse como se debe en su futuro.

Volvía a estar en las mismas porque Sakura se interesó al principio en Sai uno de los nuevos alumnos que por ser parecido a Sasuke fue el punto de mira de la gran mayoría de las féminas en cuestión de tiempo, poco duró al ver que no estaba interesado en nadie poseía una personalidad bastante peculiar.

Sakura seguía ignorando a Naruto, Kiba comenzaba a coquetearle a Ino y ella como disfrutaba más que un tonto con un lápiz de los alabos se dejaba hacer encantada. Neji y Tenten comenzaron a tontear, fue la noticia del año en el instituto porque nadie podía imaginarse que milagro del destino había pasado para que ellos dos dieran el gran paso. Shikamaru había hecho ya publico ya la relación que mantenía con la según él problemática hermana de Gaara, el otro chico nuevo que Naruto le presentó el primer día de clase y del cual hizo amistad enseguida.

Casi todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para echarse pareja el mismo año, hasta que le llegó el turno a ella con la mala intención de ser solo utilizada para darle celos a otra.

Ahora si que se sentía sucia y añadiendo más malas emociones para terminar de aliñar sus entrañas, utilizada, devastada y estúpida, pensar que solo la besa y abrazaba para que Naruto pudiera mostrarle a Sakura lo que se perdía al no estar con él, las palabras dulces y tiernas que le decía el primer año de matrimonio eran trolas y lo peor de todo, que le hubiera entregado su primera vez a un hombre así le daban ganas de vomitar de la vergüenza.

Su primera vez fue según ella maravillosa, tierna, romántica y apasionada, ahora veía uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida marchitado por el engaño. Ya nunca tendría una primera vez de ensueño porque la única que había tenido había sido destrozada.

Solo un gruñido ronco y cerca de lo gutural la sacó del flujo deprimente de pensamientos que la invadían, al alzar la vista ladeando la cabeza solo pudo ver sorprendida la furibunda mirada de Gaara que empezaba a tornarse roja de la ira, tenia la mandíbula casi tan apretada como el reposabrazos del sofá y daba gracias a que le hubiera soltado la mano o se veía con ella rota.

-Gaara, ¿Te pasa algo?

Por supuesto que le pasaba algo, volvía a tener ganas de salir en busca de Naruto y terminar el trabajo que dejó a medias con él, y esta vez no solo estaría su cuerpo decapitado flotando sobre el lado tiñendo de rojo el agua cristalina, no, esta vez serian sus miembros descuartizados lo que encontrarían en su lugar más su cabeza empalada.

-Estoy enfadado no es algo que pueda disimular ahora mismo porque seria difícil, así que te confesaré que tengo unas increíbles ganas de asesinar a tu marido en este instante. –La miró de frente para ver que reacción tomaba, pero se encontró a Hinata sin inmutarse. –No pareces sorprendida.

-Porque no lo estoy, al contrario. Se como eres Gaara y también conozco tus arrebatos violentos en el instituto, esto solo me confirma lo que ya se.

-¿Y que sabes?

-Que casi siempre que te enfadabas y buscabas pelea era por mí, algún chico había dicho o hecho algo malo y buscabas protegerme. Cierto es que detesto las peleas, pero lo haces por defenderme y no puedo enfadarme contigo por eso.

Hinata lo sorprendía cada día más, pensaba que lo de las peleas solo eran conocidas por los chicos y como excepción de las mujeres su hermana pero porque era quien lo veía con llegar a casa con el labio roto, las costillas magulladas o un ojo morado.

Algún día le preguntaría a Hinata como se enteraba de sus contiendas si él buscaba la manera de que nadie lo descubriera, aunque empezaba a creer que se lo decía su hermana.

Siempre tenia que estar Temari con la nariz en todo lo que se refería a él.

No obstante por mucho que la Hyuuga le dijera que no se enfadaba por sus pugnas estaba bien claro; ya que él también la conocía muy bien, es que si le decía que casi mata a Naruto por perder un poco los estribos, Hinata se enfadaría con él sin dudarlo.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no me importaría ir ante Naruto y ser yo misma quien le de la paliza de su vida. –Se sonrojó levemente avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

O puede que no se enfadara tanto con él.

Su enfado aminoró un poco, al menos el sofá ya no corría peligro de ser destrozado y llevarse el reposabrazos se cuajo. Respiró hondo para que su palidez de siempre regresara a su cara y sintió la tensión de su cuerpo esfumarse.

Si algún día tenían hijos; eso deseaba, esperaba que fueran tan calmados como Hinata y con el doble de paciencia que tenia él.

-Recordando el derechazo que le propinaste a Sakura podemos decir ya pobre de Naruto. - Avergonzada por lo dicho de Gaara, no pudo evitar darle un ligero golpe en su brazo ordenándole callar más roja que una grosella. –Vamos Hinata, tan solo imagínalo, tu vestida de cuero de pies a cabeza, con látigo en mano y con unas libidino… quiero decir con imponentes botas de combate de alto tacón, luego lo amordazas con una cuerda, le tapas la boca y podrás hacerle lo que quieras.

-Más que un castigo o venganza parece el deseo sexual de un hombre masoquista.

También era verdad, así que prefirió como había descubierto hace mucho tiempo viendo los castigos de su hermana a su marido, a mantener la boca cerrada por lo que pudiera suceder.

-El masoquismo es extraño, aun no le veo que pueden las personas encontrar de erótico y excitante que te humillen o ser un dominante agresivo. Me pregunto a que hombre puede gustarle eso.

Mientras ella estaba divagando de nuevo en su mente volviendo a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos, él aprovechó para observarle detenidamente con descaro, se la imaginó con ropa de PVC, amordazándolo en la cabecera de la cama para tener la libertad de disfrutar de él a su total antojo y que le demostrará todo lo sensual que ella podía ser.

-_Pues parece ser que a mi por ejemplo._

Sai se hizo notar al terminar de rellenar parte de los papeles del divorcio que Hinata no sabia para que eran. Abandonó su postura de piernas cruzadas y se estiró con disimulo.

-Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, te llamaré cuando me den cita para el juicio, a no ser que quieras ir a pedir tú el día, es que tengo que ir a por unos papeles y me pillaba de paso.

-Te lo agradezco, es este momento no quiero ir a lugares que…

-A lugares en los que pueda estar Naruto. – Terminó la frase por ella para acto seguido ponerse en pie. – Muy bien entonces Cieguita, te llamaré o llamaré a Gaara cuando me digan que día podemos asistir al juzgado, hasta entonces te recomiendo que te tranquilices y que empieces a tener en mente que pronto tendrás que ver de nuevo a tu futuro exmarido.

Por supuesto que sabia eso, era obvio que no podría pasar la vida entera evitando tener que ver a Naruto, vivían en la misma ciudad y tarde o temprano el momento de encontrarlo de nuevo y tener que encararlo llegaría. No sabía como reaccionaria al verlo y mucho menos si este le dirigía la palabra o se acercaba como era costumbre de Naruto invadiendo el espacio personal de la gente a veces.

Tenia dos posibles reacciones, una era como siempre desmayarse de los nervios y el pánico en mitad de la calle o donde quiera que se encontraran o quedarse muda y petrificada en su lugar sin saber que hacer ni decir.

Ciertamente le daba vergüenza las dos posibilidades, pero si tuviera que eligir seria la primera para no tener que verlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, prefería tener que retrasar su encuentro lo máximo que pudiera.

Temari que llevaba desde un principio escuchando ya que había obligado al pobre de Shikamaru a terminar la comida por ella entró en el salón de manera casual. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-La comida ya esta lista y preparada para servir, Sai si quieres quedarte a almorzar dímelo, he hecho comida para que sobre.

-Gracias, pero voy a tener que declinar tu oferta, ya he quedado para comer y voy tarde además. –Recogió todos los papeles que quedaban por la mesa del salón y se llevó el maletín de nuevo a la mano. Se inclinó ante todos una vez en la puerta principal. – Nos veremos el día del juicio y Hinata, como te he dicho antes, comienza a acerte la idea de ver de nuevo a Naruto, si no lo haces estarás muy tensa en el juicio y es posible conociéndote que te desmayes.

-Lo intentare… gracias Sai.

-No, gracias a ti y a Gaara por informarme de esto, como prometí antes, esto no se quedara impune, por muy amigo que sea de Naruto lo que ha hechio esta mal y me encargaré de que abra los ojos. –No pudo evitar sonreír con esta vez una sonrisa sincera y decidida que hizo que Hinata se tranquilizara al sentir su confianza. –Me marcho ya, no quiero seguir retrasando vuestra y mi comida.

Con el moreno fuera de casa todos se dispusieron a comer, entraron a la cocina viendo a Shikamaru servir la comida en los platos con un pomposo y dañino a los ojos delantal rosa chicle con volantes.

Una vez gracias a Dios delantal fuera de vista la amena comida no se hizo esperar. Intentando Temari que Hinata se quitara unos pocos nervios más de la futura reunión con su marido de la cabeza inició con ella un tema de conversación trivial que también incluían de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa, mientras ellas hablaban animadamente el resto escuchaba o aportaba alguna que otra frase cuando convenía.

El primero en terminar de comer fue Kankuro que tras lavar sus cubiertos y secarlos se fue de la cocina a su habitación alegando que tenia que retocar sus marionetas porque dentro de nada en Suna habría una nueva obra teatral de títeres y él era uno de los protagonistas.

Su querido Karasu merecía ser arreglado y quedar coqueto para la ocasión.

Shikamaru, con el cuerpo cansado de limpiar las chimeneas en el tejado y con el estomago lleno de la comida, se fue, esta vez al salón para echarse una siesta bien merecida ya que la morriña lo estaba poseyendo y sabiendo que dormido no metería la pata de nuevo con su problemática y temperamental mujer. Además, al igual que su cuñado no quería estar presente en medio de Gaara y Hinata no porque los odie, nada de eso sino por el hecho de saber que el pelirrojo tenía pensado sacar al fin sus cartas en juego.

Se había enterado por boca de Temari la noche pasada porque los escuchó hablar en el pasillo a los dos hermanos. Escuchó que Gaara se arrepentía de no haber seguido en el pasado insistiendo y darse por vencido en su lugar y que se aprovechó del sueño profundo de Hinata para robarle un beso.

Es otras palabras, nadie quería interrumpir en comienzo del cortejo porque si Temari era una bruja cuando se enfadaba, Gaara era el mismísimo Satanás.

Quien no se lo creyera que fuera a buscar a Naruto y viera con sus propios ojos como lo había dejado después de la paliza.

Temari en cambio no parecía querer irse de la cocina y dejar solos a los otros dos para que comenzara el acercamiento, Gaara lo sabia bien por eso la mirada disimulada que le lanzaba a su hermana cargada de odio no era una sorpresa. Quería que entendiera con sus ojos fijos y penetrantes en ella que se fuera y lo dejara a solas para comenzar a ponerse manos a la obra.

Claro que él mismo para su malísima suerte desconocía lo que se le pasaba a su hermana por la cabeza.

Y fuera lo que fuera tenia seguras un par de consecuencias, la primera era avergonzarle con comentarios que no debería de decir o con anécdotas de cuando era pequeño o bien soltar indirectas que lo dejarían tenso en la silla y con ganas de salir de vista.

Su hermana por mucho que fuera fiable porque cuando quería podía ser una tumba, si por el contrario estaba de guasa y con ganas de reír no te escapabas de su boca.

-Hinata… -Se puso pálido al ver que su hermana entraba en acción y se puso a rezar todas las oraciones que se sabia para no salir mal parado. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Sobre que?

-Ahora, quiero decir de aquí a que te den cita con el juzgado pueden pasar absurdamente semanas o incluso un par de meses.

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el tema que había sacado no podría hacerle mucho daño ya que no veía como meterlo en apuros. Relajó visiblemente el cuerpo en la silla y puso atención a la respuesta, después de todo a lo mejor podía sacar algo de ventaja en el asunto.

-Oh, pues no lo tenía pensado, pero ahora que lo dices supongo que empezaré a buscarme un piso donde vivir y rehacer mi vida de nuevo ya que no quiero saber nada de mi vida pasada.

-Te puedes quedar con nosotros. –Aun que no lo pareciera en eso estaba en total acuerdo con su hermana, podía quedarse con ellos en su casa todo el tiempo que quisiera, incluso toda la vida que él no se quejaría. –Yo hecho en falta la compañía femenina en esta casa, estoy rodeada de hombres y testosterona todo el tiempo.

-_Será asquerosa… -_Cuando había dicho testosterona lo había mirado a él y se rió. Se estaba burlando en toda su cara de sus escapaditas al baño y para colmo delante de la Hyuuga. –_Yo también se jugar a esto. –_Es cierto Hinata, si te quedas talvez podrías conseguir que Temari se parezca más a una mujer, tantos hombres rodeándola todos los días la han vuelto masculina. Si no supiera que es una mujer pensaría que es un tío. –Vio con total y absoluta satisfacción como Temari le fruncía el ceño de manera agria. –_Zas en toda la boca._

-Lo agradezco, pero como dije en una ocasión no quiero seguir abundando de vuestra amabilidad, además si me quedará aquí algún día tendría que buscarme una casa propia de todas maneras porque al final tendréis que regresar a Suna alguna vez.

La cocina se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, no habían pensado en eso y la verdad es que la peliazul tenía razón, no podían quedarse eternamente en Konoha porque ya tenían una vida en Suna, su hogar, su trabajo, la empresa de la familia que Gaara controlaba con ayuda de sus hermanos y toda una vida vivida allí.

Por mucho que les pesara tenían que ser realistas.

-Es cierto, no había pensado en eso, entonces como dices pronto tendrás que empezar a buscar inmobiliarias para que te enseñen pisos en venta… pero hasta que encuentres un piso a tu gusto y nosotros estemos aquí te puedes quedar en nuestra casa.

-Lo agradezco, muchísimo Temari pero mis cosas están en casa de Shino. No quiero tener que estar llevando mis pertenencias de un sitio a otro constantemente. Es por comodidad, tanto para mi como para vosotros.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, nos tendremos que quedar con las ganas de que te quedes, ¿Verdad Gaara? –Este le asintió estando de acuerdo por distintos motivos que obviamente no iba a decir. De manera brusca cambió el tema de conversación. -¿Y tras el divorcio que harás?

-¿Qué pasa con eso Temari?

-¿Piensas buscarte a otro hombre? Ya sabes, un clavo se quita con otro clavo.

Se tensaron, tanto Hinata como Gaara se quedaron rígidos en sus sillas tras escuchar a la rubia soltar semejante cuestión, la pregunta era en si algo comprometida que según como fuera contestada las consecuencias serian una u otra y las dos tanto el "Si" como el "No" le provocarían al pelirrojo doble daño.

Si la respuesta era negativa, quería decir que aunque intentara lo imposible por camelar a Hinata seria en vano porque ella no quería más hombres en su vida que la dañaran por muy buena intenciones que él tuviera con ella y se veía muriendo solo y desdichado en su oscura y fría habitación. Y si por el contrario decía que si quería iniciar un nuevo romance, estada seguro que los pretendientes saldrían de la nada y le aumentarían considerablemente el trabajo de seducirla; y de por si ya le estaba constando lo suyo.

Con las dos respuestas que ella podía dar estaba bien jodido.

-Pues… la verdad es que aun es un poco pronto para pensar siquiera en eso ahora. Tengo aun muy reciente el engaño y lo que quiero es una casa nueva y recuperarme.

-Si con el tiempo decides buscar un compañero déjame decirte que Gaara esta soltero. –El susodicho alzó la cabeza de golpe mirando perturbado por un momento a su hermana, esta pareció disfrutar el doble de las expresiones de ambos ya que la Hyuuga se le había sumado poniendo cara de duda y leve sonrojo. –Te puedo asegurar que no encontraras a nadie mejor que él. Que cosas de te voy a decir de mi hermano que ya no sepas, es amable, educado, inteligente, como puedes ver es muy atractivo y atlético, saber hacer de todo…

-_¿Qué cojones se cree que está haciendo? ¿Esta loca? Como se le ocurre decir todo esto…_

Siguió hablando de sus cualidades y ventajas que tendría si se iba con él mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con un odio tan intenso que helaba la sangre y cortaba el aliento. La costumbre de ver esa marida tan a menudo la tenían acostumbrada y no la intimidaba, al menos no tanto como en un principio, los primeros años que recibía esas miradas la aterraban por creer que el pelirrojo de verdad le haría algo, descubrió el mismo año que se mudaron a Konoha para que Gaara estudiara allí con sus amigos que esas miradas solo las daba para intimidarle y que nunca al menos a ella por ser su hermana le levantaría la mano.

En simples palabras que esa mirada se podía traducir por un fácil y nada peligroso gracias al cielo "Cierra la puñetera boca ¡Ya!"

-¡Oh que se me olvidaba! También esta bien dotado.- Se le abrieron tanto los ojos que le dolieron al oír a su hermana, sus puños estaban totalmente blancos apretando la silla donde estaba sentado y la tensión de sus músculos. –No es de manera exagera, un par de centímetros más de la media en un hombre pero es grande en comparación con otros.

-Te…Te…Temari… - La peliazul se estaba poniendo roja por momentos e incapaz de poder mirar al pelirrojo bajó laminada a su regazo sintiendo como esta se calentaba débilmente al imaginar cosas en su cabeza.

-No pienses mal, Gaara no va por casa en pelotas luciéndose como hace Kankuro a veces cuando cree que no hay nadie en casa, lo se porque cuando éramos pequeños mi padre tuvo que dejar de comprarle calzoncillos slips y sustituirlos por boxers.

-¿Por…por qué? –Le daba miedo preguntar a sabiendas de lo que podría decirle su amiga de su hermano pequeño.

-Porque aunque fueran calzoncillos de su talla al final siempre se le acababa saliendo por algún lado el pe…

Gaara se levantó abruptamente de la silla y le tapó la boca con la mano impidiendo terminar, le temblaba el cuerpo de rabia, ira, malestar pero sobre todo de vergüenza, una vergüenza increible. De las muchas cosas que podía decir su hermana de su infancia a Hinata tenía que decirle lo más bochornoso de su vida.

Hubiera preferido que le contara que al romperse la lavadora cuando eran niños, él con cinco años, Kanuro de seis y Temari de siete, como no había ropa limpia para él porque la ropa de su hermano era demasiado grande al ser tan pequeño y su hermano tan robusto para su edad no le quedaron de otra que ponerle uno de los vestiditos rosas con volantes que guardaban en la guardilla de su hermana cuando era pequeña.

Para que la gente no pensara mal al verlo vestido de chica lo habían transvertido por completo para que pareciera una niña y la gente como les dijeron se creyeran que era una prima lejana que habia venido de visita unos días, hasta coletitas con lazos le habían puesto para dar el pego y zapatos de charol rojos.

Prefería que le contaran que ese día en el parque vestido de niña los niños de su edad lo perseguían por todos lados comos las niñas perseguía a Sasuke en la guardería y lo llamaran preciosa y adorable a que le contara que sus partes bajas se salían de su ropa interior cuando era un crío porque eran un poco más grandes de la media de tamaños.

Miró de una manera tan asesina a su hermana que esta empezó a preocuparse un poquitín al sentir como le apretaba la boca con la mano y apretaba la mesa con la otra.

-Temari, nunca le he levantado la mano a ninguna mujer pero te aseguro que me lo pensaré contigo si vuelves a hablar delante de Hinata de mi pene de nuevo o de cualquier otra cosa que se refiera al tema… ¿queda claro? –Sin poder hablar porque aun tenía la boca tapada asintió. –Vete a tu cuarto y haz el favor de llevarte a Shikamaru del salón, sus ronquidos se escuchan hasta aquí y no quiero nada más que me saque me quicio.

Sin despedidas de parte de la rubia a Hinata se la perdió de vista al entrar por una de las puertas de salón. Tras quedarse solos un incomodo silencio se adueñó de la cocina sin saber realmente que decirse para mitigarlo.

Escucharon ruido en las escaleras, pasos descordinados de un medio dormido Shikamaru y unas estables de su mujer, también se escuchó una carcajada ahogada antes de que llegaran a las escaleras para subirlas, justo cuando pasaron la puerta de la cocina.

-_Mierda, y encima lo encuentra divertido, yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado._

Suspiró sin quererlo en voz alta y miró a Hinata que estaba aun con la cabeza gacha y con las manos en la cara. No podía verle el rostro pero se imaginaba que tendría que estar tan rojo como las manzanas del frutero y él no estaba mejor.

Se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo sin saber que decir.

Cuando se acercó a ella la notó tensarse en la silla y encogerse más de hombros si era posible. Se arrodilló a su lado tomando de punto de apoyo el respaldo de la silla.

-Hinata, siento mucho lo que ha dicho mi hermana, no pensé que seria capaz de contarte eso… no es algo que quiero que se sepa… créeme si te digo que estoy más avergonzado que tú.

-No te disculpes, la culpa no es tuya.

-Si, es de Temari y su mala leche, no va a otra cosa que molestar. –Se irguió quedando de pie a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo mala cara. –En verdad no se porque me sorprendo, desde que era un niño recuerdo que siempre ha sido así.

-Todos tenemos a un bocazas en nuestra famita, en la mía le ha tocado a mi hermana Hanabi y a ti tu hermana.

-Si una gracia vamos.

Se rió ante el comentario sarcástico de Gaara pero al virar para verlo inconscientemente había bajado la mirada desde su rostro ladeado y refunfuñado hasta su bragueta y de nuevo bajó la cabeza mirando sus rodillas que precisamente parecían ser la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba a la cara.

Ahora ella también comenzaba a disgustarse con su amiga por contarle tal cosa, antes le daba apuro al recordar como reacciona su cuerpo de manera tan natural y sorpresiva con el pelirrojo, ahora para colmo con lo dicho antes no era capaz de verlo a la cara porque sus ojos decidían mirarle otra cosa.

Gaara vio que la tensión que hace unos segundos se había esfumado tan fácilmente hacia acto de presencia tan o más rápido como había desaparecido. Intentó sacar tema de conversación para aligerar, de nuevo, el ambiente.

-Supongo que querrás irte ya a casa de Shino… allí tienes todas tus cosas y aquí no…

-No me molesta estar aquí, siempre me divierto cuando estoy contigo pero me gustaría poder llevar mi propia ropa y acercarme a casa de mi padre.

-Por supuesto, yo te llevo. –No le hizo falta tener que decirle donde estaba el garaje, Hinata había estado infinidad de veces en su casa, incluida la de Suna.

Se montaron en el coche y emprendieron rumbo a la casa del Aburame, el camino fue tranquilo, pues era una hora en la que las calles no estaban concurridas por ser aun la hora de comer o algunos seguían trabajando.

No tenían la música puesta ni la radio pues estaban más entretenidos hablando entre si, no mirándose a la cara porque uno conducía y la otra aun por vergüenza pero divirtiéndose igualmente.

Para el pelirrojo llegaron a la casa demasiado pronto para su gusto, lo admitía era egoísta pero era tan pocas las veces en las que podía estar a solas con ella que siempre se le hacia corto los dichos encuentros.

Al poco rato de tocar la puerta un par de veces el dueño les abrió y les dejó pasar con la tranquilidad que siempre albergaba. La chimenea estaba encendida y el olor a té recién preparado inundaba la planta baja con suavidad.

-Siento no poder estar con vosotros ahora, tengo una presentación dentro de una semana y estoy atareado con las investigaciones. Perdonad mi mala hospitalidad. –Les dejó un par de tazas de té con unas cuantas galletas variadas.

-Descuida, entendemos lo importante que es el trabajo, no te disculpes y que te sea ameno.

Con agradecimiento de llevó una buena y abundante taza de té a su despacho antes de inclinarse de nuevo como disculpa y gracias a la vez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde exactamente? No me lo has dejado claro.

-Me gustaría ir a la oficina de mi padre y comenzar a trabajar de nuevo, se que también me invitará a casa a contarle como me encuentro ahora con detalles, así que cuanto antes mejor. Además mi padre conoce prácticamente a toda la cuidad gracias a la emprezsa, le preguntaré sobre una buena empresa inmobiliaria.

-¿Vas a ir sola a buscar piso? –Si tenia suerte tal vez podrían quedar ese día.

-Me gustaría ir con alguien para ser dos las opiniones y que me ayude a elegir correctamente.

-Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar.

-¿En serio? Gracias, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

-¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?

-Pues me gustan los lugares tranquilos,con mucha calma y silencio pero si me busco uno en el centro no tendré que andar con el coche, incluso no tener que usarlo… no se que elegir exactamente.

-Donde estés más cómoda, se que es más practico estar más cerca del trabajo pero si ves que eres capaz de vivir en plena urbe sin migrañas ni dolores de cabeza no tendrás problemas. Yo como sabes vivo en las afueras de Suna, es el lugar más tranquilo de la cuidad.

-Creo que entonces me buscaré un hogar en lugares más apartados del centro, creo que al final esto del divorcio me va a venir muy bien. –Sonrió calmadamente al pensar que si los cambios tenia que darlos juntos sus amigos y su familia ahora que parecían tan unidos a ella podría lograr superar cualquier bache. –Se podría decir que es un nuevo comienzo para mí, como una nueva vida.

-Y lo es, una vez que esto acabe serás una mujer nueva con un sin numero de nuevas oportunidades que poder obtener. No solo serás de nuevo independiente sino que tendrás la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Sonrió con un briso esperanzado en la mirada al escucharlo, no se cansaría nunca de oírlo hablar con tanta fe en ella, los ánimos y apoyo que le daba eran incomparables con los de los demás.

Él se quedó mirándola, admirando el color anaranjado tono que el fuego de la chimenea le daba a su pálida piel y el cabello cayendo por uno de sus hombros. Solo cuando ella le abrazó dándole las gracias por todo se permitió el lujo de expresar sorpresa al verse abrazado de pronto.

La rodeó sin dudarlo tras salir de su asombro y permanecieron unos cuantos segundos sin moverse.

-Ahora que me recuerdas el divorcio, no le he peguntado a Sai esta mañana antes de irse cuanto cuestan sus honorarios. –Se separó de él teniendo aun sus manos rodeando su cuello.

-No te preocupes por eso, te lo pago yo.

-¡Eso si que no! No pienso hacer que gastes tu dinero pagándome la separación, soy yo la que se divorcia y seré yo quien se lo pague. –Lo soltó de sopetón levantándose del sofá.

-Pero el piso y el divorcio… los gastos…

-Gaara, si es necesario que haga horas extra para poder costeármelo todo lo haré, pero no pienso permitir que algo que es cosa mía llegue a ser problema para los demás. Y mucho menos a ti, tú me has ayudado muchísimo a lo largo de los años y no quiero ser más una mujer que dependa tanto de los demás en este aspecto.

-¿No puedo conseguir de ninguna manera hacerte cambiar de opinión? ¿Ni siquiera me dejaras ayudarte a pagarte aunque sea un tercio de algo? –Ella le negó con la cabeza y el sonrió de lado roncamente. – Me lo imaginaba, eres tan terca como una mula pero eso siempre ha sido una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti desde que te conocí. –Se sonrojó rápidamente y dirigió su mirada al fuego para disimular el rubor sin éxito alguno. –Aunque hay una cosa que me debes desde Enero Hinata.

-¿El que?

-¿Te has olvidado? Que cruel de tu parte Hinata. –Fingió dramatismo poniendo un brazo sobre su frete. – Me esperaba esto de cualquiera, de mis hermanos o los demás pero no de ti. –La vio afligida apunto de echarse a llorar al ver como se le humedecían los ojos y entendió que su broma no la había pillado y le dolia. –Hina es broma, no te creas que estoy decepcionado por favor, no volveré a hacerlo lo juro. Lo que quería decir es que me debes mi regalo de cumpleaños, ahora que estoy en Konoha podré tener mi estupenda comida casera preparada por ti. Y no puedo esperar… perdona ser tan buen actor, creía que no actuaría tan bien con la broma.

Una sonrisa risueña y amable fue el si de su petición y su perdón, ella tampoco podía esperar para hacerle de comer todo aquello que él le pidiera. Le encantaba cocinar y Gaara parecía disfrutar tanto degustando su comida como viéndola preparar los alimentos.

En el instituto siempre hacia comida para que sobrara ya que siempre el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a comerse lo que ella le ofreciera si era preparado por sus manos, había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que su comida lo tenían enamorado de ella.

Por supuesto esos enamorados con la comida no los entendía como Gaara pretendía, que entendiera que la amaba a ella y no su comida, que también obviamente, las quería a ambas.

Mientras seguían hablando pensó que definitivamente con sus amigos y familia junto a ella y Gaara más que nada a su lado dándole su inmenso apoyo continuamente podría aguantar todo lo que le echaran encima que sin problemas seria capaz de salir adelante fuerte y orgullosa.

Quería comprobar ella misma si las suposiciones que le hizo Ino una vez eran ciertas y sus ganas de estar cerca de suya eran por algo más que ella misma ahora no podía ver ni comprender.

El futuro podía seguir su curso porque ella ya sabía que todo saldría bien si así lo creía.

Y ahora mismo estaba con las esperanzas renovadas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No merezco perdón, he tardado mucho en publicar el nuevo capitulo y estoy avergonzada, me moleríais a palos y a pedradas si supierais quien soy, excepto Seora Yoda que prácticamente es mi vecina xD**

**Al menos se que por la tardanza de escribir el capitulo por estudiar me han servido para obtener buenas calificaciones y adelantar muchos trabajos y deberes, espero no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización.**

**Como habéis leído me ha dado en este por los diálogos y es que me encantan los diálogos, me gusta una historia donde los personajes hablen mucho entre si.**

**También me ha salido cortito, suelo escribir en esta historia los capitulo más largos y este se me ha quedado corto, peor es que no quería demorarme más.**

**Para aquellos que esperan el Lemon no se si será buena o mala noticia de decir que se encuentra ya muy cerca, si no me equivoco en dos capítulos justos.**

**Informo que en el siguiente capitulo también publicaré sucesivamente un One-shot que me inspiró la maravillosa historia "A little dirty secret GaaHinaNaru" de Aniankafirela2 (Ya tengo el capitulo único a medias *¬*)**

**Contestación a los comentarios anónimos:**

**-Guest: Yo también tenía una lucha interna por decidir con quien alojarla y al final me he decantado por Shino, así no corre peligro de despertarse desnuda a la mañana siguiente con Gaara en iguales condiciones que ella a su lado xD**

**No pienso dejar de escribir, si me propongo hacer una historia no paro hasta terminarla.**

**-Hilda: Siento haberte dejado sin sueño, pero gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes del resto de capítulos.**

**-Guest: Los exámenes, deberes, estudios y tareas del hogar no dan tregua, saco tiempo dos horitas por las noches.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	9. Chapter 9 Promesa

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa mañana estaba realmente inquieta, aparte de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche se había levantado de la cama nerviosa.

Hoy en día saldría a buscar su nueva independencia.

Se había metido en segundos a la ducha, en su vida se había aseado tan rápido y es que al mirar la hora mientras se estiraba se percató de que la hora acordada para que el pelirrojo fuera a por ella estaba apunto de llegar.

Tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos justos para ducharse, secarse el pelo y desenredarlo, vestirse, desayunar y lavarse los dientes.

Una misión imposible.

Casi se resbala y cae de bruces en el húmedo suelo del baño con las prisas si no llega a ser por la barra de seguridad de la ducha y sus reflejos, no le dio tiempo de regular el secador y se secaba el pelo con aire ardiendo, al acabar su cara parecía un tomate maduro, para no volver a poner su vida en peligro decidió bajar las escaleras sin tacones.

Shino le había dejado preparado antes de irse a trabajar el desayuno compuesto de café y un par de tostadas con mermelada, con las cuales tendría ardor de estomago por la rapidez con la que se las comía. Una vez en el baño de nuevo se lavó su blanca dentadura y estuvo al fin lista.

Para su mala suerte resulta que aun no era la hora porque había terminado con todo antes de tiempo.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando pacientemente en el sofá de Shino a que Gaara llegara a recogerla, como le pidió el día de ayer, la acompañaría a la inmobiliaria que le había recomendado su padre cuando fue a visitarlo en oficina la tarde pasada.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos.

_Estuvieron hablando horas más ante el fuego sin percatarse del reloj y del tiempo que marcaba._

_Sin darse cuenta habían terminado acurrucados en el sofá uno junto al otro, el pelirrojo con un brazo alrededor de ella y envueltos en una suave y calida manta de pelo._

_Hinata había preparado más té y trajo consigo unas cuantas galletitas para acompañarlo en una bandeja, de manera totalmente instintiva, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida, se sentó de nuevo al lado de Gaara buscando el calor y la cercanía de antes._

_Se había incluso echado de nuevo el brazo de él por los hombros restregando suavemente la mejilla con su hombro._

_-Hinata pareces una gatita, ¿Por qué te refriegas así en mí?_

_-Estas caliente, he pillado un poquitín de frío al ir a la cocina y tu pareces una estufa humana… quiero calor._

_-¿Y por eso te restriegas en mi como si fueras un gato y yo la planta de nebeda*?_

_Hinata alzó el rostro para mirarlo y sonrió divertida._

_ -Tal vez._

_Se habían quedado mirándose un rato hasta que ella rió de nuevo y el le respondió la sonrisa levemente antes de decirle que tenia que marcharse a casa al ver como comenzaba a atardecer._

Escuchó un par de veces el timbre de la puerta sonar y se levantó con rapidez para recibir a quien estuviera tocando. Al mirar por la mirilla se encontró la cara del pelirrojo mirando hacia abajo.

Abrió la puerta con timidez porque Gaara no llamaba al timbre si no era necesario, siempre solía golpear la puerta con los nudillos y presionaba el timbre cuando sabia que estaba alguien en casa y no lo habían oído.

Cuando la vio abrirle la puerta le alzó una inexistente ceja al ver la repentina vergüenza que tenia ella.

-¿Buenos días? –Titubeó un poco al saludarla. - ¿Te encuentra bien?

-Si, es que me siento mal por no haber abierto cuando has llamado la primera vez. No te había oído.

-¿Y por eso tanta molestia? Hinata si no estoy enfadado no tienes porque avergonzarte tu. Un despiste puede tenerlo cualquiera. –La vio relajarse y sonreír en modo de disculpa. -¿Estas lista ya? –Le asintió. – Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha, tengo que comprar una cosa en la farmacia.

Salieron por la puerta no sin antes dejándole a Shino una nota de papel pegada con un imán en la nevera.

-¿Es que alguno esta enfermo en casa? Ayer estabais todos bien cuando me trajiste.

-Estamos todos sanos, fuertes como un roble. – Gaara puso cara de asco. –Si voy a la farmacia es por qué Temari esta privadamente ocupada con Shikamaru hoy y me ha obligado ir a comprar test de embarazo para ella aprovechando que iba a salir.

Hinata rió sin poder evitarlo al entender el malestar y la mueca de horror en su cara, ningún hermano era feliz y estaba dispuesto a comprar test de embarazo para nadie, mucho menos sabiendo para que los quería Temari.

-No te rías que yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado, me da asco.

-No es para tanto, piensa que es por tu futuro sobrino.

-Me da igual, no quiero comprarle a mi hermana un aparato sabiendo para que lo quiere.

Llegaron al coche y Gaara le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar. Tomó su lugar como conductor y encendió la radio hasta sintonizar Clocks de Coldplay. Con el cinturón puesto salieron rápidamente de la tranquila calle residencial donde vivía el Aburame para adentrarse en la concurrida cuidad.

-No es asqueroso, gracias a esos test tu hermana podrá saber si esta o no embarazada y tu también sabrás si serás tío, no deberías de quejarte porque el día que te cases tu mujer te mandará a por ellos.

-Pero eso es distinto, será mi mujer quien me los pida no mi hermana.

-¿Y que hay de diferencia entre tu hermana y tu mujer?

-Porque será mi mujer y habré sido yo quien la dejará embarazada y me mande a por los dichosos test para sacarnos de dudas. En el caso de mi hermana, que vaya Shikamaru quien es el futuro padre.

-No estas en la labor de ayudar a tu hermana en esto.

-Pues claro que no, por mucho que quiera que mi familia aumente y quiera un sobrino, odio la idea de saber que mi hermana y mi amigo están ahora en casa intentándolo… me da cosilla…

-Sois todos iguales, no se que cosa tenéis los hombres sobre el sexo con las mujeres de vuestra familia.

-Somos a si porque no nos gusta saber que en mi caso hermana esta teniendo sexo, en otros casos como tu padre por ser tu y tu hermana sus hijas.

-Pero es algo normal y natural.

-Para nosotros no y punto zanjado. – Se quedó el coche en silencio con la canción sonando. –Por cierto, estamos dando vueltas sin sentido por la cuidad, ¿Cuál es la dirección de la inmobiliaria?

Se sonrojó por el despiste de no decirle a donde tenían que ir, abrió el bolso que estaba en su regazo y sacó un pequeño block de notas. Había estado tan entretenida hablando con Gaara que no se había centrado en lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Recuerdas donde esta el restaurante de Chouji? – Le dijo que si. –Pues en la calle que esta enfrente.

El resto del recorrido fue sin más despistes, tuvieron su parte complicada al buscar un aparcamiento que fuera bien con las puertas murciélago del coche, así que se vieron obligados a dejar el auto aparcado a unas cuantas calles de distancia.

Su padre le había dicho que de todas las que había en la cuidad esa inmobiliaria que le había recomendado era la mejor, tanto en trato a las personas como en variedad y profesionalidad, por no mencionar que había hecho publicidad para ellos.

Las aceras estaban atestadas, tanto que apenas se podía ver el final de esta, temiendo perderse se abrazó al brazo del pelirrojo que pensando lo mismo, tomó la mano con la que lo tenia abrazado quedando así tomados tanto de mano y brazo al mismo tiempo.

Quien les viera por la calle bien podían decir que parecían una pareja que se complementaba el uno al otro, él era la seriedad y la fuerza mientras que ella era la suavidad e inocencia.

-Oh mira es allí, el establecimiento azul.

Al entrar en el que parecía un pequeño establecimiento era todo lo contrario, lo que en un momento creyeron que seria pequeño al ver como se veía por fuera era enorme por dentro. Casi como el living de la oficina de su padre y eso era de por si exagerado.

Y para mala suerte todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo ese día para ir a comprarse o vender su casa.

Miraran por los cristales del despacho que miraran siempre había alguien en ellos ocupado haciendo sus ventas. Hinata vio difícil la tarea de terminar temprano la mañana de ver casas y Gaara bufó por la bajo irritado al ver que tenían que esperar hasta que quedara uno libre.

-Perdonad, ¿Os puedo ayudar?

Se giraron para ver quien les había hablado encontrando a una mujer que aparentaba no tener mucho más edad que ellos. Lo que más les llamó la atención era su larguísimo y lacio pelo rubio

-Veníamos a buscar que nos mostraran algunas casas pero todo esta ocupado ahora mismo.

-Se equivoca joven, yo acabo de llegar y mi oficina no esta abierta así que si lo desean yo les puedo atender.

-Eso seria maravilloso, muchas gracias.

Entraron en una pequeña oficina donde pudieron ver sobre la mesa y cartelito con el nombre de la chica.

-Poneos cómodos, como ya habréis leído en el cartelito del escritorio me podéis llamar Yugito. -Encendió el ordenador de mesa y volvió a ellos. -¿Qué tenéis en mente?

-Una casa tranquila, pero tampoco quiero nada que esté demasiado lejos de la cuidad por el trabajo, que tenga dos baños, como mínimo dos habitaciones, un jardín que poder cuidar y garaje para dos.

-¿Garaje para dos?

-Por supuesto, por si alguien viene de visita que pueda meter el coche y no dejarlo en la calle.

Después de teclear las condiciones en el ordenador le aparecieron una serie de ofertas, giró la pantalla para que ellos la vieran.

-Con las características que has dado hemos encontrado muchas, pero nos saltaremos alguna pues aunque estén en un barrio tranquilo suele haber guerrillas entre pandilleros y no creo que eso es algo que quisierais en vuestro barrio.

-Cierto, nada de peleas.

Se levantó del asiento para guiarlos a los coches de la empresa para empezar el recorrido.

Casi toda la mañana se les fue de casa en casa, la primera fue denegada al ser de las afueras y tan lejana del trabajo, la segunda aunque tenia todos los requisitos tenían por vecinos a un grupo de música Heavy que no paraba de tocar, la tercera tenia desperfectos que costarían arreglar más de lo que valía la propia casa en si.

Llegaron las doce y aun no había visto nada que pareciera convencerlos a ninguno, vendedora incluida.

-Esto es horrible, no hay nada decente que poder enseñaros.

-Bueno, no es culpa tuya. – Viendo el humor decaído de su asesora Hinata intentó animarla como buenamente podía. –Ninguno sabíamos que nos íbamos a encontrar.

-Nunca había pasado algo como esto, no conmigo al menos. -Quedó en silencio como si estuviera pensando de repente en un recuerdo momentáneo. –Esperad un momento. –Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó en su agenda un numero con rapidez. -¿Hola? Soy Yugito Nii de la inmobiliaria, tenemos unos posibles interesados en su casa y me preguntaba si estaréis dispuestos a que le echen un vistazo ahora mismo.

Estuvo hablando unos minutos con las miradas de Gaara y Hinata sobre ella sin saber que hacer exactamente, tenían claro que iban a ir a casa de alguien a ver su hogar y que seria al parecer ahora mismo.

-Muy bien, vamos enseguida. –Guardó de nuevo el móvil y se fue a la puerta del piloto. –Vamos, creo que esta es nuestra última esperanza y la verdad es que la casa es preciosa y tiene algunas de las cosas que pedís.

Condujo el coche hacia un ala residencial de la cuidad que no habían visitado nunca, aun así debían de reconocer que las personas que veían por la ventanilla parecían muy amables y todo tenia una pinta muy hogareña.

Aparcó el coche en frente de una casa con un cartelito de se vende en el comienzo del jardín.

-Esta es la casa.

-Es preciosa, nunca he tenido una casa con tejas y la verdad siempre he tenido la ilusión de tener una así.

-Tengo que daros la razón a ambas, aunque sea de estilo clásico tiene unos colores bastante modernos, nunca se me habría ocurrido a mi unir las tejas negras con piedra grisácea.

-Si os gusta por fuera os enamorará más por dentro.

Ella tomó la iniciativa y anduvo por el caminito de rocas decorativa que separaba el jardín, Hinata se quedó aun parada donde estaba encantada con la casa. Era grande, no como la mansión de su padre o la de Gaara pero para una mujer sola era mucho, aun así como el pelirrojo había dicho las tejas negras y las bonitas losas de embellecimiento de piedra gris deban mucha elegancia al hogar. El jardín estaba a rebosar de infinitas gamas de flores, en su mayoría pudo ver rosas de todos los colores y abetos enormes.

Un tirón delicado en su mano la sacaron de su embelesamiento, al mirar su mano siguió el brazo que la tomaba hasta ver a Gaara mirándola, estaba un par de pasos más cerca de la entrada de la casa que ella.

-¿Vamos?

Se dejó llegar aun tomados de la mano, la verdad es que imaginarse viviendo ahí era una nueva idea que le empezaba a gustar mucho. Al andar el olor de las flores y enredaderas la invadía, era un olor maravilloso.

Si decidía comprarse la casa sabia que Ino perdería la cabeza y la tendría constantemente de visita en casa por su amor a las flores y el pobre Kiba con su alergia tendría que venir con mascarilla.

Se rió divertida al pensarlo.

Shino también disfrutaría viendo las mariposa que en primavera y verano reinaría en el jardín y el pequeño Sarutobi podría jugar a sus anchas por el césped sin hacerse daño, Kurenai no tendría preocupaciones por la seguridad de su hijo, la posibilidad de ver más a su ahijado la entusiasma aun muchísimo más.

Tanto que al final no sabia como había terminado tirando ella de Gaara y no al revés como antes.

Al llegar a la puerta se la encontraron entornada y sin rastro de la chica de la inmobiliaria.

Hinata sin saber si entrar o no se quedó parada en la entrada con el pelirrojo junto a ella mirando por la rendija de la puerta para ver si había alguien al otro lado.

Ella se distrajo mirando el porche y la hamaca mecedora doble que había en uno de sus lados junto a la pequeña mesita de té. En verano podría recibir a las visitas ahí, rodeadas de flores y viendo el amigable vecindario.

Junto a ellos vio una blancas y grandes flores en forma de copa, se acercó a ellas soltando la mano del pelirrojo para olerla, no solo eran hermosas, también olían genial.

-Eso es un lirio cala, una de las flores más difíciles de cuidar pero considerada por ello una de las más hermosas, es también una de las flores más venenosas del mundo si se llega a ingerir, por lo demás como ves es un deleite a la vista y el olfato. También simboliza la inocencia y la pureza.

Sorprendida, respingó asustada hacia su izquierda viendo a una hermosa mujer salir de entre las flores con un delantal, guantes de jardinería y una regadera. Tenía una increíble rosa azul pálida en su pelo.

-Siento el susto que te he dado, mi nombre es Konan, soy junto a mi marido la dueña de esta casa y la creadora de esto. –Alzó las manos abarcando las flores. –Me alegra conocer a otra fan de las flores que sepa disfrutar de ellas.

-No pasa nada, permíteme decirte que tiene un don para las flores, no he visto nunca un jardín como este.

-Gracias, -Se le suavizó las facciones del rostro. -¿Sois los que quieren ver la casa?- Los vio asentir, no sin antes ver con el pelirrojo tomaba de la mano otra vez a la Hyuuga, la hizo reír más al verlos juntos. –Seguidme pues, os llevaré junto a mi marido… oh, limpiaros bien los pies en el felpudo, es un adicto a la limpieza y detesta que su suelo este sucio.

Como les ordenaron se limpiaron los pies antes de entrar y vieron que lo de ser adicto a la limpieza era cierto, si no fuera porque llevaba pantalones se podría ver la ropa interior reflejada en el suelo.

Se encontraron a los demás en el amplio salón.

Si pensaban que el pelo de Gaara era llamativo es porque nunca habían visto un color naranja tan intenso como aquel hombre, el pelirrojo con ese pasaba desapercibido con creces.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa, soy Yahiko encantado de conoceros. -Estrechó la mano de Gaara en un agarre fuerte que fue correspondido de igual manera. – Un firme apretón… eso me gusta, propio de un hombre fuerte si señor.

-Yo soy Gaara y ella es Hinata, nos gustaría ver su casa si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos encantados. Llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo venderla, nos gusta mucho no lo vamos a negar pero nos pilla el trabajo muy lejos si vivimos aquí así que necesitamos venderla para buscarnos una más cerca del trabajo.

-Se comprende, nosotros buscamos lo mismo.

-Pues si es así empezaremos con la planta baja.- La rubia emprendió camino.

Llegaron al sótano el cual estaba amueblado de modo de trastero y cuarto para la colada.

-Como su mujer es tan aficionada a las flores, ella guarda aquí todo lo que necesita para mantener el jardín perfecto, él lo usa para guardar la ropa que no usan y esas cosas, la verdad es que es perfecto, es muy grande y puedes guardar de todo, queda incluso sitio para poder hacer si lo deseáis un pequeño salón con chimenea. –Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al garaje. –Tiene la capacidad para dos coches y una moto, si quitáis la mesa y las estanterías de bricolage os cabrán tres coches entonces, las puertas son mecánicas y recién puestas, no hacen nada de ruido lo cual es estupendo pues no se molesta a nadie con el ruido de falta de aceite.

Llegaron al salón que conectaba con la cocina a través de la encimera.

-La casa esta equipada con calefacción automática, el panel central esta aquí junto a la chimenea, el suelo esta hecho de parqué y las paredes embellecidas con gotéele, un sofá cama por si en invierno hay pereza de subir a la habitación al tener la chimenea para quedarse aquí sin problemas, un sillón de masaje y mesa de cristal entintado, las estanterías son de roble y muy resistentes.

Hinata se enamoró de los ventanales con sus blancas y de encaje cortinas y la enorme mesa para cenas entre familia o amigos que había en la sala, los porta velas y los cubremesas de igual encaje eran preciosos.

La cocina le encantó, enorme, moderna, podría hacer un sin fin de comidas en esa reluciente vitrocerámica y ese fantástico horno, desde la cocina se podía salir al jardín trasero el cual tenia un pequeño parque infantil y un mini invernadero para hacer su propio huerto.

Subieron al piso de arriba donde les enseñaron el baño para invitados en tonos ocre y las tres habitaciones libres que había en la planta que ellos usaban de cuarto de lectura, estudio privado y sala de antigüedades.

-Como podéis ver hay bastantes habitaciones que pueden ser usadas cuando decidáis tener hijos en un futuro.

-¿Hijos? Creo que se confunde, no estamos casados.

-¿No? Oh vaya, lo siento creía que si, pensé que erais un pareja recién casada.

-No… se equivoca.

-Bueno, siento adelantarme a los hechos, también existen parejas que deciden vivir juntas antes del matrimonio.

-Tam…tampoco estamos saliendo…

-_Ojala… -_Pensó tristemente el pelirrojo. –No somos pareja –_Aun._

-Perdonadme entonces, no volveré a sacar el tema. -Se giró encontrando la última habitación. -Esta seria la habitación principal.

Hinata se asomó a verla y se sorprendió al mirar el interior.

La cama era enorme, una buena cama de matrimonio donde bien podrían caber tres personas, era con dosel el cual tenía semitransparentes cortinas blancas con detalles azules al final de manera floral.

Las paredes de papel de cenefas de rosas azules como las que se ponía Konan en el pelo contrastaban con el blanco impoluto del armario empotrado y la puerta del baño privado.

El suelo no estaba enmoquetado porque ya tenía una gran alfombra que ocupaba casi toda la habitación en un tono azul ultramar.

Al igual que la habitación el baño era en tonos azules y blancos, la pared de mosaicos esta repleta de camelias en tonos azules y sus diferentes gamas. Una ducha que oculta la pared, nada de cristales y una bañera enorme que tenía espacio para dos personas.

Tanto arreglo floral solo podía significar que el baño y la habitación lo había escogido la mujer de la casa.

Gaara tenía una cuestión en mente y se acercó a la ducha medio oculta por el muro de pared, se quitó los zapatos y se metió dentro de la placa de ducha.

-¿Gaara que haces ahí metido?

-Un experimento.

-¿Un experimento?

-Si, ven aquí.

-¿Para que?

-No preguntes y acércate.

Se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a él que le extendía la mano, al posarla sobre la suya tiró de ella y la colocó pegada a la pared cortándole escapatoria al ponerse pegado a ella. Justo como hace meses cuando salieron y casi se besan.

-¿Gaara que pretendes hacer con este experimento tuyo?

-Ver lo grande que es esto. –Se rió levemente al verla poner mueca de no entender nada. Se acercó a ella y su voz salió más grave de lo que debería – Quería ver si cogían dos en esta ducha y podían moverse bien.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar porque dos personas cuando oyeron un carraspeo junto a la puerta. La chica que les estaba mostrando la casa miraba el suelo con la cara roja como un tomate y expresión incomoda, ella si que había pillado la indirecta que el pelirrojo le estaba dando a la Hyuuga.

Se separó de ella y lentamente salió de la ducha con la peliazul siguiéndole para ponerse de nuevo los zapatos de tacón.

-Los dueños quieren saber que les ha parecido la casa.

Desapareció veloz por la puerta para no tener un incomodo cruce de miradas con ellos en especial con Gaara.

-¿Hemos dicho o hecho algo malo para verla escapar así?

-Hinata, si no fueras tan inocente te darías cuenta de muchas cosas.

Al bajar al salón se encantaron a los tres esperándolos, le habían preparado un té a cada uno.

Tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás de dos plazas.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?

-¡Preciosa! Es una casa perfecta, me encanta.

-Eso es buena señal, ahora es que el precio también te parezca bien.

Yugito les pasó la hoja de la casa y Hinata al ver el precio se sorprendió.

-¿Es… esto es lo que pedís por ella? –Gaara a verla así de sobresaltada miró sobre su hombro la hoja y se quedó igual que ella al ver el dinero que pedían.

-Si, estáis muy sorprendidos, ¿Tan cara os parece?

Hinata respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse de la repentina sorpresa que le ha dado hace unos segundos, reconocía que había exagerado un poco.

-No, por este precio solo puedo decir, ¿Dónde firmo?

-¿Te la quedas?- Parecían más emocionados que ella y cuando asintió el dueño de la casa se puso en pie. –Al fin, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando de quitar ese maldito cartel del jardín.

Yugito sacó el papel de contrato de su carpeta y firmó dando a entender que se quedaba con ella y a los propietarios para que también dieran su firma como de acuerdo en vendérsela a ella.

-Nuestra gestoría se encargará de los tramites, solo falta el dinero que tienes que pedir al banco, a no ser que vosotros – Refiriéndose al matrimonio. –Le pidáis un incentivo.

-No hace falta, parecen de confianza y la verdad es que no tenemos problema alguno con las medidas de pago. Perfectamente puede comenzar a empacar sus cosas y venirse aquí a vivir dentro de dos semanas que es cuando nos vamos nosotros dos.

-Prefiero pagarlo pronto para ahorrarme futuros problemas, iré lo antes que pueda al banco para pedir el dinero y entregároslo en mano.

Se quedaron sentados un buen tiempo conversando con ellos y se habrían quedado más sino fuera porque Gaara miró su reloj y vio que ya era tarde y pronto cerrarían los locales para irse a comer.

-No quiero parecer maleducado pero tenemos que irnos. –Se viró a Hinata que lo miraba interrogante. –Tenemos que ir a la farmacia a por eso y ya es tarde.

A ella se le había olvido por completo ese detalle que le había dicho por la mañana, despidiéndose de todos se fueron al coche de la inmobiliaria rumbo a las oficinas para que pudieran ir a por su coche.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso aunque eso no evitaba que el estado de animo de la peliazul inundara el vehiculo de felicidad. Se iba a comprar la casa de sus sueños, ya la tenía apalabrada y cuando fuera al banco y le dieran el crédito seria oficialmente suya.

No podía esperar para que pasaran las dos semanas he irse a vivir allí.

Aunque lo único que tenia de ropa y cosas personales era lo poco que se había podido llevar de su casa cuando la acompañó Shino, sabia que tendría que ir de nuevo a su casa y le daba miedo encontrarse con Naruto.

Tenia que encararlo de igual manera en el divorcio pero la cita aun no estaba dicha y la verdad, prefería no tener que verlo aun, no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo ahora.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la inmobiliaria, se despidieron de la joven que les había ayudado y tras volver a decirles que ella se encargaba de lo que quedaba se fueron a buscar el aparcamiento del coche del pelirrojo.

Antes de llegar se percataron de una farmacia al final de un cruce, decidieron entrar y acabar con las tareas de ese día.

-Ahora el problema es encontrar los dichosos test.

-Es fácil, ¿Nunca has visto uno?

-No, no tengo motivos para tener que comprar o ver uno.

-Pues están detrás tuya. –Se dio la vuelta y vio un aparatillo parecido a un termómetro. – Llévale más de uno por si acaso.

-¿Y como se utiliza esto?

-Nunca he tenido la necesidad de usar uno pero se que se necesita orinar en eso. -Al terminar con el aparato en las manos vio una cara de autentico asco y horror en la cara del pelirrojo. -¿Ocurre algo? Estas poniéndome nerviosa con esa cara.

Miró el paquete en manos de la Hyuuga y se negó a cogerlo cuando ella se lo ofreció.

-Eso es una guarrada, no pienso cogerlo. Las mujeres hacéis cosas asquerosas para saber si estáis embarazadas.

-No seas crío, este no esta usado y no te va a comer, además sin las gotas de orina en este aparato no se sabría si hay niño o no. –Se dio la vuelta rumbo al mostrador. –Ahora por tus tonterías vas a coger tu mismo los de repuesto para tu hermana.

No le quedo más remedio que acatar la orden y tomarlos, eso si solo con la punta de los dedos.

La farmacéutica les sonrió amablemente al verlos en el mostrador, les sonrió aun más enternecida al ver el motivo de su compra. Los metió en una bolsa con el logotipo de la farmacia y se los tendió una vez que pagaron.

-Gracias por venir y que tengan mucha suerte.

Al salir del local y esta vez en el coche al fin se dio el lujo de preguntar.

-¿Por qué nos felicitó esa mujer?

-Y luego me dices a mi inocente, tonto, se ha creído que el test era para nosotros.

-Y es para nosotros, para eso lo he comprado.- La cara de Hinata empezó a ponerse roja en cuestión de segundos.

-Nosotros en el sentido de que se cree que somos pareja y es test es para usarlo yo, ¿Lo entiendes ya? –Estaba más roja que antes si eso podía ser posible.

-Oh… -Ya lo había captado. –Otra vez, parece que hoy es el día nacional de confundirnos como pareja.- Ella rió entre nerviosa y divertida hasta que escuchó como le gruñía el estomago y su sonrojó cambió de motivos. – Hinata… no te avergüences, yo también estoy hambriento y si mi estomago no ha rugido es por mera casualidad.

Decidió probar algo para alargar el tiempo que poder pasar con ella ese día, y tenia la esperanza de tener un si porque ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Hina, ¿Me dejarías invitarte a almorzar? Estaría muy feliz se aceptaras querer salir a comer conmigo ahora.

No había levantado la mirada del cambio de marchas porque aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo estaba aterrado de verla al rostro por si ella le decía que no y lo rechazaba como muchas veces le había dicho por el motivo de estar casada.

Vio como una mano más pequeña que la suya se posaba en ella y de manera delicada le apretaba, al mirar hacia arriba la vio sonriendo calidamente.

-Me encantaría Gaara, será un placer dejar que me lleves a comer.

Le devolvió la sonrisa tan agradecida y con toda adoración que pudo.

-¿Te gustaría un Italiano?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Los pasillos estaban relativamente libres, la gente se apilaba cerca de las puertas de las salas a la espera de saber los acuerdos que ahí se llevaban. La suerte es que los pasillos era amplios y él muy delgado para pasar por cualquier lado.

Se acercó a recepción después de haber tenido que entrar por la otra puerta por la falta de aparcamiento en los juzgados, aunque eso era siempre lo normal.

-Buenas tardes. –Dejó su maletín a su lado en el suelo de oscura y sobria moqueta gris. Sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar que solía hacerle ponerle los pelos de punta a la gente que no le conocía. -Me gustaría informarme un poco.

Un chico pálido y de pelo celeste le atendió, se le notaba que era una persona bastante tímida por su manera retraída al hablar, falto de confianza.

-¿Que desea saber?

-Me gustaría poder concentrar una cita en nombre de mi cliente, quería una sala para cuando sea posible, pronto si es posible.

-Espere un momento por favor. –Abrió varias carpetas en el ordenador y los archivadores que tenia a su espalda. –La más cercana que puedo darle a usted es dentro de dos meses, a principios de Abril no hay muchas citas concertadas y varias salas están disponibles.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias por todo. Volveré pronto.

Se agachó para tomar de nuevo su maletín y emprender camino hacia fuera, necesitaba contactar con Naruto para poder ponerse ambos de acuerdo en un día en particular y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, según lo que le contó Hinata el día que empezaron a salir esos dos seria un día cercano al día del divorcio.

Aunque lo más seguro es que este ya no se acordara ni de ese día siquiera.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar el móvil del bolsillo para llamarlo para poder encontrarse cuanto antes vio en la entrada cierto pelo rubio que se le hacia ya muy familiar.

Resulta que Naruto acababa de llegar al juzgado seguramente por los mismos motivos que él. Un día para llevar a cabo la separación.

En cuanto los ojos azules se posaron en su persona no tardó dos segundos en dirigirse hacia él de manera jovial como solía hacer, se percató de que tenia la nariz vendada, el ojo morado y el labio con un par de puntos, si encima le sumabas la cara llena de hematomas estaba hecho un cuadro.

Quien fuera el que le había dado la paliza se había ensañado a base de bien con él.

-¡Sai, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Naruto –Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la cara tras el saludo. Su falta de tacto en algunas ocasiones salió a flote. –Pareces un guiñapo.

-No me lo recuerdes, aun me duele al hablar o reír… pero no he venido hasta a ti para que hablemos de mi cara. Te he estado llamando unas cuantas veces hace un tiempo.

-Si, las he visto.

-¿Y si las has visto porque las ignoras?

-Las vi cuando llegué el otro día de mis vacaciones, si querías hablar conmigo haberme llamado por el número del móvil que no sea el del trabajo. Ese teléfono lo dejé en casa.

-Podrías por lo menos haberlo avisado.

-Lo hice, pero estabas más pendiente de la Fea vacaburra que de lo que yo dije antes de marcharme.

-No llames así a Sakura, sabes que no le gusta y le enfada que la llames así.

-No es culpa mía que Dios le haya dado poca gracia y sea marimacho, le puse un apodo que la representara. –Abrió sus oscuros ojos poniéndose serio de repente. –Ya que estas aquí me ahorras el trabajo de ir a buscarte, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el día 1 de Abril?

-Estoy libre, sin nada que hacer ese día, ¿Por qué?

-Pues me gustaría que le notificaras a tu abogado que los tramites de divorcio se llevaran a cabo ese día. Una separación de mutuo acuerdo sin juez de por medio.

-¿Por qué tengo que decirle eso?

-Lo siento, se me ha pasado por alto decirlo. – Posó sus fríos ojos en él y sin parpadear. –Soy el abogado de la señorita Hinata Hyuuga.

-¡¿Qué?! –La noticia le había pillado de verdadera sorpresa, no se esperara eso. - ¿Cómo es que eres su abogado?

-Hace dos días cuando llegue de mis vacaciones el teléfono para el trabajo sonó y como ya estaba en casa lo contesté. Gaara me informó por encima sobre como estaban las cosas y yo acepté sin más.

Con la mención del nombre del pelirrojo se tensó y enfrió el aire que corría entre ellos, no se había sorprendido tanto como antes al ver quien había contratado los servicios jurídicos de Sai.

Como había dicho Sakura la noche anterior, era cierto y sin ya dudas de que Gaara estaba dispuesto a todo por Hinata, lo había demostrado haciéndole compañía cuando él se fugaba en las fiesta con la pelirosa, consolándola desde siempre, buscando hacerla feliz y reír. Y no dudó en ir a partirle la cara y estar apunto de llevarlo a golpes hasta las puertas del infierno al enterarse de lo que le había hecho a ella.

Él también había sido un ingenuo y un despistado al no haber visto las miradas que el pelirrojo le dedicaba a la Hyuuga desde el mismo día que los presentó. Aun así no le gustaba la idea de que su futura exmujer tuviera al mejor abogado de la cuidad de su parte.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

-Porque por muy amigo mío que seas y te aprecie lo que has hecho es un crimen y mereces ser castigado por ello y si en mis manos esta hacer justicia que así sea. Hinata es también mi amiga y nunca me ha tratado mal, le debo todos estos años de amabilidad de su parte.

-Estonces supongo que nos veremos el día del juicio.

-Así es, si me disculpas voy a notificarlo en recepción.

Sai dio media vuelta y entró por donde no hace mucho había salido, el Uzumaki lo observó hasta que la puerta automático tintada se cerró impidiéndole seguir viendo al moreno.

Se llevó una mano al pelo y tiró levemente de el y preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en el cuarto mes.

Con Sai de abogado estaba bien jodido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hacia una semana justa que había pasado a ver la casa con Gaara y estaba ya pagada.

Cuando el pelirrojo la dejó en casa después del almuerzo divertido que tuvieron comiendo espagueti, el cual había acabado con una albóndiga dispuesta a asesinar a Gaara asfixiándolo a ser demasiado grande, llamó a su padre para decirle que ya había encontrado una casa maravillosa y que ya estaba apalabrada.

Su padre estaba muy contento, feliz al estilo Hiashi pero feliz igualmente, su hermana le había dado la enhorabuena gritando a través del auricular del teléfono fijo de la mansión Hyuuga.

Tras unas cuantas frases triviales su padre había accedido a ir con ella al banco para imponer respeto y que si no le daban el dinero por desconfianza allí estaría él. El poderoso y rico señor Hyuuga para ayudar a su hija.

Al verlo entrar con ella en el banco le dio la impresión de que si por ellos hubieran sido les habrían puesto la alfombra roja y besado los pies.

Los jefes se frotaban las manos al ver la posibilidad de tenerlo en ese lugar para ingresar dinero en sus cuentas, les daría una propaganda de escándalo.

Le entraba risa recordar como ella misma había pedido el dinero explicando para que era y como con una simple mirada intensa de su padre se lo concedieron sin reparo alguno.

Yahiko y Konan la recibieron encantados, no solo porque les traía el dinero sino porque el día que fueron Gaara y ella a mirar la casa les habían pedido el móvil para quedar alguna vez si encartaba la cosa.

No solo conseguía una casa de ensueño sino que también una pareja encantadora de amigos con los que poder quedar algún día.

Claro que como todo estaba yendo de rosas lo malo también llegaba y fue con la llamada de Sai comunicándole esa misma mañana al terminar de desayunar y fregar los platos, ya había conseguido al fin un día para reunirse con Naruto y terminar con todo de una vez.

Al colgar la llamada tras agradecerle al moreno que la avisara, se puso tan pálida como un cadáver, preocupado al verla tan blanca de golpe y con las manos temblando, temiendo que se desmayara de la impresión Shino la sentó en el sofá y la arropó para que se pusiera cómoda.

Por mucho que su amigo intentara animarla y hacerle subir el color rosa de su cara no era capaz de sacarla de los miedos que comenzaban a rodearla nuevamente y que Gaara con sus salidas y las visitas de los demás habían conseguido alejar fácilmente.

Tenia menos de un mes para empezar a hacerse a la idea de ver a Naruto y saber que todo se acabaría, le era doloroso porque aunque él no se lo merecía era difícil olvidar de un día para otro a la persona que amas y que ha estado a tu lado durante tanto tiempo.

Aunque ahora el amor estaba también mezclado por la rabia y el dolor el sentimiento seguía estando ahí dándole guerra y no podía borrarlo como un borrador la tiza de una pizarra.

-Shino, tengo miedo. No se si estaré preparada para verlo cuando llegue el momento.

-Es normal tener miedo, los seres humanos lo necesitamos para ser más fuertes y superarlos, yo se que puedes superarlo y puedo poner la mano en el fuego diciendo que los demás piensan igual que yo.

-Lo se, pero no me atrevo a enfrentarlo sola…

-No estarás sola en esto, nosotros tus amigos y tu familia estaremos contigo ese día, puede que no en la misma sala pero estaremos fuera dándote el apoyo que necesites.

-Si no fuera tan débil podría hacerlo sola.

-No eres débil Hinata, tienes una fuerza tanto interior como exterior asombrosas, ¿Te olvidas a caso de cómo le rompiste la nariz a Sakura? Yo creo que alguien débil no es capaz de hacer algo así.

-Fue la adrenalina del momento. –Se sonrojó al recordar eso, aun seguía dándole el cosquilleo agradable de lo bien que se sintió al golpearla, se avergonzaba de sentirse bien al disfrutar del dolor de otra persona que precisamente ella misma provocó.

Estaba de nuevo tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de que llamaban a la puerta ni que esta se abría hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos infantilmente.

-¿Adivina quien soy?

-Ino, ¿Ya empezamos de nuevo? –Se llevó las manos a la cara para quitarse las manos ajenas. Al tocarlas el tacto era diferente a las de su amiga, no solo porque eran consideradamente más grandes y masculinas sino que eran un poco más ásperas que la de su amiga Yamanaka.

-¡Te equivocas Hinata!- El grito de su amiga vino esta vez más lejano como el resto de voces, significaba que salían del salón pero las manos en sus ojos negándole la vista no se iban.

-Vamos Hina, ¿No sabes quien soy?

La voz no la había oído nunca, era ronca y como si la estuvieran forzando a sonar diferente, eso la desencajó. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando ese olor masculino que la embriagó dos veces le llenó de nuevo, viró el rostro y su nariz rozo la línea de la mandíbula, al aspirar una buena bocanada que le erizó la piel por completo no tuvo necesidad de estrujarse más la cabeza.

Solo una persona tenía un olor de piel que fuera así de masculino.

-Gaara. –Salió como un suspiro. Notó enseguida como las manos la soltaban, al girar la cabeza se encontró el rostro del pelirrojo al lado del suyo. –No te creía de esos que ayudarían a Ino con sus bromitas.

-Me sedujo la idea de ver si eras capaz de saber quien era, ahora veo como eres capaz de saber quien soy aunque cambie la voz. Me reconoces por mi olor.

-Bueno… -Como natural en ella sus mejillas adquirieron gracias a lo que iba a decir el color que antes perdieron. –Como te dije una vez el olor de tu piel es… increíble.

-¿Lo decías en serio? – Estaba jubiloso por dentro, la vez pasada pensó que lo decía por simple cortesía y por el cansancio emocional que la hacia delirar, ahora veía que todo lo que le dijo era vedad y le atraía algo aunque solo fuera por su olor. Cuando la sintió asentir de nuevo con la cara enterrada en su cuello no pudo evitar sentirse victorioso. Era un pequeño avance. –Yo también dije la verdad sobre todo lo que he dicho sobre ti.

Lo miró agradecida por los cumplidos y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, estos emitian un brillo peculiar que solo hacia que llamaran más la atención de lo que lo hacían de por si diariamente.

Cuan equivocado estaba él cuando pensó que solo el aroma de su piel le gustaba.

Sus ojos que le recordaban al mar la ahogaban como la misma agua, era capaz de sumergirse en ellos o contemplarlos sin cansarse, su rebelde pelo pelirrojo suave y lacio al tacto, todo lo contraria de lo que parecía, su voz, ronca y potente le daba una sensación de hormigueo en el vientre cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar embriagadora, cuando la abrazaba "amistosamente" se sentía protegida y totalmente segura de los males que podrían recaer sobre ella. Y por otro lado estaba su personalidad, quien lo viera la primera vez pensarían que era un hombre extremadamente serio, frío y calculador, sin un ápice de amabilidad o interacción social, claro que los que si le conocían sabían que era una mascara que su pasado le había obligo a crear para protegerse, en verdad era un hombre amable y cordial, en ocasiones tímido dependiendo del tema, no tenia el sentido del humor que poseía Kiba ni la radiante y extrovertida manera de ser de Ino pero era excepcional y sabia que no se equivocaba.

Definitivamente si Gaara supiera todo lo que le gustaba de él se quedaría sin habla.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos, nos esperan fuera, Ino esta ilusionada porque Kiba le ha prestado para la ocasión el Chucho móvil porque el está en la finca de su hermana ayudándola hoy y está deseando de conducirlo.

-¿Chucho móvil? ¿No es el coche que Kiba usa para trasportar los grandes animales a sus hogares?

-Ino ha nombrado al coche así, yo solo lo he aprendido, es el auto con más espacio que tenemos entre todos.

-¿Para que necesitáis un coche tan grande? –Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, ella salió primero dejando al pelirrojo dos pasos atrás.

-Vamos a por tus cosas para la mudanza en tu antigua casa, hemos conseguido las casas y el papel de burbujas. - Con la mención de su antigua casa se petrificó en la entrada de la puerta y con rapidez se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en la casa de su amigo negándose a ir. –No, no te escapas, vas a venir tanto si quieres como si no.

La arrastró como buenamente podía hasta la acera donde estaban todos esperando pero ella no dejaba de tirar y retorcerse intentando escapar.

Decidido a hacerla parar y para quitarse también las ganas de una cosa que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer paró abruptamente de moverse al tiempo que giraba el cuerpo para tenerlo frente a frente y con poca delicadeza tiró de la mano con la que la tenia para atraerla a su pecho con el cual chocó evitándole la caída. Sin esperar apenas segundos tras esto y antes de que ella pudiera replicar bajó la cabeza y le lamió el cuello ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja con parsimonia.

Con un gritito de sorpresa dejó de intentar escapar y jadeó entrecortadamente cuando lo sintió morderle la parte de arriba de la oreja.

Aun perdida por lo que acababa de hacer el pelirrojo volvió a gritar cuan este la cogió en brazos estilo nupcial emprendiendo la marcha escuchando como los demás se reían por haberlos visto.

-Ga…Gaara suéltame, n…no quiero ir.

-Deja de quejarte, no te voy a soltar para que huyas corriendo a quien sabe donde. Si tienes miedo por ver a Naruto de nuevo tienes que saber que para eso vamos Ino, Shino, Shikamaru y yo contigo.

-¿De verdad? –Lo apretó de la camisa mirándolo suplicante.

-Por supuesto, nunca te mentiría.

-Por favor, no te separes de mi cuando lleguemos…

Sus ojos suplicantes y acuosos lo tenían embelesado, si le suplicaba de tal manera que no se separara de ella no la dejaría nunca y no se refería solamente al motivo de la mudanza.

-Te lo prometo, no te dejaré **nunca**. ¿Ocurre algo malo? Te acabas de poner colorada.

-Es que… ¿Por qué has hecho eso antes?

-Necesitaba que dejaras de intentar soltarte.

-¿Y… y tenia que ser la…lamiéndome el cuello y mo…mordisqueando mi oreja?

-El factor sorpresa siempre es acertado, nunca falla. -La dejó en el suelo al llegar junto al resto. Mientras Hinata saludaba a los demás y daba explicaciones del porqué no quería salir de casa, el pelirrojo se le quedó mirando como siempre, esta vez a su pálido y fino cuello. Había lamido más fuerte de la cuenta y le había dejado la zona enrojecida. Le entró en el cuerpo una sensación de orgullo que no venia a cuento en ese momento. La sentía suya ahora.- _Pienso volver a hacerlo cuando tenga la oportunidad._

En la furgoneta como delantera estaban Ino de piloto con una cara de emoción y entusiasmo total junto a un silencioso Shino que con los brazos cruzados se apretaba los hombros al ver la manera de conducir de la Yamanaka. Shikamaru en el asiento de atrás estaba rezando todo lo que sabia para pedirle a Dios que les permitieran sobrevivir notando también el desayuno apunto de saludar la alfombrilla.

Hinata que nunca había visto tal carácter en su amiga ya que por lo normal conducía bien, estaba agarrando al pelirrojo del brazo y cerrando los ojos pues era un método para no marearse tanto. Y Gaara simplemente estaba encantado, la Hyuuga se le abraza subiendose casi encima suyo y se dejaba abrazar por él, no estaba mareado porque en los caminos sin asfalto de Suna los movimientos del coche eran similares por lo que podía disfrutar plenamente del cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo en busca de protección.

Llegaron demasiado rápido para el gusto ambos.

Nara salió tambaleándose del asiento y apoyándose en el árbol intentando tranquilizarse, Shino lo abanica con un abanico improvisado hecho de papel.

Sacaron las cajas de cartón y el papel de burbujas acercándose a la verja metálica, cuando se acercaron para que Hinata abriera Ino apartó al pelirrojo del medio.

-Tú te quedas aquí.

-No tengo porque acerté caso, haré lo que me de la gana. Quítate del medio.

-Ni hablar de eso, ¿Qué pasa si está Naruto en casa? ¿Piensas acaso saludarlo como si la paliza no hubiera ocurrido? –No supo contestar a eso. –El silencio otorga, te quedaras aquí hasta que veamos si esta o no y entonces podrás o no entrar.

-Le prometí a Hinata no separarme de ella.

-Ya me inventaré algo, ahora espérate aquí hasta que alguien te avise.

Apretando los puños no tuvo más remedio que ver como se alejaban y como la mirada de una Hinata preocupada se posaba en él mientras la empujaban a continuar.

Si era posible ahora odiaba más a Naruto.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente esperando como un imbécil al lado de la verja esperando a que pasara algo, estaba empezando a creer que el rubio estaba en casa cuando escuchó un fuerte silbido desde la puerta principal, Shikamaru le daba signos de que podía entrar.

-En el piso de arriba. –No había pasado aun el umbral de la puerta cuando su cuñado ya le había respondido lo que le iba a preguntar. – Esta en su habitación.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza subió como alma que lleva el diablo al piso de arriba, se notaba que Naruto había estado viviendo allí, estaba todo lleno de polvo. Se asomó a la habitación principal encontrando Hinata colocando su ropa del armario en las cajas.

Al escucharlo andar por el piso de moqueta le sonrió irguiéndose tras colocar la nueva tanda de prendas.

-Gaara, ¿Ya estas bien? Ino me ha dicho que te has mareado en el camino.

-Si, si, estoy bien tranquila.- Parece que la escusa de la rubia había colado. -¿Te ayudo?

-Te lo agradecería, lo bueno es que parece que Naruto ya no vive aquí, se ha llevado todo lo que era suyo, solo quedan mis cosas en esta casa. – Llevaba cardando un puñado de vestidos en la mano. – Ahí he abierto cajas nuevas para seguir guardando las cosas.

Gaara también se sintió bien al saber eso, ya no había ningún adultero invadiendo la casa que a ella le pertenecía legalmente.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche que supuesta era la del lado que ocupó una vez la Hyuuga peor antes de poder abrir el primer cajón una mano le detuvo.

-Preferiría que estos cajones me los dejaras a mi, es que… mi ropa interior esta ahí.

-_Yo no veo problema alguno, en un futuro tengo pensado verte en ellos.- _Esta bien, necesitaras las cajas de los zapatos para guardarlos que hay en las estanterías del vestidor.

Aprovechando que era más alto que ella le cogió todo aquello a lo que ella no alcanzaba.

Echaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde embalando cosas, almorzaron comida china que habían pedido a domicilio para seguir trabajando después de comer, incluso el perezoso de Shikamaru por difícil de creer no se había escaqueado, eso si, su siesta tras almorzar no se la había quitado nadie.

Lo único a lo que le había dicho un no rotundo era a las cosas que habían comprado entre ella y Naruto, esos muebles u objetos decorativos no pensaba llevárselos. Pensaba llevarlos a una tienda de segunda mano y venderlos, no quería nada que le recordara a él.

Así habían pasado casi todo el día hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y todo estuvo guardado y empaquetado correctamente, el camino de regreso fue más tranquilo para bendición de Shikamaru ya que por llevar cosas frágiles como la vajilla y objetos de cristal había suavizado con creces las brusquedades de la mañana.

Su amiga le dijo que ella guardaría las cosas para los próximos tres días que era cuando tenia camino libre para al fin mudarse de una vez a su casa nueva, como Kiba no tendría que utilizar la furgoneta las cosas se quedarían dentro para ahorrarse viajes de meter y sacar cajas cortantemente.

Todos se despidieron en casa de Shino para irse cada uno a su hogar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy cansada, ha sido un día muy ajetreado pero divertido.

-Si, momentos como esos deberíamos de repetirlos más a menudo.

-A mi me gustaría poder hacer una gran cena cuando ya estuviera instalada en mi casa, quisiera poder estrenar la mesa del salón.

-Es una buena idea, podríamos avisar a todos los del grupo y tras terminar de colocar las cosas entre todos que seria rápido podríamos celebrar mediante la cena tu fin de mudanza.

La idea la entusiasmó, quedó decidido que mañana mismo les mandaría a todos un mensaje con la idea.

Decidió que haría un par de días después otra cena de celebración más familiar, una que era resumiendo, su padre, Hanabi, Neji y Tenten muy pronto marido y mujer, habían fechado la fecha para finales de verano.

Esa noche durmió como un tronco pensando que si parar ser feliz del todo tenia que ver a Naruto y decirle al fin adiós que fuera cuanto antes, necesitaba valor pero había visto que sus amigos y familia ya les prestaban el suyo.

** -.-.-.-.-**

Sintió un flas cegarla por un momento tras colocar la foto de su madre sobre la chimenea, tras recuperar la vista de la repentina perdida vio tanto a Ino como a Temari sonriendo con una cámara digital de fotos en la mano.

Alzó una ceja durativa sobre el porque le habían echado una foto a traición y dejándola medio ciega en el proceso.

-Hinata esta foto representa que al fin estas mudada oficialmente al colocar el ultimo objeto de las cajas.

-¡Si, esto se me merece abrazo de grupo!

Se abrazaron riendo en mitad de la sala, Kiba y Lee las tiraron al suelo al lanzarse sobre ellas en un abrazo de oso y entusiastas con la idea.

-¡Lee, quítate de encima de mi prima! La estáis aplastando todos. –Neji se metió de por medio para ayudar pero termino derribado por su amigo de la infancia en un abrazo con el cual estaba siendo estrangulado. -¡Quítame las manos de encima!

-Tenten, ¿No ayudas a tu prometido? –Kankuro y Shino se acercaron a verla entregándole una cerveza.

-El solo se ha metido ahí, que se las apañe para salir. –Agradeció la bebida con gusto dándole un largo trago. –Además ya debería de saber como es Lee.

Tras el escándalo del abrazo cada uno eligió su sitio en la mesa para cuando llegara la hora de la cena, las chicas habían puesto su bolso como guarda asientos y de igual modo cada pareja de la chica le correspondía en asiento de al lado. Los solteros se las apañaban.

Habían traído sillas y mesas plegables para que todos tuvieran asiento. Hinata estaba como anfitriona y nadie se sorprendió cuando Gaara eligió uno de los asientos que había junto a ella.

Desde que se propuso la quedada era obvio donde se sentaría.

-Tal vez deberíamos de empezar a preparar los platos, somos muchos y cuanto antes se empiece a preparar mejor. – Chouji se levantó de la mesa. –Yo quisiera ayudar con la comida.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hinata y Chouji unidos para cocinar! Esta noche será una fiesta para el paladar.

No hubo nadie que pensara lo contrario como había dicho Kiba.

También aprovecharon la cena para despedirse de los Sabaku porque tenían que regresar de nuevo a Suna, por mucho que les gustase estar rodeados de sus amigos no podían dejar la empresa familiar tanto tiempo ni aunque la dejaran como habían hecho a manos de su mano derecha Baki.

De mala gana habían hecho las maletas antes de ir a casa de Hinata para tenerlo todo listo para salir en el avión del medio día, sabían que la fiesta terminaría tarde y ellos por lo menos no tenían la intención de dejar la fiesta para descansar aunque estuvieran muertos de sueño en el aeropuerto.

Kankuro porque le gustaba la fiesta y la juerga más de lo que decía y aparentaba, Temari porque aunque viera a los demás era feliz sin reconocerlo por orgullo al ver como su marido tenía en los ojos un brillo especial que no tenía en Suna cuando estaba separado de los demás y Gaara era obvio, el motivo de sus desvelos adolescentes y adultos estaba en esa cuidad y odiaba ese hecho por sobre todas las cosas.

Kakashi como era de esperarse había vuelto a llegar tarde, no se había molestado siquiera en dar explicaciones que nadie se iba a creer porque eran mentira, Gai por castigo lo había retado a un concurso estúpido de beber y habían terminados ebrios en el sofá nada más terminar de comer.

Asuma y Kurenai se habían ido los primeros y sobre las once ya que su hijo tras haber jugado con su madrina hasta hartarse terminó rendido y aprovecharon para llevarse a los otros dos borrachos a sus casas.

Ino como dedujo estaba enamorada del jardín y su variedad de flores, tanto que había dejado al pobre Kiba abandonado junto Akamaru en la fiesta para explicarle a una aburrida Tenten cual era cada flor y los que significaba.

Lee tenia terminantemente prohibido beber alcohol y le proponía a Neji el mismo reto que sus antiguos profesores pero con zumo, como era se esperarse del Hyuuga no obtuvo nada salvo una mirada que le pedía a gritos que dejara de proponerle semejante idioteces todo el tiempo.

El resto hablaba con los demás o los golosos como Chouji seguían comiendo.

Nadie parecía reparar en las dos personas que faltaban en la fiesta.

La hamaca mecedora doble los mecía suavemente disfrutando del calor que salía de la casa y la manta que los cubría y de la tranquilidad que daba la música suave. No es que hiciera mucho frío, el porche era semi cubierto pero abrazados se estaba más calentito.

-¿A que hora sale vuestro vuelo? –Estaba cómodamente recostada en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras este la rodeaba y con los pies mecía la hamaca de vez en cuando.

-Supuestamente a las diez pero como siempre hay retraso supongo que se podría decir que a las once y eso.

-Ah… -Guardó silencio unos segundos disfrutando de los suaves círculos que Gaara formulaba con sus dedos en su hombro. –La verdad es que me gustaría que te quedaras, todos quiero decir.

-A mis hermanos, Shikamaru y a mi también nos gustaría pero no podemos tener la empresa sin nosotros más tiempo. –La soltó y ella de irguió un poco para ver que le ocurría. Él le tomo las manos entre las suyas y las acercó a su rostro. -Te prometo estar aquí el día del divorcio, como te prometí hace unos días no pienso dejarte.

Le besó las manos, la tomó delicadamente de los lados de su cabeza para atraerla a él y poder besarle la frente, cuando terminó posó su frente sobre la de ella y la miró fijamente.

Hinata sintió que el cuerpo le respondía solo acercándose más y su mente se volvía lenta al ver la intensidad y el fuego de su mirada.

-No te dejaré nunca. Lo juro.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que sus hermanos le dijeran que ya era muy tarde y más de la mayoría se marchaban interrumpiendo el momento de intimidad y cierta seducción en el que habían caído de manera tal natural e inocente.

Lo había prometido y cumpliría la promesa, nada podría con él ahora y su objetivo, nada.

Él cumplía con su palabra siempre y pensaba demostrarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Planta nebeda: es una planta que vuelve, sin exagerar, locos a todos los gatos, si un felino esta cerca de esta planta se vuelve como si estuviera totalmente drogado. Les encanta.**

**Canciones nombradas:**

**1_Clocks de Coldplay**

**Bueno, esta vez si he hecho un capitulo largo de los que suelo hacer, agradecería que me dijerais las faltas que veías, yo lo he leído para ver las que encuentre pero siempre se me cuela alguna.**

**Este capitulo es para relajar, tranquilo y con muchos diálogos (como a mi me gusta) el que importa es el siguiente vendrá el divorcio y al fin el no se quien me dijo esto por review la oportunidad de oro de Gaara de mover ficha a su favor.**

**Al final esta historia me va a salir con más capítulos de los que yo tenia previsto, lo cual me fastidia un podo porque me retrasa en el nuevo fic que acabo de comenzar.**

**Y como ya sabeis, cualquier duda no dudeis en preguntarla por un review, la contestaré sin problemas.**

**Contestación a los comentarios:**

**-Guest: Bueno, algo tenia que hacer para sacar algunas risas de vuestra parte cuando leeis, mucho drama no es bueno y Temari como hermana mayor tiene e deber de avergonzar a su hermano pequeño (yo también lo hago con mi hermano xD)**

**¿Verdad? Ahora entiendes porque la casa de Shino xDDDD**

**Intento que no pase en serio, pero no tengo tiempo salvo un par de horas diarias y es poco para escribir.**

**Gracias por el review.**

**-Tsubali2345: Seguir le sigo cuando puedo, el tiempo cuando escasea me lo impide ^^U**

**Gracias por el review, un beso y haber cuando podemos hablar por Facebook. **

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	10. Chapter 10 Divorcio

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

** -Muchos diálogos.**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantos abrazos, palabras de apoyo y miradas cargadas de fuerza y orgullo había recibido ya esa misma mañana.

La noche anterior había dormido mal, más bien nada porque no paraba de girar de un lado a otro en el colchón y envolviéndose en las sabanas de tal manera que le fue un caos poder quitárselas a la mañana para comenzar a asearse.

No había parado ni un solo segundo sin dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

Hoy era 1 de Abril. El divorcio.

Todo su ser estaba dividido en dos, por un lado estaba su lado lógico e inteligente, deseando de concluir y mandar de malas maneras a la mierda a Naruto, decirle en la cara que no lo necesitaba y que no lo echaría de menos y que su nueva vida seria esta vez bien. Y por el otro bando, estaba su parte emocional, la que siempre parecía vencer en todo, esa parte poderosa de ella tenía el miedo atroz de decir adiós a esa persona que una vez le hizo creer que la amaba.

Era estúpido tenerle miedo a eso pero habían sido casi ocho años de su vida ligada a ese hombre y no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por ello.

Resumiendo cuentas, estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una gelatina, el miedo, los malditos nervios, la inseguridad y ver como no pasaba el tiempo en el reloj de pared la estaban matando.

Y para colmo él no estaba allí aun.

_Te prometo estar aquí el día del divorcio… _

Se lo prometió aquella noche antes de que tuviera que irse, le juró estar con ella, no en la misma sala donde se llevaría a cabo todo pero prometió estar dándole su apoyo.

La hora acordada para comenzar estaba cercana y no había rastro de ese pelo rojo que quería ver.

-Hermana –Hanabi se había saltado las clases ese día para estar con ella, ni su padre había sido capaz de disuadirle con una de sus miradas penetrantes, ella quería estar con su hermana y lo había conseguido. –Anima esa cara, entiendo que esto es difícil pero si vas con miedo e insegura a la sala le darás a entender a Naruto que dependías mucho de él y te ha hecho más daño del que en verdad te ha hecho. Aleja esa cara y saca pecho, demuéstrale que te da igual, se altiva y orgullosa, eres una Hyuuga, muestra tu poderío.

Todos se quedaron callados tras escuchar a la joven hablar.

-Hanabi, ¿Cuándo has madurado tanto?

-Que sea una adolescente no quiere decir que esté en la edad del pavo como nos encasilláis a todos.- Se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillos cruzándose de brazos. – Además ya no soy una niña.

-Tiene razón y me refiero a la parte de que tienes que mostrarte poderosa. -Explicó Neji al ver a su prima Hanabi abrir la boca para darle la razón sobre su edad. Al escucharlo bufó por lo bajo mientras inflaba las mejillas y miraba para otro lado. – No le des el lujo de ver como te ha dolido, hay más dolor aparte del físico y es el emocional, que vea que su traición te da igual.

-Es fácil decirlo, otra cosa es hacerlo.

-Pero nos tienes a todos, nos hemos pedido el día libre para estar aquí menos el pobre Lee, nunca se ha disculpado tanto por no poder estar presente.

-No es culpa suya que el campeonato de boxeo de este año no sea en Konoha, además es su oportunidad para luchar al fin contra Kimimaru.

Aligeraron el ambiente con una trivial conversación sobre como le estaría yendo a Lee todo, al fin y al cabo Gai lo entrenaba y estaba con él para aconsejarle en el ring. No cabía duda de que seria el ganador y traería un reluciente trofeo brazo el brazo.

Aun agradecía los ánimos que él le había dado por teléfono el día anterior.

_Hinata aunque no este allí presente puedes jurar que por cada golpe que de serán los ánimos que te estaré dando en el cuadrilátero en tu honor. Al igual que yo tengo confianza en mi mismo yo también tengo confianza en ti y se que todo saldrá bien._

Se emocionó cuando lo escuchó, cuando quería podía volverse serio y decir autenticas preciosidades, claro que eso no duró mucho en la llamada y terminó antes de colgar con…

_¡La llama de la juventud esta contigo!_

La hizo reír cuando lo escuchó y la hizo reír en ese momento al recordarlo.

Alzó de nuevo el rostro tras haber estado contemplando sus tacones un tiempo para mirar por el pasillo esperando encontrarse con los Sabaku y Shikamaru, necesitaba ahora más que nada el apoyo de Gaara.

Era increíblemente extraño como dependía ahora constantemente de su presencia en su entorno. Asiduamente su mente lo evocaba en cosas cotidianas como sentarse frente al fuego que le recordaba las veces que se acurrucaban juntos cuando estaba en casa de Shino, un acto sencillo como era subir escaleras que volvía a traer consigo las veces que él la llevaba en brazos, y el que más recordaba que evocaba más memorias sobre él, si se tocaba el pelo para colocárselo tras la oreja o cuando se lo peinaba recordaba la vez que le regaló la orquilla de cristal y toda esa noche por completo, cosquilleo en el vientre y calor en las mejillas incluido.

Incluso había soñado con él, por muy tímida que fuera seguía siendo una mujer, una mujer que tenia ciertas necesidades bajas y que al no ser cumplidas por su marido no podía evitar soñarlas cuando estaba dormida, cuando aun estaba con Naruto muchísimo antes de enterarse de todo los hombres de los sueños eróticos que tenia no solían tener rostro.

Es por ese hecho que se sorprendió a más no poder al soñar hace un par de días otro sueño húmedo con la diferencia de que esta vez el hombre si tenia rostro y no era otro que Gaara.

Era la primera vez que se había levantado tan húmeda con un sueño así y es que como no hacerlo si su imaginación se había desbordado comenzando con un simple paseo inocente que terminaba en su casa, con un beso robado de parte de él que desembocaba a ella tumbada de espaldas en la cama abrazada fuertemente a su fornida espalda y jadeando con el pelirrojo sobre ella sudoroso y potente.

Se sonrojaba alarmantemente siempre que su cabeza la traicionaba y rememoraba el sueño. No se podía creer que hubiera soñado eso y menos con él.

Vio una cabeza pelirroja al final del pasillo pero no era el color rojo que deseaba ver por mucho apuro y vergüenza que eso le dará. La persona que estaba viendo tenia el pelo largísimo y solo conocía a alguien con esa característica.

Kushina, la madre de Naruto y su pronto ex suegra.

Apareció inquieta y mirando a todos lados, quedaba obvio que buscaba a alguien, seguramente a su hijo, pero estaba equivocada, al posar sus ojos, tristes ojos sobre ella supo que a quien buscaba no era a Naruto.

Se acercó a su asiento con una expresión dolida en el rostro, los demás callaron al verla llegar y se creó un silencio tenso.

-Hinata, se que ahora mismo lo menos que quieres es ver algo que se relacione con mi hijo y yo como su madre estoy en la lista. No quiero quitarte tiempo hablando conmigo así que lo diré rápido… siente mucho lo que te ha hecho mi hijo.

-No se disculpe, no es culpa suya.

-Lo se, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esto ha sido por un error al educarlo y me siento en parte culpable.

Hiashi se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ellas.

-No siempre es la culpa de los padres, nosotros los cuidamos y educamos para guiarlos en el camino correcto pero si ellos mismos no son conscientes de ello encuentran baches en el camino y algunos no lo alcanzan cuando deben o se pierden. Nuestro trabajo es guiar solo de ellos escuchar y decidir.

-Sabias palabras como siempre Hyuuga, como madre no puedo evitar estar apoyando a mi hijo pero como mujer me siento indignada. –Bajó la cabeza deseando tener a su difunto marido a su lado para ayudarla. –Solo quiero que sepas que aunque ya no estéis juntos las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti querida.

Tras una despedida Kushina se marchó en busca de su ojo en el otro lado del pasillo.

Se había dado cuanta al hablar con la madre de Naruto que no solo ella sufría en esto, de manera secundaria también padecían dolor las personas allegadas a ellos, Kushina al ver lo que ha hecho su hijo y su familia y amigos al verla en un principio tan devastada y consumida en la pena.

Nunca tendría ni el tiempo ni nada suficiente para agradecerles a todos lo mucho que hacían por ella.

-Hinata. –Sai se asomó por la puerta de la sala. –En media hora comenzaremos, ¿Estas lista?

-Si, estoy lista. –No sonó muy convencida.

-Bien, en cuanto vayamos a dar comienzo te avisaré de nuevo.- Se quedó mirándola unos segundos. –Relájate esto no es nada.

-¡_Claro como no eres tu el que se divorcia no sabes lo que es! – _Claro, solo son los nervios del momento.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de ingresar de nuevo a la sala. El moreno era siempre tan tranquilo y seguro que deseó que le prestara un poco de esa fuerza que poseía para ahí mismo.

-¡Hombre! –Kiba habló fuertemente cerca de ella mientras se levantaba dejando de acariciar a Akamaru. –Ya era hora, pensábamos que no vendríais.

-Ve tú y dile al aeropuerto que arreglen de una maldita vez eso de los retrasos con los vuelos. –Esa voz no era otra que la de Temari. –Además llegamos a faltar y ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que nos haría Gaara.

Sin duda alguna era ella, al alzar su rostro se encontró con su amiga dirigiéndose a ellos por el pasillo seguida de su marido. Al poner Temari los ojos en ella aumentó el paso y la abrazó con fuerza una vez estuvo junto a ella.

-Siento mucho llegar a estas horas, te lo prometo algún día de estos pondré una denuncia en el aeropuerto.

-Créela, lo dice muy enserio, ha faltado poco para que se comiera a la azafata. –Shikamaru se acercó rodeando los hombros de Temari. –Estaba preciosa con la cara roja de la ira y los ojos brillantes, daban ganas de comérsela a ella en su lugar.

-Tonto… -Se puso colorada al escuchar a su marido y le dio un codazo en el hombro. –No digas esas cosas en público.

Se relajó al verlos, y por raro de parecer estaban muy tranquilos para variar, por lo normal ella soltaba un comentario sarcástico, Shikamaru le decía problemática y se ponían a discutir unos minutos.

-Madre mía como esta esto con los aparcamientos, no hay sitio libre por ningún lado. –Kankuro llegaba rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y Gaara?

-Me ha dicho que viniera aquí mientras él busca un aparcamiento fuera del juzgado. – Se acercó a Hinata que seguía abrazada por su hermana y le removió el pelo de manera amistosa. -¡Ey! Pequeñaja, ¿Cómo estas?

-Deja de removerle el pelo, ¿no ves que la estas despeinando? –Tras quitarle de un manotazo la mano de su hermano de la coronilla de Hinata, Temari se puso a peinarla con las manos. Ese pequeño detalle que su amiga estaba haciendo le recordó a su madre cuando le hacia lo mismo cuando era pequeña. – Ya esta, no esta como antes pero esta mucho mejor por como te lo ha dejado Kankuro.

Ambos hermano relajaron aun más la tensión y los nervios del ambiente con su discusión. Uno alegaba que solo estaba siendo amable y amistoso con la Hyuuga y la otra por el contrario que era un inmaduro al despeinarla en una situación tan importante como la que estaba apunto de comenzar.

El resto acostumbrado a ellos dos pasaban del tema y seguían a lo suyo dejando al pobre Shikamaru en la difícil tarea de intentar que dejaran la pelea.

Hinata mientras no sabia si reírse o ignorarlos, la verdad es que daban bastante gracia verlos discutir y como en menos de un segundo el silencioso y aburrido pasillo había cobrado vida. Aunque no veía bien que en un lugar como lo era un juzgado armaran tanto barullo.

Definitivamente tendría que ayudar a Shikamaru para que pararan.

-Dejad de comportaros como unos niños. –Se le habían adelantado, cuando estaba abriendo la boca escuchó una voz que se acercaba a ella. – Ya que sois los hermanos mayores deberíais de dar ejemplo, parece que el único maduro de nosotros soy yo.

Y ahí estaba el pelirrojo, andando por el pasillo hasta donde estaban ellos calmado y elegante como acostumbra ser.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la disputa había cesado y Temari viendo como Hinata miraba acercarse a su hermano y como este también la miraba a ella decidió una vez que estaban más cerca empujar disimuladamente a Hinata.

Cayó en pleno pecho de Gaara que de la impresión la rodeó con los brazos y trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, alzó la mirada sin pensarlo a su hermana que le sacaba el pulgar hacia arriba.

Debería de haberlo imaginado, desde el día que le dijo que tenía pensado ponerse manos a la obra sobre galantear a Hinata no había dejado de darle algunas ideas y consejos, algunos puede que los pusiera en practica pero no se lo diría. Era orgulloso lo reconocía y no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana se enterara de que usaba sus consejos.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando le dijo un día cuando estaban almorzando en Suna que pensaba ayudarlo. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con una alita de pollo, su hermano le dio un golpe en el estomago y pudo quitarse el tapón de comida de la garganta. Al mirar a su hermana a la cara descubrió trágicamente que lo de ayudarle iba muy enserio.

-_¿No has podido esperar siquiera a que termine el tema del divorcio? Si no tuviera reflejos se abría comido el suelo o se habría partido la cabeza. –_ Le dedicó a Temari una mirada reprobatoria y volvió todo su interés en la Hyuuga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estaba algo despistada. –Apenada se colocaba el pelo tras la oreja y alzaba el rostro. -¿Te he hecho daño?

-Ninguno, estoy perfecto… siento no haber podido llegar antes, te prometí estar aquí en todo momento y al final he llegado el ultimo.

-No, Kakashi no ha llegado aun así que no eres el último.

-La puntualidad de él es obviamente nula y agradezco que me animes pero debería de ser al contario. Si no fuera por el condenado aeropuerto y todos sus retrasos estaríamos aquí cuando se debe.

-Ya me ha contado tu hermana sobre eso, sobre denunciar y un casi homicidio.

-Ah eso… -Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron levemente. – La pobre azafata ha quedado traumada de por vida al ver el temperamento de Temari. Si no la llega a detener Shikamaru le arranca los pelos de cuajo y la tira del avión en pleno vuelo. – Le colocó bien un mechón de pelo que caía por su rostro. -Tenemos noticias nuevas.

-¿Sobre que?

-Si todo sale bien contigo lo diremos cuando acabes, por cierto, ¿cuándo entras en la sala?

-Dentro de unos pocos minutos… Sai saldrá para avisarme.

Con ella aun en brazos notó los pequeños temblores que Hinata daba que aunque fueran pocos ahí estaban.

-Estas insegura y tienes miedo. – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación en toda regla. - ¿No te sientes preparada?

-No es eso, estoy lista para terminar con todo de una vez pero aun así es normal tener un poco de inquietud, se que debo aparentar ser fuerte cuando lo vea pero es que no lo he visto desde que los vi a ambos en… ya sabes.

Si sabía a que se refería a la perfección cuando le había dicho ese ya sabes, a aquella vez que ella con toda mala suerte y desgracia vio a Naruto con Sakura haciéndolo en la oficina del rubio.

Era recordar la historia que contó y sentía como la furia se apoderaba de él, le daban ganas de ir y volver a darle otra paliza, esta vez sin nadie que lo detuviera. Las veces que ellos estuvieron juntos y Naruto decía lo mucho que quería a Hinata y las promesas de que siempre la cuidaría y nunca le haría daño alguno fueron una trola.

Y él como él triste e idiota enamorado y el depresivo que era en aquel entonces se lo había creído todo.

Se sentía culpable en cierta manera por haber sido un ingenuo y creer lo que le decía Naruto sobre como se sentía con Hinata, tal vez si en lugar de creérselo todo hubiera seguido desconfiando y sin haberse dado por vencido nadie tendría por qué estar en el juzgado en ese momento y puede que incluso estuvieran juntos.

Muchas cosas podrían haber ocurrido si el no se hubiera dado por resignado ante el falso romance.

-Eres muy fuerte, más de una en tu situación estaría llorando y pidiendo retrasar el momento mientras tu fíjate, serena, un poco nerviosa pero sin síntomas de que vayas a llorar o salir huyendo.

-Si soy fuerte es porque vosotros estáis conmigo, no me esperaba que vinierais todos a darme ánimos. –Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi no estaban porque estaban en horario de trabajo dando clases en el instituto, pero eso no quería decir que no le hubieran llamado y en el caso de los dos hombres nombrados anteriormente un mensaje. Los demás tomándose el día libre estaban allí, parecía exagerado tener a tantas personas solo por ella pero es que la Hyuuga era para todos como la hermana pequeña de todos.

Pensando en eso se imaginaba quien a parte de la madre del Uzumaki estaría con él dándole ánimos y apoyo, porque ninguno de los que acompañaban a la peliazul estaban por la labor de perdonarle aun al rubio los actos que había cometido.

Sakura por miedo a ser reprendida y humillada de nuevo estaba seguro de que no estaba por esos lugares, y lo bueno también es que Naruto esté en otro pasillo porque más de uno como Kiba por ejemplo aun le tenía ganas de ostia.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso se percató que aun estaba abrazando a la peliazul, la cual no había dicho nada sobre el tema y tenia cierto aire taciturno mirando la pared que podía por encima de su hombro agarrando sutilmente su camisa por su pecho.

Al separarse de ella no pudo evitar observarle las manos, ya no llevaba sortija y ahora que hacia memoria no la llevaba desde el día que la encontró en el sepulcro de su familia.

-Hinata… ¿Aun amas a Naruto?

La respuesta le daba miedo, un terror atroz que no podía controlar, sus manos temblorosas lo demostraban.

-Pues yo… - Verla parar antes de terminar la frase le hacia sentir que el tiempo se ralentizaba a su alrededor, que el aire que respiraba se volvía pesado y frío y por supuesto sus manos se humedecían por el reciente sudor que los nervios creaba. – Si, aun le quiero.

Y he ahí de nuevo una nueva puñalada que añadir a las otras muchas que ya había padecido, esta dolía más que las otras en comparación.

-Ya veo… entonces estas insegura porque no sabes si separarte porque aun sientes algo por él. – Había ido a darle ánimos y estaba acabando por deprimirse de nuevo. Bajó lúgubremente la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando sus zapatos sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada. – Entonces no querrás saber nada de otros hombres ahora si aun amas a otra persona.

-Gaara mírame por favor. –Como no parecía querer hacerlo lo obligó a mirarla ella tomándolo de sus ambos lados de la cara. –Te equivocas, si que siento algo por Naruto, siempre lo he querido desde que estaba en la guardería, todos estos años con él son difíciles de olvidar al igual que es complicado abandonar el amor que sientes por esa persona durante tanto tiempo pero lo que siento está también mezclado por el dolor y el recelo. – Ahora ella bajó levemente la mirada. - Si Naruto me pidiera perdón seguramente lo perdonaría pero si me pide una nueva oportunidad se la negaría porque como he dicho antes por mucho que sea difícil olvidar un antiguo amor es más difícil aun olvidar el daño que esa persona te ha causado y a mi Naruto me ha causado mucho dolor.

-¿Quieres decir que en verdad quieres otra relación?

-Si. –Ese simple monosílabo parecía una medicina instantánea, se había llevado su dolor rápidamente y llenándolo de una posible esperanza. –Como dije aquella vez en tu casa, quiero una nueva vida y si es posible una nueva relación. Tengo mucho cariño que dar y que Naruto no ha querido, no veo porque otro hombre que pueda llevar a amarme como yo puedo amarle a él no pueda disfrutar de los que yo puedo ofrecerle.

-Pues no sabes la envidia que voy a sentir por ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?

Kiba e Ino se metieron por medio de la conversación.

-Hinata no seas tan inocentona anda, tendrá envidia de ese hombre porque eres una chica perfecta.

-Kiba tiene razón, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de las miradas que te echaban los compañeros de clase o las de el otro día cuando fuimos de compras? A esos hombres se les caía la baba por cada paso que dabas.

Gaara no estaba contento de escuchar eso, para nada, saber que Hinata era atractiva como una súper modelo para todo hombre viviente en la faz de la tierra le enervaba la sangre.

Tenten metió más cizaña a la conversación al incluirse en la charla.

-Eso es cierto, recuerda como unos cuantos hombres en la cafetería del centro comercial y en sus galerías te estuvieron coqueteando, un par incluso te ofrecieron su numero de teléfono.

-Los rechacé a todos…

-Al rechazarlos solo conseguiste encapricharlos más contigo. Hasta que no entramos en una tienda de ropa no te dejaron tranquila y además…

-¡Ya nos ha quedado a todos bien claro que Hinata es una preciosidad y atrae a los hombres! ¡Así qué dejemos el tema zanjado! –Los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivo por dentro. –Anda mira Sai acaba de salir por la puerta ve con él.

Se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando a Hinata hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba las risas ahogadas y por lo bajo de los demás al ver sus palpables pelusillas *

Una vez que estuvo frente al palidísimo moreno este se hizo a un lado amablemente dándole paso, miró para atrás a su familia y amigos que le asintieron, dieron ánimos o en el caso de Kiba le alzó el pulgar antes de respirar fuertemente y entrar a la sala.

-.-.-.-.-

En la sala sobria sala se respiraba un aire pesado y rígido, no importaba lo bien decorada y moderna que fuera la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el trámite, solo se sentía la tensión que inundaba el habitáculo.

Naruto al igual que la peliazul entró prácticamente casi al mismo tiempo que ella, pensó mientras esperaba en los asientos de al lado de la puerta con su madre la cual el día que se enteró por él mismo puso grito al cielo por lo que hizo, que seguramente por la actitud tímida e insegura de la Hyuuga estaría hecha un flan y que no seria capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Era deprimente ver que solo su progenitora estuviera allí dándole ánimos, su amante, ahora "pareja" Sakura se había negado a ir porque no quería que nadie le dijera nada, sabia como eran algunos y no quería ir a que le dijeran lo que sabia que pensaban.

Que era un putón. Ella misma le dio esa conversación la noche pasada.

_¿Que vaya a darte apoyo allí? ¿Estas pirado? No pienso hacer acto de presencia en ese sitio, estarán todos allí y si me ven y se me acercan no será para buenas intenciones precisamente ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo que me hizo Hinata? ¿El desprecio y asco con el que me miraban los otros y lo que me dijo Gaara el mismo día que te golpeo a ti? Lo siento pero no, no pienso ir a un lugar en el que nada más poner un pie voy a ser llamada zorra._

Por esa pequeña y de parte de la Haruno alterada conversación se encontraba solo en la compañía de su madre y escuchando como al otro lado de la esquina del pasillo estaban todos con su mujer.

Incluso los hermanos de Suna habían acudido lo cual sabiendo ya muchas cosas que antes desconocía comprendía a la perfección.

Lo único que podía competir con los nervios que él mismo portaba es la tensión que en unos momentos antes había sentido al encontrase cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

_Cansado de esperar en esos incómodos asientos de espera que solo conseguían adormecerle el trasero, se puso en pie para despertar sus nalgas y sus piernas que se habían sumado._

_De llevar un buen rato allí solo puesto que su madre había desaparecido a no sabia donde, le había entrado un poco de sed así que viendo que así, se quitaría la sed y se despejaría un poco se fue en busca de un dispensador de bebidas. _

_La maquina para su suerte no estaba cerca de donde estaba Hinata por lo cual no tendría que pasar por allí y crear una escena antes de entrar en la sala. _

_Fue hasta el final del pasillo y giró a la derecha un par de veces para ver justamente una maquina cercana a la puerta de entrada del lugar, al final se decidió por una fresca gaseosa._

_Al volver sobre sus pasos en uno de los cruces se tensó automáticamente en cuestión de segundos, al final de ese pasillo, andando por este hacia él estaba Gaara que guardaba las llaves de su coche en un bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que portaba._

_Parecía que el gusto por la ropa oscura no lo había abandonado, seguí vistiendo con prendas que n su mayoría eran de color negro, aunque eso de los collares de perro, las pulseras de pinchos y los cinturones de balas que se ponía cuando eran unos simples adolescentes los había dejado de lado._

_Cuando el pelirrojo alzó la mirada y se encontró con la suya no encontró extraño que su rostro perdiera cualquier expresión dejando que nada de lo que pudiera sentir o pensar pudiera ser legible._

_Altivo y con un andar peligroso, pasos cortos y calculados se acercaba a él que estaba petrificado._

_Cuando lo pasó de largo sin dedicarle una sola mirada lo notó parar de caminar y tras mucho tiempo le dirigió la palabra._

_ -No pienso disculparme por lo que te hice, ni ahora ni nunca. –Su voz era nítida y carente de emoción. –Has tenido tu oportunidad y la has desperdiciado, ahora yo tomaré aquello que tú no has querido y que has abandonado.- Ahora notó su voz más grave e intimidante. –No quiero te acerques a ella Naruto. – Volvió a ponerse en marcha y antes de que doblará la esquina escucho la amenaza. –Estas avisado._

_En ese preciso momento entendió que su amistad con él seria difícil de restaurar si Gaara incluso estaba dispuesto a querer arreglar las cosas algún día._

Cuando estuvo justo en frente de la silla que le indicó su abogado dirigió su mirada a la Hyuuga que se acercaba al lado de Sai a la mesa, tuvo la impresión de que o de verdad lo que le había hecho le había cambiado el carácter o que Gaara estaba pasando más tiempo del necesario con ella porque su rostro era un lienzo en blanco.

Uno frente al otro al fin se miraron tras mucho tiempo sin verse, cada uno se impresionó al observar al otro.

Hinata observó que su labio tenia una casi perceptible cicatriz, se notaba que la habían echado puntos en el labio al igual que la ceja porque le faltaba un espacio donde carecía de pelo y que su nariz estaba amoratada. Es como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza y esas fueran las secuelas de la misma.

Naruto no pudo evitar ver que aunque ella se impresionara al ver las cicatrices que le había dejado Gaara y que seguro ella no sabia que el pelirrojo era el culpable desprendía una serenidad pasmosa.

Ya se habían observado suficiente, el rubio quien fue quien se aventuró a hablar en primer lugar.

-Hinata. –La nombró como saludo.

-Naruto. –Ella le respondió de la misma manera, tranquila sin un atisbo de nerviosismo o miedo. Todo ese tema parecían que habían hecho madurar y fortalecer a la Hyuuga que permanecía calmada en su sitio tras saludar a su abogado y al procurador de los tribunales que acababa de entrar.

-Buenos días caballeros y señorita – Se inclinó levemente en muestra de respeto. –Estoy en nombre del juez, yo tengo el trabajo de ser sus oídos y redactar lo que ocurra en esta sala para que el juez pueda deliberar.

El extraño hombre de serio y recatado carácter tomó asiento presidiendo la mesa.

-Pueden comenzar.

-Gracias señor Ao, como se ha encomendado, los dos cónyuges envueltos en esto han decidido que sea un proceso legal de mutuo acuerdo. –Mientras Sai hablaba y el abogado de Naruto asentía, se escuchaba el débil sonido del bolígrafo contra el papel de procurador. – Con esto comprendido comenzaremos con el acto.

El abogado de Naruto, un hombre alto y delgado de largo pelo oscuro se aclaró la garganta.

-Sobre la distribución de los bienes entre ambos puntos, la vivienda queda a manos de la señorita Hyuuga al estar la mansión en una de las parcelas pertenecientes al patrimonio de esta familia como lo es también el chalet en la zona turista de Konoha. - Hinata asintió estando en acuerdo con esa parte. – Mi cliente pide el Volkswagen CC para su propiedad.

-Ese coche lo compró ella, si se miran las cláusulas del contrato cuando fue adquirido solo esta su firma, por lo tanto el auto debe de ser para ella.

-Sai. –Hinata llamó la atención del moreno que la miró enseguida. –Que se lo quede, al fin y al cabo ese coche lo compré en su tiempo para él como regalo de aniversario, y no lo deseo.

-Si así lo quieres bien, el coche se lo queda él. Otro tema que resolver, cada cual se ha llevado de la mansión sus pertenencias personales, pero según me ha contado la señorita Hyuuga aun quedan muebles dentro que ninguno ha querido llevarse.

-Ahora me toca decir a mí que esos muebles y objetos no los quiero.- Miró a la peliazul que le sostenía increíblemente la mirada sin timidez como si él, el que la había traicionado de esa manera con una de sus ex amigas no estuviera en frente suya. _-¿Yo la he convertido en esa mujer que tengo ante mi? ¿Tan poco le he importado a ella que hace como si no existiera?_

_ -_Si al señor Uzumaki no le interesan esos inmuebles, yo ya tengo pensado que hacer con ellos.

-Si ese es el caso, esos objetos pasaran a manos de la señorita.

Durante unas buenas y largas tres horas sentados en esa sala discutiendo los temas, los cuales se hacían cada vez más pesados y estresantes parecieron llegar al final de los acuerdos.

En todo ese tiempo transcurrido, Hinata se dedicaba a ojear los papeles que Ao rellenaba disimuladamente porque aunque no lo pareciera estar ante el rubio la estaba matando poco a poco. En un primer momento todo había estado bien, lo había visto y se había percatado de que alguien le destrozó la cara en una pelea hace un tiempo por los restos de las heridas casi curadas.

Pensó que al entrar como no había sentido nada, el resto de las horas restantes que pasaría ahí dentro serian iguales, pero cuan equivocada estaba, nada más nombrarla de modo de saludo, un saludo incomodo había que añadir, todas y cada una de las palabras de animo que ella misma se dio se esfumaron sin más.

El corazón se le había acelerado tanto de una inexplicable y diminuta emisión que pronto se disipó pasando a impaciencia, ganas irrefrenables de acabar con todo y salir de allí y decirles a los demás que esperaban a fuera que al fin era libre y no tenía ataduras.

Eso ultimo le hizo recordar el consejo de su hermana Hanabi, no le demostraría el daño que le había causado, le haría entender que él haber estado casada con él no fue nada salvo un error que ya estaba eliminando.

Utakata, el abogado de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando ya estaba la información final.

-Teniendo en cuenta la ofensa que mi cliente le ha supuesto a la señorita esta dispuesto a ofrecerle una pensión compensatoria mensual hacia su exmujer.

-Me niego rotundamente.

-¿Disculpe? –Ninguno de los presentes, incluido Sai que tenía la sorpresa pintada en el rostro se creían que se negara a eso. -¿Ha dicho que no?

-Correcto, no quiero ninguna compensación de ningún tipo.

-Oh vamos Hinata, deja ya eso y acepta el dinero mensual.

-No.

-Venga ya, no te hagas de rogar y acepta.

-Te he dicho que no Naruto, no me insistas más.

-¿No puedes aceptar esa compensación que tengo para ti? Se que no he hecho las cosas bien, que podrían haber sido diferentes, por eso mismo estoy intentando reparar un poco del daño.

-¿Y piensas que voy a estar más conforme con dinero? ¿Tan frívola y materialista me crees? Como se nota que no me conoces en absoluto.

Furioso por lo que Hinata había dicho se levantó abruptamente de la silla la cual calló al suelo con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos, seguidamente golpeó la mesa con ambas manos haciendo crujir la madera.

-¡¿Y que te hace pensar eso?! ¡Buscas atacarme! ¡Hacerme quedar mal, como un imbécil, ¿verdad?! –Su voz se escuchaba por toda la sala.

-Te dije aquella vez que no me alzaras la voz, los gritos déjaselos a los animales y créeme, no necesito hacer nada para que parezcas un imbécil porque lo haces muy bien tu solito.

-¡Eres un irrespetuosa al hablarme así!

Que él le dijera precisamente eso fue el detonante de su paciencia.

-¡Cállate! ¡No eres el más indicado para sermonear sobre ser irrespetuoso, aquí el único que ha faltado el respeto a alguien eres tú a mí! ¡Yo no he sido la sinvergüenza que se ha sido infiel a su pareja, yo no he sido la asquerosa que se ha acostado con uno de tus mejores amigos y por supuesto no he sido tan rastrera por ocultar que todo ha sido una farsa desde siempre! – Tenía los ojos acuosos y enrojecidos, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. –Te odio…

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te odio Naruto! –El grito de dolor se había escuchado incluso fuera de la sala, todos lo presentes se habían quedado estáticos en su lugar tras oír ese grito procedente de Hinata. -¡No sabes el daño que me has causado! Te he querido desde que tengo memoria en la guardería, me moría de ganas de que me vieras, de que me hablaras pero nunca lo hiciste, no al menos como yo lo deseaba. La idea que tenia de amor verdadero y matrimonio feliz me las has destrozado por completo. Me has arruinado mi primer beso, mi inocencia… mi felicidad.

-Hinata yo…

-¡No quiero oírte! No quiero saber nada de ti ya, tengo mi trabajo estable en la empresa de mi familia y no necesito tu dinero así que se acabó la discusión.

Todo se quedó en un duro silencio que solo era nuevamente mitigado por el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

Hinata se sentó de nuevo regulando su rápida respiración que perder los estribos le había dado, cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse más rápido y llamarse a si misma fuerte por no haber flaqueado y habérselo dicho todo sin tartamudear. Naruto puso de nuevo la silla en su lugar para sentarse también y guardar silencio tras las cosas que Hinata le había confesado dolorosamente.

Ahora se sentía como un ser vil y rastrero, pero no podía hacer nada porque ya era todo tarde y el daño ya se lo había hecho. Tal vez si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera, si le hubiera dicho desde un principio la verdad antes de pasar directamente a serle infiel de esa manera la Hyuuga no tendría porque haber sufrido semejante dolor.

Se merecía todos los gritos que ella le diera y todos los golpes que Gaara le dio aquella vez.

-Si…siento haber perdido los estribos, ha sido grosero de mi parte. –Se notaba que no se estaba disculpando con el rubio si no ante los otros tres integrantes de las sala.

-No tiene porque disculparse, no es la primera ni ultima vez que estas cosas pasan, usted al menos solo ha gritado como se siente, he presenciado casos en los que se ha llegado a la violencia incluso.- Tomó un par de papeles que había estado rellenando. –Sabiendo que ya esta todo hablado y las condiciones y repartos de bienes terminadas de forma en la que ambos estáis de acuerdo necesito que firméis en estos archivos como que estáis de mutuo acuerdo al romper vuestro matrimonio.

Hinata fue la que sin pensárselo en absoluto tomó el par de folios en primer lugar y firmó donde Ao le indicaba con el dedo, estaba decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con todo y ser una mujer libre.

Cuando terminó su parte le pasó tanto el bolígrafo como los folios Al Uzumaki que hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Bien, han de saber que aunque hayan hecho estos acuerdos en un día no quiere decir que estén aun legalmente separados, antes de poder serlo finalmente el juez deberá ver los papeles y firmarlos. Hay muchas parejas como ustedes dos en lista de espera porque son muchos casos que revisar.

-¿Cuánto puede tardar exactamente?

-Depende de los casos que haya previos antes del vuestro, pero ya que este no ha surgido problema alguno con las condiciones puede que se les llame a vuestro abogado dentro de un par de meses, semanas o incluso en tres días, no esta totalmente definido.

-Ya veo… -Se la escuchó algo decaída por la información.

-Si lo que a ustedes les preocupa es sobre querer estar con otra persona, pueden hacerlo, que aun no este firmado por la jueza – _Y no tardaré en hacerlo al ser un caso que le ha pasado a ella. – _ya pueden recrear su vida con otra persona, prácticamente ya no están juntos.

-Gracias. –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron tras escucharse mutuamente.

-Entonces con todo aclarado la reunión ha concluido. –Les dio la mano a cada uno de los presentes y tras guardar las cosas se inclinó como muestra de respeto antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Una vez los cuatro solos se despidieron cordialmente entre ellos, de forma rígida entre Naruto y Hinata cuando se dieron entre los dos la mano, lo que creó incomodidad en el Uzumaki por tocarla tras mucho tiempo y la Hyuuga mosqueo al saber que esa mano ya había tocado de antes a Sakura y ahora la tocaba a ella, salieron por la misma puerta por la que entraron cada uno sin dirigirse la palabra.

Al salir por la puerta se impresionó la verlos a todos aun allí reunidos, su hermana se abrazó a ella.

-Pensé que por las horas que llevábamos ahí metidos os habríais marchado alguno.

-Que va, ni te acercas, cierto es que la gran mayoría ha salido algún momento a por algo de picar pero han regresado. –Hanabi miró en el momento a Gaara. –El único a parte de papá que no se ha movido de aquí ha sido el hombre pelirrojo.

El aludido se acercó a ella tras haber estado hablando con Hiashi hasta que la vio salir.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Te hemos escuchado gritarle a Naruto.

-Nada importante, Naruto ha dicho algo que no debería y he explotado. Por cierto, papá como la casa te pertenece legalmente puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, pero me gustaría que los muebles que aun quedan dentro los lleves a la casa de subastas y que el dinero de todo lo que se saque por ellos lo dones al orfanato de la ciudad que andan faltos de dinero.

-Por supuesto, incluso si quieres venderé o derribaré la mansión si te daña por los recuerdos que tienes de ella.

-No hace falta llegar a esos extremos, si la vendes y donas el dinero no te digo entonces que no.

-Enseguida, desde hace años tengo interesados en ella.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación pero entre todos hemos tenido la idea de hacer una quedada para celebrar que ya esta todo solucionado y Chouji nos cede una de las salas de su restaurante para la fiesta ya que hoy han denegado una y esta libre. Tu Hinata tienes que venir que la fiesta es por ti.

-Iré Ino, estaré presente.

-¡Genial! – Kiba se le había unido y le pasó el brazo por el cuello a Hinata como cuando eran unos niños -¿Se apunta usted también señor Hyuuga? ¡Será esta noche!

-Me temo que no, ya no tengo edad suficiente para las fiestas de los jóvenes de vuestra edad.

-Pues si papá no quiere ir yo me apunto en su lugar.

-Eso si que no, yo ya no tengo edad para fiestas y tú aun no tienes edad suficiente para una. – La pequeña Hyuuga se puso a replicar pero cuando de verdad Hiashi decía que no es que era que no y no se hablaba más del tema a no ser que quisieras problemas con él. –No hay más discusión Hanabi, el instituto esta apunto de terminar hoy y tu amigo Konohamaru estará apunto de llegar para pasarte los deberes y los apuntes. –Se acercó rápido a su hija mayor y le besó la frente. –Te veo la semana que viene en el aniversario de tu madre.

Salió rápido de allí pero no sin antes darle el día por completo a Ino y a su hija claro estaba, no fuera a ser que su hija Hanabi después de convencerla cambiara de opinión.

-Mi padre se ha ido y ha sido quien me ha traído, ¿Me podría acercar alguien a mi casa por favor?

-Yo te llevo, dejo a mis hermanos en casa y te acerco, ¿Te parece bien? – Hinata le asintió en pleno acuerdo. –Bien, pues entonces andado, todos.

-Nos vemos esta noche en la cena, hasta luego.

Se fue junto al pelirrojo que la esperaba para caminar al lado de ella con sus hermanos y Shikamaru tras ellos.

-¿Lo habéis notado chicos? –Neji llamó la atención de los demás que también salían por la puerta. –Su mirada y su expresión corporal.

-Si, su cuerpo esta más relajado como si fuera más liviana, se ha quitado un peso enorme y doloroso de encima.- Shino se colocó mejor las gafas. –Esta más feliz.

-Y guapa sin esa leve expresión de melancolía que poseía antes.

-Pues Tenten esta noche va a estar más feliz aun porque hay¡Fiesta! Todos celebraremos que al fin a mandado al imbécil de Naruto a la mierda.

No hubo nadie que dijera lo contrario de Kiba, ya era hora de brindar por eso.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras haber dejado a sus hermanos en la mansión, no tuvo siquiera que bajarse del coche pues ahora le quedaban unos buenos diez minutos en coche con Hinata a solas mientras se dirigían a casa de esta.

Hinata no pudo evitar ver que Temari y Shikamaru estaban increíblemente melosos el uno con el otro y que no dejaban de darse besitos y abrazos cada dos por tres. Lo cual molestaba a Kankuro muchísimo teniendo en cuenta que a él le había tocado ir en los asientos de atrás porque Gaara le había pedido- ordenado con una de sus típicas miradas de muerte que Hinata se sentaba en el copiloto.

Era un comportamiento extremadamente inusual teniendo en cuenta que si, se amaban pero no eran dados a estar sobandose de esa manera con otros delante y estaban siempre metiéndose amistosamente el uno con el otro.

Algo muy fuerte ha tenido que ocurrir.

Gaara aparcó en la acera y estaba apunto de desabrocharse el cinturón para abrirle la puerta a Hinata cuando ella le detuvo.

-No hace falta que salgas del coche, puedo abrir yo misma.- Abrió la puerta como ejemplo. – Muchas gracias por traerme, es muy amable de tu parte.

-Lo hago encantado ya lo sabes.

-Siempre tan modesto y caballeroso conmigo, dan ganas de darte un beso. –Rió suavemente por la broma pero Gaara no la dejaría meterse con él así.

-¿Y quien te lo impide? Yo no lo haría. – La había dejado callada con semejante indirecta en el asiento, mirándolo fijamente sin pestañear y con sorpresa. –Hinata te has puesto roja, ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?

-¡¿Eh yo?! ¡En na…nada, nada! – Si él supiera que estaba recordando el sueño que tuvo la otra noche con él cambiaria la cosa. –Bueno me bajo ya que al igual que yo querrás almorzar y preparar las cosas para luego.

-¡Espera un segundo Hinata! –Antes de ella cerrara la puerta del coche la llamó, la peliazul se dio la vuelta. - ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte cuando llegue la hora?

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Que se las apañen, además no soy el único con el carnet de conducir de los cuatro, ellos también lo tienen y ellos llevaran este coche, yo el mío propio.

-Pues si no es molestia gracias.

-Para nada, nos vemos luego entonces. –Se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente mientras ella para oírle mejor mientras hablaban estaba inclinada hacia él, apoyada en el asiento. –Acércate un momento. –Cuando lo hizo y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, la tomo de la nuca y la besó por sorpresa en la mejilla, con los labios aun pegados a su piel se trasladó a su oído. –Nos vemos Hina.

Ella salió del coche escopeteada con la cara al rojo vivo tras cerrar la puerta y tartamudearle una despedida, se enceró de un portazo en su casa sintiendo que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

Escuchó como el coche en el que había venido se marchaba sin saber la risa de satisfacción que Gaara poseía y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Ha sido tan de sorpresa que creía que me besaría en los labios.- Miró sus zapatos de bajo tacón sintiendo aun su acelerado pulso. -¿Debería de preocuparme al sentirme tan decepcionada de que haya sido en la mejilla?

Una necesidad de verlo de nuevo se apoderó de ella nublándole cualquier otra cosa que pudiera desear en ese momento.

-Gaara… me confundes mucho.

-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado sin darse cuenta preparándose la comida y lavando los platos que había ensuciado, se le había ido una hora entera hablando por teléfono con Kurenai quien le había pedido que le contara todo con el más mínimo detalle, para mala suerte ni ella ni Asuma pensaban ir a la cena porque el pequeño Sarutobi estaba con fiebres y era peligroso siendo tan pequeño aun.

Pensó que al día siguiente se pasaría a visitarlo y le compraría algún juguete, tenia ganas de ver a su ahijado, ya que estaba "separada" de Naruto podría visitarlo sin dar explicaciones y ellos visitarla cuando quisieran.

También había aprovechado para asear la casa un poco ya que con eso de que era el divorcio no había tenido tiempo apenas el día anterior.

Tras todo eso y una taza de té verde decidió que se merecía un buen baño de nuevo.

Mientras sonreía alegremente dejando que el agua la relajara, decidió que ponerse, como era una cena entre amigos y habían decidido que después se pasarían por un local con buena música que poder bailar y divertirse tomando unas copas debería de ser cómoda.

En palabras simples, que se iban de discoteca.

Para eso no necesitaba ir elegante pero tampoco podía ir de chándal, así que tras salir de la ducha se envolvió una mullida toalla, se secó el pelo con el secador y se rizó las puntas con la plancha, como ya tenía pensado la ropa el maquillaje natural salio sin problemas. Una vez más se había hecho los ojos de manera que estos destacaran más y pasó del colorete porque no le hacia falta porque ya se enrojecía ella sola con facilidad se puso sus pendientes de perlas que le regaló de su madre.

Sacó un conjunto de ropa interior color crema de su inseparable encaje, y tras ponérselo sacó un precioso vestido color zafiro hasta las rodillas, sin dibujos ni tachuelas, nada, solo un escote coqueto en V que decidió adornar con el broche que le regaló Gaara la Navidad pasada con la orquilla de cristal a juego en su cabello.

Pensando en las veces que el pelirrojo le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba su olor se echó de ese perfume que tanto le gustaba a él. Era la primera vez que se arreglaba de tal manera para impresionar a alguien, ni siquiera lo había hecho por Naruto.

Bolso de mano listo ya estaba prepara para que Gaara fuera a buscarla.

Bajó las escaleras con los tacones plateados en la mano porque de los nervios se veía a si misma rodando escaleras abajo.

Como la casa no estaba ambientada al estilo occidental como la mansión de su padre o la que antes vivía, podía una vez ver el último escalón ponerse los zapatos de nuevo sin preocuparse por los suelos de tatami.

Miró el reloj del salón y vio que faltaban unos pocos minutos para tener al pelirrojo en la puerta y como era puntual estaría incluso antes de la hora acordada.

Con el espejo de bolsillo se dio el último retoque de maquillaje y brillo labial cuando escuchó como aparcaban frente a su plaza de garaje. A los pocos segundos llegó el sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta.

Lo había adivinado, Gaara estaba minutos antes de la hora.

Abrió sin mirar y como esperaba allí estaba Gaara mirando la calle y el jardin con los brazos cruzados como era de esperarse, solo cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta viró la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia la peliazul.

-Wow… -Se quedó mudo al observarla de arriba a bajo. –Eres preciosa siempre pero esta noche estas deslumbrante. –La tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma una vez, ella rió divertida mientras la falda hizo un vuelo suave al igual que sus puntas rizadas. -Me da la impresión de que vas a estar espantando moscones toda la noche.

-Gracias. – Bajó la cabeza avergonzada por el piropo. -Tu también estas muy bien, la camisa negra te sienta de maravilla.

-Eso es cosa de mi hermana, tenía pensado ir con unos pantalones vaqueros y la primera camiseta que le fuera bien del armario pero Temari me ha insistido en ir más elegante y me ha elegido estos malditos vaqueros oscuros que se me apegan a todos lados y la camisa.

-Pues Temari ha hecho bien por mucho que te quejes, estas increíble.

-De acuerdo, vosotras ganáis. -Hinata apagó las luces y cerró la puerta con llave aun tomada de su mano. –Vámonos a la cena, algunos ya estarán esperando allí.

Ya había perdido el numero de veces que se había montado en el Lamborghini de Gaara, tanto habían salido ellos de dos de paseo, para almorzar o cenar cuando el pelirrojo estaba en Konoha que le era imposible recordar el numero exacto.

El camino fue sin música puesto que la conversión que mantenían los tenía bastante ocupados y decidieron tomar un atajo.

El aparca coches que los atendió fue el mismo muchacho de la otra vez que los reconoció enseguida por el coche pues no era uno que se viera a menudo en la cuidad ni en ningún otro lado.

Le dejaron las llaves tras el –Cuídamelo bien de nuevo chico. – que dijo Gaara antes de entrar por la puerta giratoria, preguntaron que piso era en el que seria la fiesta en la recepción y se encaminaron al ascensor.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala, esta estaba en el piso cinco y por el alboroto que se escuchaba dentro ya deberían de estar todos presentes.

En efecto, cuando Gaara abrió la puerta ya se encontraban todos sus amigos allí sentados a la espera de que los dos faltantes, el pelirrojo y ella llegaran, tenían incluso los sitios preparados para ellos, el de Hinata presidiendo la cena y Gaara junto a ella.

Los jaleosos como Kiba e Ino les saludaron a pleno grito, el resto más calmado como su primo Neji o Shino les asintieron como saludo.

Solo cuando estuvieron todos sentados los meseros comenzaron a preguntar que plato deseaban comer cada uno para la velada con su respectiva bebida. Teniendo en cuenta que eran un grupo numeroso tardarían un poco con los pedidos. Para hacerles la espera menos pesada Chouji mandó que les pusieran unos ligeros entremeses con el que engañar al estomago.

-Bueno chicos, mientras esperamos a que traigan nuestra comida tengo un par da cosas que deciros. –Tenten llamó la atención de todos en la mesa. –La primera es que Lee ha llamado a Neji esta tarde antes de venir y le contado que ¡Ha pasado los combates preliminares!

Todos brindaron con las bebidas que ya les habían traído.

-Cierto y se ha puesto doblemente más entusiasta al preguntar como le ha ido a Hinata y saber que todo ya esta bien. –Neji gruñó por lo bajo recordándolo. –Se ha puesto a decir tonterías de la juventud por el teléfono y casi me deja sordo.

-Si Lee no fuera así de optimista no seria el mismo que todo conocemos.

-Hinata deja de defenderlo, casi me deja sordo y me ha dado dolor de cabeza.

-Deja de quejarte que no es para tanto, aun puedes oír perfectamente. ¿No? Dejando a un lado las quejas de este tenemos que decir que ya tenemos fechado el día de la boda. Será la primera semana de Agosto, en las invitaciones pondrá el día exacto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar!

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora Temari? Si eres una de mis damas de honor.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero ir a una boda y menos siendo dama de honor si voy con bombo.

Se quedaron todos en silencio mirando raros a la Sabaku mientras algunos de los platos llegaban a la mesa. Hinata e Ino se taparon la boca con un brillo extraño en la mirada y un jadeo entrecortado.

-¿Te…-Temari estas…? –La peliazul no pudo terminar de hablar de la emoción. Al mirar a los hermanos de esta los vio a Kankuro riendo de oreja a oreja y Gaara de medio lado y con cierto aire ilusionado.

-Si, estoy embazadaza de dos semanas. –Sonrojada le tomó la mano a su marido que la miraba con cariño. – Al fin seremos padres ambos.

Las chicas chillaron y se levantaron al igual que Temari para un abrazo en grupo mientras los hombres le golpeaban amistosamente el brazo o la espalda a Shikamaru dándole la enhorabuena.

Hinata ahora veía claramente el porqué esos dos no paraban de darse carantoñas como dos empalagosos cada vez que podían, estaban tan felices por tener a su futuro hijo en camino que estaban viviendo en una nube rosa.

Parecía curioso como tras un larguísimo tiempo sufriendo dolor y pena por lo que le había ocurrido con el tema de la infidelidad de Naruto y viendo como los demás allegados caían con ella en esa tristeza que albergaba la felicidad no solo le llegaba solamente a ella.

Ya iba siendo hora de que un poco de felicidad apareciera en la vida de todos y disfrutaran como se debía, sin problemas y juntos a aquellos a los que querían.

Y Hinata no podía estar más feliz en ese preciso momento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Pelusillas: puede que muchos cuando leáis que he escrito esta palabra en lugar de celos os parezca extraño, pero pelusa se le llama también a la envidia o celos que sienten los niños pequeños, los celos infantiles y es eso lo que quería que sintiera Gaara.**

**Perdonad si os encontráis separaciones de líneas en mitad del capitulo cada dos por tres, no se como quitar ese en el Word y encima me va fatal.**

**Estoy un poco tristona porque lectores que desde el principio me han dejado sus comentarios han dejado de hacerlo y eso me da la sensación de que es porque ya no les interesa la historia, recordad que los review son el aliento del escritor en Fanfiction.**

**También especiales agradecimientos a Seora Yoda por su ayuda en los temas judiciales sobre el divorcio que me aportó en su momento y a AishaUchiha quien me ha dado el comentario que necesita para poder publicar.**

**Quien desconozca el paradero del abogado de Naruto es el personaje de Utakata, el portador jinchuriki de la babosa de seis colas y la jueza creo que es obvio que seria Mei Terumi la Mizikage de la Aldea de la Niebla.**

**Y para los que lo esperaban con ganas, posiblemente en el próximo capitulo al fin vendrá el tan esperado Lemon que tanto me habéis pedido en los reviews.**

**Contestación a los comentarios:**

**-gaara-sama: Hago lo que puedo, llevo varias paginas a la vez y tengo que distribuir mi tiempo en cada una de ellas, aun así gracias por el review y espero que siguas disfrutando de la historia.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	11. Chapter 11 Descubrir

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

** -Muchos diálogos.**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como detestaba ir de tiendas en compañía, cuando decidía que necesitaba nueva ropa entre las prendas que ya tenia en su armario iba sola y se lo pasaba bien, miraba las cosas tranquilamente, los precios y sus gustos hasta encontrar algo que quería, ahora, estando con la imparable Ino que no sabia quedarse quieta en ningún momento, Temari renegando por su tripita de embarazada de cuatro meses que no le dejaba que cualquier vestido que se pusiera le quedara bien y Tenten emocionaba por la compra de su vestido de novia y el de sus damas no la dejaban siquiera respirar.

Por eso siempre se inventaba por mucho que se le diera de mal mentir excusas para no ir con Ino a comprar cuando esta se lo pedía.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la tienda especializada en trajes de boda se dejó caer cansadamente en un mullido y elegante sofá blanco, aprovechando que estaban todas juntas habían decidido acompañar a Temari en busca de más ropa de premamá.

Desde que había dado la noticia de que esperaba un bebé estaban todas ellas emocionadas. Sabia a la perfección que no era la única que estaba deseando saber el sexo de la criatura para comenzar a cómprale ropita, pero claro está que aun desconociendo el sexo del bebé no quitaba que los hermanos de la Sabaku ya le hubieran comprado algo, Kankuro un cochecito para bebés y Gaara una cuna unisex que era preciosa en tonos verde manzana y blanco.

A todo el mundo le brillaban los ojos con el futuro rorro y eso que aun no había nacido, no se imaginaba que pasaría el día que al fin naciera, bueno si que lo sabia, a todos se les caería la baba más que al bebé, incluso el señor todo problemático Nara parecía estar en las nubes.

Ese recién nacido seria el juguetito de todos al ser el primer niño que nacería entre el grupo de amigos que eran. Estaría colmado de regalos y mimos hasta hartarse o hasta que naciera otro niño que según Tenten estaba dispuesta a convencer a su primo Neji de tener alguno al año de casados o antes si puede.

Conociendo a su primo y su poco cariño hacia los niños veía un poco lejano que su amiga lo convenciera incluso si él estaba borracho.

La mano de Ino moviéndose de lado a lado justo frente a su cara llamó su atención.

-Hinata no se que estarás pensado para abstraerte tanto de la realidad pero llevamos mucho tiempo llamándote y no contestas.

-Lo siento chicas, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues que antes de empezar a buscar el vestido perfecto para Tenten hemos decidido empezar con el nuestro de damas de honor.

-Verdad y por cierto chicas atendedme –Todas miraron a Temari. – Nada de blanco, negro y rosa es una orden.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues porque primero, el blanco es el color de la novia no el de las damas, segundo por muy elegante que sea el negro estaremos en una boda que es un festejo feliz, opino que es demasiado sobrio para ese día y el color rosa ya sabéis obviamente el porqué ese no.

Lo del rosa ya les quedó bien claro a todas porque no, no había necesidad de explicaciones en eso.

La propietaria de la tienda, una chica rubia de excesiva delantera que podía competir con Tsunade se acercó a ellas llevándoles unas tazas de té con pastas para que tomaran un almuerzo de media mañana mientras le explicaban que querían exactamente para la boda.

Ya que la boda era dentro de un par de semanas todas se quejaban de haberlo dejado todo casi a ultima hora, Temari tenia excusa, su vientre parecía crecer de un día para otro y si ya se hubiese comprado el vestido no le cabria el día de la boda pero el resto había sido por pura pereza.

Tras decirle algunas de las ideas a la dueña de la tienda esta les trajo una gran variedad de vestidos que tal vez les interesara.

Ino eligió un vestido que únicamente era de su estilo, ceñido al cuerpo de un llamativo color lima de escote corazón y que apenas llegaba las rodillas.

Obviamente Temari negó rotundamente.

-Ni hablar Ino, nunca me pondré ese vestido.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Te olvidas de que estoy embarazada? Cómo me ponga eso voy a parecer una tripa de embutido a punto de estallar.

-Como exageras, ¿Verdad que tu estas de mi parte Hina?

-No, no voy a mentir, yo tampoco me pondría nunca ese vestido, es demasiado revelador para mi gusto.

-¡Oh señor! Es que si por ti fuera iríamos todas vestidas como una monja.

Tenten la dio un codazo a Ino quitándole el vestido de las manos en el proceso dejándolo en el montón de los denegados que eran todos los que se habían probado hasta ahora.

La Yamanaka solo farfullaba por lo bajo como una niña pequeña.

Los que elegía la Sabaku también se negaban sin más remedio porque al querer disimular el vientre solo escogía vestidos bastante holgados que las hacían parecer a las otras dos un saco.

Hinata no entendía porqué deseaba disimular que esperaba un hijo, a ella le parecía encantador que la gente supiera que una nueva vida por nacer residía en el vientre materno.

_-Un hijo no es otra cosa salvo el fruto que sale de una relación madura y con las ideas claras… -_Pensaba la peliazul mientras distraídamente ojeaba los vestidos que les habían traído escuchando la pequeña discusión sobre las quejas de las ropas que Ino y Temari escogían. – _Si yo fuera Temari no tendría vergüenza de que se notara mi abultado vientre, seria la prueba de que yo y mi marido nos queremos y tras concluir un acto como hacer el amor concebimos un bebé._

No lo admitiría abiertamente ante nadie pero tenia envidia de su amiga, desde que comprendió muchos años atrás el concepto de maternidad al tener que hacerse prácticamente la madre de su hermana Hanabi tenia la ilusión de ser madre en un futuro.

Ver a su amiga le recordaba lo que tantas ganas deseaba tener en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Haber si ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien un bebé para mi esta más cerca. –Sonrió risueñamente abrazando sin querer un vestido a su pecho sonrojada por la idea. –Aunque primero he de encontrar a un hombre, no se puede tener un hijo del aire.

-¿Hinata que murmuras ahí sola? –Se sobresaltó al encontrarse de repente con el rostro de Ino frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad, sin poder evitarlo como era su costumbre se sonrojó como una guindilla. – Oye, oye, ¿Y ese sonrojo?- La vio sonreír picadamente hacia ella. -¿Pensando en cosas malas Hina?

-¡¿Q…Qué?! ¡No nada de eso!

-Vale, tranquila no te ofusques solo bromeaba, aunque… -Se acercó a su oreja. –Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que me has dicho hace ya mucho, bien podrías estar pensando en alguien. –Volvió a escucharla tragarse una pequeña carcajada y eso la inquietó el doble, nadie podía fiarse de la Yamanaka cuando hacia eso. –Precisamente un hombre. –Hizo una pausa notando como la cara de la Hyuuga aumentaba de temperatura. -¿Tal vez ahora pienses en alguien pelirrojo?

Si es verdad que al nombrarle las palabras alguien y hombre sin remedio Gaara había aparecido por su cabeza pero eso tampoco pensaba reconocerlo.

Aunque por la ahora sin escondida risa escandalosa de Ino inundando la sala le daba a entender que no estaba equivocada con sus suposiciones y resignada se odió a si misma por ser un maldito libro abierto para todo el mundo.

-_Con razón soy tan terroríficamente mala mintiendo… mi rostro lo dice todo y me delato a mi misma._

-¿Qué os pasa chicas? ¿A que viene el escándalo que estáis montando? –Temari y Tenten se acercaron a ellas, la primera de estas sentándose en el blanco sofá mientras suspiraba y se llevaba la mano a la barriga acariciándola.

Ahora le dolían mucho los pies, la espalda y cada dos por tres tenia que ir al baño, por mucho que dijeran de los embarazos, que si son bonitos y esas tonterías, debían de decirlo chicas que no habían padecido aun por la etapa.

Si supieran por todo lo que tenia que aguantar cambiarían de opinión.

-Nada importante, solo que he pillado a Hina infraganti.

-¿En que?

-Pensando en un hombre.

-Ah. –Eso no le iba a gustar saberlo a su hermano, ya se lo imaginaba apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula deseando coléricamente descubrir el paradero de ese hombre anónimo y deformarle la cara. –_Es que es lo más obvio, se lo comerían los celos y después se deprimiría._

-L…la cumpa es tuya Ino, si no dijeras e…esas cosas… no pensaría en nadie.

-No, no, no amiga mía, estaría mal que no pensaras en un hombre, ya estas oficialmente soltera, te llamó Sai el mes pasado para confirmar que todo al fin ha concluido y esta bien que pienses de nuevo en un chico. –Tenten estaba a favor de que encontrará una nueva pareja.

-Y no solo eso. –Ino volvió a la carga de nuevo. –Además con los problemas que te dio Naruto imagino que estarías limitada en muchas cosas estando con él aun, ¿desde cuando no tienes sexo?

Hinata se puso colorada alarmantemente por la poca delicadeza que expuso Ino al preguntarle algo tan personal, las otras dos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza reprendiendo internamente a la Yamanaka por su excesiva franqueza, más estaba bien claro que no podrían persuadirla para dejar el tema pasar, hasta que Hinata contestara la pregunta no cedería.

-B…bueno yo… un tiempo…

-¿Cuánto es ese tiempo? Se precisa Hinata.

La vieron tomar aire profundamente mientras ojeaba los vestidos para darse fuerzas.

-Cinco años… -Al final el valor no le sirvió de mucho y terminó murmurando muy bajito la respuesta. Ino había tenido que ponerse casi encima de ella para poder oírla y al hacerlo se impresionó.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cinco años sin sexo? ¿Cómo haces para aguantar tanto? Yo no podría soportar estar más de dos meses sin el.- La vio encogerse de hombros colorada hasta las orejas. -¿Eres asexual?

-N...no, me atrae el sexo y las relaciones románticas, que lleve tanto tiempo sin ninguno d…de los dos no quiere decir nada, salvo reafirmar mi mala suerte con las relaciones.

Callaron un momento observando la reacción de Ino, esta estaba mirando a la Hyuuga con una mirada calmada y comprendida.

-Hinata, esta pregunta puede que te sea excesivamente privada pero tengo que preguntarlo y cuando la escuches quiero que lo pienses bien, se que no me lo vas a contestar aun pues se que aun ni siquiera conoces lo que sientes, pero, te ayudará un poco a entenderte a ti misma, ¿él te gusta?

-¿Con él te refieres a…? –Desvió sin saberlo la mirada a Temari que bebía tranquilamente un poco de té, pero sin saberlo la pelizul totalmente atenta a todo, incluso de la mirada que recayó unos segundos sobre ella de parte de su amiga que le incitaron nuevas ideas en mente.

-Si a él. –Comprendió lo que sin querer y sin darse cuenta Hinata había dado a entender al mirar a su amiga. -¿Le quieres?

-No es un buen momento ni lugar para hablar de esto. Mejor busquemos un vestido de una vez para que Tenten pueda comenzar con el suyo.

Tras la incomoda situación la Hyuuga no volvió a abrir la boca en una hora entera excepto si no era por preguntas de las prendas de la tienda hasta que el malestar se le disipó poco a poco.

Al final tras unas buenas dos horas y media probándose vestidos todas incluida la novia tenían todo elegido, el vestido de novia necesitaba sus arreglos para que quedara bien en el cuerpo de la castaña como el pecho y el largo del vestido antes de la boda que los propios dueños del establecimiento se encargarían en arreglar antes del día esperado.

Se había sentido la tensión en el ambiente mientras elegían la ropa y estuvo enojada unos minutos con Ino al sacar ese tema que poca importancia le había dado hasta el momento en un día especial como lo era esa mañana.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello porque no se lo había preguntado a si misma antes, y ciertamente la respuesta a todas esas dudas le asustaban.

-Bueno chicas, ha sido un día divertido que tenemos que repetir de nuevo. –Tenten había salido la más feliz de todas pues la tienda le regalaba el velo para la boda. –Yo he de irme ya, apuesto a que Neji ya llegó a casa y me espera para enterrarme a preguntas intentando sacarme información del vestido para ir a juego conmigo.

-Y apuesto que tú te divertirás desviando sus preguntas para verlo frustrado.

-Como me conocéis. – Sonrió divertida sabiendo los nervios que le sacaría a su prometido. –No me distraigo más, que con lo exagerado que es a veces es capaz de venir a buscarme.

Alzando la mano como despedida se alejó de ellas en busca de su coche por la concurrida calle, la Yamanaka aprovecharía que estaba aun con ganas de compras para buscar los zapatos para el vestido.

-¿Hinata donde tienes aparcado el coche?

-Cerca de la escuela de baile de Killer Bee.

-Yo también aparqué por ahí, ¿vamos juntas?

Desde que había percibido la mirada en ella al nombrar a un chico tenia una ligera idea de quien podía tratarse y no estaba dispuesta a irse con la información sin saber, además, si estaba en lo cierto con sus deducciones su hermano podría salir con suerte si actuaba bien.

Tenia que intentarlo aunque su coche estuviera aparcado en la dirección contraria a la que en verdad le había dicho a la peliazul.

-Claro, sin ningún problema.

Sonrió complacida al tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella el largo trayecto hasta el auto de la Hyuuga.

Anduvieron un pequeño trecho del camino en silencio sin saber que decirse la una a la otra, Hinata sin nada que aportar y Temari pensando como sacar el tema de sus dudas a la luz.

Un largo suspiro de derrota mezclado con malestar llamó la atención de Hinata.

-Mira Hinata, lo he intentado pero sabes que la delicadeza no es lo mío al igual que los rodeos así que iré al grano, ¿te gusta mi hermano?

-Y…yo, bueno... esto v…veras… - Se convirtió en menos de un segundo en una especia de gelatina temblante incapaz de decir una palabra sin tartamudear y sin ponerse roja. –Es un gran amigo.

Temari arrugó la nariz ante la respuesta.

-Yo no te he preguntado que te parece mi hermano como amigo, te estoy preguntando si le quieres como hombre.

-Temari es que… veamos… - Apretaba fuertemente con sus puños el final de su camiseta mordiéndose el labio inferior, si seguía así se haría una herido grave. – No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No sabes si estas enamorada de mi hermano? Ya estuviste enamorada de Naruto una vez, ¿no reconoces el amor ahora?

-Si que lo hago pero. –Se quedó parada frente a un banco al lado de un parque. Se sentó en el siendo imitada por su amiga. –Tu hermano me confunde Temari. – La Sabaku guardo silenció haciéndole entender que continuara. –Me hace sentir cosas que sentía por Naruto intensificadas, me hace reír, me protege desde el día que nos conocimos, soy feliz cuando estoy a su lado y siento que puedo ser más abierta, me gusta pasar tiempo con él pero también lo veo como a un valioso amigo para mi y eso eclipsa todas las otras emociones.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero perderlo Temari, si por algún casual tuviéramos algo y lo dejamos, nunca podría tener la relación de amistad que ahora tenemos, ni contigo ni Kankuro, ni siquiera Shikamaru.

-¿Pero te gusta? Sin importar los lazos que se puedan romper, se sincera contigo misma.

-No puedo responderte, tengo demasiadas dudas, te puedo decir que a veces he sentido la necesidad de bueno… - Se sonrojo furiosamente desviándole la mirada y chocando sus índices frenéticamente.- de que no me bese en la mejilla y puede que un par de veces querer sentir sus manos en mi piel…

No veía apropiado decirle que también había soñado ya incontables veces con su hermano, y que precisamente esos sueños eran catalogados como innombrables.

-Bueno… no soy experta en el amor, nadie lo es ciertamente, pero, pregúntate a ti misma con sinceridad que sientes por él, la verdad es que seria genial tenerte en mi familia.

-Temari, ¿Por qué quieres verme con tu hermano?

-Por mero egoísmo. – Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, no se impresionó al ver la duda en su rostro. –Se que no lo entiendes, pero en cuanto mi hermano te lo diga sabrás el porqué. –Miró su reloj de pulsera. -¡Oh! Pero mira que tarde se a hecho, me tengo que ir o Shikamaru entrará en pánico si no llegamos.

Hablaba el plural por su hijo.

-Nos vemos otro día Hinata.

La vio marcharse por el mismo camino que habían recorrido para llegar y entendió que lo de tener el coche cerca del suyo era una mentira, solo quería hablar con ella sobre el corazón, intentar ayudarla a comprender.

Viendo el parque frente a ella se olvidó del ruido de la concurrida calle, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-_¿Quiero a Gaara?_

-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado a casa antes de lo imaginado, estaba deseando de ver a su hermano, sabia que Hinata le había contado eso con la silenciosa petición de que lo mantuviera en secreto, claro que a su hermano pensaba informarle un poco, no todo pero si dejarle las ideas claras para que se decidiera de una vez a tomárselo en serio.

Aparcó el coche en el garaje y salió con bastante más rapidez con la que debería por el embarazo del coche.

Al llegar al piso de arriba se encontró a su marido asomado por el marco de la puerta del salón, nada más verla esa aburrida y desinteresada mirada de siempre se alegró, se acercó a ella para quitarle el bolso de encima colgándolo del perchero.

-Hola, ¿estáis bien?

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué deberíamos estar mal?

-No por nada, solo me preocupaba, el medico te dijo reposo y tu no es que estés más de dos minutos tranquila.

-No esperaras que me pase nueve meses sentada o tumbada en una cama como si fuera una enferma.

-No, pero estaría más tranquilo si te soy sincero. Me preocupáis tú y el niño.

-Siempre llamándolo niño, ¿como estas tan seguro de que es chico? -Lo escuchó reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Se que es niño porque como dices, siempre es un pesado que no te deja tranquila, y eso es lo que me dices a mi, obviamente si fuera una chica digo yo que seria más tranquila ¿no crees?

Sonrió divertida al escuchar a su marido y se acarició el vientre, Shikamaru le apartó la mano para subirle la camiseta dejando su barriga al descubierto para besarle la tripa cariñosamente.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-¿Kankuro o Gaara?

-Gaara.

-Arriba en el estudio, esta terminando el trabajo que se trajo de la oficina.

-Gracias.

Desapareció escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación donde debería de estar esa cabeza pelirroja celosa y reservada que tenia por hermano pequeño.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta escuchando rápidamente ese escueto –Adelante. – de siempre propio de su hermano, al entrar en la sala se lo encontró como su marido le había dicho. Totalmente enfrascado en los informes de la empresa.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver quien era.

-Ah, eres tu, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, bien, muy entretenida la mañana.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, que manía hoy con preguntarme como estoy.

-Si te lo preguntan tanto es por el bebé.- Guardó los papeles en una carpeta para sacar otra. Esta vez había decidido traerse trabajo de Suna para no tener tanto cuando regresara. - ¿Habéis elegido ya el vestido?

-Si, es precioso, tiene lo que nos gusta a todas las damas, es corto de la parte de delante como le gusta a Ino y termina alargándose en la parte de atrás, además es sueltecillo lo que a mi me ayudará a disimular el vientre. Todas estan guapísimas con el.

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo esta?

-Perfectamente, es más, ambas hemos tenido una interesante conversación que puede que te interese. –Su hermano ahora la miraba de frente, con toda su atención puesta en ella. – Le he preguntado si le gustas.

-¡¿Qué has hecho que?! – Se levantó abruptamente de la silla golpeando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. -¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Le he preguntado solamente si tu le gustas, no que tu estés loco por ella.

-No estoy loco por ella. –Se defendió a si mismo sin mucha credibilidad.

-Ya seguro, lo que decía, se lo he preguntado y tras mucho pensarlo y tartamudear no ha dicho que no.

-¿Entonces yo le…? –Por unos segundos se sintió palpar el mismísimo cielo, poder pensar que al fin sus esfuerzos habían concluido y de manera positiva lo hacían feliz, su hermana también pudo notarlo al ver su iluminada mirada y su tenue y casi inexistente rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

-No te emociones tanto, tampoco ha dicho que si, así que técnicamente sigues estancado en el mismo sitio, en su friend zone.

-Si vienes a deprimirme contándome lo que ya sé mejor lárgate.- A una velocidad inusitada el puño de su hermana colisionó con su coronilla con fuerza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al sentir el creciente dolor. -¡Salvaje! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-Cállate la boca y déjame hablar. –hasta a ella le dolía la mano del tremendo golpe que le había propinado al pelirrojo. –Ella no me ha dicho ni si ni no, pero si un no lo sé. –Su hermano la miró en silenció pidiendo silenciosamente que no se detuviera con la explicación apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas. –Ahora mismo no sabe que es lo que siente por ti. Le confundes.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso ya es personal y no te lo puedo decir, demasiado te he dicho ya, pero ten por sabido esto. Deja ya de hacer el idiota y mueve tu ficha de una maldita vez, ahora es el momento de que actúes y no pierdas el tiempo. –Se levantó de la silla con ayuda de su hermano al verla hacer algo de esfuerzo. – Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti.

Su hermana salió del despacho dejándolo nuevamente solo para pensar con tranquilidad en lo que le acababa de contar, se sentó de nuevo en la silla para esta vez girar hacia la ventana para mirar el paisaje.

Dudas, esa era la palabra clave, tenía que darle motivos para que pudiera verlo como pretendiente, disiparle las incógnitas que él le causaba y tal vez gracias a eso lograr sustituir la confusión que le proporcionaba a cariño.

Aunque por supuesto para llegar a eso debería previamente contarle varias cosas de su vida que ella desconocía.

-_Será una situación delicada que puede cambiar por completo las cosas para bien o para mal. –_Miró los informes que no hace nada había sacado de su correspondiente carpeta y suspiró pesadamente. Con todo lo que le había dicho su hermana y pensar lo que tenia que hacer sabia que estaría en todos lados excepto centrado en trabajar. – El día de la boda.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días restantes habían pasado con demasiada rapidez para muchos de ellos, la mayor parte de los invitados, en su mayoría las mujeres habían puesto sus relojes temprano para llegara a tiempo a sus citas con sus peluqueros y maquilladores para el gran día, entre ellos sin falta Ino que no había tenido otra idea que llegar a su casa a las diez de la mañana.

Estaba tan deliciosamente dormida por una vez con un sueño tranquilo libre de escenas subidas de tono cuando el timbre de su casa no dejaba de sonar, cansada, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, bajó lentamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Nada más quitar el pestillo y abrir mínimamente su amiga ingresó al recibidor eufórica y tan despierta como si se hubiera bebido litros y litros de café.

-¡Buenos días! –La saludó estilo militar dejando un pequeño maletín en el suelo junto a y otro un poco más grande. -¡Demonios Hinata! No eres de esas mujeres de la mañana, que pintas llevas.

Se miró a si misma no encontrando nada raro aun adormilada.

-No me veo nada extraño. –Se le escapó un bostezo.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Tontina, estoy aquí para que nos arreglemos juntas.

-Pero si la boda no es hasta las dos de la tarde, aun quedan cinco horas, déjame dormir.

-Si quieres yo me ducho y me maquillo primero y cuando termine te llamo, no creo que tarde más de una hora y poco más.

Con un extraño sonido afirmativo Hinata subió de nuevo a su cuarto para tumbarse en la cama y quedarse dormida de nuevo en segundos sin molestarse en cubrirse. Era verano al fin y al cabo y como tal llevaba un diminuto pijama de color melocotón que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto con partes de sus glúteos y la camiseta que de la caída a la cama se subía.

Se cubriría si en lugar de Ino fuera su primo, Shino, Kiba o cualquier chico pero siendo su amiga ¿que había de preocupación?, además desde que habló con Temari apenas podía dormir dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre como se sentía hacia el pelirrojo.

Estaba con un conflicto mental desquiciante.

-¿Puedo usar el baño de tu cuarto? Es que es el más grande. –Al no obtener respuesta se asomó por el espacio de la entrecerrada puerta para descubrir a su amiga totalmente desconectada de la consciencia. –Si que tenía sueño.

Mirándola su rostro amistoso pasó a convertirse en uno travieso, sabia de alguien que daría millones por una imagen de Hinata en semejante estado y ligereza de ropa. Saco su teléfono móvil mientras silenciaba su risa con la mano libre.

-Lo que me voy a divertir en el convite a costa de los Sabaku.

Como la Yamanaka prometió en cuanto terminó de asearse y preparar el maquillaje sobre el tocador de Hinata y su ropa en una percha colgada del dosel de la cama despertó a la peliazul de su sueño.

La arrastró al baño y la obligó a darse un buen baño para que se despejara de la morriña, la verdad es que si no fuera por Ino, se habría levantado a las doce no a las once, se habría dado una igual ducha y tras hacerse algo simple en el pelo se habría maquillado y vestido después, pero su amiga era tan emocionada en ese tipo de fiestas que no había manera de persuadirla.

Al salir de la ducha y envolverse una toalla se encontró a Ino sentada en la cama esperándola.

-Bien, siéntate en el tocador, te voy a hacer un peinado precioso. –Se sentó como le dijo en la silla y enseguida sintió en caliente aire del sacador en su frente secando su pelo. –Estarás tan guapa que él no podrá despejar sus ojos de ti… bueno, más de lo que te mira ya quiero decir.

-¿Por qué todas os empeñáis en querer que este con Gaara?

Ino la peinaba al mismo tiempo que usaba el secador.

-Porque es obvio que debéis estar juntos, os compenetráis muy bien.

-Pero yo no le gusto a Gaara, recuerda que te dije hace mucho tiempo que él me confesó estar enamorado de una mujer casada.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que esa chica yo la conozco, ya no está casada y que tu misma conoces perfectamente que dirías?

-¿E…ella es guapa?- Podía sentir la inseguridad en su amiga.

-Muchísimo, una mujer con las características de esa chica de la que Gaara esta enamorado son únicas. Es inteligente, amable, cocina de maravilla, es adorable, un atractivo físico envidiable… ¿estas bien?

Al ver como la Hyuuga se apretaba la toalla al cuerpo y se mordía el labio se preocupó, poco duró la preocupación al ver su expresión reflejada en el espejo, ese ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas con rubor solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Acaso… -Una vez seco el pelo de su amiga, pasó a peinarlo para quitarle los enredos. –estas celosa?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que tener celos de esa?

Esa forma tan despectiva de dirigirse a ella misma sin saberlo delataba que la idea de que a Gaara le gustara otra mujer no le agradaba ni un pelo, incluso podía decir que estaba enfadada.

-Pues perdona que te lo diga pero pareces molesta ante la idea de que Gaara esté enamorado.- La sintió ponerle unas cuantas orquillas en el pelo y como le ondulaba nuevamente las puntas del pelo que quedaban fuera del semi recogido. –Listo, ¿Qué tal?

Se miro lo que le había hecho en el pelo y se quedó muda al permitirle abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Ino tenía magia para peinar de eso no había duda alguna.

-Es precioso gracias. ¿Tu que te vas a hacer?

-Pues si me ayudas un peinado vintage.

Se pasaron prácticamente más de una hora con el pelo de la rubia por su extensa longitud. Al terminar lanzó a la cama el dichoso cepillo para el pelo y soltó en el tocador las orquillas.

Siempre acostumbrada a ver a su amiga con una cola se le hacia extraño verla así, no obstante estaba deslumbrante y se imaginaba a Kiba desnucándose en cuanto la viera entrar en la iglesia.

En maquillaje dijo un no rotundo a su amiga cuando propuso pintarla, ella prefería un maquillaje básico y natural en lugar de las toneladas que le pondría Yamanaka.

Una vez los vestidos y zapatos de tacón puestos, no falta decir que ese día vería a Ino con unas ampollas del tamaño de albóndigas al terminar la velada por semejantes zapatos, se encaminaron al coche de Hinata pues la rubia había venido en taxi.

Al llegar a la iglesia donde la mayoría de invitados parecían estar ya allí pudo divisar a su padre hablando con los padres de Tenten, tenia la duda de a quien visitar primero antes de la boda.

-Hinata, yo iría a ver a tu primo primero, si se queda solo con Lee y Gai en la habitación van a volverle loco.

-Pero Tenten…

-Tranquila, le explicaré el porqué, lo entenderá.

Cuando al fin encontraron un lugar libre donde poder estacionar se bajó para no perder más tiempo e ir con los demás. Su padre la vio y la saludó con la mano antes de que regresara a la conversación, imaginaba que su hermana estaría por ahí metida con Konohamaru y los demás chicos de su edad.

El pobre chico aun se sentía dolido por lo ocurrido con Naruto y aunque él no hubiera hecho nada no podía mirarla directamente a los ojos como si él fuera el culpable.

Saludó alegremente a los conocidos tanto de vista como si no hasta que llegaron ambas a una puerta, por el escándalo que había dedujo que era la sala de su primo.

-Yo me voy a la otra entonces, nos vemos después. –Ino se fue corriendo impresionadamente bien con los tacones a la puerta de al lado.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y el barullo desapareció al instante.

-Hola. –Asomó tímidamente la cabeza. –Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía femenina.

-Hinata. -Su primo se acercó a ella abrazándola y levantándola del suelo al mismo tiempo. -Me alegra ver a alguien más que no sean estos dos. –Señaló a su amigo de la infancia y antiguo profesor.

-No te veo muy bien. Estas tenso.

-¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! ¡Estos dos no me dejan tranquilo! ¡Estoy nervioso por la boda!

-¿Por qué? Todo ya esta preparado.

-Pero, ¿y si algo sale mal?, ¿Qué pasa si se incendia por accidente la iglesia?, ¿y si nos atracan en medio de la ceremonia?- Lo vio andar de un alado a otro desesperado, en su vida recordaba haberlo visto tan inquieto. Ino tenía razón en darle el consejo de visitarlo a él.- ¿Y si…?¿ Y si Tenten ya no quiere casarse conmigo?

-¿Qué? No seas tonto, ella esta ilusionadísima con esto, no sabes lo mucho que lo desea, deja de ser tan negativo. No pareces el Neji con el que me crié de niña.- Lo tomó de la manó y con un abanico que tenia en el bolso comenzó a darle aire para relajarlo tras haberle ordenado que se sentara.- ¿Estas mejor?

-Si gracias, ¿has ido a verla?

-No, Ino me dijo que viniera a verte a ti para no dejarte con ellos. –Los otros dos no se enteraban al estar metidos en otra emotiva escena por la juventud. – Que te podría dar un ataque de histeria.

Neji no dijo nada, que decir si tenia la razón, antes de que ella llegara estaba apunto de auto estrangularse con una de las sotanas del cura que había visto colgada pulcramente de una percha.

Hinata estuvo dándole aire hasta que nuevos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención. Una cabeza castaña y desaliñada apareció a la vista.

-¡Hei! ¿Cómo va el novio? –Kiba entró seguido de todos lo chicos del grupo de Konoha. Se percataron de que Hinata estaba con él. -¿No es lo normal que las chicas estén con la novia?

-Si pero no quería dejarlo solo con… - Desvió disimuladamente los ojos hacia el lado señalando a ambos personajes vestidos de verde. – Ya sabes.

-Comprendo, pero ya que estamos aquí te puedes ir con las chicas, la ceremonia esta por comenzar ya mismo.

-Vale. – Se levantó de la silla alisándose el vestido y besando a su primo en la mejilla deseándole ánimos. –Hasta luego.

Se quedó más tranquila sabiendo que su primo tendría a sus amigos para distraerlo y que al menos con tanta gente no tendría que quedarse con Lee y Gai eufóricos alabando quien sabe que cosas ese día.

Andando por el pasillo pasó por la puerta por la que entraría el padre que los casaría, vio que casi todos los bancos estaban ocupados. Se alegró de tener asiento reservado por ser una de las damas.

A lo lejos vio una colorida cabellera roja, sin duda alguna no era otra que Gaara pues que ella supiera con ese llamativo color de pelo no conocían a nadie más, al menos ella claro estaba.

Le hubiera gustado poder hablar un rato con él pero no era posible, antes de que llegara incluso a la puerta el cura ya estaba llamando a la puerta de su primo para que fuera al altar.

-Hija mía, ve y dile a la novia que se prepare, enseguida comenzará todo.

-Si padre.

Llegó a la puerta y abrió sin llamar sobresaltando a las demás.

-Siento no haber llamado antes a la puerta, pero Neji ya esta en el altar a la espera de que vayas a la puerta principal.

Tenten soltó un chillido nervioso levantándose de manera robótica de la silla y andando igual, no sabia decir quien estaba más histérico de la pareja. Aunque si ya era raro ver a Ino con el pelo en un moño más raro era ver a la castaña con el pelo suelto y rizado recubierto de pequeñas y blancas florecitas.

Estaba preciosa e intuía que no solo Kiba iba a ser el único con la baba caída al ver a su novia, ahora se sumaba Neji en cuanto viera a su prometida.

Unas manos en sus hombros la hicieron brincar sorprendida, al virar el rostro se encontró con Temari, le sonrió alegremente justo antes de empujarla a la puerta principal.

Se colocaron en su sitio, cerca de los novios viendo como Lee, Kiba sonrojado al ver a Ino y Shikamaru se colocaban al otro lado, el del novio a la espera de la canción nupcial.

Esperando decidió como sus amigas echar una ojeada al lugar, la mayoría de los invitados de la boda de su primo eran miembros de la enorme familia que eran los Hyuuga, solo su grupo intimo de amigos eran los que habían ajenos a la familia, aparte de algún que otro socio de negocios de su padre que se había auto invitado y que su progenitor no podía negarse.

Los de parte de Tenten eran su más normal y no tan numerosa familia propias de occidente, sus trajes chinos los delataban por completo.

Intentando encontrar la ubicación de sus amigos sin remedio se encontró con la clara mirada turquesa que tan bien conocía ya.

El pelirrojo estaba entre las primeras filas junto a su hermano, le daba un poco de pena teniendo en cuenta que siempre le había dicho que odiaba sentirse encerrado y no le habían dado otro asiento que no fuera pegado a la pared y rodeado de gente que no conocía.

Aun así la molesta y en cierta claustrofóbica mueca del rostro de él pareció tranquilizarse en el mismo momento que sintió su mirada puesta en si mismo.

Lo vio repasarle con la mirada de arriba a bajo sin parpadear y se sonrojó por ello al ver que la miraba con tan intensidad como en los sueños que tenia con él, casi parecía que quisiera como en sus noches querer devorarla allí mismo sin pudor alguno.

Gaara le alzó el pulgar dándole a entender que le gustaba como iba vestida tras mirarla durante bastante tiempo del normal, colorada por sus propios pensamientos al verlo a él tan atractivo con ese traje de chaleco y corbata desvió su rostro al altar.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, supo también que no podría evitar llorar cuando se dieran el si quiero.

-.-.-.-.-

La boda una vez terminana con los novios cubiertos por kilos y kilos de arroz, se fueron a descansar cada uno mientras los novios se hacian las fotos para el álbum hasta que llegará la hora de la cena.

Como había intuido, un par de lagrimitas se le habían escapado y por suerte el poco maquillaje que se había echado, anti agua cortesía de Ino no se le había corrido por los ojos destrozándole la cara de pintura.

El convite fue celebrado en la propiedad de la novia, sus padres poseían un importante dojo de kendo con inmensos jardines y ofrecieron la finca para el banquete. En la que seria la gran tarima de madera donde se impartiría la noble profesión de espada colocaron las mesas para los invitados y la pista para bailar.

El nuevo matrimonio se sentó presidiendo la comida con sus padres y en el caso de Neji su tío y sus dos primas a su lado.

Los demás se sentaron en el sitio que indicaban las etiquetas con sus nombres, Tenten y Neji tuvieron la idea de poner al grupo unido para que ninguno estuviera con nadie que no conociera para evitarle incomodidades.

Esperando a que sirvieran la comida cada quien se puso a hablar de sus cosas.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta lo nervioso que estaba Neji? Hoy a estado a punto de pillar una ulcera.

-¿Te crees que solo él estaba así? Kiba cariño Tenten de los tirones que se ha hecho en el pelo de a desecho el peinado que tenia.

-Cierto, en un principio lo tenia en un recogido muy elaborado. –Temari bebió un trago de agua. –Pero como habéis visto al final de los tirones se lo ha desecho e Ino a tenido que peinarla como buenamente ha podido.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro.

En todo el transcurso de la conversación el pelirrojo no estuvo atento mirando a otra mesa en concreto, estaba sentado al lado de su hermano al igual que en la boda con la excepción de que está vez al otro no estaba la pared sino la Yamanaka.

Gaara sintió como le daban un codazo en la costilla.

-Si no dejas de mirarla así incluso ella se va a dar cuenta.

-No se de que me hablas. –Se sobaba la costilla golpeada.

-Por favor, si hasta se ha dado cuenta su padre de que la estabas mirando desde que comenzó la boda.

Al decirle eso la rubia miró a la misma mesa de antes viendo como el señor Hyuuga al sentir como el pelirrojo miraba de nuevo a la mesa sonreía socarronamente de medio lado echándose para atrás para no taparle la visión de su hija.

En toda regla se estaba metiendo con él.

-Hoy esta preciosa, ¿eh?- Decidió meterse un poco con el pelirrojo ya que todos en la mesa parecían estar ocupados hablando. –No pareces ser el único que la mira, si te fijas en las otras mesas los solteros la miran con deseo. –Recibió un gruñido ronco como respuesta.- Pero míralos, si parece incluso que intentaran coquetear con ella en cuanto empiece el baile o peor aun intentar besarla o llevársela a la ca…

-Cállate. –Giró su rostro para encararla interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, estaba realmente molesto, pero sobre todo con unos celos de campeonato recorriéndole las entrañas. –No quiero seguir oyéndote si la conversación va sobre esto.

Tal vez se había pasado un poquitín con el pelirrojo solo por divertirse al ver su malestar, debería disculparse con él por hacerle sentir inseguro por sus palabras.

Y sabía como disculparse.

-Préstame un momento tu móvil.

-¿Para que?

-Quiero disculparme por hacerte sentir incomodo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes no pasa nada.

-Créeme te va a gustar si me das el móvil. –No muy convencido se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sacando su celular para dárselos a Ino. –Gracias.

La vio trastear también con su propio teléfono y esperar unos segundos con ambos en la mano, parecía ser que le estaba pasando alguna imagen a su galería de fotos. Seria fácil encontrarla porque tenía pocas, solo tenía ese endemoniado aparato para llamar y recibir mensajes.

Su compañera de asiento le pasó alegremente el teléfono que no tardo en tomar y buscar lo que le había pasado.

Como predijo no fue difícil encontrarla, cuando le dio para verla al completo poco faltó para caerse de espaldas en la silla lo que llamó la atención de más de uno no más de un par de segundos.

-¿Pero como has...? – No podía creerse que Yamanaka le hubiera pasado una imagen de la peliazul así, si era verdad que había visto a Hinata en traje de baño y empapada de pies a cabeza, lo cual son unos recuerdos de su adolescencia que aun le alteraban increíblemente, pero la imagen que le mostraba aunque estaba más tapada que con un traje de baño enseñaba bastante bien, casi podía verle los glúteos al completo con ese escaso pantaloncito y los senos que prácticamente estaban medio fuera de la descolocada camiseta de tirantes. – obtenido esto?

-Se la saqué mientras dormía esta mañana, ¿sexy?

-_Mucho…- _Claro que eso no iba a reconocerlo. –No esta mal.- _¿No esta mal? Esta foto me va a delatar como no deje de mirarla, está mejor que eso._

Decidió guardar el teléfono para evitarse el alegrar demasiado su vientre y tener que escapar al baño para no pasarse toda la velada sentado solo en la mesa y de piernas cruzadas_._

A parte de doloroso seria sospechoso.

La cena pasó tan rápido y animada que cuando quisieron darse cuenta el cielo ya estaba oscuro y todo era iluminado por los focos y las luces que adornaban el lugar.

Eso no significaba otra cosa salvo que era el momento del primer baile del matrimonio, esta vez sin menos gente pues los invitados por negocios ya se habían ido al hacer acto de presencia dejando la boda para familiares y amigos siendo más alegre e informal.

La gran mayoría de las jóvenes se levantaron para verlos bailar sintiendo como algún que otro con cámara sacaba fotos del momento.

_-Debería de haber traído mi cámara, no todos los días puedo ver a Neji sonreír así. –_Verlos bailar abrazados una lenta canción la tenían enternecida, le recordaba al baile de su boda, para ella fue bonito bailar abrazada a Naruto con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero desgraciadamente ahora ese recuerdo le causaba rabia porque todo fue para causarle celos a Sakura a costa de su felicidad. –Que envidia…

Cuando el baile terminó con un largo y romántico beso contado que pidió Kiba a gritos los demás pudieron unirse a la pista.

Su padre por difícil de creer le pidió un baile a la novia que gustosa aceptó, Shikamaru bailaba solamente las lentas con Temari por miedo a bailar una más movidita por el bebé y por pereza en su totalidad, como no podían faltar la escandalosa de Ino seguida de cerca por su novio bailaban lo que fuera, incluso su hermana que llevaba a Konohamaru a rastras disfrutaba de la música.

Ella había disfrutado de una tranquila con Shino y su primo, con su padre que desde los problemas de la separación estaba más cariñoso pero siendo el Hiashi de siempre y con Tenten quien no paraba de pisarse sin querer el vestido.

No pudo negarse a un par de bailes que sus propios amigos habían interrumpido con invitados solteros de su edad o cercanos a ella por el simple hecho de que sus toques y las maneras de tomarla para bailar no eran nobles.

Ahora mismo estaba bailando con uno que tenia las manos demasiado bajas para su gusto y por mucho que disimuladamente se las subía él volvía a bajarlas. No sabia como decirle que la estaba haciendo sentir realmente incomoda y que quería dejar de bailar con él.

-Disculpad. –Una mano pálida se posó sobre el hombro masculino, al girarse Hinata pudo ver quien los interrumpía y se alegró de que fuera Gaara. –¿Puedo tomar su relevo?

-La señorita y yo estamos…

-Gaara… -Se soltó del agarre del joven y se abrazó al pelirrojo que le devolvió el gesto sereno. – te estaba esperando. –Se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído y que pareciera un beso en la mejilla. –Sígueme la corriente por favor.- Lo miró a los ojos con gesto suplicante y el sonrió levemente de medio lado entendiendo la indirecta. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Eres malo dejándome aquí sola mientras tu te vas.

-Lo siento preciosa, era gente importante que desean negocios con la empresa.

-Ese no es motivo para dejarme abandona. –Le hizo un puchero tan tierno y adorable que se vio tentado a darle un beso. –Tonto.

-¿Perdonad? ¿Sois pareja? –El muchacho y alguno de los anteriores que bailaron con ella y que estaban cerca pusieron atención.

-Si. –Hinata respondió para sorpresa de todos, Gaara incluido con total tranquilidad, se abrazó tan estrecha e íntimamente a él que el pelirrojo temió que escuchara como se le había acelerado el corazón. -¿Verdad cariño?

Con los focos de la decoración los grandes ojos de la Hyuuga se teñían constantemente de las coloridas luces de neon, que igualmente le hacían brillar el pelo y la piel, ella lo miraba con una intensidad que le dejaba el pensamiento lento.

Sabía que con un simple si todos los moscones que se le habían pegado a ella saldrían derrotados de su camino, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto tal oportunidad, seria un tremendo estúpido si lo desaprovechara.

La tomó de ambas mejillas sonrojadas y se inclinó hacia ella, pudo ver que entreabría sus labios nerviosa y sorprendía ante su gesto, más sentir como Hinata posaba tímidamente sus manos en su pecho tomándolo de la camisa solo lo incitaban.

No pudo evitar sonreírle como pocas veces había hecho, con ternura.

-Si, soy todo…tuyo -Cerró el espació que los separaba sosegadamente en un dulce beso, sintió la tensión inmediata del cuerpo de la peliazul cuando sus labios hicieron contacto pero poco le importaba. Un inesperado y débil suspiro inundaron sus oídos y creyó estar en el cielo cuando Hinata le correspondió el beso moviendo un poco sus labios contra los suyos.

Se separó lo más despacio que pudo de ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Aunque ya la hubiera besado una vez no tenia punto de comparación con el de ahora, ella estuvo dormida aquella vez, solo fue un piquito y ella no respondió, este era con diferencia lo que más le estaba alterando las emociones.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a la Hyuuga con los suyos aun cerrados y el rostro rojísimo e inseguro.

-Se ha marchado Hinata, puedes abrir los ojos.

Deseaba mirarla y ver que transmitían sus opalinas iris. Cuando los abrió y lo miró no se encontró ningún signo de enojo ni malestar, simplemente confusión y corte.

-Gracias por ayudarme, no me dejaban en paz en ningún momento.

-Eso es por lo increíble que estas esta noche.

Le sonrió avergonzada por le alabo y aun la situación anterior.

-No había previsto que tu… bueno, me besaras para ser más convincentes en el engaño.

Una cínica media sonrisa surcó su serio rostro al escucharla, no la había besado por ayudarla con su teatrillo para librarse de los jóvenes que la acosaban sino por mero y puro egoísmo.

-Pensé que eso ayudaría a ser más creíbles, perdóname si te he incomodado.

-¡No! Nada de eso. –Pensando que él podría enfadarse consigo mismo por ello la alteró. –Si besas muy bien en serio, no te preocupes.

Ni ella misma se percató de lo que acababa de decir hasta que cerró la boca, se negó a cumplir el deseo de enterrar la cabeza en el suelo como una avestruz por la vergüenza, simplemente desvió ruborizada la mirada.

Gaara en cambio tenía un fuero interno que se debatía entre sentirse alagado y dejarse llevar por la sensación de estar en las nubes o mandar todo al mismísimo infierno y besarla como nunca delante de todos sin complejos.

Por el momento dejaría que ganara la primera opción, no quería espantarla y echar a perder las posibilidades de tenerla sin haberla tenido aun.

-Es alabador saber eso. –Para quitarle inquietud decidió usar palabras que dieran a entender que no le preocupaba el tema. – ¿Te apetece andar un poco y hablar?

-¡Si por supuesto!- Olvidando el bochorno se colocó a su lado para dar una vuelta por le inmenso jardín del dojo. –Te he visto antes de comenzar la boda, pero antes de poder siquiera llamarte para hablar un rato tu hermana ya me estaba empujando para ponerme en mi lugar.

-Yo también te vi en ese momento pero al igual que te ha pasado me interceptó un conocido para hablar.

-Tampoco es que pudiéramos haber hablado mucho.

-Cierto.

Se sentaron en una enorme fuente que conectaba con láminas de madera a la tarima donde todos se divertían. La música les llegaba sin demasiada fuerza lo cual les permitía hablar sin necesidad de afinar el oído ni alzar las voces para hacerse escuchar.

Lo que si molesto en gran medida al pelirrojo era la calurosa noche, si fuera el festejo en otro mes que refrescara más Hinata le pediría tímidamente poder acurrucarse junto a él a causa del frío y por su parte estaba seguro que no se lo negaría y aprovecharía para rodearla el también, ahora con el verano ella se sentaba a su lado con algo de distancia para evitar sudores con el roce piel con piel.

Disimulando ese malestar comenzaron una pequeña conversación trivial y amena entre ellos viendo a sus amigos bailar y divertirse, algunos más tocados con la bebida que otros.

-¿Gaara? –Tras unos segundos de cómodo silencio entre ambos deseó sacarse una duda que Ino le proporcionó esa misma mañana. El pelirrojo la miró con toda su atención puesta en ella. –Esta mañana mientras Ino me arreglaba para la boda…

-Gran trabajo por cierto, estas esplendida.

-Gracias, tu también lo estas.- No sabia como decirle que estaba muchísimo mejor que bien, pero acabaría como en su niñez desmayándose y ahogándose consecutivamente en la fuente que tenia detrás, se había desecho de la chaqueta del traje nada más llegar al dojo y se había aflojado la corbata para poder desabrocharse los dos primeros botones por el bochorno de la noche. Había sentido unos pocos de celos al ver que las camareras que servían la comida y apuntaban las bebidas lo miraban con descaro de más, por suerte le animaba el saber que Gaara no les hacia caso y su atención se posaba en ella misma. –Lo que quería decirte es que Ino me ha dicho que… la chica que te g…gusta se ha separado de su marido.

-Es verdad. –Miró el cielo sin ser capaz sin saber el porqué de no poder aguantarle la mirada. – No hace mucho que se separó. – Pateó una piedrecita con el pie por hacer algo. Sonrió un poco con el rostro hacia arriba. –Me alegra de que esté soltera ahora.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo, y bajó la mirada a su regazo.

-Supongo que intentaras seducirla ahora que puedes.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Más presión en el corazón, le dolía. Era increíble el pesar que sentía sobre si misma al oírlo hablar de esa chica.

-¿Vas bien con la seducción? –Él la miró fijamente poniéndola nerviosa hasta que lo escuchó reír roncamente con auto burla. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No para nada, es solo que no se si estoy haciendo bien el trabajo de coquetearla, no parece que avance demasiado cada vez que estoy con ella.

-Oh ya veo. –El aire comenzaba a hacerse algo incomodo. -También me ha dicho que es muy guapa.

-Se ha quedado corta diciendo eso, es preciosa en verdad, una mujer única.

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así de alguien, con ella hablaba suave, cariñoso y coqueto incluso en contadas ocasiones, pero no así, de esa manera tan aduladora y soñadora.

Amaba a esa mujer.

-Pero ella debe conocer parte de mi triste pasado si alguna vez estamos juntos.

-¿Te refieres al día que naciste? ¿Lo de… tu madre? –Ella era una de las pocas personas a las que le había confesado el fallecimiento de su progenitora. Lo vio asentir esta vez mirándose las manos recargado en sus rodillas.- Gaara no debes de preocuparte, no tuviste la culpa de nada, tu madre sabía las complicaciones que conllevaban tenerte y tuvo la posibilidad del aborto, pero no lo quiso porque deseaba darte el regalo de la vida.

-Lo sé, mis hermanos me lo han dicho miles de veces, pero cuando tu propio padre te dice a la edad de seis años que si tu no existieras su ser amado estaría aun vivo hace mella.

-Perdón que lo diga pero tu padre fue un estúpido y tremendo imbécil. Si alguien es el culpable del fallecimiento de tu madre es él, los médicos le dijeron que debería descansar un poco pues tuvo en dos años dos embarazos duros y tu padre no les hizo caso.

-Pero yo le provoqué la hemorragia.

-Tu padre fue quien la dejó embarazada sabiendo las consecuencias. –Le tocó la mejilla suavemente temiendo que él le rechazara la caricia compasiva. –No te sientas culpable, tu madre murió feliz contigo entre sus manos y un te quiero como ultimas palabras. – Gaara cerró los ojos al sentirla acariciarle la mejilla lentamente pasando a su pelo. – Te amaba, te ama y te seguirá amando. Lo sé porque mi madre me dijo que haría lo mismo conmigo cuando ella murió.

A su pesar dejó de lado el arrumaco que le proporcionaba la peliazul apartándole delicadamente la mano de su rostro para estrecharla con ella.

-No solo eso, Hinata hay muchas cosas en mi pasado que me inquietan por temor a asustarla. No soy así por naturaleza sino porque no he tenido más remedio que adoptar esta personalidad para que no me dañen.

-Eres fuerte.

-Pero también débil si se tocan temas específicos de mi vida, ¿te acuerdas de los rumores que había sobre mí en el instituto?

-Si. – asintió igualmente con la cabeza. –Decían que eras peligroso, que estuviste apunto de matar a alguien, nunca les creí.

-Pues deberías porque es cierto. –Ella se sorprendió, sus ojos abiertos incrédulos y su rostro lo decían todo. – Tenía ocho años cuando pasó, estaba en el parque con mis hermanos, mi padre estaba en la oficina como siempre para no tener que soportar verme y mi tío estaba en casa cocinando por lo que al ser mi hermana Temari lo suficiente madura como para cuidarnos ella y tener el parque cerca de casa nos dejó ir solos.

"Mis hermanos y mi tío no estaban molestos por la perdida de mi madre, como tu decías yo soy la vida que ella me regaló a cambio de la suya, Yashamaru me cuidó como un padre e incluso nos sacó a mi y mis hermanos del dominio de mi padre para que tuviéramos una infancia normal."

"Yo por aquel entonces ya estaba deprimido por las palabras hirientes que mi padre cada vez que me veía me daba siendo un niño retraído, mientras los niños jugaban yo me quedaba solo sentado en un banco o el balancín. Deseaba jugar pero el miedo al rechazo, que me echaran a aun lado como lo hacia mi padre me asuntaba y me excluía por mi mismo de los niños."

"Hasta ese día fatal, estaba en la caja de arena."- Sonrió tristemente. –"Ese pequeño cajoncito me hacia sentir cómodo, en mi propio elemento. Mientras hacia castillos se acercaron un par de niños no más mayores que yo. Antisocial como era no les hice caso y fue un grave error de mi parte porque les enfadó y comenzaron a meterse conmigo."

"Estaba solo porque Kankuro había ido al baño y Temari a la fuente a beber agua. Dolía lo que decían, al principio se burlaban de mi aspecto, mi pelo rojo, mis ojeras y mi palidez, yo sabia que no tenia la culpa de mi físico así que más o menos sobrellevaba sus palabras pero cuando sacaron el tema de mi madre, llamándome monstruo por haberla matado y porque decían que ella nunca me quiso al ser repugnante cambié."

"Por un momento otro yo se hizo cargo de mi y perdí la noción de lo que hacia, se me nublo la vista y todo lo veía rojo, cuando quiso darme cuanta entré en una pelea con esos chicos y el que mentó a mi madre sufrió la peor parte, lo golpeaba una y otra vez, sentía los puños húmedos de la sangre que corría por su rostro y poco me importaba. "–Guardó silencio tomando aire y esperando alguna reacción de Hinata que escuchaba estupefacta la historia. –"Muerte, eso le habría causado a ese niño si mi tío no me hubiera detenido, el niño estaba inconsciente en el suelo y con apenas pulso, deseé matarlo con mis manos y lo admití en voz alta delante de los padres asustados y la gente que paseaba por allí."

"Esa acción me llevó al reformatorio dos años. Fueron los setecientos treinta días más horribles de mi vida, en ese lugar no existía respeto alguno ni humanidad, nos trataban como animales salvajes, los otros menores allí encerrados y los vigilantes incluso eran malvados, reconozco que lo que hice estuvo mal pero aquello fue un infierno, mi tío venia a visitarme amenudo pero por mucho que le imploraba que me sacara de allí él no podía hacer nada."

"Fue la pena que se me puso, un niño de ocho años, el más joven de los que estaban allí dos años sin poder estar con la familia y encarcelado en un lugar en el que tenias que pelear para acerté fuerte y no te pisotearan"

"Cuando salí, me gané a pulso los apodos de el sádico y del monstruo de la arena, buscaba peleas en cualquier lado pues esa se me había hecho la costumbre en esa cárcel y fue cuando me hice el tatuaje en la frente a espaldas de Yashamaru en un salón de tatuajes ilegal"

Terminó esa parte del relato de su vida esperando que la Hyuuga saliera huyendo despavorida de él, lo veía normal teniendo en cuenta que nadie deseaba a un chico con expediente en la policía a la temprana edad de ocho años.

Esperó con la cabeza gacha oír sus zapatos de tacón alejarse corriendo de él pero no captó nada, al mirar por el rabillo del ojo vio a la peliazul mirándolo al rostro con serenidad.

-Gaara. –Su voz sonó comprensiva. –No pienso ahora ni en el pasado que seas malo, tuviste una infancia muy dura que no deseo ni para mi peor enemigo. Ella lo entenderá, yo lo hago, tus hermanos lo hacen, tú debes hacerlo.

-Esto es solo la primera parte Hinata, he pasado por muchas cosas hasta el día de hoy.- La miró al rostro y ella pudo ver que el pelirrojo tenía los ojos enrojecidos, acuosos, le dolía recordar el pasado. – Mi mundo pareció iluminarse cuando mi padre me envió a Konoha de vacaciones con mis hermanos, no fue un buen padre por lo que puedes ver, no le importábamos mucho y menos yo.

"Lo único que le agradezco a Naruto fue conocerle porque me integró en vuestro grupo y pude alejarme de esa vida solitaria que acarreaba y que tanto me pesaba, fui muy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo."- Le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja a Hinata. –Conoceros fue lo que hizo que mi armadura de dura arena se resquebrajara.

Ella le sonrió contenta al escucharlo y lo tomó de la mano, sin quererlo cuando él entrelazó los dedos con su mano lo imitó.

-Ese mismo año encontré la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida y sin remediarlo me prendé de ella. Naruto me presentó a una chica y enamoré ese mismo día como un completo bobo. –Cuando abrió los ojos recordando el momento se encontró el ceño levemente fruncido de Hinata. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, continua por favor.

-Ella rompió por completo todos mis roles, su sonrisa, su personalidad, sus ojos, toda ella se encargó de eliminar la resquebrajada armadura sacando al chico que fui en un pasado, me hizo ser un chico normal como cualquier otro y nunca podré pagárselo, no le importaban mis rumores, ni que me peleara, mi aspecto no la asustaba, me trataba con dulzura como jamás hicieron de tal manera, pero, eso también me causó dolor porque ella estaba enamorada de otro.

"En ese momento, cuando vi que no era nada para ella salvo Gaara, su gran amigo, una parte de la tristeza del pasado volvió a mi, ver como ella miraba a otro, se sonrojaba por él, pensaba en él, como lo deseaba a él solamente y no tenia ojos para nadie más me destrozaba día a día."

"Cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con el chico que amaba una parte de mí se sumergió en la penumbra, dejé de ir al instituto un tiempo por miedo a no saber como reaccionar cuando los viera juntos, temeroso de ser un imbécil y humillarme en publico declarándome a ella sabiendo que seria rechazado. Cada beso que presenciaba entre ellos, como se tomaban de las manos era una puñalada cada vez más dolorosa que la anterior."

"Y todo empeoró cuando un día que comenzó bien terminó asqueroso cuando me confesó emocionada que se casaba, ella crearía un lazo poderoso con otro hombre y no era capaz de actuar, la perdería para siempre si no hacia algo pero fui un cobarde y al final no hice nada."

"El si quiero fue el golpe más doloroso que pude recibir y fue el incipiente de unos años trágicos para mi y mis hermanos."

"No quería levantarme de la cama, ¿para que? ¿Pare verla a ella feliz con otro mientras yo me ahogaba en mi misma repugnancia por no hacer algo? Me daba asco a mi mismo y siempre que me miraba al espejo pensaba ¿Por qué sigues vivo? Eres un ser patético que no merece estar respirando. Dejé de comer, mi cuerpo comenzaba a demacrarse, dejé casi la mitad de mi peso, apenas podía siquiera mover una mano."

"Me quería morir, pensé que todas las personas que llegaba a amar en mi vida me abandonaban, mi madre murió dándome a luz, mi padre me odiaba, la chica que quería se marchaba con otro y a mi, ¿Y a mi que me quedaba? Para evitar perder a más gente importante rompí mis lazos con los demás y me aislé completamente de todos."

Miró a Hinata y como imaginó su rostro era la angustia personificada, sus lagrimales estaban enrojecidos por la fuerza que usaba intentando no llorar.

"Un día cansado de estar un año así, aprovechando que me quedé solo en casa, mis hermanos se habían ido en busca de alguien para que me ayudara pues yo no ponía de mi parte, usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba conseguí levantarme de la cama y caminar a la habitación de mi hermana, ella al verme de esa manera tenia problemas para dormir y el medico le recetó somníferos para descansar así que tomé el bote e ingerí las que quedaban."

"El efecto fue casi inmediato porque nada más llegar a mi cuarto me desplome al suelo, apenas sentí el golpe de la caída pues estaba ya casi inconsciente y me alegré de poder acabar con todo, recuerdo sonreír antes de que mi visión se tornara escuridad"

"Me desperté con la boca sabiéndome a vomito y por un tortazo de Temari bañada en lagrimas en mí rostro cuando ya no tenia peligro mi vida gracias al medico al que llamaron que me obligó a vomitar para expulsar las pastillas."

"Estuve mucho tiempo yendo a psicólogos y estos descubrieron que mi sebera depresión provino de sentirme culpable de la muerte de mi madre y el dolor de ver perdida a la chica que quiero."

-¿T…te intentaste suicidar? – En ese punto de la historia la fuerza ya no tenia su poderío en ella y las lagrimas surcaban sus enrojecidas mejillas, inesperadamente se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo en un abrazo desesperado escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. – Dios mío Gaara, ¿Por qué nunca has hablado de esto?

La sintió pequeña acurrucada e indefensa en su torso y sintiendo como humedecía su camisa por las incesantes lagrimas, no pudo eludir la necesidad de abrazarla y enterrar su cara en la curva de su cuello.

-No quería que la gente sintiera lastima de mí.

-Seria compasión Gaara, no sabes lo sorprendida y acongojada que estoy al saber esto, por todo lo que has pasado tu solo.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte como lo estas ahora… te he arruinado la noche.

-¡No!, no, no, no me has arruinado nada, al contrario, estoy feliz de la confianza que me brindas al contarme algo tan personal de ti, eso significa mucho para mi. –Se quedaron abrazados, ella rodeándole los hombros y él la cintura mirándose un rato, Gaara se sintió más ligero al contarle ese enorme peso emocional que por años se había guardado para él solo, relajado al saberse comprendido por Hinata. -Por cierto – Se apartó de él sentándose como en un principio haciendo sentir al pelirrojo ganas de hacer un mohín por la perdida de su piel pegada a la suya. –Ahora que estamos hablando de esa chica, ¿puedo preguntar quien es? Recuerdo decir a Ino que yo la conozco muy bien.

-_Vaya si la conoces, si eres tú. –_Una sonrisa de medio lado surcó sus facciones ante la inocencia de la Hyuuga. –Eres despistada si aun no lo has adivinado. Te reuniré las pistas. –Alzó su mano levantando un dedo. –Primera, la conocí el primer año del instituto. Dos, nos hicimos amigos enseguida. Tres, siempre la cuidaba y estaba ahí para ella. Cuatro, nunca me canso de repetirle lo hermosa y despampanante que es y cinco, solo a ella la miro con el deseo que tú ponías en Naruto hace tiempo.

No tenía la valentía suficiente para decirle "La chica a la que quiero has sido siempre tú."

Ella se cruzó de brazos pensando, ciertamente nunca fue buena con las adivinazas y esto era parecido a una, ni siquiera con pistas acertaba un acertijo por lo que dudaba que pudiera adivinar el paradero de la chica que volvía loco al Sabaku.

Y deseaba saber quien era esa mujer porque era una necesidad conocer que tipo de chica atraía a Gaara, se lo negaba admitir a si misma pero con las preguntas de Temari que le hizo el mes pasado y las noches sin dormir la hicieron caer en cuenta que sentía por Gaara algo más que una buena amistad.

Conocer ese sentimiento crecer en ella de nuevo la emocionaba y la ponía en vilo al mismo tiempo pensando que hacer, si querer algo o dejar las cosas tal cual, pero, luego se preguntaría ¿Y que hubiera pasado si hubiera intentado algo?

También tenia que reconocer que estaba celosa, no era nada del pelirrojo salvo una amiga intima y aun así se molestaba pensando que él estuviera con otra.

-Jo… no se quien puede ser de chicas que yo haya conocido en el instituto.

Sintió la mano del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza.

-Ya veras como lo acabas descubriendo, no por nada eres una Hyuuga, tienes buena vista por legado familiar, nada se escapa a vuestros ojos.

-¡Hinata! –La voz de Ino los distrajo. Y miraron a la pista de baile. –Ven corre Tenten va a lanzar el ramo. Como mujer no casada debes de estar entre el grupo.

-Ve. –Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que se levantaba de la fuente y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. –Si una soltera no intenta hacerse con el ramo no es una boda, eso es lo que dice mi hermana.

La tomó agradecida y se acercaron juntos a la tarima donde nada más poner un pie Ino se la llevó a rastras hasta el centro donde las jóvenes se apelotonaban a la espera de ser la afortunada en coger el ramo.

Incomoda con los apelotonamientos de gente se echó a un lado temiendo recibir un pisotón de alguno de los dolorosos y altísimos tacones que llevaban la gran mayoría. Las chicas entre ellas la rubia de su amiga hablaban emocionadas como si fueran colegialas apunto de ver a su ídolo musical.

_ -Tampoco es para ponerse así, es solo un ramo de rosas blancas._

Tenten se subió a un pequeño escenario improvisado donde lanzaría su ramo ayudada a subir por su ahora marido.

-¿Listas chicas? –Todas exceptuando Hinata gritaron al unísono, incluso su hermana estaba metida en ese barullo. La castaña se dio la vuelta sobre si misma. -¡Haya va!

La fuerza de esos brazos que de pequeña empuñaron las espadas de kendo del dojo de su padre lanzaron el ramo con más fuerza de la necesaria enviando el ramo más lejos de donde estaba situado la acumulación de chicas.

Hinata vio el ramo subir alto, por la trayectoria le pasaría incluso por encima de su cabeza de largo y si fuera por ella misma no se habría movido de ese sitio si no fuera por la estampida de mujeres que se acercaba a ella en busca de las flores a base de empujones una a la otra.

Por inercia el cuerpo le ordenó escapar andando rápidos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con la cola del vestido de tan mala manera que el tacón se enredó en la tela y sintió perder el equilibrio.

Se hubiera caído al suelo si dos brazos masculinos no la hubieran abrazado por la cintura estabilizándola, al alzarla del suelo hacia arriba el ramo le golpeó un lado de la cabeza cayendo a su regazo.

Al sentirse nuevamente estabilizada en el suelo con el ramo en la mano y escuchando las voces decepcionadas de las chicas alzó la cabeza para ver quien le había evitado un posible esquince.

Se encontró los brillantes ojos de Gaara clavados en ella sin soltarla.

En ese instante su mundo pareció ralentizarse.

-_N…no puede ser… -_Todas las pistas cobraron sentido en su cabeza en el momento, la única chica que tuviera conocimiento que le presentaron a Gaara el primer año de instituto fue ella, al día siguiente de conocerse crearon una especie de amistad instantánea y natural, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, él siempre estaba para protegerla de las chicas celosas que querían molestarla o de los chicos que querían pasarse con ella, no recordaba las veces que le había dicho lo preciosa que le parecía. –_Su… su mirada…_

_Solo a ella la miro con el deseo que tú ponías en Naruto hace tiempo._

Los ojos de Gaara la miraban con anhelo, parecían venerarla, sus facciones se relajaban de tal manera que parecía derretirse por un aliento suyo, podía ver el sentimiento de deseo que ella una vez tuvo por Uzumaki, esa mirada que ella tuvo antes en otro era la misma con la que le estaba mirando Gaara.

Y fue ahí, sintiendo el ruido de la fiesta atenuarse cada vez más hasta ser solo capaz de sentir el latido del corazón en sus oídos, aun rodeada por los brazos de él cuando supo que la chica de la que Gaara estaba enamorado era…

Ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pido perdón a todos los que esperaban un lemon en este capitulo, tengo un pequeño resumen sobre que contiene cada capitulo pero este he tenido que cortarlo porque resulta que el resumen era menos de lo que se suponía tenia que escribir.**

**Con la confesión de Gaara de su pasado ya sabéis el porqué la quiere tanto, o al menos espero que lo hayáis entendido, no suelo expresarme muy bien que digamos.**

**Espero que el capitulo que viene pueda al fin escribir el lemon principal de la historia, lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**No tengo mucho que decir por la demora salvo lo de siempre, el instituto y los deberes se tragan todo mi tiempo libre, y el poco debo repartirlo en escribir o dibujar para DeviantArt.**

**Os he escrito treinta paginas en este capitulo por los muchos reviews que me habéis dado, me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tantos y eso me ha motivado muchísimo.**

**Contestación a los comentarios:**

Kazumi:** Muchas gracias por esa emoción y entusiasmo que pones hacia mi historia, me alegra ver que gusta tanto.**

Hime-neechan:** Siento no poder darte el lemon en este capitulo, la trama se alargó más de lo que yo creía, wow, ¿tan rápido te has leído todos los capítulos? xD**

Tsubaki2345**: Gracias querida, me alegra que te guste.**

**Decidme fallos ortográficos y dramáticos por favor.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Tsubaki2345 por su cumpleaños: ¡Felicidades amiga mía, espero que lo pases genial en tu día!**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	12. Chapter 12 Pasión

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

** -Muchos diálogos.**

** -Lemon (algo fuerte y muy explicito)**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Frustración.

Eso es lo que se apreciaba al estar alrededor de ella, su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que estaba tensa y nerviosa, y así llevaba desde que terminó la boda hace tres días.

No sabia que hacer para despejarse y estar tranquila aunque fueran un par de minutos, había limpiado la casa a fondo dos veces hasta el más pequeño de los rincones, había vuelto a darle un repaso a su ya perfecto jardín y en la oficina había adelantado trabajo de tal manera que había llegado a lo que tendría que hacer dentro de una semana; todo eso solo por el simple hecho de querer pensar en otra cosa y mantenerse ocupada.

En este tipo de ocasiones solía ayudarla su primo Neji por su vista objetiva y realista, pero no era plan de llamarlo en su plena luna de miel para preguntarle – Hola Neji, siento molestarte en tu viaje, pero el corazón me va a estallar al igual que el cerebro.

Seria muy egoísta de su parte si lo llamara para eso.

Además se negaba a contarle nada a Ino porque en lugar de ayudarla le gritaría las cosas a la cara, obviamente Kiba también estaba descartado porque su novia le sonsaca la información que desea con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Y por supuesto no pensaba ir ante su padre en busca de consejo amoroso, mucho menos al ser la ayuda para ella.

Sentía su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza que creía que saldría disparado de su pecho, notaba los frenéticos latidos en sus oídos, toda ella estaba que no podía más, su pálido rostro mostraba ya los tres días de apenas sueño que llevaba.

Ciertamente desde que le miró al rostro tras coger el ramo todo se volvió caótico para sus emociones.

_Se había quedado muda al verlo mirarla y abrazarla de tal manera, todo cobraba sentido ahora._

_Los contados sonrojos que le había visto a él de vez en cuando solo cuando estaba ella, las sonrisas más alegres y cariñosas, su afán de protegerla desde siempre, su tacto suave y tierno, las indirectas que le decía que ella creía que eran bromas cuando en realidad eran ciertas, el beso que le dio que no había sido para ayudarla sino porque deseaba hacerlo._

_Había sido tan ingenua e ilusa como su engaño en su matrimonio, todo había sido obvio y la ultima en enterarse era siempre ella._

_Gaara notó su repentina rigidez y ladeó levemente el rostro preocupado._

_ -¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida. –Guardó silencio unos segundos. –Bueno, más pálida de lo normal._

_ -Es…esto…estoy –Estaba mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le palpitaba la cabeza. – bien…_

_El pelirrojo le puso una mueca de poca credibilidad así que ignorando el desvío nervoso de la mirada de Hinata a otro lugar que no fueran los suyos la tomó al estilo nupcial sorprendiendo a los presentes y ella misma por el acto._

_ -¡¿Q…qué haces?! Bájame. –Él ignoraba sus quejas y pataleos olímpicamente acercándose a la silla más cercana._

_La sentó en ella y le quitó los zapatos de tacón para mejor comodidad para ella. Al alzar la mano hacia un camarero con agua en la mano, este se acercó a ellos con un vaso nuevo lleno._

_ -Toma, bébetelo. –Le dio el agua fresca. –Tal vez estés así por el calor, es una noche con bochorno, puede que estés deshidratada.- Ella seguía mirando el vaso ya medio lleno sin poder sostenerle la mirada por vergüenza. Él desgraciadamente pudo notarlo. - ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?_

_Eso la sorprendió, abrió los ojos ampliamente olvidando el reparo que sentía para mirarlo a los ojos, parecía que estaba afligido y eso le oprimió el pecho._

_ -¡No! ¿Co…como puedes pensar eso?_

_ -Me esquivas la mirada y si te toco o me acerco más te pones a temblar… si he hecho algo malo dímelo, no soporto creer que te doy asco. _

_Ahora se sentía mal, él no tenia la culpa por la creciente vergüenza e inseguridad que ahora brotaba en ella, no parecía saber que se sentía un poco incomoda al no saber que sentir por él. No se merecía sentirse inferior por su culpa._

_ -No me das asco, es solo que… yo se que tu…- No podía decirle que había descubierto todo por su mirada, no sabia como reaccionaria Gaara y por consiguiente como lo haría ella. _

_-Si te entiendo, después de saber mi pasado es normal que no estés cómoda conmigo, no te preocupes, me mantendré alejado si te sientes me… -Le silenció tapándole la boca con su mano. _

_No podía creer que él pensara eso de si mismo, al contrario, tras haber superado una infancia y adolescencia como la suya es motivo de alabanza y reconocimiento, y ella se sentía mal al ser la que causó parte de ese dolor al ser una despistada que no percibió los sentimientos que él le profesaba y profesa._

_Respiró profundamente intentando relajarse. –T…. te demostraré que no m…me das repelús…_

_Se regañó a si misma por ponerse a tartamudear desesperadamente como le ocurría con Naruto en el instituto._

_Lo tomó de la mano por sorpresa para él y se lo llevó arrastrando del lugar a uno más privado lejos de ojos curiosos como los de Ino y Temari que llevaban casi toda la noche cotilleando que pasaba entre ellos._

_Que decir que estaba segurísima de que habían visto el beso que Gaara le había dado cuando estaban fingiendo ser pareja y los muchos abrazos más que amistosos que ellos dos se proporcionaron toda la noche cada dos por tres._

_Llegaron a la parte de atrás del edificio del dojo, cerca de un pequeño bosque de cerezos y un pequeño estanque con peces koi._

_Soltó su mano y tomó un par de pasos de distancia entre ellos no estando muy segura sobre su idea. No se había puesto a pensar las cosas con más calma y lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza es lo que se le escapó por la boca._

_ -¿Estas segura Hinata? No sabes que puedo hacer._

_Le estaba advirtiendo, y el que avisa no es traidor. Ella tragó saliva fuertemente asintiendo._

_Gaara no se pensaba que de creerse asqueroso para ella al verla esquivarle la mirada y la rigidez de su cuerpo pasara a tenerla a su total merced pudiendo hacerle infinidad de cosas solo por el mero hecho de que ella quería demostrarle que no sentía asco por él._

_Ella estaba prácticamente pegada a la pared de madera con una expresión facial que denotaba inseguridad y vergüenza, parecía ser que empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación en la que ella sola se acababa de meter._

_Por supuesto no pensaba dejarla cambiar de opinión._

_ -Muy bien, pero después no te quejes._

_Tras dejarle claro eso terminó de acorralarla al poner ambas manos en la pared como aquella vez en la cita de la noria, Hinata se encogió sobre si misma empezando a enrojecer al preveer sus intenciones, en cambio Gaara estaba ansioso._

_No podía esperar para probar sus labios una vez más esa noche._

_Esta vez en lugar de inclinarse dejando espacio entre ambos, se acercó a ella tomándola de las caderas pegando vientre con vientre._

_Aprovechando la fina tira del vestido que portaba, acercó su nariz a la altura de su hombro, lo rozó con la punta de su nariz siguiendo el camino lentamente a la curva de su fino cuello. Al soltar el aliento sobre sus clavículas sintió como se le erizaba la piel a instante._

_Estaba abrumada por las sensaciones que Gaara le proporcionaba, al notar el calor en todo su rostro intuía que debería de estar más roja que una boca de incendios. Sus manos fibrosas manteniéndola firmemente pegada a él, sintiendo sus dedos presionar su piel y su calido aliento como una superficial caricia la tenían mareada._

_Suspiró entrecortadamente al sentir un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Si no conociera a Gaara diría que estaba intentando excitarla con sus delicadas pero intensas caricias. Y la verdad, no estaba lejos de esa suposición._

_Apretó los hombros del pelirrojo cuando una mano de él pasó de su cadera a su baja espalda, haciéndole arquearse levemente sobre él, los labios de Gaara rozaban sus coloradas mejillas sosegadamente hasta quedar frente con frente pegadas._

_Él tenía los ojos cerrados respirando rítmicamente, todo lo contrario a ella que no sabía en que momento se había puesto a híper ventilar de manera frenética, al igual que su visión se nublaba; y eso solo significaba una sola cosa._

_Estaba a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de Gaara._

_Entre abrió sus ojos para observarla descubriéndola respirando de forma errática, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, se oprimían y se alejaban de sus pectorales constantemente incitándolo a posar sus manos sobre esos senos y apretarlos. Sus perlados ojos entrecerrados y acuosos, simplemente le estaban dando una imagen de su rostro tremendamente tentadora._

_Unas molestas palpitaciones taladraban sus sienes mientras Gaara con una de sus rodillas le separaba las piernas y ella misma podía notar que su propia ropa interior estaba húmeda._

_Llegó a su tope y antes de perder por completo las consciencia y volverse todo negro a su alrededor sintió de nuevo la boca del pelirrojo sobre la suya._

Se despertó al día siguiente en la que fue su habitación cuando era pequeña en la mansión de su padre con su hermana durmiendo a los pies de la cama al pasar la noche con ella.

Lo bueno de todo eso es que los hermanos Sabaku se habían marchado el día siguiente de la boda a Suna y eso le daba tiempo para intentar resolver la trifulca que su yo interior debatía sobre como se sentía hacia el pelirrojo ahora que creía saber que la chica de la que estaba enamorado es ella.

No obstante, también estaba mal una cosa y es que el día de despedirlos en el aeropuerto junto a Neji y Tenten que se marchaba en otro vuelo, Gaara quería despedirse en privado con ella y tras escucharle decir que la echaría de menos no pudo evitar aun sintiendo la inseguridad de saber los sentimientos que él tenia, abrazarse fuertemente a su pecho casi abalanzándose sobre él.

Por supuesto, Gaara tampoco había ayudado en nada contra sus crecientes nervios y extraños actuares, porque al sentirla acurrucada en su pecho no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de rodearla estrechamente apegándola a su cuerpo y enterrando su rostro en su abundante y oscura cabellera.

Más que una despedida entre buenos amigos parecía la despedida entre dos amantes.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo más! –Se revolvió histéricamente el pelo andando de una punta del salón a la otra. –Dos tazas de tila me he bebido y no me tranquilizan. – Miró las fotos sobre la chimenea con sus irritados ojos faltos de sueño. –Voy a ir allí, solo ella me calma.

Subió a su habitación para sacar un vestido negro de verano con encajes para dejarlo sobre la cama junto a un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, se metió en el baño dispuesta darse una ducha rápida y salir cuanto antes de casa.

El camino fue largo, unos quince minutos en coche si se cuentan el par de semáforos en rojo que tuvo que parar, llegó a la parte solitaria de la cuidad donde se encontraba el cementerio.

Al ser fin de semana el lugar estaba más transitado, dejó su coche no muy lejos de la puerta principal. Se acercó antes de cruzar la puerta a la pequeña pero bien pensada floristería que había al lado.

-Buenos días. –Una mujer de cabello castaño y de melena salió de la trastienda al escucharla entrar. –Me gustaría un ramo de rosas rosadas por favor.

-Enseguida.

Un vez preparado el ramo en un precioso papel de decoración con lazo y pagado por ellas se adentró al enorme recinto, esta vez sin ir ebria como pasó una vez.

Recorrió el ya conocido camino que daba al nicho familiar mientras sacaba el llavero en busca de la llave de la puerta. Esta chirrió un poco al abrirse y Hinata tomó una nota mental de traer algo de aceite para engrasar las bisagras.

Se situó justo en frente de la tumba de su madre dejándole el ramo de rosas nuevo tras haber quitado el otro que seguramente su padre había dejado hace algunas semanas atrás al estar marchitadas actualmente.

-Hola mamá. – Se sentó de rodillas frente a la lapida. –Esta vez no vengo de visita sino en busca de ayuda. Ya sabrás lo que me ocurre, ¿Qué debo hacer?

El silencio fue su única respuesta en ese lugar y aún sabiendo que no recibiría una contestación se tranquilizaba sabiendo que su madre de algún modo podría escucharla. Su madre le dijo cuando estaba débil poco después de dar a luz a Hanabi que pasara lo que pasara siempre velaría de ellos aunque no estuviera presente y ella le creía.

Se recargó de brazos sobre la lapida cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Quería a Gaara, como amigo pero más que eso también, él fue una persona importante para ella en sus años de adolescencia y lo seguía siendo ahora, tenía miedo de perder la relación que actualmente poseían.

Como echaba en falta tener a su madre con ella, cuando esta vivía y tenía algún problema se sentaban o trabajaban en el jardín mientras se desahogaba y su madre después le aconsejaba.

_Eran las tres de la tarde y el chofer de la familia acababa de aparcar en el garaje, el chofer Ko que era también su cuidador cuando sus padres no estaban en casa le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar pues su pequeña estatura no le permitía siquiera tocar los pies con el suelo en el asiento del coche._

_ -Ya estamos en casa Hinata. –Le tendió la mano y la suya diminuta la tomó para mantenerse en equilibrio cuando saltó la corta distancia del suelo del coche al asfalto. –Yo le llevaré su mochila si lo desea._

_Ciertamente no le gustaba que le hablaran de usted y se lo decía muchas veces en forma de rabieta "Ko, no me llames como a mi papá, no soy vieja" pero no estaba de ánimo, se quitó de la espalda su violeta mochila y se la entregó a él._

_-Su madre esta en el jardín señorita._

_-Gracias Ko. _

_Arrastró desganada sus piececitos al extenso jardín en busca de la larga y lisa cabellera azulada de su madre, vio cerca de los rosales a una mujer con el pelo recogido el un moño desordenado y con un abultado vientre._

_Al escuchar las trémulas pisadas viró su rostro._

_ -¡Oh! ¡Hola tesoro! ¿Cómo te ha ido en la guardería hoy? –Le tendió ambos brazos para que se acercara. _

_ -Bien. –La respuesta tan concisa extrañaron a su madre. _

_ -No me gusta que me mientras Hinata. –Se palmeó el regazo un par de veces. –Ven siéntate aquí. –Cuando su hija estuvo sentada sobre sus rodillas le apartó esos mechones que caían por sus mejillas. -¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿Por qué esa carita tan larga?_

_ -No me ve mami, nunca se fija en mí._

_-¿El niño que te gusta? – Su hija le asintió con la cabeza baja. Escuchó como sollozaba. –Mi vida no llores, no pasa nada. Tal vez ese chico no sea el predestinado para ti._

_-Pero yo si le quiero, ¿es que soy fea y por eso no me hace caso?_

_-No, eres la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, si ese chico no te ve es porque debe tener problemas de vista, ya me gustaría a mi saber quien es ese muchacho tan tonto por no querer jugar con mi niña. –Su hija le miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y la nariz enrojecida y atorada de llorar. Sacó un pañuelo de su delantal. –Vamos Hinata, suena fuerte._

_La mantuvo abrazada mientras la mecía tarareándole una canción acariciándole el pelo a la vez para tranquilizarla._

_ -¿Sabes cariño? Tú eres como una rosa. –Le señaló el rosal que estaba regando antes de su llegada. – Son delicadas y difíciles de cuidar pero cuando están sanas son preciosas, ¿ves ese pajarito? –Le señaló un pequeño gorrión cerca de la base que se acercó al rosal y salió volando al pincharse con la espinas, su hija le asintió de nuevo silenciosamente.-¿Y esa mariposa? La rosa sabe quien la aprecia y quien no, el pájaro jamás podrá beneficiarse de la rosa porque lo daña con sus espinas y le duele, en cambio la mariposa aprecia la rosa porque le da su néctar y a su vez la mariposa no le daña a ella y la ayuda a polinizarse._

_Hinata la miraba confundida._

_ -Lo que quiero decirte hija es que tu eres la rosa, delicada y hermosa y ese chico que te gusta es el pájaro, esta vez en lugar de ser tu quien le dañas es él el que te daña a ti al picotear tu tallo, es decir, tus sentimientos al ignorarte, lo que debes de buscar es a tu mariposa, un niño que se preocupe por ti, que te sepa encontrar con su mirada entre todos los niños y que le gustes por como eres._

_ -Lo entiendo mamá. –Se quedó un momento en silencio. -¿Papa fue tu mariposa?_

_ -No mi amor, fue mi abeja, al principio no nos llevábamos bien en el colegio, me parecía un niño muy serio y amargado que miraba de manera ruda y superior a casi todo el mundo y yo eso lo odiaba, pero en el instituto cuando ya era más mayor el chico que a mi de verdad me gustaba resultó ser malo y me quería hacer daño y fue cuando tu padre me ayudó, desde ese momento vi que solo era una coraza, se hacia pasar por duro pero en el fondo era un hombre magnifico y sin poder evitarlo me enamoré de él._

_ -¡Papá le pinchó a ese pájaro con su aguijón!_

_ -Correcto mi vida, y de esa flor que era yo y de la abeja que es tu padre floreció una pequeña y hermosa rosa azul que eres tu._

Abrió los ojos tras terminar su recuerdo, ahora que lo recordaba esa conversación la tuvo tres meses antes de que ella diera a luz a Hanabi, tenia solamente seis años cuando su madre a través de esa metáfora le enseñó algo tan importante.

Decidió pasar un poco del tema con Naruto y centrarse en sus mejores amigos que eran Shino y Kiba, parecía ser que al ser ignorado por Sakura, Naruto ya empezaba a maquinar algo para llamar su atención porque es cuando se hizo consciente de la presencia de Hinata y empezó a pedirle jugar de vez en cuando para alegría de ella.

Claramente Naruto era ese pajarito, no, Naruto era un buitre que con sus patas había estado oprimiendo sus raíces pero que al final se había pinchado con una de sus espinas, sus amigos y familia y la había dejado en paz.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Gaara era su preciosa mariposa Anartia amathea*

Como le pasó a su madre, salvo porque ella nunca pensó mal de Gaara, no lo había visto como a un hombre que tener a su lado pero si se paraba a pensarlo, le encantaba estar con él cada vez que venia, se sentía cómoda a su lado, la hacía sentir hermosa y valorada, pero sobre todo segura y protegida. Pensar que otras mujeres podían coquetearle le enervaba la sangre y ahora sabia que era por celos, lo sentía suyo.

Con valentía sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, le daba igual estar en una tumba, necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba hastiado de verla andar de un sitio a otro por todo el salón, no paraba de refunfuñar y maldecir en voz baja, había tomado un par de revistas y las había destrozado y posteriormente lanzado con furia al suelo.

Aprendido ya por años el carácter tan temperamental de ella prefirió mantener la boca cerrada mientras miraba la televisión, si no decía ni hacia nada no corría el riesgo de recibir algún golpe.

De repente se paró frente a él, le quitó el mando de la televisión y lo de lanzó al otro sofá para seguidamente apagar la tele.

-¿Qué haces Sakura? Estaba viendo la tele.

-Me parece mentira que no estés indignado Naruto.

-¿Sobre? –Ahora convivían juntos tras el divorcio de Hinata.

-Esta más que claro, sobre la boda. Le lanzó una arrugada carta de papel de invitación de boda, salvo por las palabras poco amigables que portaban.

_Uzumaki & Haruno:_

_Esta carta es para comunicaros que no se desea ni se apreciará vuestra asistencia el día 3 de Agosto en la parroquia de Konoha para el casamiento entre Neji y Tenten. Con cordiales saludos esperamos no verlos por allí._

_Hyuuga Neji y Tenten._

_ -_No me siento mal Sakura, han hecho lo que deseaban y punto.

-Pero es indignante que nos prohíban la entrada de tal manera, que inviten a empresarios que no conocen y nos lo nieguen a nosotros que nos conocen de toda la vida.

Estaba irritado, ¿se creía que a él no le molestaba que todos sus amigos no quisieran verlo de nuevo? Él tenia más cosas de las que quejarse que ella y aún así se las tragaba, pero Sakura se empañaba en sacarle de sus casillas con sus constantes berrinches.

-¡Cállate ya! ¿Te crees que a mí no me molesta? Pues estas equivocada, si me enfada que no quieran vernos de nuevo y es normal después de todo. –Tomó aire para seguir hablando intentando que el color de la furia abandonara su rostro. –Tú eres la lista de la relación, piensa lo que dices –Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón. - ¿De verdad pensabas que Neji nos dejaría ir a su boda después de lo de Hinata? Dañaos su querida prima. Tenten es la novia y ella no va a invitarnos porque está a favor de su marido, por no mencionar que están el señor Hyuuga, los chicos del grupo, y por Dios estaba Gaara, ¿sabes que habría pasado entre nosotros dos si me veía por allí?

Guardó silencio, si Gaara veía a Naruto por allí se armaría una carnicería peor que las de Freddy Krueger y Gaara tenia todas las papeletas de ser Freddy, por no mencionar que estaban el impulsivo de Kiba con Akamaru siguiéndole de cerca y seguramente si se le cruzaran los cables Shino.

Por no mencionar que le harían a ella las chicas, Tenten seria capaz de usar sus conocimientos de luchar contra ella, Ino la secundaba de cerca y Temari sacaría a la energúmena que llevaba dentro al ver a la culpable de uno de los dolores de su hermano.

Y eso solo era el principio porque había más gente en aquel lugar como toda la familia Hyuuga que no tendrían reparo alguno en echarlos a patadas del lugar.

-Lo sé, seriamos la comidilla de todo el mundo, por no hablar de los periodistas que acudirían como moscas por el escándalo que se formaría.- Se sentó al lado de Naruto cruzándose de brazos. –Aun así no es justo, ya tenia un vestido desde que dijeron hace un año que se iban a casar.

-Oh venga, yo se que puede animarte, te prepararé un delicioso bol de helado con nata y sirope con el que te chuparas los dedos. –Se levantó saltando del sofá hasta la cocina dispuesto a prepararse uno para él también.

-Pero eso tiene muchas calorías.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Escuchó la voz del rubio desde la otra sala. –Si no estoy equivocado cuando engordas en una mujer lo primero que se le agrandan son los pechos, sales ganando porque tienes pocos.

Escuchó un crujir de puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su gran bocaza no había podido estar cerrada y le había dichosa Sakura que era una tabla, ahora la sentía andar con fuertes pisadas hacia la cocina donde le daría el peor puñetazo que ella pudiera alguna vez haberle dado.

Por un momento deseó que en lugar de Sakura que lo dejaria para el arrastre y adolorido durante días le pegara Gaara.

-_¡Dios mío! Voy a morir…_ -Pensó al ver la sombra de Sakura proyectada a su lado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Como desearía de nuevo estar en Konoha, allí la temperatura en verano era mejor, los árboles de la cuidad refrescaban el ambiente, en Suna rodeados de cactus y arena era como estar en una olla de vapor.

También había playa en la cuidad, estaba un poco lejos pero tenían, pero el calor era tal que la idea de salir de su casa acondicionada a la canícula de 50 grados que había afuera era de locos, además la playa estaría atestada de gente y lo ultimo que deseaba era estar sudando como un loco mientras se sentía una sardina en lata.

Por no mencionar que prefería Konoha para verla a ella, preferentemente en un ligero traje de baño claro que se trasparentara con el agua y esta misma chorreándole por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo que me faltaba, ponerme caliente pensando en cosas que no debo en semejante época del año con el calor que hace.

Estaba tumbado con una pierna sobre el respaldo del sofá y un brazo colgando hasta el suelo, como el aire acondicionado en Suna era bastante caro aunque para ellos no era problema se preocupaban por las poluciones que podía soltar y los ponían por las noches para dormir y si era de día como ahora a una temperatura no muy alta para no sobrecalentar el aparato.

Todo eso no le impedía al pelirrojo pasar calor y aprovechando que estaba en su propia casa estaba sin camiseta y vestido en bermudas.

-Es la primera vez que te veo espatarrarte así por el clima.

Alzó la cabeza para ver llegar a su hermana con una bandeja con un par de vasos hasta el tope de té frío y cuatro tarrinas de helado.

-Hace calor Temari.

-Estamos en verano y en un desierto, lo extraño seria que no lo hiciera. –Se sentó en el otro sofá suspirando cansadamente. –Quien debe de estar pasándolo mal es el bebé, encerrado aquí dentro.

-¿Y por eso le "ayudas" a combatir el calor atiborrándote de helados y bebidas? A este paso mi sobrino saldrá obseso y tú te pondrás como una foca.

-¡Que insolente! Encima de que te traigo también a ti, pues ahora no comes. –Le quitó de las manos el helado que había tomado junto a la cuchara. – Para que veas.

-No seas infantil, lo digo porque te estas aprovechando de los antojos para comer lo que te venga en gana y eso no es bueno. –Se alzó un poco hasta su hermana. –Y dame mi helado.

Comieron en silencio hasta que llegaron Kankuro limpiándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla humedecida en agua fría y Shikamaru que por el calor no podía dormir.

Se sentaron en el salón y tomaron cada uno el helado que le correspondía.

-Es por esto por lo que prefiero pasar los veranos en mi cuidad natal, no parece que te estés asando.

-No te quejes, vamos a ir el mes que viene, a mediados de Septiembre bajan un par de grados la temperatura por aquí pero sigue siendo mejor por ese tiempo no estar en Suna.

Undertaker sonó por la sala silenciando la conversación, con pocas ganas de nada Gaara dejó el halado sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la bermuda en busca de por el sudor su húmedo teléfono móvil.

No miró siquiera quien le llamaba, se llevó sin más el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Dígame? –Su voz sonó monótona y aburrida por el calor.

-"¿Ga… Gaara?"

Ese tartamudeo solo podía ser de alguien.

-¡Hinata! –Llamó la atención de los otros presentes en la sala que lo miraron con la risa atorada en la garganta. Se había levantado del sofá y se arreglaba como buenamente podía su humedecido pelo. -¿Cómo estas?

Temari estalló en risas al verle pálido al encontrarse con el pecho al descubierto.

-Gaara. –Lo llamó bajito y su hermano la miró. –No se porqué te arreglas si no te puede ver.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático en su lugar. Temari tenía razón, como un estúpido se había puesto de los nervios.

-"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…"

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu llamada?

-"Es que yo… yo…" –Hizo una pausa. – "Me he dado cuenta al fin."

La expresión de sorpresa y la tensión instantánea del pelirrojo alarmaron a sus hermanos, Gaara no se alteraba así como así.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir nada que no fuera un ronco y débil gorgoteo, se llevó la mano al pecho, apretando sutilmente los dedos alrededor de su pectoral izquierdo sintiendo su errático compás y su difícil respiración.

-¿Lo sabes?

-"Si, m…me he dado cuenta d...de que tu… bu…bueno que tu… eres…"

Escucharla tartamudear y dudar tanto lo estaban matando, para no hacerse daño aferrando su mano a su pecho se decidió a apretar el sofá. Si estaba seguro con sus cavilaciones Hinata debería de estar colorada como un extintor y a punto de sufrir un ataque.

–_Por favor dilo ya, no lo aguanto más. – _Temari le miraba preocupada por su expresión desesperada y tuvo que alzar la mano en señal de que estaba bien. Probó suerte alentándola a perseguir. -¿Soy…?

-Eres mi mariposa.

-¿Co…como? –Estaba totalmente perdido, los descontrolados latidos parecieron relajarse en el momento, su ansiedad se evaporó como una pelusa con un soplido y su mueca desesperada era ahora una mueca de desconcierto total. -¿Mariposa?

Hinata le soltó unas incomprensibles retahílas sobre que ella nació siendo una pequeña rosa azul gracias a una flor y una abeja borde que la querían mucho, que cuando creció se enamoró y se casó con un pájaro que le picoteaba el tallo de manera que le causaba dolor y que tras deshacerse del buitre con sus espinas se dio cuenta de que él era su mariposa al que poder dar su néctar y poder polinizarla.

_-No… no me entero de nada… _-Se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa de cristal frente a él sin comprender que le estaba diciendo. -_¿Qué demonios me quiere decir?_

Abrió los ojos ampliamente al escucharla gritar frustrada, incluso los otros escucharon el grito. Después le siguió el silencio absoluto.

-¿Hinata estas ahí? –Miró la pantalla y vio que ella había colgado. –Me ha colgado.

-¿Por qué ha gritado Hinata? – Kankuro se tomó una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca. –Hasta nosotros la hemos oído.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y que te ha dicho? En un principio te has puesto tan pálido que me has asustado, después es como si te hablara en otro idioma.

-Al principio me asusté yo también porque me ha dicho que al fin se ha dado cuenta y pensé que me daría un respuesta, pero veía extraño que siendo ella me la diera por teléfono pero bueno eso da igual pero cuando le he insistido me ha dicho cosas muy extrañas.

-¿Cómo que?

-Pues que yo soy su mariposa, que ella es una rosa azul nacida de una flor y una abeja, que se enamoró de un buitre que le mordía el tallo y que al no tener al pajarraco ese descubrió que soy su mariposa y que puede darme su néctar y no se que de polinizarla.

Todos callaron en la sala incrédulos al escuchar la explicación, incluso Shikamaru estaba pasmado de las cosas tan extrañas que Hinata le había dicho, pero enseguida comprendió que se trataba de alguna especie de metáfora y se percató de todo.

Claro que por supuesto no pensaba decir nada, no le correspondía a él decirle eso a Gaara sino la propia Hinata.

-¿Estaba borracha o algo así?

-No, la primera y última vez que la vi borracha fue cuando desapareció y créeme, su voz no suena como una ebria.

-Pues ya se lo preguntaras cuando vayamos el mes que viene.

De eso no tenia duda alguna, Hinata le había dejado con esa duda latente en su cabeza con sus singulares explicaciones y ciertamente desde que ella se desmayó la noche de la boda por sus caricias y su beso deseaba saber que diantres le sucedía porque actuaba extrañamente alrededor de él.

Hasta entonces, tendría la duda carcomiéndole la mente.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba deprimida, después de soltarle toda esa incomprensible declaración que ni ella misma habría podido entender si fuera él quien se la hubiera dicho se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre su cama sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Y de esa llamada habían pasado ya dos semanas.

No tenia ganas de nada, en la oficina de su padre este ya le había preguntado que le pasaba en varias ocasiones porque sus expresiones eran de tristeza total y se pasaba los minutos suspirando apesumbradamente, pero siempre le respondía que nada importante.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, había hecho el ridículo por teléfono, ese día que decidió llamarlo se había llenado de valor para declararse, no le gustaba por teléfono, prefería en persona pero no podía esperar más tiempo y decidida lo llamó.

Todo ese valor se esfumó de la nada al escucharle ese serio -¿Dígame?- que él había dicho al descolgar la llamada.

Se quedó totalmente en blanco, no sabia que decirle, se había puesto a respirar de manera tan rápida que tuvo que apartar el móvil de su cara unos segundos para no delatarse y poder respirar para tranquilizarse. Al final muerta de la pena por la extraña explicación había optado por colgarle.

-Ahora pensará que estoy loca. –Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y con un cojín se tapó la cara. –Que vergüenza, creerá que soy una tonta.

Su teléfono sonó y lo miró encima de su mesa de noche, no tenia ganas de cogerlo, le habían llamado más de tres veces esa tarde.

Ante la insistencia de esa persona por querer hablar con ella estiró el brazo hasta el móvil.

-¿Qué?

-"Vaya Hina, con semejante saludo harías llorar incluso a un muerto."

-No estoy para bromas Ino.

-"¿Se puede saber que te pasa últimamente? Vas por los pasillos de la oficina como si fueras un alma en pena."

-No es nada.

-"Por supuesto, yo nací ayer y Kiba se ha vuelto un amante de los gatos, ¿tú te crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme eso? ¡Ja! Vas lista chica."- Su amiga empezó a despotricar sobre su actual actitud y tristemente no tuvo más remedio que escucharla. –"Mira me da igual si me lo quieres contar o no, solo te llamo para decirte que Temari me ha llamado para avisarme que dentro de dos semanas están aquí de nuevo."

Se reincorporó en la cama tan rápido que por unos segundos su visión mostraba motitas brillantes y un leve mareo. Tomó con fuerza el móvil apretando con su mano libre las sabanas bajo ella.

Gaara iba venir, tendría la oportunidad de poder decírselo en persona si su tímida y introvertida personalidad se lo permitía, o se desmayaba, que conociéndose seria esa posibilidad.

Aún con eso, deseaba verlo.

-Gaara va a venir pronto… -Susurró emocionada y levemente ruborizada sin darse cuenta de que el teléfono lo tenía aun en la oreja.

-"¿Solo nombras a Bomboncito? Que yo sepa solo he nombrado a Temari en la conversación, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?"

-N…no que va, nada que de…decir.

-"Claro lo que tu digas, suerte con tu declaración, ¡puff! que tonterías estoy diciendo, si los sois iguales y todo saldrá al guante."- Ino rió alegremente a través de auricular. –"Ya me contaras como te va cuando te declares, Ciao."

Al obtener el silencio al otro lado de la línea, dejó caer el aparato a la cama para llevarse una mano a la frente.

Nuevamente Ino ni aun teniéndola delante había podido leerla tan fácilmente.

-Apuesto a que ella no es la única que ha sabido leerme como si nada.

Se miró así misma con un vestido básico lila de tira gruesa que le llagaba poco más arriba de las rodillas. Frunció el ceño molesta y se levantó de la cama para abrir su armario y revisarlo de arriba a bajo, lanzaba prendas al suelo tras cogerlas y mirarlas quedando totalmente descartadas.

No podía decirle lo que sentía a Gaara o al menos intentarlo con cualquier cosa. Debía verse presentable y guapa, como al pelirrojo le había dicho como le gustaba más de una vez verla.

Como no cabía esperar su suerte era pésima y no le gustaba nada de su ropa, la cual estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación.

-Necesito un vestido nuevo que sea del gusto de Gaara para cuando regrese.

Se cambió sus chanclas de verano por unas sandalias más bonitas y salió disparada por la puerta hacia su coche tras coger del bol de la cómoda su bolso de mano y las llaves dejando su cuarto hecho un asco con la ropa aun regada por el suelo y la cama.

Estaba decidida, nadie la podría parar, excepto por el hecho de que al estar tan entusiasmada y emocionada no se había dado cuanta aun de que era Domingo y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El día había amanecido con nubes, cosa rara en esa estación en Konoha, pero no podían olvidar que habían dado nublado en las noticias y si se levantaba algo de viento lluvia, y la lluvia en verano solo podría ser por una tormenta.

El aeropuerto temiendo la mala suerte del clima habían por una vez en la vida decidido salir a su hora dada de la pista para evitar pillar la posible tormenta que anunciaban los meteorólogos.

Por eso, en lugar de salir una hora y media más tarde o incluso dos estaban antes de los previsto viendo a diminuta escala la verde y frondosa cuidad de Konoha.

Todos estaban animados de volver, no sufrían los bochornos de Suna, la playa era más grande y estaban los demás, quien si estaba deseando de regresar y no daba muestras de ello era Gaara.

Hinata con su llamada lo había dejado condenadamente confuso.

Ella era extraña, siempre lo había sido desde que la conoció, tenia unas manías raras e inusuales pero la pregunta era ¿Quién no era extraño hoy día? Él mismo era un tío sin cejas que se parecía a un mapache y que un simple pestañeo de una chica también extraña y adorable lo volvían atontado y enardecido.

Ya ni hablar de su hermano Kankuro y su extraño cariño a sus marionetas y la pintura morada.

Salieron con sus maletas y buscaron un taxi disponible, los coches estaban en la casa de Konoha y trasladarlos de un lugar a otro tan constantemente les salía costoso, por lo tanto en Suna tenían un coche individual pues los tres trabajaban juntos dejando sus coches en Konoha para salir por individual.

Pero tras pisar tierra a las dos de la tarde tras tres horas de avión solo querían descansar o al menos tres de ellos pensaban hacerlo.

Fue dejar las maletas al lado de la cama, sin colocar nada de lo que se hubiera traído para bajar las escaleras ligero.

-Me voy, no se cuando llegaré.

-¿Gaara a donde vas con tantas prisas? –Él no la escuchó porque la puerta automática del garaje se estaba abriendo y seguidamente le siguió el motor encendido de un coche. –Este hombre… tiene tiempo de verla, podría descansar un poco del vuelo.

-Temari sabes mejor que nadie que a tu hermano le están carcomiendo las dudas, puede que esté cansado pero desea saber que es lo que ella le intentaba decir.

-Es un desesperado, eso es lo que es.

-No te quejes, el resultado de su salida te va a gustar mucho.

-¿No me estarás ocultando nada importante verdad?

Sonrió calidamente a su mujer besándole la frente y abrazándola por sorpresa. Ella se puso colorada por esos prontos repentinos que le daban a su marido.

-No, nada importante.

Al mudarse de casa Hinata le pillaba un poco más lejos llegar, no le importaba ese detalle cuando iba a visitarla en otras ocasiones pero ahora con las dudas esos minutos más de trayecto lo molestaban, sentía que le ralentizaban la tarea de poder enterarse de todo.

Llegó al pintoresco y tranquilo barrió de la Hyuuga con más rapidez de la que se esperaba, si a los pocos días le venia una multa sabría el origen de esta.

Todas las casas tenían grandes y bonitos jardines pero el de Hinata era sin lugar a dudas gracias a los consejos de Konan el más bonito y bien cuidado, además tenía a una fanática de las flores, Ino, para echarle una mano.

Dejó el coche estacionado frente a la puerta de la cochera de Hinata, seguramente ella lo habría oído por el ruido de un motor aparcado en su parcela.

Y no estaba equivocado, vio la puerta abrirse antes de que llegara siquiera a subir los pocos escalones de la entrada y tocar un par de veces. El rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Hinata le dio la bienvenida.

Se sintió realmente bien verla sonrojada por su causa.

-Hey. –Le alzó la mano en un atípico saludo de su parte. –Regrese de nue…

Se vio interrumpido abruptamente al sentir los delgados brazos de Hinata rodearle y posar su cabeza tiernamente en su pecho.

-Bienvenido.- Reaccionó un poco tardío por la sorpresa rodeándola él también por su estrecha cintura. En su vida se había sentido tan bien recibido en un lugar. Ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo al rostro y le sonrió dulcemente con los ojos brillosos y radiantes. –Te he echado de menos.

Le acarició suavemente la coronilla para pasar a colocarle el pelo detrás sus orejas, aun abrazados.

-Yo también, mucho.

Hinata volvió a sonreír tímidamente con las mejillas escarlata y él se sintió afortunado, se imaginó que una vida junto a ella le haría sentirse tan feliz y eufórico como lo estaba ahora aunque no lo pareciera. Si en cambio se posaba una mano sobre su pecho, seria delatado.

Cuando decidió observarla vio que ella dirigía sus ojos a otra parte que no era su rostro, miró lo mismo que ella y resultó ser su auto.

-Aunque sea un barrio muy tranquilo no me gusta la idea de que dejes un coche así fuera, te abriré la puerta del garaje para que lo guardes mientras estés aquí.

Como dijo se soltó de su abrazo sin escuchar el gruñido de protesta del pelirrojo por alejarse de su piel y se perdió por las escaleras que daban a la cochera. Sin más remedió giró sobre sus antes pasos dados e ingresó de nuevo al coche para meterlo agradecidamente a Hinata por un cobijo para su automóvil.

Presionó el botón para que bajara la puerta y subió los escalones para ir al salón, se esperó ver a Hinata en el salón o la cocina, pero parecía no estar en la primera planta. Se sentó en el sofá y miró la mesa, tenía un libro cerrado del que sobresalía un marca paginas y una taza de té ya completamente bebido.

Debió de haber pillado a Hinata leyendo cuando llegó.

Unos pasos bajando del piso de arriba le hicieron voltear a ver para atrás, nada más mirarla y se quedó mudo, Hinata se había cambiado de ropa y ahora portaba un ligero vestido blanco con encajes en el pecho y el final de las costuras que le hacian brillar la piel.

Estaba increíble, su falta de aliento y palabras lo confirmaban.

-Pareces un ángel.

-Que exagerado eres. –Se sonrojó por el halago.

-No estoy exagerando, estas preciosa. –La vio acercarse a la puerta tras darle las gracias avergonzada. -¿Ibas a salir? No se porque me has hecho meter el coche entonces.

-Vamos a salir los dos a caminar, han creado un parque enorme y lleno de rutas de paseo, solo si tú quieres caminar conmigo un rato claro.

-Si, me gustaría.

Salieron de la casa de la Hyuuga y esta guió el camino hasta el parque del que hablaba. Caminaban en silencio uno junto al otro disfrutando solamente de la compañía que su compañero le daba.

Hinata andaba con el rostro bajo pero feliz, había visto la expresión de sorpresa que le había causado al pelirrojo cuando la vio con el vestido que se había comprado para él, aunque esa mueca de asombro que solo duró segundos escasos la vio.

Gaara disimuladamente la detalló de arriba a bajo con los ojos, y aunque él intentara disimular que se la comía con los ojos Hinata se percató de cada una de sus miradas. Acertó de lleno al elegir esa prenda cuando la vio.

Él en cambio miraba al frente con las manos en los bolsillos, inexpresivo pero mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a la peliazul.

Cuando ella le había abrazado así al verlo intuyó que ese era el típico saludo o despedida que te daría tu pareja, amor, anhelo, ternura y felicidad, esos sentimientos en una pequeña interacción que era un abrazo y dos palabras.

Llegaron a ese gigantesco parque a los diez minutos de caminata, el cielo se había vuelto más oscuro con las recientes nubes de color grisáceo pero ni se percataron de ello.

Optaron por la primera ruta de paseo que encontraron, pasaron por otro lago más pequeño del nacional en la cuidad, Konoha tenia infinidad de lagunas, y un par de riachuelos dándole a la naturaleza que rodeaba la cuidad la humedad suficiente para seguir creciendo.

-Hinata.

-¿Hmm?

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa desde hace unas semanas. –Guardó silencio al cruzarse con otra pareja que venia en dirección contraria. –Cuando me llamaste –La vio ponerse colorada y nerviosa de repente. -¿Qué me querías decir? No comprendí nada.

-Bueno, veras… -Sabia que llegaría el momento de que él sacara ese tema y se viera obligada por ello a confesarse, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan rápido, no sabía ni como comenzar. –Me puse nerviosa y dije lo primero que se me pasó por la mente.

Estaba en una situación que la sobrepasaba, nunca había dado ella el primer paso, cuando empezó a salir con Naruto no tuvo que hacer nada porque fue él quien dio siempre los primeros pasos aunque fuera después una farsa.

No sabía como continuar.

-Tal vez esté equivocada, pero cuando me alzaste en brazos cuando me impediste caer, las pistas que me diste me cobraron sentido, luego el beso y lo de después tras el edificio… todo eso me lleva a pensar que la chica que quieres… –Tomó aire temblando. – soy yo.

-Lo eres.

Miró con increíble sorpresa al pelirrojo, no se esperaba que él lo admitiera con tanta franqueza, su rostro no mostraba ápice de mentira y duda, le estaba reconociendo que la quería abiertamente y eso solo la puso más nerviosa y en consecuencia más ruborizada.

Incluso él mismo se impresionó al verse reconocer tan fácilmente lo que ella creía. Al reconocérselo conocía que ya no había vuelta atrás, esa tarde saldría tomado de la mano con Hinata y radiando felicidad o con el corazón hecho trizas y una posible y segura nueva depresión en camino.

-Sabiendo eso, y las dudas fui a ver a mi madre y recordé una conversación que tuve con ella cuando tenia seis años. Me explicó que por mucho que creamos querer a una persona, esta no puede ser destinada para ti, que el amor puede encontrase en alguien que no esperas.

Los latidos de ambos se aceleraron, el sudor comenzaba a adueñarse de sus manos, se habían detenido en medio del camino, al lado de un enorme sauce llorón.

-Y tenia razón, quien menos me esperaba es quien más deseo tener a mi lado.

-¿A quien deseas? –Le aterraba la respuesta, su voz sonó ronca y débil, insegura.

-A ti.

Lo escuchó emitir un ahogado sonido que no pudo descifrar, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos centró su mirada en sus pies como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo en ese momento.

Vio unas masculinas sandalias negras acercarse a las suyas, Gaara estaba justamente frente a ella. Cerró los ojos sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

-Dilo, por favor necesito escucharlo.

-T…te quiero.

Se vio abrazada inesperadamente por el pelirrojo, su nariz rozó la clavícula de Gaara que la camiseta dejaba ver, la apretó con firmeza contra su cuerpo y enterrar su rostro totalmente en su cuello.

Tuvo que inclinarse para llegar a esa posición al ser más alto que ella.

Entre sus brazos, con la cabeza casi apoyada en su hombro lo sintió tiritar, los hombros y el pecho le temblaban ligeramente mientras él le apretaba más con el brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano en su espalda sintiendo la fuerza de sus dedos.

Si no conociera al pelirrojo podría asegurar que sollozaba sobre su hombro al sentir un par de gotas caer en su piel pero resultó ser unas pequeñas gotas del cielo. Era una lluvia muy menuda como para siquiera mojarlos aun pero poco les importaba eso, ni aunque diluviara.

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba oírte decir eso. – Suavizó el agarre en ella temiendo hacerle daño. – He fantaseado con este momento durante años y pensé que era un deseo imposible para mí.

Como pudo lo abrazó apretando su camiseta con sus manos y levantando la cabeza, solo para sentir una gota caer en su nariz, sonrió feliz apontocándose en él sintiendo la increíble sensación de sentirse querida.

-Te quiero Hinata- Se irguió para clavar sus pupilas en ella, la peliazul igualmente alzó la cabeza. No hizo gesto alguno de querer alejarse cuando Gaara bajó nuevamente el rostro hacia ella con intención de besarla, al contrario, alzó el suyo poniéndose de puntillas.

Juntaron sus labios suavemente, lento, pausado, anhelante, un beso que conforme el pasar de los segundos exigía ser más apasionado, queriendo apaciguar el dolor del pasado y dar la bienvenida a ese sentimiento de mutua necesidad de sentirse amado.

Y empapados por la repentina tormenta que se había vuelto un aguacero no les importó nada salvo sentirse el uno al otro.

Muy, muy a su pesar se separaron por la necesidad de aire, una acelerada respiración se apropió de ambos que sin querer separarse juntaron sus frentes mirándose mutuamente. No pudieron evitar sonreír tontamente como un par de adolescentes dando su primer beso con su primer amor.

-Será mejor irnos a casa, estamos empapados.

Le asintió y la soltó para, con confianza entrelazar sus dedos con ella y echar ambos a correr hacía la casa de la Hyuuga.

Hacia años que no se sentía tan eufórico, tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas, como tras mucho sufrimiento este se había evaporado con dos palabras y un beso, ganas de darse la vuelta, tomarla en brazos y girar entre las gotas de lluvia. Estaba feliz como no lo había estado en años.

Corrieron trastabillando un par de veces por el mojado suelo hasta llegar al porche de la casa de la Hyuuga.

Jadeaban cansados junto a la puerta de la entrada por la rápida carrera en llegar cuanto antes, sin soltarse aun de la mano que se mantenían firmemente apretadas sin querer dejar marchar al otro.

La tranquila atmosfera se vio interrumpida por la repentina iluminación del cielo seguido por el fuerte estruendo del rayo. Asustada se apegó nuevamente la pecho de Gaara tras soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-Tranquila, solo es un rayo.

Mala cosa al mirarla fijamente, no se había fijado antes por estar más centrado al beso y a las sensaciones que eso le producía, pero ahora que no estaban haciendo nada salvo mirarse se percató del problema de la ropa blanca.

El vestido blanco de Hinata estaba empapado y se le pegaba a la piel trasparentándose todo, podía verle la ropa interior del mismo color que el vestido sin problemas. Para colmo verla con el agua escurriendo por su piel, su pelo pegado a la piel de cuello y sus pechos era la imagen perfecta para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Por supuesto él no era el único que tenia buenas vistas, Gaara por una vez que elegía ponerse una camiseta blanca en lugar de negra o roja resultaba ser en una tormenta de verano, podía ver su pálida piel a través de la tela.

Se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo.

Alzó su mano posándola en sus pectorales, trazando la línea del esternón al ombligo con sus uñas. Gaara ahogó un suspiro tomándola de sus caderas, apretándolas con sus dedos y cerrando por un momento los ojos.

Esto era una broma cruel del destino, nada más empezar una relación con ella, no más de diez minutos juntos como pareja y ya sentía llegar el libido alterado.

_-A la mierda todo._

Tomó con una mano la nuca de Hinata alzándole el rostro y la besó sin miramientos, la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta sin abandonar el contacto que tan desesperadamente quería mantener. La mano que permanecía en su cadera ascendió lentamente hasta su cintura, acariciando la zona de arriba a bajo.

Hinata jadeó sin remedio y él lo aprovechó para adentrarse en su boca, sin esperar respuesta alguna lamió la lengua de la peliazul y la absorbió. Quería saborear de nuevo su boca como había ocurrido en el parque.

En un primer momento, sorprendida por el arrebato tan inesperado del pelirrojo se quedó perpleja. No se esperaba semejante beso y mucho menos las caricias, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando.

Le devolvió el beso ardiente moviendo la lengua contra la suya, pareció animarlo porqué lo escuchó gruñir alegremente aun unido a su boca.

-Saca – Tomo aire para poder seguir continuando con el beso un rato más hasta que la necesidad de aire lo obligaron a apartarse de nuevo. – la llave, abre la puerta.

Con un puchero por la pausa se dio la vuelta para coger el bolsito de mano que había tirado al suelo para abrazarlo y acariciarle mientras se besaban, tomó la llave entre sus dedos y la dirigió a la cerradura.

Jadeó al sentir al pelirrojo apartarle el pelo de su hombro para comenzar a mordisquearlo y lamerlo. Falló unos pocos intentos en meter la llave al sentir como le levanta el vestido para tocarle el interior de un muslo y como posaba su mano en su vientre arqueándola para él.

Era un escándalo, le estaba metiendo mano en pleno portal de su casa, el morbo de que algún vecino saliera a la calle y los viera solo hacia más excitante la situación.

Casi rieron los dos al ver la dichosa puerta abierta al fin, entraron rápido al recibidor y con no más de un pie dentro, Gaara cerró con el pie de un patadita y la tomó en brazos hasta la pared más cercana que encontró.

De manera instintiva rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, volviendo a besarse como antes.

Autentico y puro deseo.

Se sacó a tropicotes las sandalias dejándolas a su lado y ella hizo lo mismo con las suyas de un movimiento de sus tobillos.

La ropa mojada se pegaba como una segunda piel permitiéndoles sentir la frescura que la lluvia les proporcionó al robarles calor corporal, frías caricias que solo aumentaban el abrasador ardor.

A ciegas con Hinata en brazos buscó las escaleras para subirlas en busca de la habitación principal. Con cada escalón ambos sufrían una deliciosa tortura al sentir la creciente dureza de Gaara y la humedad de Hinata con cada roce.

¿Estaban tomando las cosas con demasiada rapidez? Si lo hacían, pero esa pregunta no estaba en ese momento en ninguna parte de su realidad actual.

Cuando llegó al ultimo escalón poco faltó para llorar de alegría, creía que nunca que iba a llegar.

Al sentir en sus rodillas el borde del colchón se inclinó lo más suavemente que pudo para no tirar a la Hyuuga, una vez ella estuvo tumbada no tardó en seguir el calor de su cuerpo y colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

La peliazul pasó de tener los brazos alrededor de sus hombros para bajarlos arañando sus músculos hasta el final de su camiseta para colar las manos por esta y tocar su piel, fue tan despacio y superficial que el pelirrojo creyó enloquecer si no lo arañaba con más fuerza.

Inclinó las caderas hacia delante presionando su duro vientre sobre su feminidad en busca de aliviarse un poco, al verla arquearse de nuevo dirigió sus manos a la cremallera trasera del vestido bajándola despacio.

Cuando llegó al tope bajó al final del vestido para alzárselo y así poder deshacerse de el lanzándolo en algún lugar de la habitación.

Con orgullo sonrió de medio lado al verla sonrojarse de manera estrepitosa, intentado cubrirse con las manos y evitando a toda costa mirarle a los ojos.

-No te cubras, eres preciosa.

Y no mentía, en su vida pensó encontrarse una mujer como ella.

Aún no muy segura de su petición apartó las manos de su cuerpo para tomarlo de las mejillas y acercarlo a ella. Lo besó por todo el rostro, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en su tatuaje.

Ella pensaba ser la encargada de darle un nuevo significado a esa cicatriz de su pasado.

Gimió su nombre cuando sintió su pecho derecho siendo mansamente amasado sobre el sostén de blanco encaje.

-¿Te lo puedo quitar?- Hinata le asintió con el rostro escondido en su cuello respirando rápidamente. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el cierre frontal ella se abrazó un poco más fuerte a él con vergüenza. –Necesito que alces los brazos para deslizar la tirantillas.

Cuando tuvo la pequeña prenda en sus manos dejándola caer justo al lado de la cama se quedó sin aliento, dos pechos más grandes de la media, blancos, los restos de lluvia y ahora sudor los hacían brillar, coronados por esos pequeños y rosados pezones erectos para él.

Se inclinó sobre ellos apresando uno con su mano manteniéndolo en su lugar, antes de meterlo en su boca echó primero el aliento mientras en el otro palpaba la tersa carne, Hinata jadeó más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

Seria la primera vez que amamantaría, había tenido relaciones con otras mujeres, pero sus encuentros eran lo más breves posibles, apenas las tocaba, si se excitaba no era por ellas sino por fricción cuando ellas se restregaban en su bragueta y obviamente no las tocaba ni las dejaba a ellas tocarle demasiado.

Besó el rosáceo pezón antes de abrir la boca y sacar la lengua, dio una pequeña lamida y después su boca entera lo engulló.

La sensación era arrulladora, llevaba años sin sentir esa necesidad de tacto sobre ella, que Gaara le masajeara los pechos y le estuviera chupando uno solo aumentaban su libido. Sentía su ropa interior totalmente pegada por la humedad que ya presentaba.

Enredó las manos en su llameante cabellera cuando su lengua jugueteaba con su excitado montículo.

Sus pechos eran increíbles al paso de su lengua, tan suaves y carnosos que podría hacerse adicto a ellos.

La mano que estaba encargada de masajearle el otro seno serpenteó las curvas de su cuerpo llegando al inicio de su ropa interior, cerró fuertemente los ojos virando el rostro a un lado cuando sintió el elástico de la tela estirarse un poco al meter el pelirrojo la mano.

Ahogó un gemido al sentir el pulgar del Sabaku frotarse con su clítoris. Se aferró a sus cabellos sin poder hacer otra cosa, quiso protestar al notarlo detenerse pero no dio tiempo a que un simple sonido saliera de sus labios cuando un grueso y largo dedo se introdujo en ella.

Se arqueó sintiendo los circulares movimientos que el dedo corazón de Gaara formaba en su interior alentándolo por los jadeos entrecortados que ella no podía silenciar.

-No ocultes tus gemidos. –Un segundo dedo dentro de ella la hicieron gritar e inconscientemente mover las caderas al compás que él imponía sintiendo su vientre arder. –Eso es, muéstralos para mí.

La miraba moverse al ras de sus dedos, había soñado infinidad de veces ese momento, tenerla en sus brazos, darle placer observando como ella lo disfrutaba, estaba excitado, mucho al decir verdad, no hacia falta nada más que mirarle los pantalones para darse cuenta.

Inundada de lleno en la deliciosa sensación de sentir sus paredes palpitar, atrajo la cabeza del pelirrojo a ella, necesitaba su boca sobre la suya. Difícil dar un beso en condiciones cuando apenas podías respirar bien.

-Hinata, ¿Naruto te ha hecho alguna vez un cunnilingus?

-N…no, nunca m…me ha hecho se…sexo oral…

Sonrió besándola un momento para descender por su cuello con parsimonia, morder ligeramente su hombro solo para escucharla jadear, había descubierto un punto sensible de ella en esa zona, bajó despacio por sus pechos dando una pequeña adsorbida en cada pezón.

Sacó los dedos de ella ganándose una queja que lo hizo reír de medio lado para lamer el delicado sudor de su vientre centrándose en hacer círculos alrededor del ombligo. Llegó al borde de las braguitas de encaje y respirando una ociosa bocanada de aire bajó los lados de la tela lamiendo la piel expuesta.

-¡Ah no! –Movió sus piernas al sentir su lengua lamiendo por ahí.

Gaara se quedó perplejo al sentir el pie de Hinata empujándolo.

-Hinata, ¿me acabas de empujar con el pie en mi cara? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pretendías hacerme?

-Sexo oral.

Se incorporó cubriéndose los pechos y con la cara colorada.

-Eso es antihigiénico, ¿Por qué querrías hacerme eso?

-¿Estas sana? ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? –Ella le negó ofendida por preguntarle tal cosa. –Bien, pues entonces si es higiénico para mí sino tienes nada.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Bajó la mirada para observar sus manos, sus dedos aun estaban mojados de la humedad de la peliazul y ante ella los lamió con lentitud hasta dejarlos inmaculados de nuevo.

-Quiero ser el primero en algo Hinata, Naruto fue tu primer amor, tu primer beso y tu primera vez, me gustaría ser el primero en algo para ti, sea lo que sea, incluso en esto por muy asqueroso que te parezca. –La miró a los ojos. –Necesito hacerlo para saber que no soy el segundo en algo.

El silenció inundó la habitación por parte de ambos, solo se escuchaba la tormenta, las gotas chocar con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana y algún que otro trueno.

-Prometo detenerme si no te gusta. Lo juro.

Se mordió el labio inferior levemente hinchado por los besos dejándolo rojo indecisa, no podía ponerse en su lugar, pero intuía que tantos años viendo a la mujer que quiere en brazos de otro y sabiendo que cosas pueden hacer lo destrozaba, solo quería ser el primero para ella en cualquier cosa.

Dejó escapar el aire que no sabia que retenía asintiendo sofocada.

Al pelirrojo se le iluminó el rostro y la tumbó de nuevo dándole las gracias con la mirada, bajó donde ella lo cortó antes, deslizando despacio las braguitas por sus tersas piernas. Cuando las dejó caer al suelo junto al resto de la ropa que le había quitado la miró detenidamente, ella se tapaba con ambas su zona púdica.

-Si te tapas no podré acerté nada, además no tienes porque tener vergüenza, tu también me veras desnudo. –La tomó de las manos para apartarlas de su feminidad pero ella ejerció un poco de fuerza. – Por favor.

Colorada como una fresa se llevó las manos a la cara apretando y doblando las piernas, él posó sus manos en ambas rodillas y se las abrió. Hinata escuchó una exhalación de sorpresa de parte del pelirrojo que solo la incomodaron más.

No pensaba decirle nada porque seguramente Hinata cambiaria de opinión si le decía que incluso ahí abajo era tremendamente hermosa, solo un poco de bello azulado coronaba la zona a parte de la abundante humedad que anteriormente él mismo le había provocado con sus dedos.

Humedad que por cierto era deliciosa cuando la saboreó a través de ellos.

Se agachó hacia delante tomándola de los muslos, colocando la cabeza entre ellos. Seria la primera vez que haría algo así y esperaba hacerlo bien para que ella lo disfrutara.

Sacó la lengua y lamió de abajo arriba los labios exteriores, provocando un brusco temblor en ella, se separó un poco de nuevo para abrir los labios y tener una vista completa de ella. Posó su boca sobre su clítoris moviendo la lengua según recordaba de los libros de sexología que había leído.

Esta vez los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Enfrascado en su sabor no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para verla, ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber pensado en una imagen mejor que la que recibió. Hinata estaba arqueada, dándole pleno acceso a ella, apretaba las sabanas con fuerza mientras un par de delicadas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos entrecerrados mirándole a él fijamente.

Motivado siguió dando lo mejor de si, volvió a centrarse en los movimientos de su lengua para acercarla lo máximo que pudiera al éxtasis, imitando el coito metia y sacaba la lenguas de su cavidad, ralentizó los movimientos al notar las manos de la Hyuuga en su cabeza, pensó que lo alejaría de ella por eso que lo empujara más hacia su centro lo dejó un poco perdido.

¡Le gustaba! No podía estar en ese momento más eufórico, y ese ímpetu lo descargó en ella.

Estaba a punto de terminar, sentía las rápidas palpitaciones en su interior, el calor acumularse con extrema rapidez en su vientre, su acelera y forzada respiración, jamás experimentó nada similar.

Gritó fuertemente apretando el pelo de Gaara sintiendo la explosión del clímax recorrerla.

Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, solo escuchaba la lluvia mezclada con sus intentos de recuperar el aliento, toda ella se sentía entumecida y pesada, ni siquiera creía poder moverse y Gaara seguía ocupado aun entre sus piernas lamiendo todo lo que había brotado.

A este paso no le dejaría recuperarse.

Se separó de ella con un fino hilo de saliva que se cortó al erguirse de rodillas en la cama, se limpió los restos con los dedos que seguidamente se encargó de meterse de nuevo en la boca ante la fija y sonrojada mirada de Hinata.

Mirándola se quitó la mojada camiseta aventándola detrás de él, se llevó la mano al cinturón desabrochándolo con lentitud, de vez en cuando podía apreciar como la pálida y lisa tripita de Hinata se convulsionaba con las aun oleadas del clímax.

Se eliminó junto al pantalón los calzoncillos, se sintió más que halagado ante la mueca de asombro que Hinata puso al mirarle su miembro.

-Iré lento. –Se acercó hasta quedar sobre ella. Sus caderas chocaron al colocarse entre sus piernas, con el leve roce un escalofrío los recorrió. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados del rostro femenino. -¿Estas lista?

Con un tímido si echó para atrás las caderas hasta que llegó a rozar el glande con su entrada, se introdujo despacio, facilitado por los abundantes fluidos que no solamente eran de ella.

Embriagado por sentirse apretado por su calor se introdujo más llegando a tener la mitad dentro, todo iba de maravilla hasta que un alarido de dolor de Hinata lo dejaron paralizado.

-Lo siento, te he hecho daño, ¿Quieres que salga?

-No, es no…normal. Llevo mucho ti…tiempo sin… ya sabes, sin tener se…sexo. –Que vergüenza le daba tener que decirle eso, que si le dolía era por haber perdido flexibilidad en esa zona por los casi cinco años sin hacerlo, y esto no se lo pensaba decir, pero también le dolía porque él era más grande que Naruto y no estaba acostumbrada a que algo la llenara tanto.

-Por eso estas tan estrecha y apretada. –Lo cual era delirante y sabroso, más sintiendo las leves convulsiones que aun hacían mella en la ojiperla que lo estrujaba. –Dime si te hago mucho daño.

Terminó de entrar en ella y tras unos instantes para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro inició un lento y acompasado vaivén.

Ella llevó sus manos a su pecho, acariciando toda su extensión, desde sus abdominales hasta su cuello, sus uñas los arañaban con suavidad y lentitud estremeciéndole y erizándole la piel.

Por instinto aumentó gradualmente los embistes sintiendo como la mente comenzaba anublarse, Hinata lo seguía alzando más las caderas sintiendo como así él se introducía mejor y más profundo. Mientras empujaba en ella se excitaba sintiendo sus pechos rozarse fogosamente con sus pectorales, inclinándose más hacia delante dejó al descubierto parte de las nalgas de la peliazul que sin dudarlo estrujó siendo recompensado con un gemido.

Nuevamente la necesidad de querer el sabor ajeno se hacia notar, juntaron sus labios con voracidad, devorándose el uno al otro jadeando sin poder evitarlo cuando las embestidas se hacían insoportables.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas al tiempo que sus manos dejaban en su fornida espalda la señal de sus uñas. Escondió el rostro en su cuello con la cara sonrojada del éxtasis.

-Hinata, mírame. –Su mano se posó en su mejilla para apartarla de su cuello y mirarla. –Quiero acabar contemplando tu rostro.

Con los entrecerrados y llorosos ojos de Hinata fijos en los suyos y sabiendo que la gran mayoría de los hombres terminaban antes que las mujeres decidió estimularla para no dejarla a ella inconclusa. Su pulgar se dirigió de nuevo a su sobresaliente clítoris frotándolo y pellizcándolo arrebatando escandalosos plañidos de la garganta de la Hyuuga.

Gruñó gravemente al sentir como ella le apretaba de manera desgarradora y ardiente.

Con las uñas totalmente clavadas en su piel y encorvándose gritando roncamente el nombre del pelirrojo se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo el caliente y pletórico simiente de Gaara llenarla.

Continúo moviéndose cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse por completo dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul que lo rodeó abrazándolo como él a ella.

Recuperado el aliento del orgasmo, se dedicó a arrullarle en pelo cariñosamente sintiendo sobre su pecho el acelerado latido del corazón del Sabaku, le apartó el húmedo pelo que le caía por la frente para atraer su cabeza entre sus senos en un abrazo.

Él parecía estar encantado con sus mimos y no se movía, al contario, también la tocaba pausadamente como una caricia imaginaria en su costado derecho.

Alzó el rostro hacia ella, ambos tenían las mejillas de un ligero color rojo, observó como ella levantaba la mano eliminándole una gota de sudor que caía de su sien a su pómulo.

No hacían falta palabras de amor, sus miradas ya lo decían todo, aduladoras y soñadoras.

Salió con lentitud de su interior produciendo un suspiro en Hinata al sentir movimiento en aun su sensible zona, la tomó en brazos despegándola suavemente de las sabanas para echarlas hacia atrás y tumbarla colocándose a su lado.

Echó nuevamente las sabanas por encima de ambos, al ras de su cintura atrayéndola a su lado, la cual recostó tímidamente su cabeza en su hombro formando círculos en su pectoral. Él jugueteaba enredando sus mechones oscuros entre sus dedos.

Una ligera sonrisa coronaba sus expresiones.

Cómodo silencio, dulces caricias, feliz cansancio y sueño placentero en los brazos del otro, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de la fuerte tormenta.

Testigo de la pasión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Anartia amathea es el nombre científico de una preciosa mariposa de color rojo.**

**No se que me ha pasado, estresada con los exámenes me decidí a adelantar un poco el capitulo, y cuando he querido darme cuenta ya lo tenia terminado, y antes del tiempo habitual que suelo publicar.**

**Al fin he escrito el lemon principal de la trama, no se si es cosa mía pero creo que ha quedado demasiado fuerte y explicito… no se, ya me diréis que os parece.**

**Como siempre queridos lectoras y lectores, decidme que errores ortográficos y gramaticales sangra ojos veías por ahí que seguramente se me han colado.**

**Me lo he pasado mejor escribiendo la llamada telefónica de Hinata a Gaara intentando declararse que la escena donde hacen el amor xD**

**Contestación a los comentarios.**

Guest: **Llorar** **puede ser por el pasado de Gaara o porque al fin Hinata sabe la verdad, y creo que es por lo ultimo lo que te sucede xD**

Kazumi: **La verdad es que si, ya va siendo hora de que estos dos tengan la compensación tras muchos años de dolor. Gracias a ti por leerla.**

Seora Yoda: **Con el final del curso no tengo ni tiempo de mirarme al espejo, haber si en verano cambia la cosa.**

Tsubaki2345: **Me alegra que te guste, me esforcé mucho en el al dedicártelo por tu cumple.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


	13. Chapter 13 Comienzo

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este capitulo:**

** -AU**

** -OoC**

** -Palabras mal sonantes.**

** -Muchos diálogos.**

** -Lime**

**-Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata. **

**La historia contiene:**

**- Kiba/Ino**

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Naruto/Hinata**

**-Naruto/Sakura **

**-Sasusaku (Leve, un par de frases.)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El dulce canto de un precioso gorrión en el alfeizar de la ventana y el balcón inundaron la habitación con su agradable y melodioso piar.

Tras la fuerte lluvia que el día pasado recayó sobre la cuidad entera, ahora un claro y despejado cielo daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que abriera los ojos esa mañana, la humedad de la noche anterior refrescaba la estancia con una perfecta temperatura.

La creciente claridad que entraba por la ventana fue suficiente, junto al trinar de las aves que revoloteaban por el jardín para despertarla de su letargo.

Abrió despacio los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrándose a la claridad, sus pálidas pupilas recibieron la imagen de la puerta del baño y la cortina del dosel de la cama.

Esa mañana sentía el cuerpo rejuvenecido, como si fuera una mujer totalmente nueva con la fuerza necesaria para poder enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero no obstante también se sentía perezosa y con una deliciosa sensación de hormigueo en su vientre y feminidad.

Un agradable y reconfortante calor en su espalda le hacia no querer abandonar ese colchón.

Intentó estirarse para eliminar la morriña pero no pudo al verse limitada de movimiento, al bajar la mirada se encontró y pálido brazo masculino rodearla por su cintura y apegándola al cuerpo del dueño de esa extremidad y una pierna en medio de las suyas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir una acompasada y calmada respiración junto a su oído.

Despacio se dio la vuelta entre esa maraña de arrugadas sabanas que la cubrían lo justo y necesario para encontrarse el sereno rostro de Gaara placidamente dormido junto a su cara.

Viéndolo dormir tan tranquilamente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida no pudo evitar pensar en los acontecimientos pasados el día anterior.

Estaban juntos, tras ese beso bajo la lluvia dejaron de ser amigos para ser algo más el uno con el otro.

Ahora también era él era suyo, su compañero, su amante.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cuantas veces soñó con despertar desde que casó junto a Naruto a la mañana siguiente tras hacer el amor, pero él siempre estaba en el trabajo y cuando estaba en la cama le daba la espalda. Sentía picor en los ojos al sentirlos húmedos al ver que por primera vez tras hacerlo se encontraba con el rostro del hombre al que quería y siendo abrazada por este de manera necesitada.

Lo contempló detalladamente aprovechando que estaba dormido, a la luz de la mañana su piel parecía más blanca y brillante, destacando en el proceso la negrura de sus parpados.

Riendo le hizo cerrar con dos de sus dedos su boca, parecía estar tan a gusto durmiendo que incluso con la boca abierta se le había salido un poco la baba que sin asco alguno le limpió con los dedos.

Su pelo despeinado más de lo normal formaba pequeñas ondas en la blanca almohada, fue bajando la mirada encontrándose su cuello, su pronunciada nuez ahora que se fijaba le resultaba altamente atractiva. Bajó más la mirada a su pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de su sosegada respiración, no se fijó nunca pero ahora podía a preciar una cicatriz en el pectoral.

Acercó su mano a la zona sintiendo en el tacto la textura de lo que seria una quemadura. Alguien o él mismo se había quemado con algo ardiendo en el pecho dejándole esa perpetua cicatriz.

Abandonó la caricia que por lo que había visto le erizaba la piel al pelirrojo para seguir con su minucioso recorrido.

Nunca le habían gustado los cuerpos con músculos excesivos, Naruto se esmeró mucho mientras estaban juntos con abdominales y pesas cada dos por tres y fue algo que no le gustaba de él antes de enterarse de su farsa. Pero Gaara en cambio, era delgado y tenia el cuerpo tonificado a la perfección, solo lo justo para estar saludable, sus levemente marcados abdominales eran perfectos para ella, justo como le gustaban.

Su ombligo, pequeño y hundido hacia dentro, como el de los modelos de foto que aparecen en las tiendas especializadas en piercing se le hacia gracioso. Con la yema del dedo lo rodeó queriendo sentir su tacto, su piel era suave, increíblemente suave teniendo en cuenta que era nativo de Suna, la cuidad más árida que ella conocía.

Descendió con su dedo rozando la piel y el comienzo de su bello púbico hasta toparse con el borde la sabana que cubría todo lo demás.

Aquello que no podía ver pues estaba la arrugada sabana de por medio seria su miembro, ese mismo que la noche pasada pudo ver en toda su fuerza y poderío.

Y que por supuesto pudo sentir entre su propia carne.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al recordar cada detalle de lo acontecido en esa cama y con ese hombre, le hizo experimentar su primera experiencia de sexo oral que resultó ser delirante e increíble.

Y su masculinidad, ese miembro que ahora flácido hace unas cuantas horas se erguía orgulloso la hicieron hacer algo insólito.

Gemir pidiendo más y maldecir.

_¡Ga…Gaara!, ¡Más rápido!, ¡Joder!, ¡Mu…muévete más rápido!_

Y él sin negárselo la llevó a los pies del mismísimo cielo en el orgasmo más destructivo que tuvo en su vida.

Colorada hasta las orejas escondió el rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, avergonzada al extremo por su comportamiento tan descarado al pedirle semejantes cosas gritando. Le preocupaba que los vecinos pudieran haber escuchado alguno de sus no muy disimulados e inocentes gemidos.

A él se le escaparon también algunos gruñidos que se asemejaban a los de una bestia, tan roncos y potentes que le daban cierto morbo al asunto.

Aun a pesar de todo eso no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada de lo que habían hecho, al contario, fue la mejor experiencia tanto erótica como romántica que jamás experimentó.

Naruto solamente era ahora un mero recuerdo del pasado que fácilmente el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo olvidar.

La mano que la tenia abrazada por la cintura se movió de arriba a bajo en su desnuda espalda sobresaltándola, al alzar la cabeza se encontró el rostro de Gaara esta vez con los ojos abiertos, mirándola.

Quedaron un momento en mutuo silencio observándose hasta que el Sabaku agachó la cabeza juntando tiernamente sus labios a los de ella. La respuesta no tardó en llegarle.

Despacio, sintiendo aun la lengua ajena se separaron sin llegar a alejar mucho los rostros.

Saborearon la delicada sensación de tenerse cerca, acariciándose mutuamente.

-Buenos días.

Sonrió alegremente con las mejillas sonrosadas, dándole un beso esquimal provocando que él de medio lado también sonriera.

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

-Como un bebé. –Alzó una inexistente ceja al verla reírse. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Pues que es cierto que has dormido como un bebé, la baba cayéndote de la boca incluida. –Lo vio llevarse la mano a la boca para limpiarse. –Tranquilo, te la he limpiado cuando me he despertado.

-¿Ronco?

-No que yo te haya oído, eres muy tranquilo durmiendo, no roncas, apenas te mueves, no acaparas la cama ni las sabanas, eres un encanto.

Suspiró complacido al saber eso, no tendría problemas al dormir con ella. Se quedó mirándola de nuevo, las contadas dos mujeres que habían dormido con él, respetando como condición que no se le acercaran, no se les llamaba mujeres de la mañana.

Parecían locas con pelos de leona, horribles al dejarse el maquillaje pegado en la sabana y una con mal aliento, pero Hinata, aunque no tuviera el pelo liso como era habitual en ella y lo tuviera desenredado parecía adorable y tierna, no le olía la boca a nada y por Dios, era hermosa sin necesidad de ponerse potingues en la cara.

Estaba preciosa recién levantada, y ya ni decir al verla tapada escasamente con la fina tela que supuestamente tuvo la misión de taparlos por la noche.

La noche.

Benditas las horas nocturnas que pasó con ella en esa cama ante la atenta mirada de la lluvia.

Abrazos, caricias que fácilmente pasaban a manoseos fogosos, besos que robaban el aliento y solo aumentaban el deseo y el ardor, movimientos eróticos totalmente sincronizados, delirante y deliciosa humedad, melodiosos suspiros y palabras sensuales que elevaban la lujuria a otro nivel.

Tremendo de principio a fin, incluso pudo terminar eyaculando en ella, le daba exactamente igual si por ese descuido de la pasión que le hizo olvidarse de salirse de ella Hinata se quedaba embarazada, se haría cargo de todas las consecuencias.

Claro que la idea de embarazo estaba lejano pues que él se hubiera olvidado de que no llevaba condón en la cartera y en ningún lado porque no sabía que acabarían en la cama no quería decir que Hinata no tomara otras precauciones.

Pero ya que estaba más despejado del sueño no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo que habían tomado las cosas con demasiada rapidez, lo normal en una pareja es esperar un tiempo antes de dar el gran paso, los que menos se lo piensan un par de meses, los que más puede un año.

Ellos no habían esperado siquiera media hora para ella abrir las piernas y él meterse entre ellas.

-Hinata.

-¿Si?- Se había vuelto a recostar sobre su pecho exactamente como se acostaron cuando terminaron de hacerlo por la noche.

-Creo que estamos yendo muy rápido, por lo normal se pasa algún tiempo para que una pareja de ese paso que es el sexo, nosotros nos lo hemos pensado en diez minutos tras ser pareja oficial.

La peliazul se alzó quedando sentada sobre el colchón cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana y mirándolo entre dolida y preocupada.

-¿T…te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor co…conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! –Se incorporó quedando sentado como ella, dándose apoyo con las manos. –¡No! No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos hecho. –La atrajo hacia él tomándola de la cintura dejándola entre sus piernas, no la dejó recomponerse de la sorpresa, sin más se vio envuelta en un beso rudo donde la lengua del pelirrojo parecía querer dominarla por completo, sus manos fibrosas la recorrían en lugares donde ya sabía que ella suspiraría. – Llevo desde el día que te conocí deseando tenerte en todos los sentidos, ¿Cómo quieres que me arrepienta de lo que hemos vivido?

-L…lo siento, es que todo esto de haber sido engañada, tantos años viviendo una vida en la que el amor era falso me hace sentir el miedo de que tras una experiencia que me ha hecho feliz y querida no sea lo que tu deseabas me… me destroza.

La abrazó simplemente, la acunó en sus brazos viendo su flaqueza, la notó aferrarse a su espalda, queriendo quedarse totalmente protegido en su cuerpo, ese que desde siempre le hacia sentir protegida.

Agradecida por su silencioso apoyo, se separó un poco de él para por perdida la cuenta juntar sus labios de nuevo de forma lenta y profunda.

Moviendo sus labios sobre el otro el Sabaku fue tumbando a la Hyuuga sobre el colchón mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello revolviendo sus rojas hebras.

Eliminó de nuevo la sabana que en ese momento estorbaba para colocarse nuevamente entre sus muslos tras separarle las piernas. Hinata jadeó en el beso al sentir el animado estado que Gaara ya poseía en su falo.

Se alejó solo para poder hablar con la respiración errática.

-Si quieres podemos llevar las cosas con calma, podemos esperar un tiempo para hacerlo.- Aunque en ese momento deseaba todo lo contrario.

-O no. –Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas arqueándose solo para ver con satisfacción como el pelirrojo apretaba la mandíbula en total gesto de placer. – No tenemos porque esperar.

-Que así sea entonces.

Volvió a juntar con suma rapidez sus bocas de nuevo, las manos que la abrazaban abandonaron su cintura para darle atención a esos senos que parecían pedirle a gritos ser tocados.

Ella lo alentaba en su cometido volviendo a pasar las uñas por esas marcas que ya le dejó la noche pasada.

Sintiendo la humedad que abundaba ya en ella se echó para atrás dispuesto a unirse en uno nuevamente si en ese inoportuno momento no sonara su móvil de sus pantalones desperdigados en mitad del pasillo.

-Que llamada más inoportuna.

-Si, lo es. –Agrió el rostro molesto por la interrupción que tan espléndidamente iba. – No pienso contestar. –La besó en el cuello, mordiéndole juguetonamente el hombro y la clavícula. –Estoy ocupado ahora.

-Gaara – Lo separó de ella riendo. –Puede ser importante, contesta. –Se volvió a cubrir con la sabana enrollándosela alrededor de ella. –Voy a darme una ducha, en el armario tengo un par de camisetas de hombre que uso para dormir, puedes utilizar una cuando te duches tú.

Desapareció al cerrar la puerta del baño tras pellizcarle la nariz.

Suspirando decaído por verse sexualmente reprimido esa mañana se levantó de la cama acercándose al pasillo para tomar el teléfono que no cesaba de sonar. No miró siquiera quien era, directamente se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-"¿Gaara eres tu? ¡Oh Dios! Menos mal que lo has cogido, estaba tan preocupada."

-¿Por qué?

-"¡¿Qué porque?! Gaara cuando me dijiste que no sabias a que hora vendrías no me esperaba que pasaras la noche fuera, podrías haberme llamado o contestado alguna de las llamadas o mensajes que te he enviado, ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti! No he podido pegar ojo pensando que algo te había pasado."

-Ya no soy un crío Temari, se cuidarme solo. –Ciertamente no había escuchado el polítono cuando su hermana lo llamó, pero podía ver al apartarse del aparato que tenia siete llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de ella.

-"¡Cállate! Tu siempre serás un niño para mi"- Suspiró al escucharla. –"Ni se te ocurra volver a suspirar como si estuviera loca Gaara porque sabes que no tendré problema alguno en darte una bofetada."

Le soltó un buen rapapolvo sobre su inmadurez y su actitud desvergonzada, esperando a que terminara de regañarle recogió su ropa del suelo para echarla a la cama para sentarse él también.

-Vale, vale, lo que digas, pero bueno, ya ves que estoy bien, tranquilízate.

-"No creas que he terminado contigo, de todos modos,¿Dónde has pasado la noche? La tormenta fue muy fuerte."

-En casa de mi novia. –No pudo evitar sentir eso que llaman, mariposas en el estomago al decir eso.

-"¿Tu novia?"- El silencio reinó por unos segundos en la línea, hasta que su hermana volvió a hablar con la voz sorprendida e emocionada. –" ¿Hinata y tu estáis juntos al fin?"

-Si. –Escuchó un chillido que no supo como interpretar de parte de su hermana y seguidamente un pequeño sollozo desde el otro lado. -¿Estas llorando?

-"Y…yo no estoy llorando, so…son imaginaciones tuyas."- Estaba llorando seguramente de pura felicidad por él, pero la muy tozuda no quería admitirlo.-"Esta bien, no te molesto más, te dejo disfrutar de ella… Nos vemos después."

-Nos vemos.

Colgó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, reconocía que en parte era culpa suya la preocupación de Temari, la tormenta fue de todo menos tranquila y él no daba señales de vida por ningún lado, pero podría haber llamado un poco más tarde.

Miró la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de baño, no escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr por lo que ella se debería de estar enjabonando.

Volvió a levantarse de la cama para abrir el cajón que ella le señaló para sacar una de las camisetas de hombre que le nombró, nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a la blanca puerta de madera donde estaba la peliazul.

Ya que lo habían hecho juntos, ¿seria demasiado atrevido pedirle ducharse con ella? No pensaba hacerle nada que ella no le dejara hacer, aunque la idea de cumplir las fantasías que había imaginado con ella en la ducha era tentadora. Negó con la cabeza despejando esas ideas que solo le servirían para emocionarse de nuevo.

Bueno, la idea de ducharse juntos quedaba descartada al ser demasiado atrevida aun, puede que dentro de unos mese tal vez cuele, pero por ahora prefería que su imagen de él fuera lo más limpia que pudiera.

Se colocó los calzoncillos y se acercó a la puerta tocando un par de veces.

-¿Estas visible Hinata?

-Si, puedes entrar.

Asomó la cabeza viendo a la Hyuuga desenredando su largo cabello simplemente envuelta en una toalla blanca que se apegaba a cada curva por la humedad de su piel.

Prefirió no pensar en su escasez de ropa y centrarse en otra cosa porque la idea de dejar de lado lo correcto y arrancarle esa toalla con los dientes y volverla a ingresar en la ducha con él se hacia cada vez más interesante.

Se viró para verlo.

-Te he preparado una toalla para que te seques, te la he dejado colgada junto a la salida de la ducha, yo voy vestirme y a hacer el desayuno, ¿te quedaras a comer?

-Si no es molestia, si, me gustaría.

-Muy bien entonces. –Rió un poco nerviosa sonrojada simplemente por verlo en ropa interior. Él parecía que quería decirle algo pero ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta de nuevo dándole privacidad. -Te dejo solo para que te duches.

Cuando se quedó solo dentro del baño pensó el porqué estaba sonrojada, se negaba a pensar que era por verlo en calzoncillos, vamos, lo había visto sin nada, completamente desnudo y excitado, no tenia sentido ponerse tímida y avergonzada por verlo en ropa interior.

Nuevamente se le vino a la mente que Hinata era una mujer rara con inusuales manías, así que le quitó importancia al asunto dispuesto a darse una buena y merecida ducha para eliminarse el sudor seco de la noche anterior y enfriar sus ideas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba preparando crepes alegremente mientras tarareaba y mecía bailoteando suavemente las caderas, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan viva, tan satisfecha y entusiasta, pero sobre todo tan llena.

Se llevó la mano a su vientre, sintiendo aun la deliciosa tirantez que notaba entre sus muslos.

Se sonrojó mordiéndose en labio inferior, le había dolido al principio tenerlo dentro por la estrechez pero tras esos segundos de leve pinchazo todo se volvió un tórrido de sensaciones arrebatadoras.

-Podría hacerme adicta a él. –Vertió un poco más de masa para un nuevo crepe. –Es mejor que Naruto.

-¿Quién es mejor que Naruto?-La voz grave del pelirrojo la hicieron respingar y soltar un gritito cuando este la rodeó por detrás apretándola con su duro torso. Lo notó cerca de su oreja. –Siento haberte asustado.

Le besó su cuello para seguidamente apoyar su barbilla en su hombro para ver que cocinaba y para disfrutar el tenerla pegada a él.

Así se sentía la felicidad.

-Hey – Le rozó la nariz con la mejilla llamando su atención. –Aun no me has respondido.

-¿A qué?

-A lo que te he preguntado antes, ¿Quién es mejor que Naruto?

Se puso colorada de nuevo.

-Tú. –Lo susurró tan bajito que de no haber estado abrazado a ella ni lo habría oído. –Me refería a ti.

-¿A si? ¿En que soy mejor que él?- La observó ponerse colorada como un tomate y a temblar, con ese comportamiento ya se empezaba a hacer una idea de que era, pero aun así deseba oírlo de ella misma. –Estoy esperando Hinata.

-Po…por favor no me hagas decirlo.

¡Oh si que lo diría! Se encargaría él mismo de eso gracias al chantaje emocional.

-Que malvada eres, ¿ya me ocultas secretos cuando apenas llevamos dos días juntos?

-¡N..no es eso Gaara! Yo no te oculto nada.- Estaba afligida, se le notaba en la mirada llorosa que ahora portaban sus ojos. –Perdóname si te he hecho pensar otra cosa.

Maldita sea, ahora se sentía culpable al verla tan acongojada consigo misma.

-Perdóname tu a mi Hina, yo no quería que…

-En el sexo.

Mudo al oírla se quedó unos momentos mirándola perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-En el sexo eres mejor que Naruto, mucho mejor que él. –Escondió su rostro en su pecho totalmente avergonzada al condensarle eso. Tan concentraba estaba en las fuertes palpitaciones que tronaban en sus oídos que no se percataba de que esa confesión fue devastadora para él. –Co…contigo anoche sentí cosas que Naruto nunca me hizo sentir… el tacto, el calor e incluso el pla…placer, tu conseguiste hacer aumentar todo eso.

-¿De verdad?- Su voz salió tan grave que le impresionó oírse.

-Si… puede que te parezca vulgar que te lo diga y pienses mal de mí, pero sentí maravillas al tenerte dentro y hacerme llegar al… bueno... ya sabes dos veces.

La rodeó por completo con los brazos apegándola todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, esas confesiones no lo molestaban ni lo hacían pensar mal de ella, al contrario, su ego y su libido subían como la espuma.

Saberse mejor que Uzumaki en ese punto era lo mejor que ella podría haberle dicho porque significaba que aunque fuera el segundo era el mejor y le había ganado.

-Pues si disfrutaste –Le habló roncamente al oído haciéndole temblar al sentir su aliento. - no dudes en pedírmelo cuando quieras.

Fue a decir algo ante semejante ofrecimiento sintiendo su rostro arder y un poco mareada sino fuera por el olor a quemado que provenía tras de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Que se quema!

La sugerente situación que se estaba formando de nuevo se fue al garete para desgracia del pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-

Aparcó el coche en su plaza del garaje y se bajó sin echarle seguro al estar en su propia casa, presionó el botón y la puerta automática bajó por si sola.

Suspiró comenzando a subir los pocos escalones para llegar a la primera planta, tras el desayuno le ayudó a levar los cacharros y se pasaron la mañana haciendo el almuerzo, se quedó a comer con ella también porque se lo pidió con unas miraditas que derretirían a cualquiera y obviamente porque no deseaba marcharse de allí.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta las cuatro acurrucados en el sofá viendo la televisión importándoles un bledo el calor con abrazos y besos empalagosos típicos de las pajeras primerizas, y es que en verdad lo eran.

No tuvo más remedio que marcharse porque Hinata esperaba la vistita de Ino y Tenten, esta ultima tenia un CD con todas las fotos que se sacaron en la luna de miel y pensaba mostrárselas en una tarde de chicas.

Dejó las llaves colgadas del nuevo perchero que Kankuro había hecho para las llaves y se encontró a su hermana asomada por la puerta del salón.

-Hola.

-Bienvenido. –Estaba demasiado risueña, eso le daba repelús. –Ven aquí.- Imitó con su mano el movimiento de Maneki neko.

Se acercó a ella cauteloso con pasos lentos e inseguros al ver como se le ensanchaba la sonrisa conforme se acercaba.

Sin previo aviso lo tomó de un brazo y tiró de él hasta entrar en el salón y sentarlo en el sofá, le colocó una taza de té frío con galletas caseras. Sus favoritas precisamente, esas que Hinata le enseñó preparar a Temari.

-¿Temari?

-Gaara, suéltalo todo, con detalles. Quiero saber como ha sucedido.

He ahí el porqué de ese ímpetu que ella poseía e irradiaba, deseaba saber como se le declaró.

-Es una historia un poco larga.

-No me importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que desembucha. –Suspiró resignado, tomó un poco de aire invadiendo su mente de ese feliz e inmejorable momento para compartirlo con su hermana. -¡Espera aun no! ¡Kankuro, baja que Gaara ya ha llegado!

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su hermano cada vez más cerca, Temari no había perdido el tiempo contándoselo a Kankuro y apostaba que seguramente también a Shikamaru, porque este también entraba por el umbral de la puerta.

-_Que vida más privada_. - Pensó con ironía.

Con todos reunidos la rubia le asintió diciendo le ya podía comenzar.

Les relató lo sucedido con todo detalle como especificó su hermana, el rostro de Shikamaru no cambió mucho de esa expresión de aburrimiento pero alguna que otra vez sonreía ladinamente al escucharlo. Kankuro presentaba una sonrisa jovial y alegre, aliviado de que al fin hubiera conseguido lo que parecía un imposible y ya ni hablar de Temari.

Ninguno aportó nada mientras hablaba para no interrumpir, lo cual agradecía enormemente porque no pensaba repetir las cosas.

-Que romántico sucedió todo, un beso tierno tras un te quiero bajo la lluvia, como en las películas. –Temari estaba increíblemente empalagosa con la historia, le gustaba creer que era por las hormonas del embarazo. –Al fin puedo considerar a Hinata verdaderamente como mi cuñada.

-Supongo que ahora estarás en una sensación de caminar por las nubes.

Sopesó la pregunta no dicha de su hermano.

-Si, algo así.

-¿Algo así solamente? ¿Tú te has visto bien la cara? Todo tu esta diciendo a gritos "¡Eh miradme! ¡Soy súper feliz y estoy enamorado hasta la trancas. ¡Envidiadme, envidiadme!" -Esquivó por los pelos un cojín que iba directo y con fuerza su cara. –Oye cuidado con eso que casi me das.

-Esa era la idea, si no fueras tan payaso no te pasaría nada.

-Tranquilidad, siempre estáis igual, es tedioso veros pelear por cualquier cosa.

Ambos miraron al Nara de mala manera pero a este poco le importó, tantos años conviviendo con ellos en la enorme mansión de los Sabaku le acostumbraron sin más remedio a tener que soportar las contiendas familiares como algo habitual.

Los discusiones contantes entre Kankuro y Temari eran las más vistas, luego estaban, las de Kankuro y Gaara siguiéndoles de cerca y como poco habitual dadas las pocas que eran las discusiones entre Temari y Gaara.

Claro que nadie nunca le quitaría el puesto de mayores discusiones en gustos e ideas a Shikamaru con su mujer, raro era el día en el que sus personalidades no chocaran y ella se pusiera a despotricar sobre lo vago que era y él pasaba de ella para seguir durmiendo, fumando o mirando las nubes.

-Bueno dejemos las peleas, debemos estar felices porque la familia aumenta.

-No estamos casados Temari.

-Ya, pero ¿no te gustaría?- Sabia muy bien la respuesta así que no se extraño cuando le contestó con una silenciosa y leve sonrisa forzada por verse descubierto.- Por cierto, ¿y esa camiseta? Nunca te he visto con ella.

-No es mía, es de Hinata, la utiliza para dormir.

-¿Y porque la llevas puesta, donde esta la tuya? –Ocurrió lo increíble, su hermano se intentó cubrir la el rostro con su mano al sentir como su cara comenzaba a arder. No se lo podía creer, estaba avergonzado. -¿Por qué te sonrojas Gaara?

Se negó a contestarle, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que al preguntarle su hermana de donde procedía esa camiseta recordar con detalle cada momento junto a ella.

Cada movimiento, cada caricia y suspiro… cada palabra.

_¡Más fuerte Gaara! ¡Ah! ¡Muévete más rápido! _

No era momento de recordar eso, no delante de sus hermanos y su cuñado.

-_Como dije una vez, soy un calentorro…_

_ -_¡Hombre Gaara! Pero que contento te has puesto de repente ¿eh? –Kankuro estalló en una sonora carcajada que lo sacó de sus pensamientos para mirarlo, estaba con las mejillas rojas de la risa incesante que parecía no detenerse. No era el único que se reía. -¡Fíjate como nos saluda a todos.

Le señaló con el dedo y vio con horror que lo que saludaba era otra cosa.

-Para ponerte así con esa pregunta de Temari algo interesante habrás recordado, ¿no? ¿Tal vez lo que hiciste ayer? No espera, pero si solo os besasteis ¿o tal vez… ocurrió algo más que no nos has contado?

Por supuesto que no les había contado todo, la parte de después de llegar a casa de Hinata y todo lo que hicieron en su cama y lo que él le hizo a ella se lo había saltado y guardado únicamente para si, por nada del mundo pensaba hablarles de su vida sexual, y menos ahora viendo las preguntas para burlarse de él que le hacia su hermano.

Solo Hinata y él mismo tenían que saber eso.

-¡No puede ser! –Temari estaba que no salía de si asombrada al pasarle una idea por la cabeza. Se sentó inclinándose hacia delante.- ¿Gaara os habéis acostado? –El pelirrojo guardó silencio mirando sus sandalias. El silencio se lo dijo todo a su hermana. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es que no puedes esperar un poco antes de llevártela al catre? ¡Por Dios Gaara que apenas llevabais minutos como pareja!

-Eso ya lo se yo.

-Y aun así se la metes.

-No fue culpa mía enteramente ¿vale? Un beso llevo a una cosa y esa a otra y cuando quisimos darnos cuanta ya habíamos terminado.

Temari se levantó suspirando molesta.

-No tienes cabeza, ¿es que únicamente solo sabes pensar con el pene?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pues no lo parece.

Gaara miró a Kankuro con una ira inmensa, como se atreviera a volver a abrir la boca para aportar lo que fuera le cortaría con un cuchillo oxidado la lengua y le cosería los labios.

-Dejad ya las discusiones y comportémonos como adultos, tu –Miró a su Kankuro. – deja de meterte con Gaara porque como te haga algo no pienso ayudarte cuando lo necesites, y tu. –Refiriéndose a Gaara. – contrólate un poco, se que ella te vuelve loco de pies a cabeza y todo eso pero guarda esa testosterona para más tarde, ¿entendido ambos?

-Si Temari.

-Bien, pues ya os podéis ir cada uno a hacer lo que queráis.

Shikamaru se acercó a su mujer dispuesto a darle un masaje en los hombros porque las discusiones parecían haberla dejado para el arrastre, por no mencionar que su gran tripita contribuía a cansarla más.

Solo le quedaban un par de meses para tener a su pequeño y sabiendo ya que sexo seria estaba deseando de que naciera para poder vestir a padre e hijo exactamente igual.

Escuchó un objeto de cristal romperse desde el piso de arriba siguiendo seguidamente el sonido de pasos rápidos y un grito de Kankuro.

-¡Gaara déjame en paz! ¡Que eso duele! ¡Temari!

Ella bufó aburrida, estaba segura que Kankuro le habría dicho algo sobre la noche de Gaara con Hinata y su hermano pelirrojo perdió su tan preciada paciencia y ahora estaban, ambos, corriendo como niños pequeños por el piso de arriba peleando.

-Como dije antes, no quiero saber nada.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba terminando de poner los pastelitos en la mesa y las bebidas frías esperando a que llegaran las chicas que mientras se puso a ordenar la habitación, recogió del suelo su ropa que seguía desperdigada por la habitación.

Fue a hacer la cama cuando sin remedio vio que esta estaba manchada de los fluidos corporales de ambos tras el clímax, secos, pegados a la tela.

Si no eliminaba esas sabanas para lavarlas y poner otras en su lugar no conseguiría dormir nunca en condiciones, y no por la higiene que también influye sino por el recuerdo de cómo se ensució la cama.

La tiró a cesto de la ropa sucia que ella estaba lleno y se disponía a bajar para meterlo en la lavadora.

Casi debajo de la cama justo antes de salir de la habitación se encontró una blanca tela, curiosa se acercó a ver que era. Resultó ser la camisa de Gaara totalmente seca de la lluvia y arraigada.

-Se le ha olvidado llevársela, se la lavaré primero antes de devolvérsela. –Se disponía a echarla con el resto de la ropa sucia pero él olor del pelirrojo la invadió al acercar la prenda a su rostro. Se lo acercó a la nariz y aspiró su aroma. –Incluso con la lluvia sigue oliendo a él.

Al final prefirió dejar la camisa sobre las nuevas sabanas ya perfectamente colocadas en la cama.

-No creo que la eche en falta durante unos días –Acarició la fresca tela con la yema de sus dedos. –Creo que esta noche… dormiré con ella puesta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces indicándole que sus amigas ya habían llegado, tomo entre sus manos de nuevo el cesto de la ropa sucia y bajó las escaleras con cierta prisa pero con cuidado.

-¡Voy! –Abrió la puerta tras dejar el cesto en la sala de la colada. –Siento la espera chicas.

-No pasa nada, ah por cierto ¡mira he traído helado de cereza y mora para todas!

-Buena combinación, pasad no os quedéis fuera.

Entraron al salón preparando el video para las fotos mientras cada quien se sentaba donde quisiera.

-Bueno este es el hotel, la bienvenida fue divertidísima, un hombre travestido pues estaban en la semana de los disfraces en el hotel abrazó a Neji cuando lo vio llegar y no lo soltó hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

-Que pena.

-Y este es el hombre travestido.

-Ahora ya se porqué la cara de Neji traumatizada, mira que un hombre cuarentón entradito en carnes y disfrazado de Rapunzel te abrace al llegar no es muy normal.

Se rieron a costa del primo de la peliazul hasta hartarse, siguieron viendo el gran repertorio de fotos.

-Pero si parece una gamba.

-Se negaba a ponerse la crema para el sol porque decía que un hombre de verdad no se ponía eso, así que al quedarse dormido en la tumbona se quemó de pies a cabeza y se pasó toda la noche quejándose de dolor y quitándose los pellejos.

-Kiba es igual por eso cuando se quema y se queja le doy donde más le duele.

-¿Le golpeas en sus partes?

-No Hinata, no soy tan salvaje, lo digo un te lo dije que golpeo su orgullo masculino.

-Eso si que les molesta, Neji cada vez que se lo digo no deja de refunfuñar como un bebé.

Hinata se puso a pensar en ello, ¿Gaara seria de esos hombres? No lo veía probable, tenía mucho sentido común y era inteligente, por no decir que provenía de un lugar árido y con un sol abrasador, tendría sus trucos para no quemarse.

Sonrió enternecida al imaginárselo con la nariz llena de crema como los turistas.

Tal vez él quisiera ir a la playa con ella mañana y pasar el día juntos, podrían bañarse en el agua fresca, tomarse un helado, caminar por la orilla tomados de la mano y visitar esa cueva que supuestamente las parejas que las visitaban tenían una relación fuerte e irrompible.

Suspiró de manera romántica sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la tarde sin dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, te sonrojas por nada, sonríes como una colegiala, fíjate, incluso te toqueteas el pelo de manera coqueta.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Suéltalo Hinata, ¿Qué ocultas tras esos anhelantes suspiros? A mi no me puedes engañar, se que tiene que ver con el amor.

Una vez más no se le escapaba nada a la vista de halcón de su amiga. No pudiendo evitarlo, deseando compartir lo que sentía no dudó en hablar.

-Gaara y yo estamos juntos. –Fue directa y concisa.

Guardó silencio esperando la reacción de sus amigas, pero estas no sabían que hacer ni decir, la noticia las tomó desprevenidas.

Solo Ino pareció ser la que reaccionó antes.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? –Asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas. -¡Dios santo! Hina, eso es… es…

-Maravilloso. –Terminó la frase por ella la castaña que estaba igual de emocionada. -¿Cuando sucedió esto?

-Ayer.

-Hinata, cuéntalo todo, y cuando digo todo lo es todo.

-Estaba leyendo cuando escuché un coche aparcar frente a mi garaje, cuando abrí la puerta vi que era él y no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos totalmente feliz de volver a verle.

-Le echabas mucho de menos ¿eh? –La Hyuuga sonrió afirmando su pregunta. –Se nota que ya estabas enamorada de él totalmente.

-Si, le hice pasar una vez que terminamos de saludarnos y me cambié de ropa para invitarle a pasear por el nuevo parque porque yo pensaba… - Guardó silencio avergonzada.

-Pensabas declararte allí, ¿cierto?

-Totalmente.

-¿Y como se lo dijiste?

-El día de tu boda me dijo muchas cosas sobre la "chica a la que amaba" y cuando me sostuvo para evitar que cayera cuando lanzaste el ramo me di cuenta de que esa mujer era yo, le dije eso y me lo confirmó, me dijo que yo era esa mujer a la que tanto deseaba. –Aguardaban expectantes a que concluyera su relato. –El me preguntó quien era el hombre al que deseaba tener a mi lado y le dije que era él. Me abrazó de improvisto ocultando su rostro en mi cuello y me pidió suplicando que se lo dijera, cuando le dije te quiero me besó sin darnos cuenta de que había empezado la tormenta.

-Os declarasteis bajo la lluvia, eso es tan romántico. –Ino parecía resumar corazones alrededor de si. –Que recuerdo más hermoso tendrás de por vida.

Cerró los ojos rememorando una vez más todo detalle de esa tarde, ciertamente su amiga tenia razón, era el doble de romántico que la supuesta declaración que le dio Naruto.

En todo, veía que Gaara le superaba en muchos aspectos.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?

-No, las únicas que lo sabéis sois vosotras y la familia de Gaara.

-Conociendo a Tem me lo puedo imaginar.

Se sentía más relajada tras contárselo a ellas, suponía que Ino se lo diría a Kiba y este por consiguiente a Shino, Tenten se lo diría a Neji, que se lo diría a Lee, que se lo diría a Gai y que este ultimo se lo contaría a todo el mundo.

Pero sabía que nadie se lo diría a su padre porque eso lo dejaban en manos de ella o al mismo pelirrojo decírselo a Hiashi.

-¿Y que más?- Miró a la rubia anonada con las cara roja, no creía imposible que dedujera que había más. –No pongas esa cara, con la noche que hubo se que no le dejaste ir a su casa por temor a que le ocurra algo y tu mirada muestra un brillo que yo conozco perfectamente porque es el mismo que tenemos Kiba y yo cuando hacemos el amor.

Tenten ahora la miraba como si no se lo creyera.

La peliazul bajó abochornada la mirada abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando levemente su rostro en el hueco que había en ellas, respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

-Te…tenías razón aquella vez en la cafetería Ino. –La aludida esperó en silencio. –Sus manos, dedos y su boca te lle…llevan al mismismo pa…paraíso.

-¡Uhhhh! ¿Tan bueno es?

-Más que eso, apasionado, atento, sabe lo que hace y donde debe tocar… fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido nunca.

-Numero de orgasmos.

-¡Ino córtate un poco! –Tenten estaba escandalizada por semejante pregunta.

-Tenten, si no te interesa vete a la cocina o al jardín, yo por mi parte como he dicho quiero saberlo TODO. –Volvió a mirar a la peliazul que estaba colorada hasta las orejas por semejante invasión de su intimidad, por supuesto también sabia que Ino no pararía hasta salirse con la suya.- Habla.

-Tuve dos.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Ser qué?

-¿Como la tiene? –La castaña se llevó la mano la mano a la cara totalmente colorada por las preguntas.

-Gran…grande.

-Has dicho algo de su boca, ¿te ha practicado sexo or… -Tenten le tapó la boca evitando que siguiera hablando.

Por un lado porque no podía soportar preguntas tan descaradas delante de ella y la otra porque estaba viendo a Hinata apunto de caer desmayada en el sofá.

-Bueno Hinata nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y eso pero creo que Ino ya ha tenido suficiente salida por hoy. –Yamanaka forcejaba intentando librarse pero la castaña era más fuerte que ella. -Me alegro muchísimo por ti y Gaara, os lo merecéis ambos. –Le besó maternalmente la coronilla y se acercó a la puerta. –Nos veremos pronto, cuando esta aprenda a comportarse debidamente. Ciao.

Al quedarse sola se dejó caer por completo sobre su mullido sofá con la cara oculta en un cojín, tenia la sensación de estar echando humo por las orejas de los ruborizada que estaba.

Ino solía ser curiosa, quería siempre saber los detalles de todo pero lo de esa tarde ya fue demasiado, preguntarle como tenia el pene Gaara fue el punto en el que no lo pudo aguantar más y sentía que empezaba a marearse sintiendo la inconsciencia acecharle.

Su ahora prima Tenten pudo percatarse de eso y se la llevó para evitarle otro de los muchos desmayos que la caracterizaban en sus años de instituto.

-Lo siento Gaara, no solo la noche pasada es de nuestro único conocimiento ahora.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El sonido de las teclas en el teclado más su pausada respiración reinaban en su sobria oficina, los rayos de la tarde se colaban por los huecos de las persianas iluminando lo justo para poder ver bien.

No tenia a nadie en casa así que se pasaba las máximas horas que podía trabajando para no aburrirse.

Abrió una carpeta que había tomado él mismo de los archivos para revisarla, que el se aburriera en casa y prefiriera trabajar no quería decir que seria tan cruel de llamar a sus trabajadores en una tarde de fin de semana.

Revisando una a una las cuentas escuchó su teléfono de mesa sonar.

-¿Qué desea?

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte en la oficina en fin de semana?"

-¿Sasuke? No me esperaba que me llamaras.

-"¿No te gusta hablar con tu hermano?" –Se le notaba algo socarrón por la otra línea.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me molesta que me llames, incluso podrías hacerlo más a menudo y no un par de veces al mes. –Su voz siempre serena se dirigió con reproche. –No te vas a morir por hablar con tu familia.

-Ya no va a hacer falta que te llame más.

Guardó silencio esperando pacientemente que concluyera su frase, el mutismo se prolongó un poco más de parte de ambos al escuchar otras voces más débiles por el otro lado dirigidas a su hermano pequeño.

No estaba solo donde fuera donde le estaba llamando.

-"He terminado esos problemitas que tenia y no tardaré e regresar para allá."

-¿Al fin vuelves?

La noticia como no cabía esperar fue tomada con optimismo. Intuía que a pesar de las noticias que había recibido sobre los amigos del instituto de su hermano, como el divorció del que era su mejor amigo, algunos se sorprenderían con su regreso.

Aun que ya sabría esa noticia, el rubio era una persona de suma importancia en el capital de la cuidad y la noticia de su separación con la primogénita de Hiashi Igua había llegado a todos lados de las ciudades vecinas.

Sentía curiosidad por saber que haría su hermano al llegar sabiendo como estaban las cosas por ahí.

-"En Noviembre, como muy tarde Diciembre, aun así te llamaré antes de que salga el vuelo y eso."

-Sabes que una vez que vuelvas te instruiré para que heredes la empresa.

-"Lo sé y estoy preparado para aprender, las practicas ya las tengo de estos años aquí,"

-Pues seré una alegría tenerte de nuevo aquí, la casa esta como la recuerdas, aunque intuyo que preferirás vivir a parte ahora.

-"Correcto, prefiero intimidad."

-No te preocupes la tendrás, pero lo primordial es que al fin regresas a Konoha después de cuatro años de ausencia.

Ninguno se podía imaginar que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse un poco con la nueva llegada del Uchiha a su ciudad natal para esta vez no alejarse nunca. Un importante secreto saldría a la luz.

Abriría los ojos de muchos con su llegada, pero hasta ese entonces todos seguirían inocentes al futuro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí otro capitulo más, este no contiene mucho, más bien como habéis podido leer es la situación tras la noche que mantuvieron ambos y la reacción de algunos de sus allegados al enterarse.**

**Y obviamente vine un personaje importante en la trama con el que vienen sorpresas.**

**La historia llega al su final, quedan pocos capítulos, no puedo decir cuantos con exactitud pero son pocos… que pena me da.**

**Contestación a los comentarios:**

-Kazumi:** Muchísimas gracias, imagino que declararse así como así es difícil, yo soy tímida y si tengo que contar algo importante me pongo a hablar de tonterías y al final no digo nada, eso mismo le he hecho hacer a ella xD**

**-**paison girl 29:** Muchas gracias.**

-gaahinaforever:** Ya era hora de que estos dos tras tantas penurias pudieran al fin suspirar (en ambos sentidos xd)**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
